A vampires forbidden love
by max333
Summary: After being ripped away from her home Serenity, now Usagi, must figure out how to end the war between the Lycan's and vampires, try not to fall in love with Mamoru, deal with her sire Damon and hope that they don't have to wake up Diamond for the final fight that could expose them all.
1. bargaining and sacrific

I hope you all enjoy this new story of mine…I'm not used to dealing with a lot of vampire/lycan stories as the myths surrounding both is vast. This is inspired by the Underworld series but is also vastly different from them. You all will be the first readers so let me know what you think, it hasn't been proofread besides myself so please let me know. let's see how well my knowledge of vampires and lycan's go from watching 'supernatural, 'buffy', 'the Underworld series' and meshing that mythology up to create this. Thank you to those that sent title ideas. I meshed those up for this to. 😊 😊 😊 😊

A vampire's forbidden love

Bargaining and sacrifice

Ch.1

1800

Usagi POV

I awoke from my bed in a start as I heard noises down stairs. I pulled the thin sheet up and off of me before pulling my night shift back into place as it had risen up during the night. Getting out of bed I pulled the robe I had from the edge of the bed and used it to cover myself as the shift was a bit to translucent to be seen in the daylight hours. Mother told me at one point while I was a beautiful girl I should allow such aspects of me to be more visible. Less is more she would say in response.

I didn't see what she saw but I was grateful for the compliment none the less. I looked out the window and saw that it was only an hour left till sun rise and I knew that papa would have wanted to get outside for early morning feeding of the animals. I would help on occasion but mama had been preparing me to be a bride for the last few years. Especially for Diamond even more so since he had proposed.

He had asked me to marry him a fortnight ago by the blossoming trees nearby. It had been so sweet I honestly hadn't seen it coming. I had been friends with him for a year now and we were just that friends. Its why the engagement had taken me by surprise. I hadn't before seen him in such a manner but at least we had a good friendship to base our marriage out on now. That's how mama told me to look at it.

After all he was a good man, a bit cocky to some degree when he talked but still a good man in the end. From what I could tell. I didn't spent that much time with him these days. His efforts to become his father's progeny had taken on a more serious note these last few months. The proposal had been during a reconnecting picnic between our families. We had become more like acquaintances now than to how we used to be.

At one point we had been so close that his mother insisted I call her mother to. Then our families got busy and I couldn't see him as much. So the picnic had been a nice venture and resulted in our engagement. After all if we married then our families would have a lovely unity. Plus it would keep me away from the farm that papa wanted me to become more accustom to if I didn't marry anyone.

I loved our home but I much preferred to be riding my horse or to be secretly working on my aim for my crossbow. I had found one months ago that someone trashed, so I fixed it up and now was training myself on how to use it. Papa went hunting for animals though nothing bigger than a deer as he didn't always have the proper tools to get it home. So he mostly stuck with rabbit or squirrel. Whichever one he could bring home and skin within reason. Very select few times would he bring in anything bigger than a deer or wild boar.

With the deer he would bring it in on a few occasions. Very few though. He was honestly afraid that if he did go after a deer again another hunter if he had to leave it would find it and take it for themselves. I was honestly excited to show off my new skills with a crossbow and I wanted to prove to him that I could help him out there with it rather than just in the barn. Women weren't supposed to do the hunting but I just knew my job wasn't to be cleaning up manure or merely feeding chickens and the few horses that we had.

With Diamond I knew he'd let me explore options to a degree that papa didn't. He was raised that a woman does the cooking and cleaning and men do the hunting. I tried to respect that but I felt like I could do more and I wanted to do more. So with Diamond I felt a bit excited to be able to use the opportunity to do so…or at least I'd have more freedoms to do it on my own and not be under house rules.

Diamond I knew wasn't like most men. I felt that his cockiness was something that made people look at him differently in a respectable yet slightly warry demeanor. People were unaware of how to view him but if anything the wariness that he had in his direction he merely used it to his advantage. I had been expecting to see him today in fact so when the noises I heard sounded off I was rushing downstairs to greet him.

We had so few guests that came to visit being that our home was a little bit further off the beaten path. We had a lovely cottage for a home. It wasn't terribly big but had a second floor for the bedrooms. Papa put the addition on the home when mama got pregnant with myself before years later having my little brother. They kept the master room downstairs. So when I reached half way down I heard mama cry out in pain before begging, "Please leave our family alone!" my heart went from racing with glee to seeing Diamond to terror at the fear in her voice.

I ducked down realizing I hadn't been discovered. I could only thank the heavens right now that no one had heard my footfalls as I had been rushing to the stairs. I looked over to my brother's room and found the door slightly ajar. I peaked inside and found him not in his bed. I knew he would sometimes go downstairs for a glass of water so he had to be down there now with whomever else was down there.

I hoped that if I could figure out what was going on I could help out in some form. What I saw scared me to freeze on the steps I was on. I didn't even bother to blink even as my sheer gown clung to my form. The static of it clinging to my skin as I watched what little I could from my perch. The things that go bump in the night were there. In our living room. The child in me was fascinated by them but the young woman in me felt the fear of having strangers period in the home we lived in. Vampires was a whole new level.

We had heard tales of vampires and lycans, the war that raged on between the two in the dark of the night was what kept a lot of people from the streets at night. It kept papa from going to taverns and prompted him to stay at home with us. We saw that as the only good thing with their war but now…it seemed the war was spilling into our home in the wee early hours of the morning. I just hoped that they would show mercy to us. Vampires were known to be more reasonable than lycans.

I saw papa was being held by one. The hand on his throat was muscular in a beefy type of way and the angered look told me he would harm him without so much as blinking if the occasion rose for it. He was a big tall man that was easily twice my father's average size. I feared for my papa's life as he held him up by his throat. "Please leave our family alone we have nothing!" my mama cried out.

She held my brother tightly to her as he muffled his own cries of fear. Trying to remain strong in front of the monsters in our home even as mama held him close. "We just came in for a little snack. We'll leave shortly after. No one else needs to get hurt." The man that spoke was tall and dark haired. His eyes were the deepest brown I'd ever seen. His fangs were visible but barely as he was talking. I couldn't help but be curious on how such a man could be a monster.

You heard stories on alluring beasts that lured you to an early grave. Like a mermaid would to a sailor on the high seas. Stories were always told on how ships went down in the deepest part of the ocean over it. I was finally starting to grasp it. He was handsome but my own anger at his actions against my family killed off any possible romantic notions my young heart had. Besides I was betrothed to Diamond.

He turned his head and his fangs came out showcasing his vampire status. Before he could sink his teeth into papa's neck I heard a shout, "Wait!" it was Diamond. _He was here…_ for but a moment I felt relief that he would help us. I felt a rush go through me until I wondered how would he help us? Diamond was more of a business man not a man of sword and steel. He was not trained in the art of defense. Not as far as I knew.

I bit my lip trying to figure out a way to help them. I thought of my crossbow but remembered it was safety hidden away outside and I was trapped inside. I had no way of getting from the second floor to the main floor. The windows we had were weren't attached to anything on the outside so we couldn't sneak out at night time unless we went down the stairs and out the front or back door.

I cursed my situation as I couldn't get to the only weapon I knew how to use. I could stop them and make them leave. I just had to show that I was a formidable opponent…I hoped. "This man is a good friend of my fathers, please spare their lives and leave. I will give you whatever you desire." He commanded. I smiled and felt the urge to run to his side. How brave he was to make such a statement.

It showed a true testament to his character. He cared not for what it cost him only to protect those that mattered to me. Granted our fathers were friends but still he didn't have to make such a grand offer to him. The bigger vampire grunted in humor as if anything was of more value to them than the life blood of my father. It wasn't till the dark-haired man sniffed the air that he almost looked to be highly pleased.

He even closed his eyes as his lips turned into a bigger smile. "Where's the girl in her prime?" my eyes widened and admittedly my cheeks blushed red. I unconsciously clenched my legs together. I may not have been on my time at that moment but by the gods how often do you hear such a statement? I mean seriously… _He could smell me?!_ "She smells delicious. Like candy to be savored." He looked about the room and I was suddenly feeling very self-conscious about my current state of dress.

"Come out young one. I can smell your delicious scent. Smelled it for a moment now." He closed his eyes momentarily and I could almost hear the sounds of primal need coming from him. It was alluring and scary all at once. I came down the stairs the rest of the way. There was no reason to hide now. "Serenity!" mama called out as I walked with caution in my steps towards my family. Diamond engulfed me into a hug once I was within range, "Why are you dressed in your night gown still?" he reprimanded.

I frowned at him, "I hardly think that that's a relevant issue right now." I muttered. I looked to the dark haired man, "What do you want of me? A snack?" I snapped, upset that they were here and still holding my father hostage. He tilted his head and looked at me, "I will admit you would be a delicious treat…" I didn't like the look on his face. It was a cross between lust and curiosity, something I wasn't used to. I had seen Diamond looked at me similarly but not with as much of an evil glint in his eyes, "But no I don't want you dead…"

He blurred to me. That was the only way to describe his movements. One moment he was ten feet away the next he was directly in front of me. My breath caught in my throat as the wind from his movement pushed my night gown back a bit, showing off a bit of my body beneath. I felt very vulnerable and exposed now. The robe I had on did very little to hide anything especially since I didn't secure it around my waist. Diamond had a bit of a point. Plus as much as I hated to say it, even with Diamonds arms around me I still felt a bit unsafe.

Hiding behind him I knew would do no good. I darted my eyes briefly to my father as he was starting to phase in and out of consciousness. I bit my lip again, trying to figure out a solution to this problem. "Though I do want to taste your flesh…" his hand touched my neck delicately, as if he himself didn't want to mare my skin. I was stunned but to shaken right now to put more thought into it.

Besides I was pressed between slapping his hand away and letting him do as he pleased to avoid further harm from coming to my family. I let him do so but Diamond pulled me back behind himself which only made the dark-haired vampire frown. "Do NOT dare to lay your hands on her you beast." I saw the angry red flare up behind the blue in the vampire's eyes as he reacted to Diamond's words.

They were his last words from that point on as the dark-haired man hit him hard enough to send him into the wall with a dull thud, hard enough to indent the wood. I gasped at the power he displayed, "I will touch whatever I want to." Was the man's reply. His tone cold and uncaring of what Diamond had said. I felt for Diamond he was merely trying to protect me and here was this man beast harming those I cared for.

He faced me. I resisted the urge to gulp, "What- what's your name?" I asked, trying to grasp onto anything to stall and come up with a plan. I had none right now. "Damon and you my dear are…?" he was waiting for me now, "Serenity…please I beg of you, leave my family alone. We don't want any trouble." I pleaded. He smiled but only looked at me oddly once more, "You are in your prime as a woman." He noted.

Seeing where this was going I couldn't help but look over at Diamond as he moaned. I felt bad but I had to save my family. "What do we do?" the bigger guy asked. "Drain them dry. After tonight's hero antic's I would rather not deal with another angry mob of idiots." Damon remarked in a bored tone. I heard a cry from mama and my little brother. I had to do something to stop this.

I gulped as he gripped my neck and embarked on a taste. Before he could I spoke up, "You can have me, no fight I promise but ONLY if you let my family go." I brokered. He backed his head up. "What's to stop me from taking you either way?" he asked. "You may take me but would you rather have a willing partner or an unwilling shell of a woman?" I bartered. He looked at me, "I will do anything you ask of me, I don't care as long as it saves them. If they die I die." Understanding what I meant he looked at my family.

"Serenity! Don't you dare!" Mama begged. My head whipped over to see her, "Don't you dare try to bargain with these creatures!" she ordered. Still trying to maintain a sense of purpose and control in the moment. Damon took a moment to ponder, "Lets just kill and drain them all." The bigger guy said, "No…draining them all would only encourage more people to hunt us down." Damon said. "But…" he touched my face in a delicate yet almost creepy manner. "I like the idea of willing versus unwilling..." he muttered.

His face drawing closer to mine as he gripped my chin, "Especially when the willing has such a sweet scent." He pulled me closer to him as Diamond got up off the ground, "Unhand her." He ordered before trying to take a swing at Damon. I gasped in shock as Damon flung him away like it was nothing. I wondered why he feared more people finding out they were around when he was so strong but I guess one of him versus an angry mob and strength or no strength even they could be taken down.

Damon grabbed him by the throat as Diamond made a last ditch effort to protect me, "Please don't kill him! He's a good man! He's just trying to protect me!" I cried out. I looked at the scene as Damon said, "I will grant you your life to live as I to would do the same for such a beauty…" then he pulled Diamond in closer, "But there is still a penalty to pay for attacking me!" he sunk his fangs into Diamond eliciting a horrific cry of pain as Damon grabbed into him and drank till Diamond went limp.

He released but only enough to have a weary Diamond look up at him before cutting his wrist and force-feeding Diamond his own blood. I gasped as once Diamond was forced to gulp it down Damon twisted his neck till it snapped. It was so quick I would have even called it painless. It was just shocking to see. Diamond fell down in a heap to the floor. Not even mama dared to go near him.

I heard my brother issue a whimper of fear, "Serenity…?" he was confused and mama was trying her best to console him. I felt the onset of tears coming forth. I held them back not wanting him or even mama to see my fear. I had to be strong for them both. "There…" Damon licked the blood from his lips before wiping the rest from his mouth, "Now you will live out your days as a vampire." He then nudged him with his foot.

There was no movement. Not even a flutter from Diamond as he lay dead and turning on the ground. "That should be punishment enough for your actions. Being the one thing you hate the most." I couldn't help but speak up, "Please don't hurt the rest of my family. They didn't do anything wrong." He looked at my mother then my brother before my father and motioned for the big brute of a guy to release him.

He then went back to me from his few steps and took my face in his hands. I showed what little courage by standing up to him and keeping my eyes on him. "For your bravery and your sacrifice I will allow them to live. But if ANY of them come looking for you, it will be a death sentence." He warned loudly. Mama wept. Papa I could tell was beyond pissed. My brother was trying so hard no to cry after what he'd just seen. So when Damon held out his hand for me to take, I reluctantly took it.

Next thing I knew his teeth were in my neck. I screamed loudly, not having expected the pain. It felt like an explosion in my neck as he held me in place. I gripped onto him only because it was out of natural reaction. But even as I gripped him I felt how he held me. There was firmness but tenderness as well. That is right before he removed his face from my neck, "My dear Serenity, you do taste delicious." His words though sweet were filled more with a need to possess and control rather than to care for.

Then he broke the skin of his own wrist and held it up for me. This he wanted me to accept as part of him. He was testing me. To see if I was truly willing to make the sacrifice and for my family I would do it a thousand times over. I would take in his blood and what he would do to me as long as it gained a long life for my family. I took one last look at them. Mama's eyes begged me not to. Papa's eyes were firm…if he had to he would help me end it. My brother's eyes were of that of losing his only sibling.

I pulled Damon's arm in closer to my lips and tasted his blood. He then forced me into his grasp so that I had my back to his chest. I felt his body behind me so damned close that I could feel it reacting to my own. The coppery taste was almost instantly rejected till I forced down the first gulp. I had to do this. So when I got another gulp in Damon released me from his hold. I turned around to find his hands on my face.

"Soon you will learn how to master what you are becoming and be by my side for eternity." No sooner had the words been spoken…words that I was stunned by…words that in all honestly terrified me…that he spun my own neck around till I heard and felt a tiny crack. The crack however was enough to remove any and all bodily function. I felt my arms begin to fall but didn't feel them after a few seconds.

I literally felt nothing as my body fell to the ground in a clumping heap. I didn't hear anything anymore. I didn't hear my mother screaming for me. I didn't hear my little brother sobbing that he lost his sister. I didn't hear my father cry out in his own pain. I didn't even see anything now. Everything was blank. My last fleeting though was to my family, that I hadn't made the sacrifice in vain before my eyes closed.

I woke up in a bed made of some of the finer softer sheets I had ever been on. Very rarely did one feel silk as it was expensive to have or to own. Papa said he preferred sheets where you could breathe in them. For a moment I forgot why I was there until I remembered what had happened to me just the other morning. I got up and a wave of dizziness over-came me along with an intense hunger that made my stomach curl so badly that it felt like it was caving in on itself within moments.

I gasped for breath as my bodies reactions were starting to create panic within me. I sat back down in the bed and pulled the sheets closer to my form. Something to cling to while my head sorted itself out now as being awake set off a tremendous headache and my stomach rebelled against my movements. I didn't even want to touch my own stomach in fear of it rebelling and anything in there would come up.

I truly felt sick as a dog and was trying to keep the contents of my stomach down and at bay. Staying still seemed to work but what I really wanted to do was lay back down. My head was ready to explode or implode from the nausea and my body was starting to lose the fight against the symptoms I was feeling.

"Drink." I heard being said. My heart damn near imploded from fright at the intrusion. Or was it really an intrusion as this was where he lived…presumably. I looked over and it was Damon dressed differently than the morning before. Sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed. "It's coffee with blood in it. Whether you like it or not you'll need it. Your body will hate you less if you do." He stood up and placed it on the night stand next to me.

What could I do but do as told. "Drink and then get dressed. There's much to be discussed." He said and left the room. I looked over and found clothing there for me. Nothing like I would normally wear but it did look like it covered everything I wanted to have covered so I decided to first take a sip. The blood within the coffee was coppery but minimal also and not the worst taste out there.

The coffee flavor covered it up. It almost tasted like animal blood. Months of learning to skin animals with papa resulted in some blood somehow getting into my mouth. Papa gave up after a few months of me not going as fast as he preferred. Plus I didn't have the heart to hurt rabbits and skin them so he took over and left me out of the process. Didn't mean that he wouldn't feed me rabbit still.

Then it hit me…papa…mama…my brother…the tears began to well up in my eyes as I took another sip of the coffee with its additive. Oddly enough it was actually helping me out with both my head for focus and on my stomach to. I didn't feel like emptying the contents at every little movement. Though I really felt the need to eat something. My stomach even gurgled a little bit at the thought of food.

I had forgotten that I hadn't eaten since dinner two nights ago. My stomach was probably starved by now. So I downed half the enriched coffee and waited a few moments as it hit and began to settle my stomach just enough to be mobile at this point as I stood up slowly and gently to as not to upset it further and put the mug back down on the end table in the room. I touched my stomach tentatively before looking at the outfit.

The outfit left for me had a long sleeved greyish silver under shirt that went to my lower thighs with a black form fitting sleeveless dress over it. It was long enough to fall to my knees and had two slits going up to my hips making me look further and finding form fitting pants of the same material to go on as well. That coupled with tall black boots and socks and I was dressed and oddly enough, being dressed like this made me feel better. More covered up. Despite the form fitting way it looked it was definitely better than my night shift.

I walked out and down the stairs with the coffee in my hands. I wasn't a huge coffee drinker but when you needed it you needed it. I saw Damon and the hulk of a brute down stairs. They were enjoying what looked like a breakfast feast. Most with mugs like me but some with glasses that were filled with the red substance. I still couldn't believe my situation. My biggest worry yesterday was working on wedding plans with mama coming up and now… "Ahh our guest of honor has arrived." Damon motioned for me.

All eyes were on me. I suddenly felt embarrassed as I walked in trying to seem nonchalant even as I had several dozen eyes on me. Both in part from the table and the guards in the room. I felt like prey being watched. "Damon who is this young slip of a girl?" a girl with raven hair asked him as she sipped on her mug, "She's going to be my new chosen." I wasn't a hundred percent sure on what that meant but the raven haired girl seemed stunned.

She looked over at him from her seat at the table and swallowed before putting her mug down gently on the table. "Excuse me?" she asked, her tone indicating her dislike of the idea. He looked at her sharply before setting his own mug back down. Not having taken a sip just yet as her words pulled him away from it, "Mind your tongue Rei – chan…" he warned before walking over to me.

"She and her 'friend'…" he used the term loosely as if it wasn't going to last that way for long, it had me questioning where Diamond was. I had no idea where he was or if he was in a position where I could save him from this. "Are newly made vampires. They will require us to be patient till they can control their blood lust. I will personally be taking more attention towards Serenity here as Diamond will be looked after by our usual trainers in the field." I turned around when I heard noise behind me and found Diamond standing there.

He looked worse for wear and he was still in the clothes that came from the prior morning. I wondered if they offered him new clothes as they did me and he declined them or if they didn't simply to be cruel for amusement. It wouldn't surprise me either way. Diamond seemed to be treated more like a nuisance than I was. "What have you done to me?" he demanded. Even more trying to act like he was in charge.

I had a feeling his usual way of trying to be himself was not only more magnified in a bad way but also less controllable to. Damon smirked, "I made you powerful…immortal. Say thank you." He quipped. I closed my eyes at that. I knew Diamond he would never, not unless his own family's fate was at stake, would he ever say thank you to a vampire that turned him and me both. I knew he wouldn't say it.

"You made me a monster." Diamond snapped. The refusal clear in his eyes. I could see the red in them becoming more apparent. His anger boiling over. I had never seen Diamond exert much of any type of anger until last night and now he looked positively furious. Then he saw me in my new clothing and looked torn. He and I were both considered monsters now in our new world and yet here we were in a beautiful dark mansion that held such beautiful décor that I couldn't deny the allure it held.

Damon came forward as if in greeting to him and even I could tell he was testing Diamond's ability to control himself within other vampires present. Diamond turned the foot he was at while seeing me and lunged for Damon. His anger so intense that I knew he was going to do something foolish especially now and possibly get himself killed. Before I could even think I reacted and stood in front of Damon.

My previously held cup of coffee sat on the table where the others were. I stood in front in a protective manner. Not that I cared to protect him but I couldn't the risk that Diamond would get hurt again or that he would anger Damon to the point where he or my family were at risk of harm just because he was unable to control his new craving. I was barely holding on and it was only by sheer will power and the thought of my family that kept me somewhat sane.

I backed up only a foot as my back soon hit Damon's chest. He didn't seem to mind and even felt relaxed behind me. Or perhaps he was just that confident in himself that he didn't feel any type of fear of Diamond losing control. The man had several guards and other vampires around him what fear could he hold with a new vampire around? "Please Diamond stop and think about this." I tried. My hands to his chest as he came that close to contact with me.

The blood lust was clear as day in his eyes. He wanted revenge so very badly and I had to now save him from himself. "You're protecting him now?" he demanded. He was beginning to get upset with me now. "No she's protecting you." Damon explained. Diamond looked at him as he seemed to barely ease off, "You see if you attack me now I'll simply rip your throat out and my men here will feed your remains to the crows." Diamond looked around and saw the many guards in the room. I hadn't noticed all of them.

I was still getting used to being a vampire here myself. "Serenity we need to get out of here." Was Diamonds response. He tried to say it low but that was a moot point as some of the vampires actually started to chuckle at his trying to be discrete. "She's…" Damon put a hand that clamped onto my shoulder, "Not going anywhere." I closed my eyes, "It was the only way to save my family. Please Diamond let it go." I pleaded with him.

He stood back from us both and with red still in his eyes that grew darker at my unwillingness to simply run off with him. His thoughts so jumbled from the blood lust he could think straight nor see straight. I was beginning to look like the enemy now and he didn't like that. "Don't think for a second that I won't be watching your every move." Diamond stated. It was his way of trying to maintain some semblance of control.

"I would expect nothing less but just remember…" Damon walked out from around me, "I've got multiple sets of eyes on your every move." Diamond hated him that much I could see and there's wasn't anything I could do about it. "Serenity." Damon called. I merely looked to him, "Walk with me." It wasn't a question. I did as instructed and followed. I promised willingness for my family's safety and that's what he was going to get.

He showed me around back where there was a green house. The glass painted over with some kind of film that I noticed gave them the ability to see the day sky without burning. I tested my own hand in the glimmer of sun that came through. "The myth of vampires isn't all true." He remarked, "We feed on more than just blood." He smiled as if it were true and genuine and maybe it was.

Didn't mean I liked him or accepted what had happened I just mean he was showing humanity towards me. Something that he doesn't readily show towards Diamond. "We enjoy the finer things in life and…" he pick a white rose for me to smell. I remembered different flowers held different meanings. This one meant marriage and new starts and I supposed that's what this was for me. A new start and his picking of me for…that. Didn't mean I accepted it.

I took the proffered flower and enjoyed its fragrance. "Why me?" I asked. Still not completely understanding why. Just because of my being untouched? Mama and papa would have been furious with me had I been claimed before marriage. I respected them to much and was a little to shy to have done anything of the sort before marriage. The most I'd ever felt from a man was a hug or a peck on the cheek. Only ever Diamond dared to do more and even then it wasn't a lot more just longing kisses.

He touched my face and while there was a warmth there, there was also a coldness that wasn't from his being a vampire. I didn't like how it felt either way. It felt dead in a way that went beyond vampirism. I had to resist the urge to shudder as I really didn't like his hand on me. He reminded me of a suitor that needed to learn I didn't care for him nor did I want his hands on me, it didn't feel right.

Plus taking me from my home and nearly killing my family doesn't exactly get a girls trust earned swiftly. "Your skin is so smooth…" he remarked instead. I caught his hand, "Tell me." I near demanded. Trying to ease my own unease at his touch by changed the subject back to what we were discussing. I thought he wanted to talk? "Careful my sweet…" he leaned in and licked a small trail from my neck to my left ear.

I resisted the desire to turn my head away from the simple yet personal act as I was feeling repulsed by the action taken upon me. He was worse than those suitors. Taking what wasn't his and in the process hurting people. A man of any kind should know when to act and when to give time before acting when it comes to these matters. He leaned his head in closer to my ear, appearing seductive but it just made me feel more on edge.

His grip on my face tightened just enough to exert pressure but not enough to cause harm. My hand clasped onto his own but only out of reflex rather than anything. Though my instincts were telling me to scratch at him. To breathe fire or just do something but I couldn't. I made an agreement and I had to stick to it. "You're still a guest here till I make you mine." He whispered his veiled threat into my ear.

"I would hate for your family to suffer any harm due to your wayward tongue…" his words were calm and cold. No care at all and in those moments I was reminded more clearly of how dangerous he could be. The vampire before me was capable of anything. I bit my lip in slight frustration but knew I was in this situation to save my family. It was willing but not for the right reasons so I had to be submissive.

So if asking 'why' me was still too much to ask right now I'd bid my time. It's all I had now anyways but what he said next took the breath from me and made me feel weak in the knees and not in a positive notion, "Besides I can think of much more pleasing things that that tongue can do." He leaned his head further down and gave me a half a peck on my cheek. His lips lingering for a moment longer than necessary.

It may not have sounded like much but when the man in front of you had no more than a day ago snapped your neck after force feeding you vampire blood it can raise some feelings of disgust and even fear. He could do whatever he wanted with me but he preferred willingness. And that was the only thing I held in my favor with him. I was a willing slave to his wants and desires and I agreed to it.

So I merely nodded my acceptance. I couldn't speak nor voice out anything without it coming out sounding weak and distasteful. I didn't want to upset him by allowing him to hear me sound as disgusted as I was with the prospect as I was. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to scream and yell and run away back to my family but I honestly didn't believe I'd get far at all. I had to be willing with what he wanted so if all he wanted now was to talk I would. I wasn't going to ask to many things that could make him want to speed up when he was going to take me.

I wanted to delay that as long as possible. "Now…" he walked over to where there were more flowers, "Join me." I accepted his hand as we went for a walk. He gave me the details of the estate along with viewing the gardens as he spoke here and there about the mansion where we were at. How far out the lands that they owned went. It was a distance and made me realize how well and truly isolated I really was here. "So I wouldn't try anything ill-advised." He stated delicately. I understood why.

The grounds were coved with guards, vampires that were carefully hidden all over. I wouldn't make it to the first set of guards covering the area let alone the second at the end of the estate we were on. It was a very secluded piece of property far removed from that of any real town or regular housing. At least a mile from the next nearest home and a ten minute horse ride to the nearest town that held even a small village of people.

It was well and truly isolated from anyone hearing anything out here. I was well and truly stuck here and there wasn't anything I could do. I was a new weak vampire that had to be careful about where she was now. I may have been stronger than a regular human but I wasn't stronger than him, not by a long shot. I had to be careful being around new people that aren't turned like myself so that I didn't accidentally or otherwise hurt them.

Not to mention accepting my new abilities and learning how to control them so that I don't become a true monster. One that can kills without fear or care about whom gets hurt or why. I cared and I wanted to keep that humanity in me awake. I had to keep some part of who I was before all of this alive and well so that the girl my parents raised didn't die that night. Not completely that is.

"Not that you can." He smirked then turned towards me. I ignored the urge to sneer at him and role my eyes. He knew I couldn't and was enjoying the slight bout of misery I was having. I couldn't voice it but I could certainly look it. My only way of appearing so was I my eyes and I couldn't roll them at him without it being a visual to his eyes so I let it go. "You see as strong as you are now, you not nearly as strong or as fast as I am." I hated to admit when he was right but he was.

He was stronger, faster…he could snap my neck before I knew what hit me. I was afraid and he knew it but he didn't exploit it. He was just giving me timid little reminders of what my limitations here were. "After all I would hate for you to have a lapse in memory and forget." I swallowed and continued along with him. I couldn't believe the sudden turn about my life took within the last day. From young girl to be married soon to a vampire by her…what is Damon to me? Master? Sire? Mate?


	2. learning curve & knowing ones place

**SerenityMorrison** ; thank you so much. 😊

 **SerenityxEndymion** ; I will be continuing this story no problem. I can't say to much you'll find a lot of it out as you go along within the first few chapters but I think you'll all like it.

 **CassieRaven** : thank you! Updating now! Lol

 **Guest** **(1)** : thank you…and it'll be mamoru that's your only spoiler. Lol

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : oh Damon isn't a SM character, I made up the character but the name is from a different show. I just used it for the purpose of the storyline. As for the V card…you'll have to wait and see.

 **lilbeargilly** : thank you…I wasn't sure about the pace but thanks.

 **mryann** : great and he'll be in shortly but I wanted to do a little bit more development first. 😊

wow such great response already at 7 reviews…I wasn't sure if the first chapter would even make it come out as I wanted to as I kept trying to lengthen it as I didn't want it to seem like it was happening to fast but it worked out well thank you so much. The first chapter is always worrisome to me being completely new so thanks! Now read and review! I cant wait for the next set of responses!

A vampires forbidden love ch.2

Serenity POV

We ended up continuing our walk right past the gardens and into another section of the estate that to was covered with the filmy paint. It traversed all throughout the area here like a large protective web that I didn't mind. I could still feel somewhat human in this place. Before I could speak a loud yell was heard from another section of the property. Damon took off towards it, blurring in his path.

I took off after him not wanting to be alone out here when I was still getting used to my surroundings. Papa wouldn't approve. I wondered for but a moment if I could have used the moment to my advantage but one quick look at the guards and I knew I didn't have the slightest chance. They even looked at me sternly, as if they expected me to try something redundant so they had something to do.

So instead I blurred after him. Though in my case when I stopped behind him at his sudden stop, I fumbled as I was not used to going at such fast pace speeds. I grasped my stomach as I felt the urge to hurl for a moment before I caught my breath. I looked around and found us in a training area where there was many weapons of all kinds on the wooden mounting racks. I got stuck looking at them as there were so many that I couldn't keep count.

Weapons from swords to daggers to even firearms. I barely had the chance to look at them all let alone the grounds that they were really training on when I looked into Damon's direction. I found two vampires holding Diamond down. His eyes were red as blood and his mouth covered in blood. He looked mad and out of control and I wanted to cry for him. He didn't deserve this, to be turned and…I looked at what lay at his feet.

Covered in blood herself, was a maid on the ground. I took two steps forward, my legs still feeling wobbly as he was still trying to break free of the hold the other two vampires had on him, "Keep him still." Damon ordered, "Trying sir! He's as stubborn as a mule and kicks like one to." one of the vampires smashed his knee into Diamonds face, "His blood lust…we were trying to help him learn how to feed without losing control and he snapped on us."

I looked at the young woman on the ground, her head severed nearly completely off. "We gave her to him for feeding and when he was taking too much we pulled him but he kept shoving us off. His bloodlust makes him stronger than previously perceived." The other vampire said, trying to keep a grip on Diamond's arms for rendering him unable to hurt anyone else. "The pull for human blood is too high…" Damon mused.

"We can't afford to have another 'ripper' on hand so we'll dispose of him." Damon ordered, "NO!" I rebutted instantly. He looked at me with angered and stunned eyes, "You defend this man?" he asked me. "He just murdered an innocent. You accept that?" he asked stunned by my response. He took a few strides over, getting directly into my personal space, "NO!" I nearly shouted. I didn't accept it but there was reasoning here.

"I was merely going to state that he's only this way due to you turning him and he's only turned because he was trying to protect me." I stated strongly without any true malice. It wasn't Diamond's fault that he was this way. He was just reacting from the vampirism within him. I was going through it to. The bloodlust just wasn't that strong within me. At least not yet and that's also why I preferred to be silent. The more I learned the less likely I was to make a mistake that could cost someone a life…or more.

So I decided to take on the burden within myself. He sighed, "While I'd rather he be dead regardless…" he looked at the bloodied up male. He looked agitated. "As you do speak the truth he'll get the only mercy I can give him besides a quick death." The two vampires nodded their heads and began to move him when he went after them. "Diamond please!" I called out past Damon. If I could get Diamond to see reason then he could accept this aspect and learn to not only control it but to not take an innocent life.

He saw me and it was like he saw right through me. I didn't bother to take any more steps as I called out again and no response was given. I didn't exist anymore. I was stunned to see the look of pure lust and hunger in his eyes. I almost stepped back from the mad appearance. Even his eyes were so dark that I wondered if there was a demon in him. It was unlike anything I'd seen even on Damon and he definitely looked at me in that manner.

Diamond went after me once he barely managed to break the hold on himself. He didn't get far as Damon stopped him. One step in front of me and Damon was knocking him down and pinning him to the ground with his boot to Diamond's chest, "Your growing weaker again." He told Diamond. He kicked Diamond back, "Not to mention going after Serenity here…big mistake." Damon cracked his neck as if getting ready to rip his head off.

I blocked him, "He doesn't know. His blood lust is to strong he's just not seeing straight right now." I tried, "The man ripped her head nearly clean off." One of the vampires spoke to me. I looked over and saw him picking up the severed head of the young woman, ripping the remaining bits of flesh or order to show me down serious it was. The woman was dead, trust me I understood the severity of it.

I shut my eyes for a moment before facing Damon, "He was trying to protect me at my parent's home…he's only here because of me." Before I could suggest anything else he motioned for his men to take Diamond out. "He will be given a new 'room' to be in." I had a feeling he wasn't referring to an actual room but if this was all I could do for now then so be it. "One where he won't be a harm to others nor to himself." Damon said.

"Isolation…" I nearly asked, "It's the only way to save him and to save others. I won't lose another life just because he's new. Because as it stands…" Damon looked down to me, "You're new here to and your blood lust isn't like that." He commented. "I haven't had a person put in front of me." I indicate around us that I haven't had anything other than a cup of coffee with blood in it near me. So really could you say that I would be different than Diamond? He looked back and saw the big pool of blood from the young woman.

"Your maids are human?" I asked a bit shocked. I would think he'd avoid that for risk of exposure. "They're here as a treat for my vampires to feast upon. It's an employment I offer to the less fortunate ones that the regular jobs out there that can't or won't take them in. They serve us as blind as day to what we are and go home at the end of the night unaware of anything other than work happening." He had a clever system in line here.

"You mean you make them think otherwise?" I asked him. He nodded, "It's called compulsion. One of the many traits that you have now. It only works on other humans though." I nodded wondering if I could master that to work for me. "And unless you become a powerful enough vampire and well-aged at that, you can never undo the compulsion of another vampire." He warned as if having read my thoughts.

I merely nodded as he continued on, "As long as no one dies from it that is. Tends to make us look bad and shine a spot light down on us out here." He tisked at the fact that she was dead but I could tell that it was due to a violation of rules rather than actual compassion for a life lost. I really had to keep no nose down and just listen to gain anything that could help me out. I just wish Diamond would do the same thing and NOT act out aggressively.

It would only cause further harm to him and to others. His vampirism was only causing more aggression to rise within him. "If they die the vampire gets isolation. For at least a year." I was a bit surprised that that rule was in effect. "I have my rules in place for a reason." He came right up to me and with his fingertips grasped my face, "I don't need an angry mob coming up here and ruining everything that's built here." I wondered on that.

"YOU have so many guards though why worry about a mob?" I asked him. He took that information into account, "Because…we may have guards yes but angry mobs come in large droves tend to at least get one of not dozens killed." I couldn't help but agree to that. "And I don't want to have any of my people or that many humans killed. It gives our coven a bad name that we couldn't keep ourselves private. We live in privacy for a good reason. Less people know about us and the less we have to focus on them and more on our war."

Now those words shocked me, "Our war?" I asked. He nodded, "We vampires have been at war for hundreds of years. Since the 5th century…" I was astounded. "We had heard rumors of such a fight going on in the underworld but nothing conclusive was ever stated." I said, realizing how true the so called rumors actually were. Someone was right and others just spread it for gossip rather than for the purpose of warning.

People like my papa didn't believe it per say but since he couldn't explain certain disappearances away he would simply away from the bars to late at night though mama did tell him if he was just out with his friends a few times she didn't mind. Stating that men still needed to be men and give the housewife a little break to. "The more home bound ones home at night would go back home in favor of taking that chance…like papa…" once again the thought of my family hit me and I missed them so much.

I tried pulling myself away from the thought and looked around once more, seeing the vast lush land that surrounded us, "This estate has been in my family for generations." He began. A new subject as he didn't want to talk about my family. The ones that he nearly murdered a few mornings ago. He was cold and calculating and for the time being I had to figure him out as a person so that I could avoid setting him off.

"I plan to keep it running as smoothly as it is and having vampires out making half assed decisions that could result in us being found out here doesn't bode well for me." He explained. I wondered how long Diamond would be in isolation for. "What about Diamond?" I asked. I still cared for him even if he was becoming something deadly. You can't help how you feel towards someone. Did it excuse what they did no. Did it make it okay, not even in the slightest…but it doesn't make that care go away.

It saddened me that Diamond was going through this the way he was. I wish he would just calm down long enough for me to talk to him and to talk to him alone. His focus was never fully on me and that was something I needed to talk to him. To reason with him on. I already felt sorry for the poor maid that suffered at his hands. I didn't want any more bloodshed to occur. "We'll work on Diamond." He conceded. I nodded my own head and walked with him further but still wondered if things would be as simple as that.

We went back inside and I wondered how my parents were doing in this whole thing? _Freaking out. Crying…_ the list goes on for their reactions. Hours later I decided to try and remove my head from the world. To give me a chance to allow decompression to happen. So much had occurred over the last few days that I needed a chance to let my head catch up and process everything. I had given up everything I knew and things were finally starting to sink in.

The coffee with blood in it was really doing wonders to help me focus and keep calm. I decided tomorrow to do it going forward with tea instead as it would give me some semblance of my old normal life. I went to the library and searched the stacks which were many for a book that could catch my interest to read. Finding a two seater couch I got on and curled up with my chosen book as a maid came in, "Would you like something to drink Miss. Serenity?' she asked.

"Some hot cocoa please." I would prefer teas but tea had caffeine and my intention was to ease my mind and be able to sleep at night. She left the room. I began to read the book when the maid came back in what seemed like moments later with the hot cocoa in hand, "With some fresh warm blood in it to." She remarked. I nodded my thanks and began to lightly sip. The room was beautifully decorated and had an eerie glow to it that normally I would have felt fearful of but now I felt no need to fear anything.

I was reading the book when the raven-haired girl, Rei I think it was showed up, "Hello." I respectfully greeted. She looked at me oddly. "He doesn't keep girls for long you know." She replied. I had recalled earlier when she didn't seem to be too crazy about my presence, so I instead replied, "Not a problem. I'm only here to have my family spared by him." She looked stunned at my response, "So you hold no care to be with him?" she asked.

I looked her dead in the eyes just to ensure that my point was made pretty clear, "No. I only hold care to ensure that Diamond is taken care of and that my family is unharmed. I'm not here for want I'm here for the survival of my family and if that means my freedom for their safety then it's a life I can handle living." Rei now looked at me with more respect than the annoyance that was there earlier. That's when it struck me. She was jealous of our positions now. She must have had her eye on him for some time.

"Tell me what is it about him that makes you want him so much?" I asked genuinely. Rei smiled, it was almost like being school girls chatting it up about a boy. Yet it was so much more than that. She came over and sat next to me on the couch I was on. "Besides the fact that he's devastatingly handsome…" she quipped and for the first time I let out a smirk. I did have to admit he was a charming looking man.

Any other time I'd be giggling like a school girl but under the circumstances a smirk was all she was getting. Not after the reason why I was here and what I had been turned into and what was happening with Diamond. "He's strong, powerful, one of the strongest of us in fact." _Good to know…it could become helpful later on…_ "He's smart and daring…and a god between the sheets." To that I blushed. I was not used to such frank remarks.

Rei seemed to however be completely smitten with him. He was her crush and love but I had a strange feel she wasn't his. Either that or he wouldn't ever see what a devoted woman he had in front of him, within his midst, and instead tried to be with others. If anything, not that I knew her well or at all to be honest but if anything, he didn't deserve her if he picked new girls randomly and turned them. Had he done that to her and she fell in love with him?

"I wouldn't know about that sort of acts…" I explained to her. I had hoped she would stop talking about it yet part of me wanted to know more about the actual act. Not with him specifically but just the act. I had at one point tried to fantasize about making love, but I didn't know how it was supposed to go along so I couldn't visualize it very well. "Seriously?" Rei asked me, shocked by that admission.

I nodded, "There is so much for you to know." she went into a descriptive account of many deeds she had done with him, boasting about it to be honest and I couldn't even say a word. I felt hot under the collar due to the nature of her words but was also thrilled at the same time to. To hear of what we could feel as women with the right man was beautiful but as she also described if there are no feelings there it won't be that good.

"Make sure it's with a man that you at least like in order to gain some pleasure form it or else…" she looked like she was having a hard time talking about it… "What is it?" I asked. "While just sex is good…making love is so much better." She stated. I nodded, "You and Damon made love?" I asked, confirming what she believed in for herself. She looked off, "Sometimes we do…other times…its sex…but still in those moments…it is just us…" she really looked like she was content with it and didn't mind it.

"Anyways you'll find out soon enough yourself." She remarked and stood up. The tone had grown somber as we spoke upon that. I wish I hadn't made the mood so lower but I had to know more about who he was. The more I knew the more I could evade him without it being to suspicious that I was. I still was keeping up my end of the deal here but I needed to make sure that I could give myself enough time to be mentally prepared for the act.

As it is the man she just described would be taking me in that same manner whenever he felt the urge to. "I'd trade places with you if I could…" I told her, my voice low as she began to walk out of the room, "I know…" she understood and now we were at an understanding. We weren't the best of friends but we had that frienemy friendship going on. I heard the door close but didn't notice the presence that came in after her.

So when I was given another coffee mug as mine was nearly gone and becoming cold as Rei and I did talk for a length of time. Or rather as she described how good Damon was in bed. I didn't resist as Damon came in with one. I took a deep relaxing sip that warmed me up. The blood was something I was still getting used to as I had been given it in low quantities. It was almost as if I were being dosed properly but Diamond wasn't.

I scratched that thought as Diamond was a male and males tended to be treated differently than most females. Tended to be trusted with more and seen as more capable. I disagreed with it but what could I do for now? Men were assumed automatically to be the leaders of the world so maybe they thought he could handle the straight to person method better than me. It would make sense in that regard.

Some part of me knew it was a lie though. Lying to myself that they were helping us both when it really felt like I was getting more help than he was. Then again I was wanted here…he wasn't and has even been fighting everyone tooth and nail since his arrival. I haven't posed a problem at all. So then I ask myself, is it due to his lack of understanding that were different now and trapped here or are they mistreating him…or both?

As I pondered this Damon sat next to me as I sat still with my feet curled up beneath me. I sipped the coppery taste of the coffee with blood in it and wondered what would happen next when Damon touched my leg. His hand inching closer to my center. I had the near knee jerk reaction to push it away but I couldn't and wished that Rei hadn't left the room. As he was touching me he said, "You'll respond to me soon enough." Before standing up.

Straightening out a collar that didn't need straightening out he says, "I have some matters to attend to. Tomorrow will be your first day." I wondered what that all entailed and included but didn't voice my question. He looked at me and my attire, "You might want to get some sleep in for tomorrow will be a-long day." he commented before nodding to the guard at the door to make an appearance.

The guard came in, "He will be seeing you to your room." I was slightly stunned by that but didn't argue having my own room. If I got to sleep by myself for a little while I'd take it to sharing a bed with him. I just hoped he spent more time with others rather than on me. Whether he be handsome or not he was still the man that ripped me from my only home and made me into a creature of the night.

"How long will I be granted my room?" I asked the guard. He shrugged his shoulders, "Not for me to decide." He started to take me around the corner when Damon made one last remark, "Don't think you being alone will last for long…" I looked back to find him downing my new cup of coffee. The second one I didn't touch. He drank it like a regular morning cup. I just hoped that someone didn't have to die for me to feed like I was.

A few weeks had now passed since my entry here. I was getting used to the now familiar corridors and even getting used to the resistance of the blood lust. I kept that carefully controlled and I knew the human staff at the estate was grateful for the control I had. Diamond had already made the vampires have no choice but to dispose of one maid they didn't want nor need another incident happening.

Though I did learn over those first few weeks I learned getting used to being a vampire wasn't that easy. There were many things to learn such as the limitations I now had. Like say I couldn't walk out in direct sunlight but I could be out in the green house which had a special painted on film on the glass to prevent the sunlight from being deadly to us. I also learned that Damon had his own little private army to protect him and his family.

I ended up overhearing from some of the guards as they were talking amongst themselves about how Damon had a taste for gorging every few years on human blood. Not just simply taking some but destroying families and gorging out on their blood. They were secrets that I felt were necessary to know. So my family was going to be another gorging session until I gave my bargaining chip.

So when he came to my own family that night so little time ago he was too far removed from the estate to call for help should the occasion a rise. Thankfully one didn't cause even if we had had help I doubted my family would have survived. A private army within arm's reach could do any number of things to the regular townsfolk. He just tried to avoid bloodshed. Save for those occasions every few years. That had me frowning in response to it.

He did only used his army as a last resort. He preferred peace over violence but that was also due to his own violent nature. He could be ruthless, I had seen that first hand, but he could also be aristocratic in nature. Nice even. I just didn't trust him hardly at all since my stay here. I did as asked but nothing more. I didn't want to get into any trouble. I was still fairly new and the other vampires didn't seem to favor having me around.

I was training with a few of the guards on a daily basis to better handle my own skills as a vampire. It was tedious and hard but it was necessary. I learned better how to hone in on my new senses and how to control them. The bloodlust was strong and I was getting more of a dose of that. I was given a smaller female to feed off of and counted to ten on each time I feed from her, not wanting to over-do it.

I think that was one of the few things that my trainers appreciated about me. I was trying to control the urge to give in and I now had a strange feeling that Diamond hadn't after all. His hatred for them so deeply integrated that he was refusing their help and it hurt my heart to know that they were trying to help him out after all. I watched them give him controlled doses but then for him to either refuse on certain days or demand more. He didn't seem to know how to handle the urge and didn't want to learn.

That became his problem. He didn't want to learn. He wanted to rebel and when you're at an estate full of vampires its best to NOT rebel and see what being calm and quiet can do for you, like me. Not to say that I'm better than Diamond but I see things differently than he does and because of that I'm able to learn more and gain better control. The control would take years but I didn't mind as long as I had help to keep me strong in this process.

Thankfully I was building a growing friendship with Rei. We weren't quite on best friend terms yet but we were growing into it slowly. Her want of the man that wanted me was an oddity right now. He had yet to take me in his bed and while I was grateful for the reprieve I was on pins and needles waiting for it to happen. Luckily he was still bedding Rei which meant more time for her and more alone time for me.

Like for instance I got to think about my family. I just wished I could see them one last time. Just to know that they are able to rebuild after my decision to leave. I sighed and closed my eyes as we took a five minute break from learning differently bow and arrow angles and tricks for using them. I looked out into the horizon of the estate and saw the vast lands that surrounded us. There were miles and miles of forest and country out here. So I knew there was no way of sneaking out to go see if they were okay.

I still felt guilt over that. I couldn't even see my own family again. I had gone over it in my head several times on seeing if there was a blind spot to slip out on but there wasn't. He had the grounds covered to keep us in and keep intruders out. I had no exit anywhere and I was trapped in my own beautifully decorated prison. Just because it was nicely decorated didn't take away from the reality from within.

I still kept thinking about that night this all happened over and over again. I feel like there was another way and I still can't see it. No matter how many times I try to visualize it differently I can't. The results are always the same. I get taken and have to let my family go. I managed to make a small map for myself to try and learn the grounds better but even that has its various points of being inaccessible.

Damon wasn't lying. There really is no escape for me here. The few survival tricks papa taught me were useless right now. They were only really useful if I was out in the wilderness and I wasn't. I couldn't escape here because it was like a fortress. Guards all over and I wasn't skilled enough to find a way out. I had to let go of that idea for now and focus on what I could do and I had to make peace with that to.

It was a work in progress to be honest. I managed to stop crying myself to sleep a week ago once the settling part happened. Once what happened fully sunk in. I made sure not to let anyone see me cry so I kept to myself for the most part but I was beginning to branch out. The headaches were finally beginning to stop from not drinking blood from the source itself. I made Damon promise me that he wouldn't ever kill a human just to feed me.

He stated that they had regular humans that 'donated' their blood, besides the maids that worked there, and were released unharmed and memories of the events erased. While the maids were good for the blood being given people needed to regenerate their own blood surplus and so it wasn't just maids but also people that were insisted on making 'contributions'. At least that's what Rei expressed to me at one point.

People from nearby villages were given their villagers back relatively unharmed and were given the memories of falling asleep nearby so as to avoid suspicion on who they were last seen with. I was only a part of one of those pick up's as I didn't have the heart to see the fear on a person's face again. Damon ensured that it was all donated as I refused to drink anything that wasn't, it just felt wrong.

I still ate regularly as offered. Though my need for food was outweighed by my thirst it wasn't as strong as Diamond's was like. My thirst was tamable but his was something that the other vampires around here referred to as near 'cannibalistic'. Especially when he went after another vampire for blood. Luckily the vampire was much stronger and older but still he went after another vampire for blood.

I could only imagine what kind of devastation that could have caused both parties involved. I had even gone to Rei as she made me feel more comfortable to be around, odd as that was, for answers. Vampires couldn't feed off one another due to the dead blood coursing through the veins already. It would make the biter incredibly sick till death took over and the one who was bitten would die as well as a vampire cannot be bitten twice.

Diamond for his continuous actions wasn't let out of his holding cell much if at all and was given a very controlled amount of blood to drink and food to eat. The guards didn't want him to have to much as he was now just trying to attack anyone that was human for vampire. I went to visit him once and that was it. Reason being, Diamond was trying foolishly to get me to release him so we could fight our way out.

I tried to explain how futile it was. That we couldn't get free. That we had to bide our time. We were stuck and there was no escape. I hadn't been given enough access to find any form of underground freedom and he was persistent. To persistent. He wasn't being rational on staying quiet either. His voice rose too high to not be cause for concern to the guards. I was trying to explain how I knew this to be true when he reacted violently and started to question my loyalty towards him now.

I explained that I was in his corner but his lack of control wasn't helping matters. He had to be patient and I was soon finding out that previously betrothed didn't have a lot of patience. I wondered if it was from the vampirism or not. As much as I was reluctant to admit it, it could just be that the vampirism enhanced his need to be more in control and that he was already like this. It left a sour taste in my mouth. He couldn't admit that he needed to learn to control before anything more happened.

He became even more enraged when Damon, getting curious by his higher vocals, came right up behind me. His hands were delicately placed around my waist and shoulder but it was enough for Diamond who found it rage worthy. He came against the bars holding him back so hard that they bent a little bit. Damon had even noted that Diamond was letting the bloodlust control him to the point that regardless of what I wanted he might have to be put down. "Calm down." Damon ordered with a note of regret in his voice.

Diamond looked mad as hell before he nearly flung himself away from the bars and paced back and forth like a caged tiger. I touched the metal bars and found the metal to feel like it was getting slowly bent. I didn't say anything for fear that they would move him. It still looked like it could hold several of him either way. I was beginning to see that he didn't want to learn how to control himself.

"Calm down?" Diamond muttered. He was at the bars again a second later and reached out as far as he could. His fingertips though close to Damon they didn't seem to bother the elder vampire very much. Diamond simply wanted to kill Damon for taking away his humanity and turning me in the process. I understood his reasoning but he really did need to learn to control it or else he would hurt someone innocent.

Then it was blood on my hands. I just wanted to help him but it seemed my presence only enraged the man. When he saw me now, it seemed like all he could see was what Damon had taken from him. His bride to be…and it hurt him even more so. Enraged him even. After all I wasn't Diamond's to have any longer I was Damon's now. After that Damon refused to let anyone else besides his designated guards be near him.

I was forbidden from going in there. Nobody wanted him riled up and it seemed he would be in his cell for a long time to come. It was something he'd have to live with eventually if he wanted to survive. I know he wanted to kill Damon but due to Damon's age Diamond would be killed in a heartbeat. Its why I feared him right now. He had the power to kill anyone he wanted to and if I stepped out of line myself my family would pay the price.

So I did as asked and trained with the others. Honed my own senses in and used the little bit of training I had before this to utilize my crossbow skills. Show that I had some amount of skills that didn't start off with being a vampire. I know I had begun to impress them a little bit with those skills since it also meant I handled a bow and arrow with better aim than most. I worked with various blades from all over. Swords, sai's, various knives. I had an apparent gift with blades that allowed me to be sleek and even deadly.

I trained daily hoping to not only encourage others to see me as more than a guest but as someone to be trusted. Then maybe one day…in the distant future…I could…without fear or risk – "Serenity!" I heard a guard call out to me. I had been training hard today. My sword picked working out nicely for me and the trainers were noticing the improvement to. I could see hints of smiles from them as I kept going forward with it.

I laid my sword down on the ground signaling I was taking a break and they relaxed in their own stances. My trainers were good and trained me hard. He was slightly older, looking more around in his fifties than a man in his forties or younger. He reminded me a bit of my father at times but was a lot more stern and rigorous in his training method. Papa was strict but not to this degree and it had its pluses and disadvantages. "It'll be for more than five." He noted and I picked the sword back up and put it in its place on the wooden mount.

I left with the guard and was escorted to the office he had at the estate. I was rarely in here as it was for his business and you could only get in if he was there. Damon was there with Rei. "You asked for me?" I questioned. "We did." Rei remarked, she set her tea down on the little plate she had on the office desk. "We, or rather I feel that not only should you be practicing the art of swordsmanship but also the art of politics as well."

I had had some schooling, briefly involving that over the years but after the highest form of education was taught in our area I was on the farm working with papa. Besides where we lived it wasn't expected of a woman to know anything regarding politics. So even if I had been interested I would have been possibly denied the opportunity either way. I had never been in favor of that.

"I'm familiar with some but not all I - " I got cut off by a guard coming in, breathing slightly harder than most but nothing to much, "What's the problem?" Damon asked. Perturbed by being interrupted, "It's that Diamond!" he glanced at me accusingly. I turned around to ask what was going on. What had Diamond done as Damon stated, "While I do recognize Diamond as a danger it is not her fault."

He stood up in a mode that meant he was getting directly involved and not on behalf of the guard either. Damon was expressing the thin ice that the guard was on by looking at me with such anger and accusation. He blamed me. I went with him as he began to walk to Diamond's cell with the guard but he rounded on me instead, "You cannot come." He stated. Blocking my path to where they were going.

"Just let me help this one time." I tried, but he looked upset, "While I do understand your naïve need to help and protect others you will still remember your place here Serenity." He went from trying to sound nice about it to warning me with his eyes. "You don't own this property nor do you get to make demands on anything. You're MY guest and you will do as I say or would you prefer your family pay the price for your wayward tongue?"

I clamped my mouth shut as the realization dawned on me that Diamond would be getting himself killed sooner than I thought. I was hoping he'd last the next few weeks and give in but it seemed that wasn't the case. Especially as I saw a guard from behind both Damon and the other guard get thrown into a wall shocking me. Damon looked over his shoulder and at the sight. He sighed as if it were more common than most.

I half expected it to be Diamond but it was another vampire, "You impudent piece of - " Damon cut him off, "What has happened?" he asked walking up to him with me right behind him. It was instinct to want to know what was going on and Damon didn't seem to mind my presence next to him so I followed. The guard looked at me briefly before saying, "Diamond escaped." He looked then at the guard on the floor getting back up.

"He gave him an extra dose of blood and Diamond used a momentary moment to get past and get freed. He's out there now roaming. I have several vampires out there now looking for him but his direction was north." He told Damon. I gasped. I knew where north lead. His family's home was there. Many people were in the direction. "That's lovely…" the sarcasm in the dire situation wasn't wanted. He looked at the other vampire, "Why did you give him an extra dose?" Damon demanded walking to him.

The guard stood up straight, "He stated the previous guard didn't give him his round of blood. The other guard was already gone so I…" Damon grabbed the guard by the throat, "So you believed the mad vampire and gave him more blood?" he asked, well more like stated. He knew it to be true. The guard nodded his head only a little bit as Damon began to squeeze, "If even one person dies out there tonight…" Damon couldn't risk the exposure to any of us now. I stayed quiet by his side.

"It will be my responsibility sir." The guard bravely spoke. "It will be more than that." Damon responded before talking to the other guard, "The first sign of Diamond ensure that he is captured and if capture isn't possible…" he briefly looked back at me, "Bring his head in." I inhaled a little more sharply than intended. Damon glared at me, daring me to protest the act but even I couldn't fault him for it. Even in regular society, illness of the mind granted you the rest of your life in an asylum, or death.

There would be death on my hands after all…Diamonds. I wrapped my arms around my frame as Damon said, "They will go for a peaceful surrender unless he gives them no choice." His words did little to sooth or comfort me. I still felt responsible for whatever happened. If he hadn't had to try and save me… "This is my fault. Let me take the punishment." I pleaded. I knew the guard was right it was my fault. "This isn't your fault. If it was then I would have you go out there in the hunt and take him down yourself." He responded.

I looked up at him in shock, "That would have been your punishment if I believed you were in the wrong. Killing someone you care about is torturous and leaves a black stain on your soul that's impossible to erase. We can only cover it up." He stated with ease. His knowledge of it telling me that he had had his own fair share of killings over the years. "Was it worth it?" I asked him. "Most of the time…it was…others…not so much." He admitted before walking off. I watched as he disappeared down a corridor.


	3. imprisonment for all time

**CassieRaven** : thanks, and its about to get more interesting.

 **SerenityMorrison** : that relationship will develop but not by much and Mamoru will be in soon, I wanted the first few chapters to be like a 'prequel' of her life to what you'll be seeing soon…if you will. Like the origins of how she became before she was. Something that would have been interesting to see in the actual Underworld from Selene's perspective right before her family was murdered, not from when she was a kid. Like what happened after Viktor took her. her training and whatnot. Doubt it would have been long but it would have been interesting. Lol and ahh…Diamond won't be gone for long…. 😊

 **Guest** **(1)** : Its Damon. 😉 Mamoru will be in soon. For Rei's perspective its more, all up in Damon's ass whereas for Mamoru when he comes on, its 'eh' okay. She has herself fixated…at least so far… 😉 lol

 **TropicalRemix** : soon…😊 I want her to have one last evolving thing happen before he comes into the mix.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : There wouldn't be force…at least not like that. For Diamond it's a mix of both. He HATES the vampires and their world but also has a bit of his own bloodlust that he never would have admitted to. like the side your being purveyed to is only going to strengthen. As for Rei…don't know yet…

 **mryann** : just wait…Mamoru will show up but we have one last transition to go.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : there's more to come. well if you were a newly turned vampire that wanted to escape where's your first instinctual place to run to? Damon is meant to do that…he's got both good and bad in him but mostly bad.

7 reviews nice, lets see where we get with this one. We're getting closer to when Mamoru gets in but we need one more thing to happen first. Please read and review, I love to hear what you think about this!

A vampire's forbidden love ch.3

Serenity POV

I had really hoped for Diamond's sake that he didn't do anything that would threaten an innocent life. I waited for hours with baited breath for some word to be given. That he was subdued and that he was savable. The more time that passed by the less hope I held. I tried to reason with myself that the search could end soon as vampires had more of an advantage at night time. It gave me very little hope. I sat in the tea room sipping some black tea when Rei came in. Her own outfit was a modest black dress with black heels on her feet.

"No word yet?" I shook my head no. "Damon's men are the best. They'll find him." She assured me. I wanted to believe that things would turn out okay. They had to. Diamond was all I had left of my old life here in this place. We heard the horses coming in and heard the distinct sounds they made when they sensed danger nearby. It was a frightening sound even for Rei. Horses that belonged to vampires had seen more than their fair share so what was so bad outside that the horses sounded afraid.

We both ran, not caring about how we looked to staff as we raced through the corridors. We reached the front of the mansion and with a hearty pull from us both they nearly flung open as we ran out the doors. The horses protested once more. I stopped dead in place at the front on the steps below as Diamond was fully taken over by his vampire half and could clearly see nothing more than the bloodlust in front of him.

He was covered nearly head to toe in blood. Half naked and not looking one bit afraid. He looked absolutely pissed off and in need of blood. However by the looks of it most of it wasn't his and that alone terrified me. I stepped forward only by shock alone as he was being reigned in by vampires with crossbows and the arrows that held at the end of them crosses that went through his skin and muscle securing him in place. He looked like a rabid animal that had to be put down in order to save lives rather than a respectable man.

"Diamond?" I questioned. The horror as I stepped further out into the night and saw how much blood and even guts were on him. I held a hand up to my mouth as I nearly gagged on the smell coming off of him. Blood may have been what we feed off of but this sight was just ghastly and gruesome. The other vampires just looked at him in disgrace. They had probably seen a lot of carnage before but I hadn't.

I almost broke when I saw that he still had a piece of flesh in his teeth from presumably a victim especially as he looked at me. He saw me and only then did his warmth return. Only then did he seem to visibly relax even in the slightest. His strength even I could tell was beginning to waver now that hopefully the adrenaline wore off. Rei touched my arm but I didn't feel it. "Serenity get back inside now!" Damon ordered.

I didn't go inside not due to defiance but out of shock, "What have you done?" I asked Diamond, though I doubted he heard me. I said it so low as if I truly didn't want to believe it. Yet I couldn't deny what I was seeing and what was out before me. Damon came towards me, his hand on my arm gave me more than blinded vision that centered on Diamond. I barely looked up at Damon as my shock was finally catching up to me in the form of grief.

Diamond had killed many and they were trying to subdue him. Yet I saw a flicker of his humanity still there within him. "You need to go back inside. My guards will handle this." He motioned for Rei to take me in as I was still in shock by the carnage I was seeing. Rei began leading me up the steps as I heard, "Sir he ripped the entire village apart." That caught my ears. I stopped in my tracks to where even Rei couldn't move me without force, "How did he rip a whole village to pieces?!" Damon demanded.

Before Rei could get me inside I heard, "He got inside the village in the later hours of the evening and began to attack anyone that crossed his path. Sir there was literally a trail of bodies that lead us around the village. Every place he hit had bodies dropped dead and even their heads ripped off." That was disturbing to hear. _Just like that poor maid..._ my mouth opened up…trying to breathe in the fresh air to clear my head when I smelled nothing but the blood and death that encompassed Diamond.

My stomach lurched, "We believe he was wandering around the forest area for hours, probably unsure of where to go to and trying to avoid getting lost. His wandering was why we were able to get to him in time before he moved onto the next village. We cornered him at one of the larger homes in the area. He fought but it was all of us against just him." The guard indicated that they had had no real problem rendering him incapacitated.

At this point Diamond was probably so filled with rage and bloodlust that it took several of them to take him down. Thankfully no more death had occurred. Though I had to give it to Diamond, he found a way out but his bloodlust took over. Took many innocent lives tonight as I worried for his safety. For him not to hurt anyone. I should have done something, but no I'm stuck unable to help him out.

If only I'd been able to convince him to give it time. At this point Rei was still trying to usher me inside but the next words heard had me ready to cry, "Sir it's a blood bath. The next nearest village will not stand for the carnage. It will only be a small matter of time before they connect the dots of where he came from. He painted a target on our backs sir." The guard stated with anger and distain.

I couldn't blame him. There was something that could be done, there had to be something! I know there isn't an easy way out but - "They will seek vengeance and blood for their fallen neighbor." The guard told him. I couldn't help but want to sob. An entire village massacred by one man. One vampire. "Take him to his cell. You." He motioned for the guard that I recalled from earlier.

The one that gave the extra dose of blood. The others I noticed looked at him as what he was going to do. I watched as the guard that was assigned to Diamond backed up a step as Damon grabbed him around the throat. "What did I say would happen if even one person was lost tonight…?" he asked. The guard begged for his life. "This is what happens when innocent lives are lost." He pulled out his own knife from his side only to reveal that its handle also doubled as a stake. Just long enough to penetrate to the heart.

After slitting the guards throat he plunged the wooden end into his chest making the guard turn to dust in the matter of seconds. "Let that be a lesson that we don't tolerate this kind of bloodshed." The other guards said nothing. No protest or anything. They simply nodded and took the chained and roped up Diamond to his cell. Rei had even stopped trying to pull me into the mansion. "Serenity please we must go inside." She cajoled.

"What will they do to him?" _did I even have the right to ask to plead his case?_ He had turned into the very monster that Damon cursed him to be. I used the only card I had left to spare his life. To spare more blood from being shed. Diamond deserved a lot of things but for these acts, acts that were committed because he was turned into something he didn't want and only in because he was trying to save me? No.

I took off from Rei to look for the room with the cells but was blocked by her. Her vampirism allowing her to blur faster and more steadily than me preventing me from getting that much closer. "I know you have this ridiculous need to ensure no harm comes to him but trust me if you go in there it will only make things worse." Her pacifying words didn't help. Instead I went to bypass her only to find Damon stepping in my way this time.

I nearly skidded right into him as I stopped fully and didn't try to pass. This would be my biggest hurdle to overcome. Remembering his words from beforehand I tried a different approach to this, "Can…can we talk?" I asked instead. He gestured to his study from where he came out of. I walked in as he closed and locked the door on me. He walked forward not saying anything and went to sit behind his big desk. "I don't know exactly what happened out there. I can't imagine that right now…" I began.

Honestly I didn't want to. The grim horrors of what had happened were already sinking into my psyche and tormenting me. The things those people must have gone through. The pain and suffering that was bestowed upon them as Diamond tore into them. It nauseated my stomach and made me want to hurl the contents of my stomach but I had to be strong in this. I thought about his family and wondered if my own family had been effected.

Was my own family massacred in all of that? I knew my family's home was further from the regular village but were they dead to? I had to talk to him. I had to know if he accidentally killed anyone we love. I feverishly wished and hoped he didn't get to get to them before they stopped him. I had to wish and hope as it was all I had right now till I could confirm it and Diamond was the only one that could.

He looked at me, "And I know that even in human society that he would be jailed if not hung for his crimes and he's responsible for what he's done but that…" I point in the direction of where it happened, "Wouldn't have happened if you hadn't turned him." I stated. Gaining a warning look as he sat up to reprimand me. I put my hands up in a defensive pacifying manner, "I'm not trying to go beyond what my place is here. I'm just stating facts that's all." I re-assured him as he sat back in his seat.

"I know what he's done. I am stunned and feel incredibly ill from it but he would NEVER have done that if it weren't for you turning him." _If it weren't for me…_ "He was probably looking for help and the bloodlust took over. He barely has any part of himself in there." I reasoned. Trying to appeal to his humanity. "Then he should be put down…like the animal that he is." Damon ventured as if it were nothing to him.

My face dropped as he acted like Diamond's death wouldn't be anything to him. "If the man can't handle being a vampire we have protocols for it." He stood up and walked around his massively sized desk. "Please Damon…" I grasped onto his hand as he rounded the desk. It was the first bit of physical contact we'd had since he took me from my home. Shocking considering why he wanted me here.

"Just try to understand…" I tried as he stood still, "Diamond is only behaving like this due to your turning him when he tried to save me from you. This is because of me. Those lives…" I choked on my own saliva as I barely finished my words, "You silly naïve girl…" I looked up at him. This has NOTHING to do with you." I went to speak when he covered my mouth with his fingers. "He made a conscious decision to try and prevent me from getting to you. That was his choice. Not yours." He noted.

His fingers drifting over my lips as if wanting something. "Trying to take on that type of guilt when it's not yours to bear will kill you mentally and emotionally." I began to cry a bit as he tried to pacify me, "I understand what you're saying my naïve one but we must follow the protocols in place. They are in place for a good reason and must be adhered to." He stated as he pulled me in to hold me. I held on only because my body would have fallen to the floor without his support.

"I will see what I can do…no promises." He muttered into my hair before he left out leaving a silent Rei at the door having obviously overheard it all. "I tried to tell you." She noted. No remorse in her voice just a sad truth. "I'm not trying to excuse Diamond I - " she cut me off, "I know what you're trying to do because I did it to." I cleared my face of the tears. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You think you're the only one with a family before this…?" I shook my head no. "My grandfather was turned and couldn't control it…your lucky though…" she began. "How am I lucky?" I asked her. "Because…." She turned to leave, "I defied Damon and went to try and free my grandfather as his blood lust became out of control to." She said. I stepped forward, "What happened next?" I asked, hoping that it was a peaceful ending but having a greater feeling that it would be heartbreaking.

"He attacked Damon. Of course he fell at Damon's feet but for the attack against him I was forced to watch as my grandfather's head was ripped from his body. A lesson to NOT defy him again." She looked me in the eyes. "Don't ever defy him if you want the rest of your family safe." She warned and walked away. Her heels making clicking noises in her wake. I could only hope that Damon would at least try to spare Diamond's life.

Damon POV

I left for the cells where Diamond was. This man seemed to have an absolute hatred for my kind and was now taking innocent lives. I may not personally care for them but it wreaked havoc on the lives of those living here. I couldn't afford the liability. Diamond was proving to be nothing more than one. The guard that gave him extra was given a specific directive. My plans to make Diamond loose it were happening but perhaps at a different rate than what I thought. I even thought at one point that he would kill himself.

I had hoped he would but the bloodlust was higher than usual. He really had an intense hatred for our kind and it was fueling his bloodlust even further. Making him into even more of a liability. I had to find a way of getting rid of him for good. I went down into his cell and found the guards had doubled. They wanted his blood badly. I wanted him dead in all honesty myself but I wanted the formerly betrothed to be willing for my advances.

I hadn't tried anything yet as I wanted him gone first. Make it easier on taking her as my own. I knew he was being treated badly. The others wanting to see how far they could push him so that I would have reason to kill him but Serenity's protests touched a place in my own core that I didn't care to name. This visit would be the last to ever do so. I didn't want this to drag out any longer than needed.

Plus now I may have just shot my own self in the foot with this maneuver. He decimated a small town in a few hours. I was furious with him now. The guard to which is why I killed him. I found myself down by his cell and found him to be pacing it like a wild animal. He wanted me dead but that wouldn't be happening. "So looks like the 'pet' had some 'fun' outside." I remarked scathingly. He vented, "You son of a bitch! This is because of you! Those innocent people…I…" he was regretful I knew but it wasn't enough.

"Serenity seems to think your worth saving." I mused. He was fiercely protective of her and I could understand why. She was an incredibly beautiful woman that was to be his from what I've come to understand. Now that she wasn't…looks like he couldn't handle that. "Don't you talk about her so freely." I smirked. "You act as if you have a choice." I couldn't help but chuckle as he hit the bars repeatedly.

So when one of the guards came in and looked worried I ordered, "Spit it out." He responded, "Sir they have torches. The village next to the one he decimated is up in arms." This was why I was pissed. My amusement was short lived as I looked over at Diamond, "What were you thinking in your state?" I demanded of the spitfire I had behind the bars. "You made me into this!" same response as Serenity.

"I made you powerful, you did the rest by yourself. You could have accepted the help my guards offered you but you chose to still defy us and try to escape. Even Serenity is smarter than you to do such a thing. She's aware of how delicate the power of the blood lust is and hasn't made any such redundant attempts to break free." I explained. "YOU on the other hand…" I emphasized on him, "Have not only done so but have killed many people." He acted as if to snub me when the guard spoke.

"Sir we have maybe a day tops before that other village comes knocking on our door." I looked back to him. "I thought when you all recovered him there was no trail leading here?" I was getting pissed again. "We didn't but sir HE left a wide trail." I looked back and forth before demanding, "Explain." The guard was looking more heavy with regret, "He killed his family, ripped their heads clean off." I looked at Diamond morbidly.

"I've done my fair share of terrible deeds over the years but the one thing I never did was harm my family." I looked back at Diamond as he even looked regretful by his actions, "The pull was so strong…" he began. His pain was real. He had butchered his own family in his maddening bloodlust. I hadn't even ever done that. This turmoil would kill him emotionally for years to come. It would take a piece of his soul he can never get back.

The only way for him not to be able to do more harm would be to ensure he couldn't harm anyone ever again. Lifetime sentence for all those lives he took would be an eternity for him but he was lucky he was getting even that. By all rights he should be executed for his crime's but he would face something worse than death in this case. Imprisonment for all time would not only be enough to put an end to his own existence in some form or another but it would also ensure he never forgot what happened.

He couldn't be allowed to move past it and forget. So this would be punishment enough. Any vampire with self-worth would avoid tonight's events from happening just to avoid this punishment in particular. "This is why we wanted to teach you how to control it." I stated regretfully. I could have honestly helped him but only if he let me or the others. If we could have tamed or at least redirected his bloodlust we could even win the war against the Lycans. Sent him free on the battlefield and victory would be sure.

It's one of the reasons I was so lenient on him. Not just for Serenity. Men like him who had a predisposition in life to be natural born killers had a way of becoming beneficial in times of need. However, his bloodlust it seems is just to much to let things slid. Not that we cannot control him but when someone lacks in their duties its puts more of a burden and stress on the rest of us that have lives to protect.

It seemed Diamond would rather have his stubborn pride guide him along rather than the aid of our guards. We could have used him in the war against them. Yes I didn't care about him nor his feelings regarding Serenity. I cared none for that, I cared only for what he could do for us. If he would have relented we could have trained him properly and use that bloodlust for another purpose. Alas that would not come to pass. He hit the bars in anger, "I don't want to control it I just want to be safe and free from this with Serenity!" he yelled.

He sounded like he was losing his sanity. Perhaps he was. A man is never the same after taking a life. What's worse is when its not just one life but multiple. In this case it's a village and that will cost us all. He has no idea nor probably any care about the damage he's caused us in this. What he wanted was never going to happen. "The only reprieve I can give you from instant death is imprisonment for all time." He looked stunned. The guards looked a bit stunned but didn't protest against it.

They knew I had my reasons. I was hardly ever questioned or judged for my actions. We were all the same around here. Plus I think the others would even prefer for me to make sure he suffers for his crimes. "I don't plan on being around for 'all time'." I could tell he was thinking of how to get free. How to escape but all I could think was- "I'm going to get free and get Serenity out of here. We're going to be married and all of this will be nothing more than a bad memory." He said, as if that was actually going to happen.

I sighed, "I hate to break it to you…" I then looked around at the guards, "Actually I don't but this isn't about me. It's about you and what you've done." He backed away from the bars. "You see the problem with massacring a whole village is that you bring a lot of angry villagers knocking on our front door." I began. "Then they would do everything they could to rip this place apart. Many lives would be lost. Mostly theirs but still many lives." I continued on as he processed my words.

"And when the dust settles…we will be victorious, but not without casualties and that is unacceptable to me." he looked on almost uncaring, "Good. Then Serenity and I will be freed." He was glad. Very much on the enjoyment side of it. "Here's where that problem comes forth." Now he looked confused, "You see when angry villagers come around they kill anything that's not human. Which now includes the two of you." Diamond's face shifted.

Suddenly warry of his previous thoughts. "You see angry villagers will aim to kill any and ALL vampires…" I waited to see if he'd get the hint, pacing around the outside of his cage like a panther. I felt as wound up as one. "Serenity is a new vampire that lives well within these walls." Diamond narrowed his eyes at me. As if the very thought of me giving Serenity luxury was me poisoning her against him.

Oh how little he knew about how much better he could be treated if he only worked with us instead of against us. "You're trying to trick her with luxury, but she won't fall for it." Diamond lashed out, his hands hitting the bars. "You'll never truly have her." He remarked. Time would only tell on that one. Right now I was merely looking for submission from a willing party. She was fascinating in that she was willing to give up everything for her family.

That selflessness is remarkable and for once from one of these girls I'll have her willing and won't have to use compulsion. Young woman tended to get repulsed by a man that harms their family. Yet she's putting hers aside for them. "Perhaps not yet…but soon." I mused, knowing things would change soon. "And the luxury is no trick of the mind but only a glimpse of what we have here." He now frowned.

I decided to give him a glimpse of the life Serenity was now leading, "As it is Serenity is already making use of our training grounds for sword fights and fights with other various blades." Diamond looked stunned by that, "Oh yes, she got into that right after she showed an increased interest with the crossbow. Very talented with that." I enlightened him on it. He looked a little stunned by it.

"So it seems you don't know everything by your betrothed." That upset him, "Didn't even know she obviously knew how to use a crossbow and she never even told you. I wonder what that says." I put that doubt into his mind before I kept going. "She frequently enjoys reading in the library and drinking her tea and coffee with just enough blood in it. She's adjusting well at a matter of fact." He was stunned by it.

I don't think he thought she would be so obedient so fast. Well perhaps that was due to the lingering threat to her family but that's yesterday's news. "Her headaches from the transition are gone from what we can tell and she's training with some of our best fighters." It would only be a matter of time before she would become as skilled as myself in the art of war and an even shorter amount of time till I bed her.

"Your turning her into a monster…" Diamond sneered. "No I'm turning her into a warrior…after all…" I leaned forward just enough and said, "Having someone in bed that can be your equal in those ways is just…" I chuckled and backed up my head as he took a swipe at it. "But here's where we reach our dilemma as we were getting off topic there…" I get back to point as we need to take care of the situation.

I signaled to the guard that gave me the villagers news to come forward, "Sir!" he stood front and center. "How many is there to this lynch mob?" I asked. "At least half the village sir. Only the elderly, the children and the few young female adults are being left behind." I looked at him, "It was all we could see before they started to pack up and leave. We only made it back in as advanced time as we did as we put a blockade in the main road. It'll buy us that allotted time." I nodded, "Good, make sure that at the first sign of them were notified."

I couldn't take the risk that we were caught off guard by the members of the mob. I looked to Diamond, "I hope this was worth it to you as you'll never be seeing the light of day again." I signaled to the guards to begin the process. First he was treated like the prisoner he was with ropes and even chains to keep him subdued as several more guards ensured that he couldn't move to much to even try to escape as he was transported with myself to the furthest reaches to the cell corridor.

We arrived a few minutes later to what was the darkest portion of the cells. Barely light we often tried to avoid being down here. There was a well inside that had a seal on top. Only several vampires with their strength could even open it so I knew he'd be safe down there from threats to him and from being a threat to others. Besides…if we didn't do this it would only add to the problem, not help it.

He was deposited in there. Never to be resurfaced truly again, "Welcome to your new hell. I hope that you somehow manage to learn how to control it…since you've left us with no option." I remark as he looks at me with fury in his eyes as he's lowered down to the end and the seal is put back on in place. "This seal shall never be removed." I declared, "Sir what if the Lycan war - " I cut him off with a look.

"IF the Lycan war gets out of control we will take care of it… _he_ …" I indicated to Diamond, "Cannot be trusted and cannot control it. Imprisonment for all time is the only way to ensure their safe." I indicated to everyone around, "And what of Serenity?" another guard asked. "What about her?" I inquired. "She cares for the beast. Is that perhaps another reason why he lives?" it was stated in near jest manner.

I replied, "Yes as a matter of fact…that woman cares for him. If I keep him alive I gain her trust and with that comes her body. Plus knowing he's stuck down here for all eternity knowing she's with me above ground is going to be a beautiful thing to enjoy. It's a torment for him. That add to what he's done…" I looked at the well again, "It'll eat him alive. He'll go mad from the bloodlust and his own demons now." I remarked as we all left the cell area. I issued orders to have the coven relocated.

Serenity POV

I was in the room I was given when a maid entered the room swiftly, "You must pack a bag we are all leaving." This had my ire up and my fear rising, "What happened?!" I asked, rising from my seat, the fear of what was going on evident on my face. "The village that Diamond massacred has a neighboring village that is out for blood. They'll be here by tomorrow morning." It was barely evening now. That was so close. I readily agreed to begin packing a bag as she left and found myself at a standstill.

I had nothing to pack. I held nothing of my own things here except for a slip and robe. It was all that I had on me when I came here and now I didn't recall where those things were. I scrambled the room for the outfit and found Damon walking in moments later, "We need to get a bag for you prepped up." He notioned, "I don't have anything other than my slip." I told him, "Nonsense you have everything in this room now please pack." I couldn't comprehend how he could leave with such ease.

"I'm confused." I expressed. He looked at me in question, "This estate has been in your family for years. How can you give it up so easily?" not that I wanted a war to start or for more innocent blood but I had to know, "I give it up for the lives within it. Those are more important to me than this piece of land. Land can be repurposed, those you hold close you can't." I nodded my head and moved as he asked me to.

Damon left the room shortly afterwards making me follow instinctually behind him. I left the room and waked my way through the corridor as I began to see the bustling hub of the vampires all packing things up and sorting it out. Some even blurring to get things done faster and without prompt by others. I heard the horses outside being pulled form there resting places from the barn and into business for the carriages.

Many vampires were already getting carried off by them as the horses took off west. I hadn't been out west ever so this would be new for me. when I saw the second carriage leave but go in a different direction I found Rei amongst the crowd and went up to her, "Rei listen, the other carriage is going in the wrong direction." She sighed as she went to remove me out of her way, "Your new here so you don't know our protocols." True.

"Their all heading in the same direction but in times like this we have at least three separate routes to leave out in but we always end up in the same place. There's another cover west of here. Several actually." That answered a lot. She walked away as I pondered what would become of this estate. Would the villagers give up on it as it was being burned down? I had hoped so as I didn't want to see angry innocent blood get spilled.

I suddenly thought about Diamond and wondered what befell him in the last few hours. Damon hadn't come back up to me at all and I felt like I was on pins and needles wanting to know what happened. I hadn't been able to do much at all though. Tea with blood didn't do anything to help cope with the possible loose of a good friend. I was worried sick on what would happen with him and then that's when maid came in. I had hoped to find out what had happened.

Finding Damon amongst the crowded living room I went right up to him, "What of Diamond?" he looked up at me, "Imprisonment for all time." Was all he said before walking away from me as everyone was hustling around. That's when I saw that the vampires were getting ready to burn the place down. Obviously they had money if they could do this. Relocated without a care and work together so effectively about it that it made my own head spin.

Some part of me wanted to go and save him from wherever he was but if anything it was the world that needed to be saved from him now. I left the living room and went back to the room I had been using to pack up the items that I had been using as of lately. Just the basic's that I would absolutely need or what could be used for survival. It was one of the things that the trainers taught me.

If what your carrying doesn't have three uses or more then don't bother bringing it. It was a useful skill in tradecraft that they were teaching me. It was coming in handy now as I needed to pack for the trip and for this new estate we were going to. As much as I hated to say it I would missing this place. It had been what I used to get comfortable in the new surroundings. I had been so far from home I had to make this comfortable and now it to was being ripped away from me. And Diamond would be stuck here.

I grabbed the bag I had and left the room. I glanced down the corridor where I saw Damon and others go multiple times in the direction of the cells. I breathed in and felt the overwhelming need to go see him one last time but I had no idea what further imprisonment meant. He was already caged up. What could be worse? I had to find out but I didn't think I'd get an answer in this chaos.

Telling myself to get an answer later on I left the room and found a guard grabbing my one and only bag, "There's a carriage waiting for you." He urged. "What about Damon?" I honestly thought he'd be with me on this ride. So when I saw Rei coming up to me and hand the guard her bag I asked, "Are we going together?" it was a fair one to ask, "Yes we are and we need to move now. The mob is only an hour out now. We must be gone." Rei didn't look worried more than she looked irritated.

She knew we could take them on but knew of Damon's orders for no lives lost either. He had expressed the very thing to me. I merely agreed as I felt more comfortable riding in a carriage with Rei in comparison to Damon. I knew Rei didn't view me in the same manner that Damon did. She viewed me as someone to get to know better as a person and not just a vampire. I had a feeling we'd become friends but not best friends.

That wouldn't ever happen. We got into the carriage ride and found Damon to be talking to one of the guards. I tried to listen in but there were to many other sounds. All of a sudden now that I was no longer running around I was hearing and feeling too much from the chaos of it all. The voices were all loud, movement was strong and fast. My eyes couldn't keep up with so much now. I left overwhelmed but everything all at once. It was only Rei's hand on my shoulder that pulled me back from panicking.

"Don't worry. Your senses just feel a little scrambled right now. It's the effects of such a rush during this time but don't worry they'll settle." I looked to her in shock, "Oh yes, your senses are just a little over loaded. Comes with the territory of being a vampire. Older ones even like myself can tune it out for a long enough time to get past it without its after effects but for newer ones like yourself the rush can hit unexpectedly." That's certainly how it felt. I almost had a headache again from all of it.

"Just breath." She told me and I did. I breathed in and smelled the gas in the air. The burning scent of smoke as the estate was going up in flames. I smelled fabric burning. Smelled wood burning. Smelled so much that I couldn't distinguish from wanting to cringe at the scent or ignore it. I watched then as Damon entered the carriage after the remaining guards filled onto the horses prepped for them as the staff that the estate housed entered into the two remaining carriages and were taken away.

Our carriage only moved when Damon, now inside, gave the signal to move forward. I didn't speak, I barely breathed as my senses were finally dying down. I leaned my head back and once we were a good distance away I was able to see the villagers and their torches as they came upon a burning estate. I then blurted out, "Where is Diamond?" Damon looked to me without remorse, "In a well at the bottom of that estate. Sealed…for all eternity." My eyes widened in shock. I looked back at Diamond's resting place.

Surely he couldn't survive a burning home of that size and any villagers that were now there. I turned my head back to see him give me a warning gaze, "If I may ask…" he nodded, "What happens if the villagers remove the seal?" he smiled, "That well's seal was created specifically for vampires at the highest punishment level. He's not ever getting out unless a vampire of significant strength releases him and I'm not. He's safely trapped in there for all time. No one else will ever fall prey to him again."

I looked away not having anything further to say and simply stared at the burning estate that had for a small period of time been…no I would never classify it as home but…it was a source of security for a little while. Damon's assurance was noted but it didn't erase how bad I felt. I knew I'd remember this for as long as I lived. I closed my eyes and wished for a peaceful ending for Diamond…especially after these last few weeks. The carriage drove off as I held myself close and looked at the nighttime through the window.


	4. surveillance with a twist ending

**SerenityMorrison** : thanks! I'm really glad its flowing well and that the underworld vibe is catching on well and it working well so far.

 **Guest** **(1)** : Damon's character was actually inspired by 'Damon Salvator' on the now finished 'The Vampire Diaries' series. No problem with the Q's, if it doesn't give away to much in the spoiler department I'll express it.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : more like expressing that it could have been like that all along but that his reputation meant to much to him to act on any type of desires like those. Yup…you'll find out… 😊 Damon was meant to be creepy, he has that vibe that makes you wonder if you can trust him or not. And I agree.

 **Mysticgrnbutterfly** : wow! 😊 😊 so sweet of you. Good I'm doing my job well. I am glad the blend is working out well so far. I was skeptical at first due to the nature of it and the fact that I haven't done hardly anything in the area so your review, all of everyone's reviews have been very encouraging.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : thanks! 😉

5 reviews, nice. I'm glad your all enjoying this. The reviews are really encouraging for me on this one as I haven't dove into this area before unless it was a short for the drabbles so seriously guys the reviews when I get them, highly encouraging on how you think of my vision for this story, its progression and how the characters develop in the process. This version of the characters are as in character as I can make them while still being merged with how they would be in this world of vampires and lycan's. Including difficult choices of the heart and the soul while doing the right thing and being logical so I'm happy that your all enjoying this. So please read and review!

A vampire's forbidden love Ch.4

Now

Usagi POV

I gazed out at the rain as it poured on the window I was looking out of. Dressed appropriately for weather and for the mission we were on I used my enhanced eye sight to view the apartment building we were scoping out. A horde of Lycan's were said to be in here. Newly turned ones to. The recent amount of populate Lycan's was causing the leaders of the vampire underworld to become concerned and so Rei and I had been sent out to find out why and take care of them.

We didn't protest as we had been wanting to get out into the city for months now. We had recently moved to Japan a few months back. Our coven had grown so fast over the last few decades that they decided to expand here. Damon, Rei and I were only three of over a hundred sent out to start the new coven. Tokyo was a vast and beautiful city that held as many secrets as any other city did.

It seemed like so long ago that I was even a human. It has been but that's besides the point. I had stopped going by Serenity once the times had changed. And change many times they did over the years. So many changes that it was hard to keep up with. Each country we were in, each state even…the list goes on and so much changed and evolved and even broke over the years.

I was able to use my given name of Serenity up until the 1900's. once I received one to many raised brows over my unique name and drew attention to myself I changed it to Serena…something soft and feminine to still be able to gain trust and also to make it easier to still go by my old name. A decisively easier transition. That old name held so many memories and pain from the events that lead me here today. I should have died several times over the years.

There were so many times I've been stabbed, many places all over me to by either Lycan's or humans that got 'freaked out' by my ability to survive nearly anything, burned, that was a by a very pissed off Lycan that was trying to kill me, shot at…the man was a good shot but a regular human bullet won't take someone like me out…but none of that took my life.

Benefits of being a vampire and a seasoned vampire at that. Some of those times I wish my life had been taken from me. Just so I could see my family again…I closed my eyes tightly for a moment and refused to let the past have an effect on me now. I couldn't afford to lose focus. We were doing surveillance work and needed information. Damon had been pressured to send out at least two of his best 'cleaners' as we were called to take care of the Lycan problem growing out here.

Or in this case see what was going on. As a cleaner we were trained to be the best fighters vampires could have as not all vampires wanted to fight. Some really enjoyed the luxurious lifestyle and others simply didn't like to kill. Rei and I didn't like it but we didn't hate killing killers. Skilled in nearly every combat proficiency and in weapons to we were essentially trained to be unstoppable.

At least that's how Damon insisted on us thinking. Rei and I however felt that feeling unstoppable would make us cocky and make us make a mistake. However, it fueled our coven that we went to and gave me a sense of purpose after Diamond was sealed away in his prison. We were ordered to keep the Lycan problem down to avoid losing any more of our kind. The war that raged on before my birth even was beginning to spill out into the human world.

The modern world of technology made it incredibly hard to operate as we used to. We had to adjust as the times changes and stick as close to invisibility as possible to avoid exposure on our world. Exposure to a world that was looking for an enemy to hate wasn't ideal. People do come together in times of great need but also come together to fight what they perceive as monsters.

I used to see that view point until I became one. it took me years of being a vampire to accept what I was and that we weren't monsters…at least not that type of monster. We knew the world didn't operate that way though. People these days looked for something to hate. To comment on. To pass judgement when they don't know all the facts. We didn't want to jump on that radar screen which was why we were doing recon in an abandon building.

Rei and I were decked all out in black cat suits that would enable us for a quick take down and escape when needed. Though this wasn't any take down until it was necessary to accomplish the objective. "You see anything?" Rei asked, watching a youtube video on her phone. Leaning up against the pillar of the ceiling it was supporting. She had her legs straight out in front of her while the phone was propped up to give her a good view without any glare.

I barely looked back at her, "No. Not even any unusual sounds." I listened more closely just to be sure. "This is a waste of time." She noted. I had to agree. We'd been here for two days and other than getting blood bags to feed off of and routine sleep checks to make sure we kept focus we didn't eat or lose contact with the other building. Low profile. "What Damon wants Damon gets." I remarked. I had meant it in the sense of our orders but it didn't prevent me from thinking about what else he took.

I had managed to keep my virtue for an extra few weeks but once I showed significant improvement of my vampiric skills he decided that we'd share a bed together. I only complied due to my deal. It was hard, painful and it was clear that Damon shed no care to make sure I was even wet. The man did not care for the pleasure of the women he took, like me, only for what he could get and control. To this day as Damon now has two other vampire women to run to, I still get bedded but not nearly as often.

Something I was relieved for but not Rei. She still held her love for him. Despite everything. I never tried to talk her out of it…not for a long time anyways. I knew how she felt because I had felt that for someone…once. It was a young man in 1912. Damon had asked me to look after him as he was an up and coming scientist that believed in Lycanthropy as more than what it was on paper during that time. He believed that they were real but wanted to build the proof of it.

Once he gained that he was working on how to harm the other species as he claimed, once I got him to open up, that his family was massacred by them. I began to fall for him without fault. Damon noticed this though when I spent unneeded time with the scientist and even going as far as to share my body with him. That was a HUGE no, no for Damon in this.

I had no idea how selfish and possessive he was of his 'toys' until he himself went to the scientist's apartment and collected all of his notes, his papers and gave them to a now turned scientist that he would have control over. I had walked in with take out that evening only to find Damon with two other vampires by his side. The scientist was looking at me to run.

I remember he stated that I was his and no one else's. He snapped the scientist's neck without a single care or thought. I was on 'house arrest' for months before I was allowed back out. The months I had spent trapped in my own room gave me nothing more than anger and hate towards Damon. He may have bedded me frequently during that time, a way of showing his power, that he was the one that got to have me, no one else, but it didn't change anything.

He knew I hated him beyond words but continued as he wanted to. It's what he did… "Nothing." I reported as we were keeping checks every fifteen minutes. She noted it and continued on her phone. Back then once we got to the new coven it was a whirlwind of vampires all over and around. I was given a room as I was last time as well but that only last for those first few weeks, Damon didn't waste time after that.

He shared control of the coven with his father. A vampire with a bad temper. Worse than Damon's but he was also, shockingly, more reasonable. He let a lot of what Damon did go but he was a vampire that also believed in the old traditions of his old country. Like no more than one women type of tradition. Once he got fed up with the lovesick women that Damon turned, having adapted Stockholm Syndrome over the years, they became to be obsessive over him.

His father only liked me as I was seemingly the only female not under his spell. I still slept with him but unless asked to I wasn't willingly around him. Not unless it was necessary for combat or something to that effect. His father saw it back in the late 1900's and immediately took interest in my skills. He then had his best train me to be more proficient and current with the times at that time. I joined the few others that he entrusted and became a cleaner.

What's a cleaner you ask? It's a vampire that is sent to kill anyone that seeks to destroy the vampire covens. Lycan's are our biggest threat. I've already had my fair share of the creatures and I must say…their nasty animals that can definitely put fear into the heart of even a vampire, especially one like me back then. I was scared of the big brute before I was forced to use my combat training to take it out.

Once I took care of the first one the rest got easier to take out over the years. It had been a weird experience and a bit morbid but it didn't take away that I felt more confident in doing my job further. I hated to have to do it but these 'people' killed vampires that I had gotten to know. The ones I trained with further. The ones that protected me as I did them. I still held my human qualities but as the times change so do people.

I evolved and learned more and more. I now had friends that were vampires and the temped friendship with Rei but that was it. I held no real family. Not anymore…I thought I saw a flicker of movement in the window and scanned it and listened more intently than before but heard nothing. Then I saw it again. This time it was a bit more as the curtains now billowed out. I sighed, "Fucking radiator." It was clear now that the air from the radiator came on and was moving the curtains above it.

"So do you think he'll come to my bed tonight…?" it almost sounded hopeful. Rei's voice carried out, "Either you or one of the others. As long as its not me." I murmured, "Yeah, yeah we know." True to her words the whole coven knew of my dislike for him, that I barely tolerated his existence in my life. Damon may lead the coven and have half of it under his control but his father held the other half. It was a tedious and hard working relationship that focused a lot on communication and trust.

Thing is was that the coven also knew what I did for them and didn't bother to correct me on my 'rogue' behavior towards Damon. The women were pleased as it gave them more free time with him and for the guys they didn't have to deal with the drama unfolding. It turns out Damon preferred to showcase the dramatics in front of his father. A way I guess of showing he had more power than the elder did.

Damon could never gain more than half and therefore was stuck in his position. He wasn't the only one in charge and that is what he was used to. I half suspected that if he didn't care for and respect his father so much he would find a way to kill the elder and take control for himself. However his father had made many overriding decisions over the years that made Damon admit that he was wrong and give his father more credibility over himself.

I was just grateful that I got to have the tiny freedoms I could. I followed protocol to a degree but found myself yearning for other things. The small sarcastic remarks aimed at Damon. The women would look at me like I was nuts the guys with a tiny bit of respect that I stood my ground. I would go further into fights than others would. Following the trails further than most of the other cleaners would which usually lead to more Lycan deaths or captures.

I had lost count on how many kills I'd had over the years thanks to doing that. How many times I was attacked by them. Nearly mauled by them. That was when I found a nice new tactic. Have a nice knife on hand to stab in the head for such cases. Took the Lycan's down pretty fast after that. I even managed to avoid being in his bed by becoming so busy with my job at the coven.

Like this right here. I may have been stuck with Rei whom would rather be in his bed, but I would take it to being in his bed or anywhere else where he wanted to take me. I knew I still wanted me. That was clear enough when a few months back he came in and spent three days inside having his way with me. He still wanted me to be his play thing but also wanted to fuck anyone else he wanted to. If I actually wanted him, needed him or cared about him I'd probably be like Rei…love sick and jealous…but I wasn't.

"I remember her…" Rei said. I looked over, "Who?" I asked, "Aileen Carol Wuornos." I heard the back-round of 'Deadly women' playing. "Yeah I remember her." I looked back out the window. "So glad you didn't turn her." I had been that woman had a bloodlust without being a vampire. Rei and I saw her killing a man mid action. The look on her face was deranged. Rei and I had been drinking and sought fun that night. That sobered us both up and we left.

We were looking for fun, not death. "I knew it'd only be a matter of time for her." I muttered, "Yeah…she had what she was given coming." I had to agree with her. There were some humans out there that no vampire wanted to be turned. ESPECIALLY one that that made the headlines for the vicious acts of violence that could cause. We had tried that a few times over the years.

That idea was banned when 'Jack the Ripper' came along and became a news sensation in 1888. We had sought him out and instead found that he enjoyed the media attention almost as much the killings. We couldn't afford the spot light so it quickly got extinguished and never brought up again. Plus other vampires brought up the devastation that Diamond had caused.

I had to bear my silence in that one. It hurt to hear the reference as true as it was. "Is it my turn yet?" she asked. I had been anxious to sit for a while now. As it was my body was becoming stiff, "Yeah your watch is on." She hit the button on her phone and the youtube stopped. "Next time can we at least get take out?" she asked, "Just watch." I rolled my eyes and switched places with her. Sitting on the ground I had my legs stretched out in front of me and took a decidedly long ass nap.

Rei could stay up all day and night with no problem but I still enjoyed my sleep. "I don't know how you could sleep against that pillar. It's not exactly a pillow." Her metaphor earned a chuckle from me, "When you're tired you can sleep just about anywhere." I settled in place and fell into a much needed, though unrelaxed slumber. I wouldn't fall fully asleep but I'd get a chance to let my mind rest and some of my senses rest. We had been at this issue with the Lycan's here in Japan for months now.

As soon as we landed off the plane it felt like we were in enemy territory. At least to me it did. It wasn't due to any scent cause hey were not that good at smells but the feeling that there were other vampires here yes, more than Lycan's…no. Damon's father asked me what I had assessed, and I told him. He was to leave in a few months once all the affairs with the coven were in order. The longer he stayed the more I felt that things would be reasonable around here.

Damon wasn't reckless per say, but if his father suggested something he'd find a way to do it his own way. Just to spit his father and show him up, however just like any other father he jokingly took credit for it by stating Damon wouldn't have been able to if he wasn't challenged to do so by his father. He was reluctant to agree but had no choice as his father was right.

I could almost hear the shifting of the whole building as I let some of my senses dull out a bit. Sometimes by doing this I could hear more and expand out how much further I could hear. A trick that Damon's father taught me. I just had to close off several of my senses to do it. I could hear a drunk down below. Riffling through garbage. I could hear little rats in the building, gnawing on the old wood.

Then there was a foreign sound. Something we hadn't heard at all since our time here. I hadn't intended on trying to find anything extra I had intended on just trying to gain some shut eye. I almost sighed in exasperation that of course this would happen as I'm about to take a rest. Not for the hours prior that I was on watch but when I'm on my 'break'. I heard a door opening and closing.

I opened my eyes and saw that Rei was still looking out the window. She hadn't heard the sound yet. To low for her all her senses to notice but not if a few were shut off. The sound was to distinct to ignore. "Close off some of your senses and listen to the building were in." I ordered. She normally didn't obey me as she was usually to stubborn to do so and a bit pig headed but when I got the 'you need to hear this' tone she listened and did as told.

Closing her eyes she did the same and instantly looked on guard. Pulling out her own knife I looked over at the door we went through to get to this floor. We both got very quiet, not letting a peep out as the sounds of faint footsteps could be heard. On the bottom floor. I looked at the other building and wondered if maybe – "There was never any movement. Not even on the streets." She whispered.

Luckily, she didn't find it offensive that I was concerned as we both were now trying to figure out what was going on. Both of us thinking to what it could be. It was an abandon building. Its why we picked it for surveillance. Great cover and truthfully no worry about even vagrants as the area wasn't the best. We were truly perplexed. "Stay…I'll go check it out." I replied. "If you're not back in five…" she retorted, "Then you'll find me." I rolled my eyes.

I left the top floor we were in and walked quietly around. My heart rate going up at the prospect of interaction with a possible Lycan. Of course it could have been a drunken idiot out there but I doubted it. That would have meant louder sounds like that of falling, stumbling or banging around. That would be louder and more distinctive than what we heard. No, what we heard was careful. Quiet. Methodical. I heard the small sound go to the center of the abandon building.

I walked quietly as possible to the source. Down several flights of stairs before reaching the first floor. Knife in hand and carefully hidden by my wrist I listened more carefully and looked more intently. Using my enhanced sight and night vision it wasn't to hard to find my way around the darkness. The building used to be for an office so it wasn't a complete disaster. It's why we were using it for now. However, we had a little rat in our midst and I wasn't in the mood.

I could hear the heartbeat of the person. A strong one to. Definitely not a drunk. Nor a druggie. They could get faster and usually stroke worthy heart rates depending on the drug but not a strong one. This was from a healthy human. I strongly wondered what the hell a healthy human was doing here in this hell hole of a building let alone the neighborhood. Even Japan has its own 'hood'. Everywhere does. I saw on the ground hundreds of old papers strewn about.

The old office desks were helping the human evade me. I listened intently as the human tried to slow the heart rate down. Trying to calm it down. I focused and blurred towards the sound. Jumping over several desks in the process and then standing in front of a man crouched down by a desk. I obviously scared the shit out of him when he jumped a mile high seeing me standing behind him.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing around here?" I grabbed at his throat. He gasped for breath. I released only enough to allow him fresh breath. He looked almost familiar. A more in depth glance and I could see that he had short well maintained hair and he certainly didn't smell like the area around. He was trying to get my hand from him and I could feel the pull.

I was able to ignore it but still. I felt a bit of his strength as he tried to gently pry my hand from around his neck. Unfortunately, I heard not only Rei coming downstairs but also activity from across the street to the building we had been watching. I grunted in aggravation and released him. He fell down to his butt. To stunned by my threatened posture to get back to his feet just yet, "Don't move." I ordered as the man touched his throat as if the mere touch would sooth the aggravation I caused.

"Who are you and how the hell are you so strong? You on something miss?" I had no time to explain the vampire thing to him, not especially when what I smelled in the air was becoming more pungent so I went to the front and saw the two guys we had been watching all night. They looked pissed and hungry…for food…human food if I knew that look at all. "You're in the way of our food." One said. I arched a brow at him, "You must be new to the game to not have smelled me or noticed before." I commented.

He frowned. The other guy said, "Just take her out to. We can feed on them both." I began chuckling. "You simple Lycan souls. My guess is you've been barely living as you are for what a few weeks now." Now they looked stumped. I rolled my eyes. "I'm a vampire." I showed my fangs and blurred to backhand the one that suggested they eat me into the nearest wall to his left, "And I've been one for a very long time…" I turned to the other one that was shocked.

I began stalking him in a sense as he backed up. I don't think the Lycan that turned them gave them any help in the transition department. He looked utterly afraid of me and read to do whatever it took to kill me if needed as he was that desperate. My vampire side reveled in it. Practically enjoying the fear emanating off of him. My human side found it agitating and wondered where the hell Rei was.

I listened and heard her still coming down. There were after all about a dozen flights of stairs and as she was going at the same speed as me to avoid anyone else from hearing it would take just a little bit longer to get downstairs. Clever on her part. A way to provide back up without the other party that was aiming to kill knowing they were there. Rei was always good at that.

"I've lived well beyond my original mortal life and I highly doubt that my end is on your food table." I noted to the other guy as his friend, the one who had now regained his footing, began trying to turn. He was beginning to transform into a Lycan though with barely any success showing me just how truly untrained they were. I actually felt bad for them. When he let out a growl I threw my silver knife at him.

It embedded into his shoulder and shoved him into the wall embedding him to it. He tried to pull it out but was to weak and in to much pain to do so. The more damage I did the more I felt like I was killing a Lycan baby due to how weak they were. Not that I ever have but they were that weak. I was actually going easy on them that way I could still collect information.

"You both must be really new to not be able to block that out." We could tolerate superficial and even wounds like that without fuss as we were taught how to block minor, as we determined them to be, wounds so we could still focus on getting free if we were ever caught or pinned. These guys had no such training. I looked back at the other guy who was looking warily around for a weapon.

He tried a turned over chair. Metal. And those legs don't break off with ease for a human to do. He kicked it towards me. I side stepped it easily. He tried moving a desk in my way but found me to be shoving at it with enough force to send it way to far away for him to use against me…not that it was effective in stopping me anyways. "I'll make this easy for you." I began again.

He looked at me, "Who turned you?" Rei got downstairs and having heard the tale end of things simply said, "Why not simply kill him?" she pointed to the guy against the wall, "He's not gonna hurt anyone." I barely paid him heed now even as Rei went up to him and pulled out the blade that held him to the wall. We looked back to watch him try to attack her out of blind rage but she had her hand around his throat just the same, "Seriously?" she snapped and twisted snapping his neck.

You had to give her credit for that. She knew how to give Lycan's a quick death when possible. "Fuck!" the one in front of me cursed. I almost felt bad for him…almost. They were probably after that guy over by the – I looked over and saw him still there. I was a bit shocked but didn't complain. He was probably stunned by the events unfolding and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

I did display some supernatural actions like the table, "Bring him over here." She smelled the scent and walked over. I looked back at the other guy, "So who turned you?" he looked at me as if I were insane if I thought he would answer me after seeing his friends neck get snapped. I looked over at Rei who looked unapologetic for the act. What was done was done.

"Tell me now and I'll make it painless. Don't tell me…I'll torture it out of you. Your pick." It was honest and blunt. "You don't have your knife…" he commented, as if that would stop me. I smiled and blurred, taking him off his feet and smashing him into the other wall with enough force to stun him, "Tell me n - " his head damn near exploded as I let go and shielded my face from the blood and brains that came out.

It was like a spray of death that just hit me and coated my face and hands as I brought them up to block my face out of natural reaction. The rest of the body fell as well, "What the fuck was that?!" Rei demanded as she had the other male with her. Even I couldn't explain that one…not until I looked at the blood soaked wall and after some digging found a silver bullet embedded deeply inside.

I touched it and felt the heat still barely present. "Sniper?" I wondered, "Seriously? Since when are Lycan's anything more than beasts that operate and use more than two brain cells?" Rei had a greater dislike for them than I did. If that was possible. "They've managed to survive as long as we have…" it was more of a note rather than a defense but it was also the truth.

I looked out the doors that the guys came in at and saw a fraction of where a shot like that could be made. "Guard him. I want to know why he was here to begin with." He looked to damned clean and well dressed…maybe not like he was freshly shaven but clean to where he wasn't pungent with odor and well dressed as in the man had enough yen to buy name brand jeans. You didn't get that off the streets.

The man didn't belong here and it was to evident to let him go without an interrogation. I had to know. "Wait I have to babysit?!" Rei complained even as I ran out and blurred to where the shot could have been made. I finally made it to the street and took a sniff. The garbage was enough to cover most but not all of the scent. I followed it to a block further down and away where I followed it up the fire escape of a building.

Getting up there I saw and smelled a Lycan clear as day, metaphorically speaking, with a case that must have housed the rifle used to take the shot. I saw that he was taking out his phone. I stayed silent to see if he would contact someone that held more information on why they were out here doing this. He got his phone pulled out before shoving it back into his back pocket.

I had been trained in the art of shooting for decades. That was one powerful ass rifle that did that. This Lycan was either former military or trained in a similar fashion that I was. His scent was even older than the others. Not seasoned like me but older than just a few months. I noticed the shift in him and acted. "Who the hell are you?" I whipped out my own Beretta and took aim, "Just tell me." I stated getting tired of making demands and getting no response.

He stopped, "If you found me this fast then you must be either another Lycan or a vampire." He quipped, "Vampire." I corrected. He turned around to see me, "As for who I am…" he turned around to face me. "I'm no more than a soldier in this war. Just as you are." I arched a brow, "Tell me something I don't know?" I demanded. We had been at this war for far too long.

Over two hundred years with me and hundreds of years before me. it had been and continues to be an arduous situation. Anyone that doesn't take a side is putting a traitor target on their backs with some even citing that their cowards. I choose not to say anything. What others wanted to do was their own business. Some vampires and even Lycan's made it their business…obviously.

Its why members from each side were disappearing. They were trying to get away from the war that was told to be erupting…for the last decade. Its why I kept working. I personally thought that it would blow over and we'd come to either a mutual agreement of peace or we'd end them. This Lycan though was making me wonder now. "We're going to win this war."

I saw him reach in his pants pocket for something, "Careful." I warned. He took out his phone, "No worries, but with one call I can have you shot on site." He told me. I balked at the threat. "You haven't been at this for long have you?" he looked at me oddly, "That only works if you can actually make the call." I tell him before shooting his hand. He cried out in pain.

In all honesty he shouldn't have said that as it only drew attention to what he could do and gave me the upper hand, "Relax it'll heal in a few hours." I began to walk up to him when he tried to rush me. I dodged him but felt that he was at least a couple of decades old. His strength was decent…not enough to do damage unless I wasn't paying attention or a newbie myself…I was paying attention and I wasn't a newbie.

He ended up nearly running into the edge of the rooftop we were on. I quirked a brow but other than that didn't react. I was well aware of the Lycan's hatred for my kind and NEVER once have I or would I turn my back on a potential threat. Damon made have don't it but he was older and stronger so therefore he was more skilled and had a more intimate knowledge of how they acted.

He may not have gone out much for these bits in the last few decades, trying to deal with the more political side of matters. Once that his father usually took care of but now that the elder vampire was leaving his affairs for his son to deal with he was becoming more consumed with them. Either way I wasn't taking chances with any type of enemy especially when it came to a fight.

It wasn't that I didn't feel confident in my abilities far from it…I refused to get cocky and make a mistake out of arrogance. It would only be to me, a matter of time before it happened to Damon. If he wanted to risk it believing that since he was trained well and had the age on us be my guest…were not the same in that area though. "I don't feel like fighting, I just want answers." I tried. He let out an odd bone chilling near laugh, "You and your kind are so fucked."

I sighed, "You know what…I'm done." I was done trying to be 'nice' to this Lycan. We established dialogue proving that were not merely animals with a need for blood but that we can actually converse, but he was just being a dick now and that aggravated me. I was covered in blood and would definitely need to shower later on tonight. At least to get it off and get the stench of death off me to.

I hated it. I blurred to him and within seconds had him clutching my hand that was wrapped around his throat. Holding on as I tightened ever so lightly. He gasped in a desperate attempt for air. I had him pinned effectively against the lining of the roofs edge as his booted feet kept trying in vain to reach the roofs flooring for some semblance of control for his own safety.

I 'shhed' him as he started trying to transform, "Stop that. Don't want to draw attention to us now do we. After all…war or not the last thing either side needs is exposure." He had to stop as he knew I was right. Even his own kind would have words for him at the least for causing potential exposure to them to. Right now most people saw Lycan's and vampires as myths.

The stuff stories are made out of to scare people. Though some people do develop a morbid fascination with both species for many reasons. However to give people believable reasoning that we actually exist…the world couldn't handle it. Not really. It wouldn't be a war for the two of our kind after that, it would be a war from the humans, those that feared us to eradicate the 'monsters' from their world. The human world would join forces to take us out,

It was the same reasoning behind our departure after Diamond's incident. We were stronger, faster…but in the end there were FAR more of THEM than us. We had ever vampire on record for security purposes. Humans wouldn't react well if they knew the truth. Fear would take over. Then so would the militaries of the world. A lot of blood would be spilt all over so that was one thing that both agreed upon. Exposure was NOT an option.

"Now you're a bit stronger than them obviously…" I surmised. "But my guess is since you choose to take out that Lycan out via that sniper rifle my guess is your hand to hand is not great so let me ask this one LAST time…who are you?" I released just a little bit for breath, "Our war is going to boil over. We will be victorious." He sounded like he truly believed it. It made me pause for a moment wondering what this meant if it was true…that the war was boiling over.

"Why are you here? Why take out two worthless new Lycan's? In the bowls of this neighborhood?" I demanded instead. "Couldn't take risk that they would talk. You scared the living shit out of them." _He was afraid they'd talk…_ "Talk about what? What about the human?" then he got interested. "He's alive?" he nearly demanded, "I'm asking the questions." I remarked.

He breathed in deeply then tried to fight me back. Getting me back enough only to gain a foot before I backhanded him and shoved him back in place. "Fuck you!" he snarled, a bit of his Lycan self coming out. "You take out your own loose ends to. Don't tell me you haven't done some down right despicable things for your 'coven'." He spat. I avoided the remark, "Why take out another of your kind then? How was he a loose end?" I demanded of him.

He smirked, "I'm not telling you shit." I acted indifferently about it, "Okay then…if that's the case then I have no need to keep you around. If you're not going to talk that is…" I eyed him distastefully. "Kill me then. I'm just one of many. Someone else will take my place and make sure our plan succeeds." He remarked, "And I'll be here to stop them to…until I get to the brains behind this and end them to." Whatever this was that was going make it boil over.

He merely laughed, "It'd be a suicide mission to take on our elders." I shrugged, "It's probably but it doesn't mean one can't try…" I tell him. Grabbing his neck I tighten down on it as his Lycan form starts to come back, "I'll die before I talk…" he snarled out before breaking the hold I had on him and twisting his own neck till it snapped of its own accord. Stunned I searched his body for anything to be of use. Finding nothing I disposed of the body and headed back to Rei and the mystery guy.


	5. interogating the enemies prey

**SerenityxEndymion** : I know but that was kinda my plan all along. I knew people wouldn't be to happy with it but it was of my vision. She delivers on her end of things but its not really love making its just sex for him. He's possessive of her but not in a truly loving sense. Damon sees her as his possession and whatever else he can get from her. its why its just sex that she's had and hasn't truly been with a man that loves her.

 **Guest** **(1)** : great! thanks. My head was literally between the 1st (beginning) & 3rd (ending) for the time jump scene to read and feel right. I'm glad that Damon's inspiration is coming off well. I still want to give him some type of positivity but its not all that. He didn't care about it cause of his view of her. he wants her and desires her but she's his possession. He's possessive of his mistresses. And no I wouldn't make it like vampire diaries. That's to much drama for this little saga. Its not going to expand seven stories. What I have laid out is simpler and doesn't have a love triangle going on. I don't count Usa/Damon/Mamo as a love triangle as there is no love between Usa and Damon. I write the way I talk sometimes.

 **red** **shoulder85** : spoiler here…no he's not related to the scientist. Completely separate. Thanks. 😉

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : I didn't think it would be something needed to advance the story line. It wasn't…if anything it would have been weird and something that didn't read well cause it didn't even sound great in my head. It was to much of a cross between the sex scene from 'memoirs of a giesha' where she accepted what bind she was in to the lack of trying to please her like in 'a history of violence'. If you've ever watched either or both it felt like their sex scene would have been an awkward combo of the two. It wouldn't have worked. She never wanted to bed him. Any attraction that is there is nulled out due to the type of person he is. Even if she did ever forgive him for the attack on her family the man has several mistresses and he wouldn't ever give them up for her.

A vampires forbidden love Ch.5

Usagi POV

I had a bad feeling about that Lycan I just killed. He may be dead now but still his words eluded to something that had my own wires buzzing around. Something in the air that night told me things would be changing. Something was going to happen and I had a feeling that these now dead boys that I was walking past had something very strongly to do with it. The blood and brains of the one guy were still coated on the floor.

It would start to attract unwanted attention if it wasn't cleaned up. I'd have to have someone sent in to clean this up. If it was a simple gun shot then yeah it could be explained away but the head obliterated…no that can't be easily explained. That Lycan was more of a moron than I realized if he thought using a high caliber weapon was a wise choice. The younger Lycan's whole head was nothing more than mush.

I sent a quick text out to have the area cleaned up. Even if it was the Lycan's that did the killing it wouldn't make a difference. If they got exposed they would expose us to. I internally laughed at how that was the only thing we worked together on…keeping it quiet. No exposure. I walked back into the building to find Rei and the dark haired male inside. She was interrogating him, "For the last time who are you to them?" Rei nearly bellowed.

"And don't say you don't know!" Rei didn't mind getting loud, trust me my room wasn't to far from hers. She enjoyed letting the other residents know how good Damon gave it to her…when he came to her. So her yelling at him may have seemed unnecessary but she had a need to be heard and she was. "I'm telling you I don't know why they were after me." The man tried. He looked to still be dressed in hospital attire. A doctor perhaps.

I stepped around the blood on the floor and simply asked, "You at least get a name?" she looked to me, pissing mad, "He's stubborn." He clearly had a black eye from her but nothing more. "Nani?" she snapped, "He gave me lip!" she shot him a threatening look that read 'see what happens if you defy me'. He held up his hands in defense. "Listen my name is Chiba, Mamoru." He looked at me and suddenly I found myself looking into deep dark blue eyes. "I'm an intern at the hospital down the street." He started.

I blinked a few times realizing I was probably staring and decided to converse with him. Rei hadn't gotten anywhere so may be by not yelling at him I could get somewhere faster. Besides there had to be a reason for all of this. It wasn't a coincidence. "Well Mamoru it seems you either were in the wrong place at the wrong time OR…" I walked up to him, "You have something they want." I finished.

He looked back and forth between us both looking confused, "But I don't have ANYTHING of value to them. I was simply collecting data and those guys tried to rush me. I came in here for cover when you scared the shit out of me and then all that crazy stuff happened. Last I checked a regular woman couldn't have lifted that guy off his feet as easily as you did. It's physically not possible given your body build." He stated.

His trying to dissect the situation was his way I could tell of trying to rationalize it. Thing was there was nothing to rationalize. We were vampires, there's nothing rational about that in this world. The human world. "Then his brains…I…" he looked to me and I knew I probably had some of it on me. Just not how much. Suddenly I didn't want him to see me looking so covered up in blood and brains.

I tried to smooth out my hair at least and found a few pieces of brain in my hair. Vampire or not that was still gross. Mamoru looked to be trying to figure out what was still happening and truthfully probably wondering what we were going to do with him. "I'm just trying to keep it together right now I just watched a man's head explode and you still have his blood and guts on you." He looked me up and down.

Both did now actually, "True…" I admitted. "You do need to shower when you get back." Rei noted. I didn't disagree. I felt the need to strip now as it was. The fighting was over therefore the need to not care was over. "Whatever we'll handle it later, what type of data?" I demanded. He looked like he was in debate to say or not say something, "We just got done saving your ass tell us!" Rei demanded.

Rei did have a hot headed persona. She had no problems being the 'bad cop' to my 'good cop' if you will. "Besides clearly if we wanted to kill you we would have." I stated letting him know how in 'good' hands he was. He could at least have some amount of trust within us. "Fine all right all right." He held up his hands in defense…something he seemed to do a bit around us now. Rei crossed her arms over her chest.

"This better be good." Rei threatened. I merely shot her a look as she acted indifferent. "I'm working on a hypothetical serum." Rei and I looked at him then each other. Both of us thinking and saying the same thing, "For what?" we demanded at the same time. "There's been an exceeding number of patients coming into the hospital lately." He began. "At least form what I've been told." He amended.

I leaned back against a desk as Rei hopped on another to listen as this Mamoru guy talked. I had to admit he held my interest and dare I say it but attractive as well, "I didn't notice it at first, I got transferred a few months ago to the area. There were numerous cases that came in about dog bites…or scratches." Rei and I looked to one another wondering the same thing _…building the ranks…_ "At first it was blamed on lack of food in the wild and it was forcing the dogs, wolves even to come out to the city." Which was plausible.

I looked to Rei again and she still looked untrusting but also relented that it was possible. The way times were now it surely was possible to see where the initial reaction came from but we knew better. Seeing our understanding he moved forward, "But I began to note that the bites and scratches didn't match any dog or wolf that's indigenous to the area – in fact NO dog or wolf that's in existence has bite marks that big nor leaves such scratch marks on a human or animal." Now we knew why he was marked.

He was figuring out the secrets that he shouldn't have. Lycan's were making a mistake with this new plan, if it was in fact the real deal. Leaving their victims to be hospitalized so they could build the ranks was risky and even a bit stupid…unless the goal was to see how many could change and infect others in the ward they were in. Spreading Lycanthropy like the plague. The problem was it attracted unwanted attention…unless someone else was there to cover it up and monitor the newly made Lycan's.

But I had to be sure before I presented my thoughts. "What else?" I asked seeing his 'you getting my understanding' look here. "I began to take DNA samples from the victim's wounds before the victim would mysteriously disappear…" he used quotations around the word 'disappear'. "Like no record of them?" I asked, "Like they simply were never there. The nurses would say they must have skipped out during the shift change but the scrapings I took showed a weird result in the computers."

Now this was interesting. "It read, unable to confirm." Now Rei and I looked at each other with knowing eyes. "What has those results? I tested it from other patients to. All that had either been bitten or scratched…all the same results all of them skipped out." He noted. He was smart…in this war that could get him killed. "That's why they were after you…" I muttered, wondering what to do now.

This guy, Mamoru, held potentially exposing proof of them out there. He also held proof for us that there was an army recruit going on within them. "Come again…?" he asked, now standing up. "Your work painted a target on your back." I told him. He seemed to be trying to understand but not wanting to be a part of this. Problem was he already was. He was marked. I could see the warring frustration in his face.

"Listen I was just looking for the patients out here. These were the locations where they were said to live at in the systems. I was hoping to find them for more details when those two tried to jump me when I came in here." He said. We were going to have to bring him in for proof of what was going on and keep him safe until we could find out where these new Lycan's were coming from and disappearing to.

Enough was enough. "Someone at the hospital you work at is working with the Lycan's and tipped them off that you were down here." I said…it was the only explanation. Killing him at the hospital would have been too risky. The security there too high to risk that exposure. "Meaning someone that knows of the samples you took." Rei spoke. I looked over at her, "Someone you work with…" I looked back at him.

"Who else knows of those samples? Do you have them on back up?" hopefully so. If anyone had access to the same computer as he did it could very well be gone. "Very few…I don't socialize much with them. Not that I don't want to but its just busy in this life and I, I just get busy with it." He huffed. It had to be a long arduous job that he had but he's also helping people and trying to save lives.

It was a noble effort. A lonely existence at times but a noble effort. It made me admire him a bit now. We saved lives by killing Lycan's that threatened our safety and human safety whereas he saved them by keeping the good alive and helping the meek survive. I leaned against the desk more casually wondered for the first time in a long time how to let him view me…other than bad ass vampire.

"I also have a back-up at my place." I arched a brow at him, "I was working long hours on it and sometimes things would come to me when I got back to my place." He excused. I could tell he was a bit offended but I had to ask, "Isn't that a breach of your bit as a doc?" Arching a brow at him. He looked at me pointedly, "We doc's as you put it, work from home to." He stubbornly replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

As much as I hated to admit it he'd have to come back with us. This felt like the start of something new and dangerous. Not wasting another moment I grabbed his arm and started to pull, "Come were going back." He pulled his arm free, "Where? I've got to get home." He remarked, "If there's a leak at your work which obviously there is, then they probably know where you live. What time to get off and probably even what you eat for dinner at night." I was being sarcastic at the end but it was probably true.

"Why care though? I'm no body." He tried, "Question is…" Rei came up, "Why haven't they tried attacking you before?" I was curious now, "Opportunity maybe…" I surmised. I looked at him as he appeared to have to admit something, "A possibility is that I didn't have all the results till tonight…the computers had been acting up this last week. Data was going missing and new data have to be pu tin twice over as the bug issue was on going."

I looked to Rei as she gave me an 'I'll give them credit for trying'. The Lycan's obviously had someone there to go through the terminals…perhaps even put a bug into the system to find it but it created a disturbance in the hard drive causing the bug issues. Someone that was physically there that not only had access to the terminals but access to him. That was on his route. "So I concluded my work and saved it. Sent a back-up email to my home computer."

And that's where he nailed himself. That information was found and reported to a superior. Once he sent it, he didn't have a chance in hell of making it to his place safely…it was probably way beyond compromised at this point. "Does the hospital know your new address yet?" Rei asked him. "No…I've been to busy to update my new address. My address still reads as being in Toyohashi." He explained.

"Does anyone know about your new place?" I asked. "They know I have one but not where it is." This might prove to be a very good thing. "Not even the city it's in?" I asked. "It's not that hard to find someone in Japan. Especially if you're a Lycan with connections." She was right there was maybe a day at best that we had before they knew exactly where his new apartment was. It did give us time though to get him to safety then go in for retrieval.

I shot her a look, "Then the new place is possibly still in-tact." She nodded as well. "So were going back to my place." I made him sit back down so he could understand and wrap his mind around this, "Regardless if your new place is safe or not we need to get you back to the estate. It's the safest there and even if your place is good right now it's still to risky. You need to come with us." I told him as I went to grab him to pull him along for the ride.

He held on fast, "What now?" I demanded even Rei was starting to seem pissed by his refusal to get to safety, "My notes, the backups are at my place. We need to go there first so that I can get them." He tried, "Fuck this we're going back to the estate and that's that." Rei stated grabbing onto him herself. I felt a tinge of annoyance on that as she grabbed onto him. "We'll send someone to retrieve them." I wanted to get us all out of here. I didn't trust the area especially not after what just happened.

He was still being stubborn though, "Wait no! You can't just kidnap me!" he protested, ripping his arm from Rei's grasp. "It's called saving your ass. Let me connect the dots for you…" I moved past Rei to go toe to toe with him. He was tall. Taller than Damon by a few inches easy. I knew that dick leader of ours was about 5' 11'…Mamoru here was at least 6' 1' if not 6' 2'. He was even taller than me in my leather heels I wore out tonight.

I may have been at a scampering 5' 6' but still I had height on thanks to the thick booted heels I wore I was easily 5' 9'. Not that that made a difference to him but he was still intimidated I could tell by me. He saw what I could do and he held true fear. For once I didn't want that to be a factor. I didn't want him to fear me…I wanted him to trust me to…why did I care? Why was the way he viewed me so important all of a sudden?

Fine he was attractive…I'll admit that but so what? There were many attractive vampires that I could…could what? Damon has that no touch rule to the others. No other vampire can touch what's his and if we were to initiate it…hell would be paid. I shut my eyes to clear my head, "Relax…" I held up a calming hand, "I have no intention of killing you." I could sense Rei's body shifting at my words.

"Excu - " I cut her off, "But…" I shot her a 'shut it' look before continuing on, "This is your new reality…" I decided to throw him into the deep end and see how well he'd swim. He was going to have to hear it now or else none of his findings would make sense and if I told him they'd make more sense to him and possibly help him out. "Or rather the one that you didn't know existed within your own." His expression was that of confusion marred with 'what the hell have I gotten into here?'

"Lycan's and vampires exist in the real world." Yeah I know that expression…the one he gave me just now as if I was nuts and he wanted to say it but knew he couldn't cause he just saw proof. It was dead on the ground. "We just operate on a smaller scale but there are many of us all over. From what we've gathered the Lycan's are building an army to combat us, which is not good." He was processing I know but there was still more to come.

"You have found that proof. Ironically its why we were here…" I glanced to Rei who rolled her eyes as I had a point. "And now we need to make sure that nothing painful happens to you." Rei growled… "Damn it!" she nearly howled. "How the hell does a surveillance mission turn into a rescue mission?" She snapped at me. She hated rescues. They pulled her away from what she really enjoyed doing…fucking Damon and killing Lycan's.

I rolled my eyes as she complained like a spoiled child in need of a time out. Tell her that and you might lose your own head though. I dared but that was only cause I knew when to duck, "That means that you're going to have to come with us where it is safe for you until it becomes safe in the world again from our war. Whether you like it or not." He looked stunned and I couldn't help but feel for him.

Plus it was just to dangerous to take on any Lycan's if we had to babysit a human. Plus Rei hated to babysit. She would oppose the idea in a heartbeat. I pulled my phone out ready to text Damon the news, "Damon's gonna want to hear this one." I was typing it out when we both smelled it. It literally had us both taking a moment to gauge the situation. Both Rei and myself looked around and felt the ground damn near shift beneath our feet.

"Lycan's." I spoke. And strong ones to judging by the vibrations we felt. Older ones were able to dig their claws so deeply in that the pouncing vibrations that other Lycan's and even vampires as old as we were could feel it and known when to either run for the hills, welcome one in or fight to the death. We had no choice but to run for the hills. "More than one…" Rei replied closing her eyes trying to gauge how powerful they were. "Fuck older ones to." She noted.

Not that we couldn't handle them, we could no doubt but to babysit to… "We have to get him to safety." The information he held was valuable to our kin and Damon would need to not only hear this but make a decision regarding it as soon as possible. I looked out the double doors to find one hiding in the shadows now. Lycan's when fully formed were like the size of hell hounds only lycan's stood up.

They looked quiet daunting when at first sight. It's the reason why humans held such fear in them. Their size alone could make a regular human man piss his pants. For us it became more of a regular occurrence throughout the years. "How are you going to fight them?" Mamoru asked me. I looked back, "We're vampires…besides this…." I looked to Rei who was pulling out her own knives, "It's what we do…" I noted as the Lycan from the shadows ran in here.

Another one caught Rei from behind and threw her into a wall. "Get down!" I yelled at Mamoru, "I can he - " He ducked down when he narrowly avoided getting a 'scratch' that would have decapitated him had I not kicked out at the mid-flight Lycan making his unintentional flip over as he tried to charge at me happen. He leaped at my form as I naturally used my momentum to fall backwards and used my booted foot to throw the Lycan up further into the air to make sure he couldn't kill Mamoru.

I swiveled back on my feet. He then tried to aim for him. Seeing his prize right there the Lycan bared his teeth and howled. I had a bad feeling it was a call for more to come. Rei and I could handle a lot but we had no idea how many were coming for us now. I'm sure the howl was an alert that spoke of two vampires fighting them off to save the human and now we had targets on our backs.

I wasn't about to let this be for nothing. Instinct took over and I intervened. Getting between the two I kicked at it hard enough to send it careening into another desk as I pulled out my gun and shot at it till it stopped moving. Then one last shot to the head to be safe. "How…?" Mamoru looked stunned. I had to admit I recall an evening like this many years ago…only it was me as the shocked one… "You'll get over it. Now we need to get you to the estate. You good Rei?" I asked, looked over towards her.

I couldn't see the Lycan due to the over turned desk but Rei was having a happy go lucky time kicking it on the ground. "Of course." She stopped the kicking as she began to step away from the supposedly dead Lycan when it rose back up, "Look out!" I shouted and went to shoot when it hit Rei hard enough on impact to throw her into the drywall. She was okay that much I knew for sure but still, it had to hurt.

The Lycan turned to me and I knew I had to get him out. Who knew how many more were out there and ready to kill anything in sight. I aimed my gun and shot but the Lycan took off, "Come on!" I shouted, "What about your friend?" I knew Rei would be okay but she'd be pissed if I didn't complete our new mission. She'd say 'I got thrown into a wall for nothing?' so yeah I was bouncing and taking my new load with me.

"She can handle herself!" I yelled as I hauled him with me. Pulling him along as we ran through the back alleys and streets. "We should go to the police!" he yelped in desperation. Now that had me questioning his sanity for a moment. I stopped in the alleyway and turned around. "And say what? Lycan's are trying to kill us?!" he deflated at the remark and conceded my point. "You tell me what police officer would believe us." That was first.

"And secondly what's to stop the Lycan from killing him or her as well. They wouldn't know what to do…" I was trying to get him to understand this better so he would stop trying to delay us getting back to the estate, "And the stock of guns and ammo they have wouldn't kill a Lycan. They don't have silver ammunition. What they have would only slow it down and were not sure how many there are that are coming its why we have to get back to the estate. NOW." I emphasized my point.

I had to get him back to the estate. Taking off I found the motorcycle I used to get here. Rei and I took different vehicles to get here as a plan B back up if we got separated and needed to get back. "I'm not riding bitch." He refused to get on the bike. I pointed my gun at him, "I'm not asking." I said as I pushed him to the bike. "I thought you needed me alive?" he tried, "I can still give you a flesh wound now stop bitching and get on." I snapped.

He conceded and got on the back once I got on. The ninja flared to life and we rode out of there heading towards the estate. "Just so you know the gun didn't intimidate me." I rolled my eyes at his remark. I merely rolled my eyes but his next remark caught me off guard, "When you have a hot blonde dressed in a skin tight cat suit it can make a man reconsider his options." I couldn't help the blush nor the smile that graced my face for but a moment.

I got myself back into the right mind frame and wondered why I let that happen. I briefly considered that I was feeling a personal attraction to him and told myself to not see him that way. Damon would kill him. Yet I didn't mind the feel of him holding onto me. His arms wrapped tightly around for control over being on the back. His legs were snugged against my own to a certain point and his front was to my back emitting off a comforting heat that I was trying to resist as we drove.

I put it to the back of my mind as we got on the road near the Ocean front. I kicked up the gears to third to avoid the Lycan's following and to avoid getting pulled over by cops. We swerved in and out of the traffic or what little was out there, "You don't think maybe some lights?!" he shouted over the engine. I could tell he was trying to be sarcastic, trying to gain some mental sense of control, "I can see in the dark." I shouted back. He muttered something about vampires before I kicked it into fourth gear.

I was out of the police line of speed traps that laid along this path so I was in the clear for now. I just barely however stopped and swerved away from hitting another motorcycle as I could tell they were Lycan's. not in wolf form but they were them. Aiming guns at us. I didn't have enough time to level the gun I had at his head so I aimed lower and hit the wheel of the bike. The tire blew out and shot pieces of itself out like an explosion as the bike swerved off and just collapsed in the middle of the road.

Before bouncing around like a rag doll, loosing body oarts along the way. Its passanger flung off over half way through and off the road. I looked back to the road myself to avoid a crash like that myself. Hell I felt more sorry for the bike than the Lycan at that point. He even looked to be transforming to give him the extra strength to survive the fall cause his other him was not that strong and he knew it.

But there was another Lycan that popped up from my other side and before I could get a shot off he nailed me in the shoulder and in the lower half of my back. Those bullets ripped through my flesh like a hot stab wound that said 'FUCK YOU BITCH!'. It caused me to drop the gun. That pissed me off. Unfortunately I had to divert off the routine to evade him. I ducked into an alleyway narrowly missing some pedestrians in our path as we then crossed over four lanes of traffic on the other side which was shocking considering the time.

Mamoru's, "WOW!" in a shocked voice caught my attention. "You haven't seen anything yet." I comment before I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me. I decided to take a few moments to park by a building side as we had lost the Lycan's that were following us and see how my shoulder was doing. "We should go to my apartment. Its just around the block over there." He nodded in the direction he wanted to go to.

It seems like men truly do NOT want to listen to women. Because for cripse sake why doesn't he want to listen to reason? "For the last time we need to - " my shoulder sparked in pain as I moved to look back and snap at him. I gripped the handle bar tighter to aid in my discomfort driving as we were now. I didn't want to admit to it but this one didn't just hit my shoulder…it hit through my collar bone.

I winced from the pain…I could feel it broken and man was this is sick feeling. "You're in pain and that bullet isn't going to remove itself." I was tempted to tell him it would if I used some of my vampire strength but I had to wait till we came to a stop to do it so that I could also send word out about Mamoru coming in. However, before I could stop I had to move again as the Lycan's caught up with us. I shouted, "Mamoru!" I had no choice, "In my cat suit there's a pocket up front…my phone…" I began.

His hand began to move around on my side making me feel more intense feelings of lust and want that was distracting me. I hadn't felt this in… "Which pocket?" he shouted, his hand feeling around for a phone. I was internally shooting him a dry look as he was feeling around. His fingers felt heavenly. The way his body was curled against mine…I felt like I was getting…shit I as wet…how the hell am I this aroused now of all times? Seriously?!

I sighed to myself internally…of course you did. Cause it has to be the forbidden thing. Plus I had a feeling he was having a similar reaction. I must admit that did make me happy. I momentarily let myself smirk before clearing my face of it and getting back to business. "The inner pocket!" I shouted. His hand slipped over the cat suit to the front and found the zipper half way down and pulled it further down to reach inside for the phone.

I felt a tinge more of arousal at the action even as he fished for the phone, pulling on it to get it out of the tight space. His form suddenly felt to close and I suddenly needed to get back to the estate faster. My blood was pumping and my heart rate was starting to accelerate. I could even feel things getting hotter down below and that sure as hell didn't happen very often. "Gomen." He said his tones lower than before.

I noticed that he said it as more of an after-thought not like he actually was sorry, "Its fine." I didn't even shout it. He got the phone out and my body missed the warmth from him as he asked, "What did you want me to do?" I shouted, "Type in, bringing in a lead. Rei is - " before I could finish he said, "Rei - chan is calling." I smirked, "Put the phone to my ear." He swiped to answer and placed the phone by my ear.

"You back at the estate yet?" she asked, not bothering to say anything else. I saw the area I was in and knew I was still a bit of ways away from our destination. I felt him back behind me and knew I had to get him to safety. I also knew that the buttons were taking its toll on me. "No! I'm several miles away you?" I asked, "I'm half way back, I'll send in re-enforcements for you and hot boy." She shouted back.

She was driving herself and knowing her way closer than me right now. I however wasn't feeling good now. The blood loose was starting to kick in, "Arigato!" I shouted as the call ended. Then I blushed as I realized she called him- "Hot boy?!" he asked, "Joke! Let's go." I amped up the speed but didn't get far as the wound was leaking blood crazily now. "We need to stop or you'll pass out." He commented.

"I'll be fine!" I shouted back even though I was doubting my own words now. "Listen you have two gun shot wounds and they aren't going to magically heal up." If only he knew…I could hear the doctor mode in him as he gauged it testily with one of his hands. "YOU think it's a good idea to touch that right now?" I ventured. Any other day I'd encourage it but I knew I'd lose it if he pressured it.

Doctors always did the pressure test and I would fail miserably right now. Besides there was no way in hell these little wounds and the broken bone that was moving around back and forth creating pain where ever they shifted were going to get touched. It was to painful and I was starting to think that maybe going to his place was a good idea for now. I started to see that I was over half way back.

IT gave me confidence to give me more stubborn need now. I refused to let two wounds take me down. "I'll be fine." I insisted even as my vision began to waver now. So when the Lycan's came upon us and blocked us I had to stop regardless. "Shit." I muttered, trying to find an exit route. A few even dismounted their own bikes and got out of the cars hoping to tag team us if we tried ditching the bike or not. There was at least three of them in the front and two in the back and none of this looked good.

I looked around and found a poorly constructed wooden with metal slats ramp near the edge of one of the buildings on the right. "Kids probably built it to use for their bicycles." Mamoru noted. "It'll have to be enough." I muttered, "For what?" he asked, now sounding like he was questioning what I was going to do next. He was going to be questioning a lot of things once we got back to the estate.

Still he was a valued commodity now. I kicked my bike back into gear and drove up by the Lycan's making them tense and start to transform. I nailed the ramp and used it to bounce the bike off the wall just barely enough speed to get it going, and land on the other side of their 'barricade' safely. I smiled and shouted, "Another time boys another time!" feeling confident that I evaded them with my extra load.

"Okay I admit it that was bad ass!" Mamoru shouted. I felt oddly proud of myself as he complimented me, so much so that as I waivered as we got a few blocks aware and did my best to get around another corner to hide as I felt myself lose control of the bike. That's when I knew it, the adrenaline wore off and I was left weaker than before. I kicked it back into first before hitting neutral and let the bike fall as I slipped off the side.

The bullet wounds were finally getting to me and I was going down. I just hoped that we evaded the Lycan's at this point cause I would be out pretty soon. I was starting to feel the pain of being shot as I tried vamping out to remove at least the one bullet. The one from my shoulder was a clean through and through. The one in my side wasn't. I didn't want to scream out and alert the Lycan's that could be nearby after our escape so I bite with my human teeth, into my own palm as I used my vampire strength to make the button pop out.

Mamoru was all over me as he dismounted with less grace than me and went to my side. The bike taking a not so pretty dive into the opposing brick wall. Mamoru came up to me and started to touch around the areas where I'd been shot, briefly looking at the bullet that came out before going into doctor mode. "Good news is the upper one is a through and through and you 'popped' the lower one out so you'll live." I started to laugh. "Mamoru – san I'm a vampire. Once this piece of lead was out I can fight no problem." I assured him.

I used my remaining vampire strength to heal up the wounds as best as I could. The collar bone was the worst as that was literally reforming bone, not the easiest thing to do. My fangs lengthening and suddenly I was looking at Mamoru with hungry eyes. He gulped and I shied away. "Gomen." I was feeling weaker though. I had to do this now or else I feared I would pass out from the loose of blood… "I knew you wouldn't make it back…come on let's get you inside." He muttered and hauled me up against him.

I was on my feet for all of five seconds as Mamoru was shoved up against the brick wall and I began to fall. "Kill her." Was all I heard as I pulled out a hidden knife and stabbed the Lycan in the chest with it before cutting his throat open. We had to move. I had very little strength left in me and I knew I would be out soon. We rounded the corner of the alleyway as we had been chased from the bike.

"How are you still going even for a vampire? You're not invincible." He commented, trying to look over my wounds. I turned to him to find a Lycan trying to sneak up behind us. We traded a few punches before he knocked my knife from my hand. I hit him in the throat and went to go grab said knife when he stabbed me with his own. He couldn't talk but his eyes spoke plenty, 'I maybe dying right now but so are you.'

I hit him once more in the throat killing him as he fell but had stabbed me as well. I pulled the knife out and started running again. The blood loose was hitting me harder now. My eyes wanting to close and stay closed. I reached for my phone to see how far away that back up was when I felt the dizzy take over more. "Let me help you." I heard him say as I slid down the brick wall. My wounds were finally taking their toll on me.

I was losing vision as he hauled me up around him once more. "I'm supposed to rescue you not the other way around." I muttered, "Yeah well when the super hero is otherwise occupied the side kick gets to step in." he chuckled. I looked up at him. His dark hair may have reminded me of Damon but this guy was far from being anything like Damon. He actually cared about others including those that initially scared him…which reminds me, "Superhero and side kick?" I asked him. Curious about that.

"Well if you guys really need me that badly then yeah I was thinking side kick." He was joking of course and normally I would have snapped for such a lame joke but maybe it was due to the blood lose but it was actually a little bit funny. "Where is your place?" I asked seeing several apartment complexes up ahead. "The unfortunate one in the furthest building." He sighed. I looked like a mess as we crossed the street.

This area looked pretty empty right now as the am hours were now upon us. I knew there was a damn trail of blood that was going to lead them to us so I stopped. "You go on up there, I'll send out the text to let them know where you are." He didn't budge. "Go the blood trail will only lead them to you." I explained. "Not if I do this." Mamoru responded. I couldn't stop him as he lifted me up and carried me the rest of the way there. I briefly moaned in pain from the action but saw that the blood trail lessened up a great deal.

Once we crossed one of the empty lanes the blood trail pretty much ceased. The Lycan's would have to check every building here for him along this strip and even they couldn't just go door to door looking for us without some heavy exposure. Even if they had Lycan cops on the inside for jobs like this, most residents would ask for a warrant to view the apartment. Those Lycan's wouldn't readily have one of those on hand. So this area would buy us a few hours at least to evade them.

I started to fade out when Mamoru said, "Stay with me…" I was phasing out though, "So what got you into this life?" he asked, trying to keep my focus. I smiled, "Your gonna have to have me closer to death before I tell you my life story…or must really have me liking you." I joked out as he ran across the rest of the lanes. I looked back and saw nothing in my visual from any angle back behind us. I wanted to be sure as I felt myself phase completely out. My eye sight went black and I was out.


	6. wounds to heal and memories to reveal

**SerenityxEndymion** : something like that yeah. Like magnets, they have this need to go back to each other and can't really explain it.

 **SerenityMorrison** : glad you like it. I'm glad the underworld vibe is there but not taking up precedence in the story. And I definitely wanted to give usagi more of an edge as she's a two hundred plus year old vampire. She's been roughed around the edges for a long time and still has a sense of herself. That's a strong willed woman to do that. Usagi is that.

 **Guest (1)** : no problem. Glad you feel the chemistry brewing and working out amongst all the characters.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : this I will give out as a spoiler, he won't be turned into a lycan…at least not now. I haven't given a final decision but for now no he won't be turned into a lycan.

4 reviews, nice, sorry I wasn't able to update Christmas presents required last minute wrapping. I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas's. read and review please! I'd love to see how you all enjoy this one as well.

A vampires forbidden love ch.6

Mamoru POV

I couldn't believe the turnabout my life had taken in less than a few hours. I had an unconscious vampire, yes I had to repeat that to, to myself as a reminder that this shit was real and it wasn't some freakish Halloween prank. Vampires and Lycan's not only existed but now I was in their cross hairs. Back to my point here, am unconscious vampire laying on my bed with bullet holes in her.

This woman saved my life who knew how many times tonight. Hell I had Lycan's now after me and I had seen some pretty incredible feats in this time frame to. I looked at the blonde beauty in front of me as I couldn't help admire her form. She was utterly beautiful. Long blonde hair that any hair dresser would kill to work on. A body that underneath the form fitting cat suit she wore was I could tell nothing short of amazing.

Models did outrageous things to get a body like hers and she had it for eternity if all of this vampire stuff was true. I was still wrapping my head around it all. Logic was telling me how absurd this thing was. This was all in myths and legends, movies and tv shows not real life! At least that's how it was supposed to be. Yet here I am...I mean the things I saw…hell I can't undo it or say I hit my head cause I didn't.

There's no logical or even scientific way to explain how she for starters moved faster than a human could move. I'm sorry but not even the world's fastest runner was that fast! She lifted a fully grown man from his feet for her stature and visible strength and let's not forget she's not hopped up on any drugs, nor did she show signs of being on drugs and had survived two bullets wounds and still drove me to my place even if that wasn't the destination.

Plus on the off chance it was drugs she was on, there's no actual evidence to support it. Nothing wrong with her eyes other than lighting up blue when she was agitated. Thought I'm not going to try to figure out how I figured that out. It seemed so detailed in the personal manner. There was no way to explain it other than they do exist and now I was in it whether I liked it or not. And this woman…I looked down at her sleeping form…curled up so delicately on my bed and I had to fight with myself not to get tempted to slip in next to her.

For starters I'm to wound up to sleep and secondly I didn't want her to spaz out if I was behind her in bed with her. Plus it would just not be right at all to do so. I didn't want to get hit or something because of a mislead thought process so instead I tried to put the pieces of this puzzle together. "I knew that looking further into those records was a bad idea…but no I had to be curious…" I muttered to myself.

I knew something would happen and I still did it. I had to know if it was possible that what happened when I was a kid had in fact happened, if MAYBE there was that slight chance that I wasn't crazy. That my own family when I was a child – I saw her begin to move around. Waking up I should say, "Stay down you're wounds - " she cut me off, "Accelerated healing." She waived it off as she got up off the bed.

"You can't heal that fast from a…" I got quiet and stunned as she unzipped her cat suit from the front and pulled a shoulder off to show me the healed over, where there formerly was a hole, and now a new patch of skin. I examined it. My doctor side coming out immediately. "I..." I was stunned, "Unbelievable." I stated as I examined the new reformed skin. It was as if it was month's old and not mere hours.

At this rate, in a few day's time, it would look lie there was hardly a hint of anything there and a week perhaps no sign at all. At least that's what my math told me. This was utterly fascinating. If people could naturally heal this way hospitals would be out of business. But people didn't heal this way…before I let my 'what the hell is going on here?' mentality out I had to examine this further so I pulled the cat suit further down to see where the other hole had been.

It too was gone. I touched the area effected and not even a whimper issued from her lips. I even looked up to make sure she wasn't biting her lip to stop it. Nothing. Not even a thinning of the lips to show aggravation. I had had some of the toughest gang members to pull bullets and blades out of throughout my time as a doctor, they grunted they groaned in agony and toughed it out of course but they made sounds, yet she didn't issue even a whimper.

I looked at her in shock. "I don't…" there were now more questions than answers I had. I check both and felt the scar tissue around them, scar tissue that shouldn't have reached maturity this soon had and was, I hate to say it, better that regular human scar tissue. "This is incredible." I remarked. "Yeah I was stunned at first by it to but you get out over it over time." She stated with a resign tone.

I looked into her eyes and found us to be much closer than any doctor and his patient should be and yet I didn't want to move away. Her skin, even the reformed skin, was soft to the touch and like it never even happened. I knew that technically I was going beyond what was appropriate for doctor and patient standards but something told me that the regular rules didn't apply here. It gave me more courage and motivation to – "Mamoru…" I blinked, "Hai?" I responded. "Go ahead and ask." I looked to her stunned.

"You're not the first to see bullet holes in me as a human." I deflated a bit, "Oh…when was that? I mean the last time?" I didn't mean to come off sounding nearly indifferent but I knew I had to, some part of me felt common about that statement. Like I wasn't the first and I wasn't a fan of that. She didn't say anything though, "Several decades ago…like…" she pulled it back up to zip and I found myself saying, "Wait. I need to see you back to." She arched a brow but nonetheless turned around to show me her backside.

Perfectly smooth skin. I admired it briefly before seeing her bullet wounds…or rather her healed bullet wounds. The entry points were just the same as the exit ones smooth as anything. After I took a few moments to see how the entry wounds healed up I found myself admiring the shape of her backside and her ass. Curved so perfectly that I could feel the beginning stages of arousal within me.

My hands moving over the reformed skin before nearly touching said ass. I widened my own eyes at the gall I was getting being around her. I NEVER had ever thought to touch a patient like that before EVER! Yet here was this woman in my sights for all of a few hours and I was not only getting aroused by her, much like I was on the bike, that had been tough to handle, but I was now in the middle of their conflict.

Who was this woman that made me want to spring to life this fast and forget my moral code as a doctor?! I turned her back around, not even caring that I had essentially grabbed her small waist and spun her back around. Her hands landed on mine, "Find what you were looking for?" She asked. I felt myself starting to sink into her blue eyes. No longer lite up but soothing and comforting almost before another hunger took over. Not one of death but a similar one to what I had going on in me right now.

Suddenly the room I had felt to damned small and us to close for professional comfort. "I ah…" I needed to get some space between us. I was feeling an immense attraction to her but I needed answers first and the answers were stronger right now than my libido which for some reason felt like taking her away for a LONG weekend. "What exactly is going on I want all the information now." I went with demanding answers rather than checking her out like a love struck high schooler for the next few hours. I saw her expression change.

"And here comes the interrogation." She remarked, getting up and moving with a lot more ease than before. "We should get going." She went to find and grab her weaponry. The very things I had removed from her to give her a chance at a more comfortable rest. Finding it on the table she reloaded and threw me my own jacket, "We need to go. We've stayed longer than we should have." She ordered.

I followed but not without still asking my questions, "How about your name?" she smiled, "Yeah we really didn't get there what with all the killing and trying to evade death thing…I'm Usagi. The raven haired one is Rei…you'll see her again…I'm sure of that." She sighed. "How long have you been one?" I asked, leaving my apartment. Locking it up and shooting the door a hopefully not for the last time look before descending to the elevator.

She hit the bottom floor as I got on before hitting the close door button ensuring no one else got on but us, "Since the 1800's." great so I've got the hots for someone old enough to be my grandmother several times over. I tried not to think about that. "Does that bother you?" she asked me and for some reason I instantly responded, "No. Not at all." I wanted to hit myself in the head with how I was sounding.

 _Gee I answered that pretty fucking fast…_ "So where's your family in all of this?" I asked and she went silent. I cursed myself. Of course she'd lost them along the lines. She was a vampire from the 1800's so unless they're turned to… "I don't talk about my family much…you and me, we're not that close just yet." I saw how she tried to play it off. _Just like I would…_ I noticed before we hit the bottom floor.

As we were out and she still looked around for others we exited my building in an orderly fashion not unlike a few hours ago when it was an odd sight to see me carrying a dead looking woman through the front doors to the elevator and now she was right as rain ready for action, at least that's how she presented herself. "So what made you get into medicine?" she asked in the early am hours. Commuters still waking up ready to get the day going.

I noticed she didn't flinch to much at the beginning day light hours. Granted there was no actual sun out yet but still day light would be commencing in maybe thirty minutes tops. I was stunned, "Hold on how can you walk around in the sun?" I asked. "Like I said not everything about vampires you've heard is true." I conceded that. "Besides that's usually reserved for direct sunlight. The sun isn't really up yet and won't be for at least another thirty minutes. Plenty of time to get back to the estate." She explained.

I was stunned still but went along with it. We walked through the back alleys of the city to get back to this very large and largely populated estate that looked like it belonged to a rich elitist rather than a group of vampires. I marveled at the whole place as we walked up inside the double doors. The front alone was a fortress. Guards up all over the place as we walked in through the perimeter, "Don't worry about the Lycan's getting in here." She said.

I saw how heavily fortified they were on the outside I could only imagine the inside. "They can't breach our walls…even a full scale attack they couldn't. But with the new numbers if they get them and train them well enough it's possible and that's what we're trying to avoid and what you're helping us with." I looked to her, "How the hell can I help? I'm only human." I explain to her as two guards let us in through the front doors.

"Door service." I remark, "Guards still." She expressed so as not to offend them. I nodded my apologies and followed along behind her as she walked past more and more vampires. Some with wine glasses filled with a red substance that I could only guess what was. Then we walked down another hallway, "This place is a maze." I was stunned at the size of it. It looked so amazing that I was almost afraid to touch anything.

"You get used to it after a while…" she turned down another hallway and pulled me up against the wall, "Listen I know you've just been thrown into this but I need to lay down some ground rules for you that way you don't accidentally offend anyone here." I nodded thanking her for that even though I was still taking it all in. "Rule one, the two people your about to meet run this place. The younger one Damon, hot headed and a bit of a dick but he's going to be fully taking over the coven once his father the elder leaves." I nodded to her words.

"Unless spoken to don't speak to the elder. He's the oldest and strongest around here and a firm believer in the old ways while making exceptions where there is no choice on the new ways. He barely tolerates them from his own son the younger one." She noted, "Damon." I ventured a guess to ensure I had the correct name and she nodded. "Just give them the necessary information. If they ask for more answer them honestly." She ordered of myself before taking me down the rest of the hallway.

I noticed that each vampire that saw me was looking at me like fresh pickings until my blonde beauty, I really had to stop thinking about her like that, shot them a glare to end the hungry stares. I noticed that she did have a fair amount of control and did spark fear in some, "So are you like another in charge person here?" I asked her, "I'm a cleaner." Okay that had me thoroughly confused.

"Cleaner?" I asked, "Short summary, I kill those that are a threat to us and to humans." So she was basically a soldier for them…sorta. I felt so out of place here yet I knew as long as she was here I was safe. There's something off about there isn't there? "Relax. You're a guest here." She remarked, "I'd feel more like a guest and less like a meal if everyone would stop looking at me like I was a dish." I admitted, not liking the way even the women were looking at me as we walked inside what looked to be an office.

The dark haired guy at the desk was accompanied by an older man that looked similar but definitely older. Father perhaps or even older brother. "Ah…my child…" he remarked at first as she nodded her head in respect. He looked at her queit like a proud father would. Yet there was no paternal hug involved. More like 'this is as much as I'll show you in pride'. It seemed to be enough for her.

The younger looking one, Damon I gathered seemed to hold an almost jealous look to his own features before looking away. "So this must be the human that Rei – chan said was coming in…" he looked over at me. "Why didn't you go to the rendezvous point they were supposed to meet you there?" the older one asked. She pulled out her phone which I now saw as destroyed, "Turns out the newer phones are much more breakable that the old ones." Both nodded in understanding as she pulled on my arm to bring me forward.

"He is the proof Damon send us out for." She gestured to me, "Mamoru – san." I gave my name, "This is who Rei – chan must have been referring to as 'hot boy'." The older chuckled even as Damon looked to be souring to the idea. I must have been the resident 'hot boy' or something and yet here she was damn near ignoring him like it was nothing. I wondered if there was a reason for that.

I looked over and found her rolling her eyes. "That's Rei – chan for you. Either way listen to what he has to say." She gestured for me to go forward and speak, "I ah…" I cleared my throat as I honestly felt more like I was in a board room meeting now. It oddly enough helped me to get out what I had told her and Rei before we were attacked…again. Only now I wasn't frantic in my assessment, I felt more in control.

"I work at the hospital near where I met…" I looked back at her to find her gesturing to look forward. Probably a sign of disrespect to not maintain eye contact with an elder, not that I knew but I could venture an educated guess, so I pushed my focus towards them. "Anyways I started to notice that a lot of people were coming in with bites or scratches from presumed 'dog' or even 'wolf' attacks." Something that gave the older one something to frown at.

Like he didn't want to think it could be more but that times had told him not to dismiss anything that could mean something in the long run. He may not have looked older than 60 but he looked like a 60-year-old that could kill you without the slightest provocation and I'd rather not find out if he would. "But then the victims would be gone by the next shift change. I found this unusual especially as the personnel working those shifts didn't look panicked or concerned and started to dig deeper into the why's of it." I began.

The older one appeared focused on my words while the younger one seemed more focused on the blonde beauty than me. For more than once in my lifetime I was glad I had the ability to parallel process and multitask so I could get through my words with notice the nuances about those in the room as it was my job to be detail oriented. Plus I had a strange feeling that I'd need the information for later on.

I noticed an almost jealous look passed over Damon's face when looking between the elder and her before he shifted to see me. Like me he had dark hair but unlike me there was a darkness about him. It was something that spoke of death and hate. Yet here he was acting nonchalant which made me question his mentality. I'd have to know more about him to make an accurate diagnosis plus I wasn't in the psychosis department. I knew a little bit about it but it wasn't where I believed was my purpose when it came to being a doctor.

There was something that seemed unnatural about the way he looked at me though. Almost like a rival…almost. Like IF I became one then he would act but till then he would act like he didn't care. I had to be careful around him for now. This whole situation was very much like walking on egg shells. I was in the deepest reaches of a vampire coven and talking to what was probably a vampire of the highest ranking so yeah egg shells.

Then there was the way Damon was glancing at her. It was obvious that he cared very little for my presence there as he barely looked my way but the way he looked at her was that of checking her out and wanting her to view him the same way and when she didn't he seemed to look at me with distaste. Like he blamed me for her NOT looking at him. Strange as earlier he appeared almost jealous of her as well. I'd have to ask her later on that.

The older one came around the large mahogany desk and between the both of us, "This is troubling…" he muttered. "Our walls are impenetrable." Damon stated with a cocky confidence that made me think of every pompous dick that ever learned the hard way that nothing in the world, with the right tactics and inside knowledge that nothing is impenetrable. I hoped he wasn't really like that and was just perhaps a naïve man that knew more about the politics and not the actual battle grounds of their war.

"This isn't the old days Damon." She voiced, her tone carrying wisdom and an authority that I could tell the elder liked about her. Perhaps that was it, she was more inclined to do what was needed and this Damon seemed more inclined to sit behind a desk and the elder wished it were the other way around but appreciated her for her efforts. "If we don't find out what the Lycan's are up to and fast we could end up with a full scale Lycan attack greater than we've ever faced." She pointed out the worst case scenario.

"How many were reported?" Tuashe elder asked me as he pondered over her words. "Over 50 in the span of a few weeks. It was noticeable." I stated, "And the person working those night?" Damon asked, as if that should be obvious. I looked to him but didn't give away my annoyance, "Persons…" I corrected, "There's several staff members but their also volunteers to and that's also another department I don't work in." I explained.

"I work next to them but have to travel through their department daily. I noticed and went to others in my department but they saw nothing wrong with it and told me to leave it alone." This sparked the elder to lean against the desk now. "And unfortunately since I don't work every night I couldn't keep up with any others that also came in so there's no guaranteed way to know specifically how many there are out there." I felt bad on that one.

I had decided to become a doctor or rather do my internship to become a full-fledged doctor here so that I could make more of an impact. Its why I transferred. I just didn't see this coming. "It's why I started to investigate myself. Then I started to notice that the hospital records were being doctored up. Falsified." This intrigued the elder even as Damon looked interested…finally. "The more that came in I collected data from their files and from their blood samples before and even after the shift personnel came in and took it."

I wanted them to see how deep this possibly went, "I found the falsifying only because I was taking an actual head count and found that the numbers didn't match. Mine were way higher than the hospital records. It all came together that something beyond what was supposed to be happening was happening. I can't trust the hospital as sad as that is and wondered how far up I'd have to go to figure this all out. Its why I went out there last night. I was trying to locate one of the patients when I was attacked and she saved me." I noted to her.

She smiled, "All in a day's work." she remarked. "Hai…let us praise the work of our number one 'cleaner'." Damon's remark was cutting and sarcastic making even the elder vampire look at him with disdain. Like his disrespect was found to be quote lacking in character. "And you're willingly helping us? In this fight. It's not yours after all." the older one asked. Now I knew I'd have to go into detail about something painful to me and I didn't feel like expressing something so personal with them…her yes but not them.

"I want to help…sir. It's in my job description. It's what I do and why I became a doctor." Was all I said. The elder vampire looked at me with a different expression as if gauging me personally. Something said he didn't quite believe me but also let it go, "Make sure he gets round the clock surveillance on his place. I want to ensure that the man that is aiding in our cause is well protected." I nodded my thanks to the elder and showed my sincere gratitude with a firm hand shake.

He smiled just barely before leaving to exit, "I'd like to be on point for this." She said to them both. I was shocked to but pleased that she seemed to want to spend more time with me. There was just something about her that drew me to her and clearly it was mutual we just didn't know what it was…other than a blinding attraction towards one another. Still wearing the cat suit to I might add. Her long blonde hair…tied up in those buns. She moved so fast though that I knew why Lycan's couldn't use them against her. She's to squirrely.

Damon went to go protest while the elder silenced him. Clearly the elder held a great deal of respect even from the hot head here, "I want a daily report of anything new found." He ordered, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She stated, though it did sound like she was trying not to sound dare I say it pleased by the affirmation. "We should have something within a few days to report but I do have to be back at the hospital Monday morning." I noted. That's when my next shift started.

"Very well." The elder left as Damon came around the desk now, "I will give the reports to him send them to me first." He ordered her. his stature taller than hers but not taller than mine, "I'll send my reports to him as promised." She stated firmly. "I'm am the leader of this coven." Damon growled to her, letting his fangs show a little, "And he is a higher ranking elder than you are or ever will be. I will report it to him." She said it with such firmness and control that I felt myself stir at it.

Who the fuck is this woman?! And how the hell is she not in charge compared to him who seems not to be taking the situation for what it is? This is killing humans simply to grow an army. I let her lead me as we went to the garage they had and its many cars. I had to smile at a few camero's, challengers and chargers I saw and watched as she grabbed her keys and hit a button making its lights go off as the signal for open.

The charger then started up, "You like?" she asked. I nodded my head, "Yeah awesome car." I was stoked, "Well since my bike is getting an oil change done, every 5,000 miles, I figured we could use her. She's my viper. Always has my back. I bought her the minute she was off the assembly line and took her home." She looked at the car and smiled. I smiled at her. She had a thing for American muscle cars…nice thing was so did I and it just made the moment that much more special to me.

I was actually starting to like her. It wasn't just some lust driven response to her. So I said, "I actually like muscle cars to." I admitted. She blushed then turned her head trying to stop herself from smiling, "Well go back to your apartment via the wheels that way I can watch over you tonight. When an elder has protection set up it makes that target a high priority. So yeah I'm on it and so is viper." She went to the car and got in as I got in next to her.

We drove back as she cut corners hard, switched lanes frequently just to get ahead and somehow missed three speed traps on the way to my place. I was in awe of her. "I spent several years as a race car driver over in mexico a few decades ago and had a blast with the culture and the cars we raced." I was shocked, "Oh okay cool." I smiled at her gently for a moment before taking back a more natural smile as we parked by my building and went inside.

Getting into the apartment was easy however Usagi was on the prowel. As if making sure the coast was clear, "They were here." She said, "How do you know?" I asked. "Scent." She stated and went inside. It looked damn near destroyed…damn near…his apartment had obviously been completely gutted for information, yet it still stood. "I'll check the other rooms." She went around for a few seconds and was back to me in less than 30 seconds.

"Clean. Your good." She gestured for me to come inside. I shut the door and locked it up tight before going further in. I pulled out my briefcase and started going through my notes. I started at the beginning as I now had this information I could pull the story closer together and get more key pieces to the puzzle to help solve it faster for them. it was the least I could do as it was affecting humans as well.

I cleaned up what I could that night after I collected my data, which lucky me I've been going over it so frequently it didn't take long. I made the couch sleepable as Usagi went to the bed that was bigger and had more of a bounce and less of a clothe covered board beneath. So when she got up and out she said, "Come on in, I'm not letting you leave my sight." She remarked. I had to fight the smirk that was growing on my face.

Usagi POV

I couldn't help the smile that was starting to graze my face but knew I had to get back on the topic that had been bothering me since we left the office. "Mamoru – san…" when he was inside I closed the door and said, "What's the real reason why you're helping us in this fight?" he blanched and looked perplexed before realization hit, "How did you know there was more to it?" I couldn't help but smile amused as I made myself more comfortable in his place.

Now being able to take it in. Typical bachelor pad once you ignored the obvious ransacked look of it now. He gathered up much of his clothes that had been strewn about by himself. "Did they find your research?" I asked him as I tried to start cleaning up now. I only ever got to clean up if I was in my room back at the estate. Having round the clock maid service was nice but sometimes you just wanted to do things yourself.

"Nope…" he came out with his back-ups. "Apparently they didn't think to look in the vents." I smiled, "Like a kid hiding candy…" I muttered, "Where'd you learn that trick?" I asked him, "Movies. I watched a lot of action movies growing up and a commonplace to hide important things is the vents. No one thinks to look there." He had a point. If you were a regular burglar or even looking as these Lycan's were, you didn't look in the crevices, you looked at more obvious spots…thankfully Mamoru was smarter than that.

"So…" I sat on the ripped up bed and asked, "What's the real reason?" He threw a pile of laundry into the hamper in his room as he put the back-ups on the dresser, "We weren't anyone special…just a regular family…" he began. Standing by the window in the room as he recounted his tale, "It was a stupid camping trip. We'd been out there for a day already. Went fishing. Took lots of pictures…" he smiled fondly.

"The second night is when they came…" his smile dropped. "Thinking on it when I got older they were probably stalking us the first night cause they seemed to know where we were all sleeping." I just looked at him…letting him speak, "I heard my father shout. I never heard him sound scared before in my life before that moment." He looked at me, "He was afraid…but not of the, rather that…I think he knew he couldn't protect us and THAT'S what scared him." He noted as he went over his story.

"The wolf…Lycan…" he corrected himself now, "Ripped his throat open as another grabbed at my mother." _He saw the whole thing…?_ "You watched your parents die." It was a statement, not a question as I saw that sliver of a tear form in his eyes, "I was to stunned at first but when I got my wits about me I grabbed one of the metal stakes in the ground we used to keep the tent secure and went to attack the Lycan." That was pretty brazen for a youth.

"The Lycan that had my father dropped him as I jumped and stabbed him in the shoulder. I yelled to leave us alone…" I felt for him I really did. "The Lycan swung its arm at me and I went sailing." He gestured with his hands that he went flying for a few seconds. "The impact against the rock formation we were nearby must have knocked me out cold as I woke up hours later, blood on my own head and two dead parents." That must have been horrific to have seen as a child of his age.

He moved to sit on the bed opposite me, "Another five hours went by of me walking back to the nearest town I could remember passing and getting help. I got lost in the woods for a while trying to track my way back. Not easy." He chuckled at the end. There was a moment of sullen silence as I touched his hand, "And now your able to do so much with your experience and save the lives of many others." I conveyed.

He nodded, "So as we are on the subject matter for personal scaring shit what's yours?" I knew what he meant, "My family…" I ventured. He nodded. This time it was me feeling a bit restless, "I was seventeen when Damon came into my family home." I began, he looked shocked but remained silent, "He and this brute of a vampire came in and were prepared to kill my family. I bargained my freedom for theirs." I could tell there were questions he had but stayed silent till I was done.

"So that night he turned me…made me a vampire to be his…" this was why I was iffy on discussing, "To be his 'concubine'." That made Mamoru look to me differently, "Turns out I was more useful as a 'cleaner' than as a bedfellow though he still takes what he wants from time to time, he's usually with the other girls he has or Rei – chan. She has a boundless love for him for kami – sama knows why." I muttered.

"Anyways, he spared my family but took one more life with him…" Mamoru never once lost that intense focus on me, "My…at the time frame, betrothed." He looked away then, like he didn't want to but for fear of what he might say looked away, "Is he still…?" he ventured, "No, he was turned that night to for defending me against Damon. Damon doesn't like it when others touch his 'toys' even if they aren't his toys yet." I surmised.

"Thing is my former betrothed, Diamond, the vampirism changed him…made him truly a monster." Mamoru looked back at me, "He refused to accept his new state of what he was and fought them tooth and nail. I accepted it as I held no choice. Diamond escaped one night and in his frenzied bloodlust obliterated a village." That got Mamoru's attention right fast, "Damon, on my insistence, gave him the only punishment that would allow him to live and still pay for his crimes…he's been imprisoned for all time." I explained.

"And what of your family?" he asked. This was the harder part…my own eyes began to tear up as I rarely spoke of this events in question. The only person that even knew was Rei and I only told her decades later when she and I got that much closer…granted we weren't besties but we did tend to gravitate towards one another for support compared to Damon's other 'mistresses' that he had multiples of.

Just as long as he kept his cock pointed elsewhere I was fine with that. Now here I was about to spill my guts out to Mamoru, "I lived in a whole new area for years before I built up enough trust to venture from our new coven at that time. I took a horse and rode for near a day before I reached my old home." I licked my suddenly dry lips and bite down to prevent the trembling from coming out.

"There was no home…at least not anymore. The only thing left were head stones to mark where their resting places were." I could tell he was hoping for natural deaths. I had been to. It would have been a comfort in some way that they hadn't been touched further than that night by the chaos that is the underworld we live in. "I went to the nearest neighbors and heard what had happened to them." I felt like I was back there again.

Like I was right there in the shop of the next neighboring village that had been there during their fall. "Turns out Diamond's rampage on that village hit my family's home to. Their bodies…they weren't even whole…my little brother was barely a teenager when everything happened. I had no idea that he had reached down there." I very distinctly heard what the guards said that night and they didn't mention that.

"The guards never mentioned it…then again they probably didn't even know. They had spoken of the next village…but in retrospect I should have asked when they mentioned he attacked his own family but since our families didn't exactly live down the road I didn't feel a cause for alarm." I couldn't believe I had gone on for so long without the truth. I could have mourned them years ago.

"I should have asked…but I didn't think to. I was just at that time trying to save Diamond from himself as he was headed into an early grave by them. Anyways…they buried the pieces that were salvageable and were recognizable as human parts." Mamoru touched my own hand now, "I couldn't run away as much as I wanted to." I knew that would be the next question because I asked it to myself for years…decades afterwards.

"Why not?" He asked me. "I was a vampire. A pariah…an outcast that people feared. To live on one's own as a vampire during those times were incredibly hard and dangerous. Once we were found out it was immediate crucifixion. I didn't just hear tales but had been too late with other groups for rescue to get to those that had tried it. People are afraid of what they don't understand and when people become afraid they can become incredibly dangerous." Our coven would be defining bigger with them to.

"Honestly I didn't know where to go or what to do. I had no family left. No money of my own and since I couldn't claim their deaths as how would I explain what happened to me for those years and why I hadn't aged at all, I couldn't receive anything." I expressed what happened, hoping he'd understand my lack of not having anything left prevented me from doing a lot over the years.

"I fought by sides of many vampires. Lost some over the years, gain some as friends and ally's but I stayed true and loyal to them. Not because I had to after a while but because they took care of me." I looked at him to convey my reasoning, "It wasn't every vampires fault for what happened. They had been trying to keep Diamond bound and locked up. They had been trying to protect the humans and other vampires form him." _That one guard…_

"So you stayed…" he gathered, "I stayed…I fought…I trained hard. Fought harder and became valued to them. I protect them now as they do me. Damon is the only dick in this whole mess. If he hadn't come to my family's home and - " his gripping of my hand stopped me, "I'm sorry about your family…they didn't deserve that." He commented, not relinquishing his hold on my hand and I didn't pull away either.

"I think the worst part is they died probably wondering if I was even still with my humanity. They died knowing that I became the very thing they feared the most…a vampire. They don't even know that things weren't what the rumors made them sound like. Not all of them. My papa never got to walk me down the aisle. My mama…never got to see me as a blushing bride…she watched me die as did my brother and papa that fateful morning." I expressed. "Kami – sama…" he pulled me into a hug.

As odd as it was at first I felt some tears flow and wondered if I'd ever truly let myself mourn their deaths other than taking my anger of it out on the enemy? _Can that really be considered mourning?_ "I…" I looked up at him and saw how close his face was to mine…so close I could feel his breath, the tiny puffs hit my face. He seemed to be pondering something before giving in as he kissed me.


	7. Rei's tale & damon's warning

**OrientalDanceGirl** : yeah Damon is definitely not thrilled with Mamo'd presence. And yes Diamond killed them in his bloodlust. I had so many different ways to go with her families demise. I wanted something sad but not to easy and something that would give her closure on that part of her past. This was the best solution I came up with.

 **Guest** **(1)** : glad you like it. Yes things are definitely mutual between them but that doesn't mean obstacles cant arise. I didn't really have a plan for how long to make it but I'm already this far into it and I still have a bit to write out so it'll be coming for a little bit.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : yeah I wanted that to come across for them. both are two strong individuals that work to protect others just in different areas and both have had such loses that the other can find commonality in it and realize that their not alone in that department. I knew it would be a little sad for the stories but it was necessary for the plot advancement.

 **Guest (2)** : that will be explained later on.

Nice 4 reviews, I really like that you guys are enjoying this. I've been having fun in writing it out. My vision. 😊😊😊😊 read and review! Very encouraging. 😊

A vampire's forbidden love ch.7

Usagi POV

I responded at first as it felt so right…I felt eased. Like the blood in my veins was singing for the first time in so long that my whole body light on fire. I pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Not even thinking about it. When his tongue entered in I used a few of my own rarely used technics to please us both and felt his own moan in response. We both just shared some painful stories and yet we were kissing and feeling wonderful and alive.

I felt his hands begin to trail over me. Tentatively at first but it began to progress as he became more bold. When his lips left mine to trail a path of heat down my neck I felt nothing but heat encompass me. I didn't even remember feeling this on fire with…then it hit me. Damon's rules regarding his sex partners. No sleeping with anyone other than him. The deal I made with him hundreds of years ago. Its why he killed that scientist that I…suddenly I feared greatly for Mamoru's life.

If I didn't stop this now we would end up having sex and I couldn't let him get hurt in this because of me. Damon did it to the last guy that was helping us, he would surely do it now to. I couldn't take the risk that he wouldn't. I savored a few more seconds of this bliss and wished that just once I could have happiness. Just once I could feel happy. Not joy from getting revenge for a fallen soldier but true happiness.

It seems that would always be my burden to have. I couldn't be happy. Before the tear could fall down my cheeks I leveled myself up as apparently I had let us get really comfortable and shot off the bed. "I ah…need to go make a quick run. The other two guards will be outside still." I felt like jumping into the nearest pool or bed of water to cool myself down. I hadn't felt this heated up in so damned long that I felt like reacting as a teenager would.

Damon sure as hell never got me that aroused. Not even the few times he did try to arouse me did I ever get that aroused. I bolted from the apartment he was in, then out of the complex before Mamoru could utter a word and found myself around the corner of the building, away from the prying eyes of the other vampires, as I breathed in great heaps of the cool air. Suddenly everything felt to warm.

I wanted to strip down and cool off but its not like there were any pools around. I went to the vampire guards and let them know I would be gone for a few hours. They both nodded and made sure to keep a dubious check. I grabbed a burner phone from them as we usually carried a few in each of the cars for security purposes and told them to give the number for him to call me on if he so choose to.

I broke into a nearby community pool area, stripped down to bra and panties before jumping in and feeling the relief. Soaking wet I allowed my heart rate to return to normal as the burner went off. I clenched my eyes tight before opening them again. I swam over to the edge where the phone was and grabbed it, "Though you might call me." I noted. "What happened?" Mamoru asked me. I sighed, "I'm sorry…but its not safe for you if were…involved." I expressed, wishing it weren't the case.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I tried to avoid crying but it still came out, "Remember the scientist I told you about that was helping without knowing it before?" he muttered, "Yeah why?" he asked, "I fell in love with him…Damon found out and for my betrayal killed him in front of me. My purpose as his mistress isn't just to do whatever he wants in the bedroom, its to remain pure for only him." I told him.

"So you see we can't be together. Not if you want to avoid certain death and no one will get in his way. No one did last time." I explained. Rei had tried to be there for me but saying 'I tried to warn you' does help matters much. "I'm sorry…" he said, I could tell he was frustrated, "But it doesn't change that I have feelings for you." That shocked me. "Mamoru – san…Damon will kill you if he finds out. And he'll do it in front of me to make me feel that pain again." I told him. I felt like I was once again losing my tiny little shred of happiness.

"Then we'll just have to keep it a secret." He tried, "Mamoru – san I like that you seem to really want this as I do but he will kill you. NOT figuratively but LITERALLY he will kill you." I explained making sure he was aware that an intimate relationship with me was essentially virtually signing your death certificate. "This is the same Damon that was sitting in the office chair?" he confirmed.

"Hai…he may not seem like much at first but he's one of the oldest and strongest of us next to his father the elder. Mamoru – san I've watched him do it. The other two vampires were there that day to prevent me from stopping him or exacting revenge for it." I gave him the rest of those details. "Gomen asai…" I ended the call. I felt like drowning in my misery and decided to sink to the bottom of the pool…gave myself some thinking time.

Mamoru POV

When she ended the call I was stunned. This man was such a fucking selfish prick. He has several mistresses yet none can have a real romance of their own or else he'll kill them. She's been stuck as his fucking mistress for all that time and the one time before me she develops feelings and he kills him? No wonder she reacted as she did. Cause hell I was getting aroused off of that intense moment we shared.

She was so soft and pliable beneath me. It was like she activated my own senses of arousal and love at the same time. I could feel her response to it to. She wanted me as much as I wanted her and now it was out in the open. Yet she cared so much already that she gave me that warning. All I could think of now was it worth it? Was she worth me risking my life at the hands of the man that murdered her last love?

Yes it was a heady decision to make especially considering what was going on and the apparent war going on that we were all working in. I briefly wondered if the elder would be someone to trust and talk to about a relationship then thought better of it. The man's Damon's father, his loyalty would be more so towards his soon to be left in charge son rather than her…right? And yet something inside of me just rang out loud and clear…yes.

I decided to wait and bid my time for a few days and see about any new developments that happen. After all that was why I had the bodyguards. We were after all in the middle of a war that was currently raging on and I still had a shift to get to on Monday and more monitoring to do. Plus I think it would be wise to get more information on the staff there. Maybe she could suss something out on them…didn't take my thoughts off of her though. How she felt beneath me, how her lips felt against mine. "Fuck." I muttered.

Damon POV

I didn't like this one bit. This Mamoru was interfering with my plans. It had been a week since he'd shown up here. A week that she'd been gone from my presence. I had taken up with Rei for the extra time and she loved it but I wanted my Usagi…my Serenity back. There was just something about her. Ever since the day I took her away there's always been an attraction to her that I couldn't stop. Didn't care to. Though when I noticed I was beginning to fall for her I took up with other women, mostly Rei to avoid feeling that way.

Nobody seemed to mind, least of all her. She seemed the most inclined to avoid me sexually. She took up more training over the years to perfect herself as a fighter. Even I had to admire her. I also held hate against her though. I never would have thought that father would grow a fondness for her over the years. Decades really. He keeps it low key but I see the fondness. You think she was like a daughter to him.

It was beginning to give her more power around here. I had to keep her close to the vest in order to ensure my positioning here wouldn't falter. Apparently my father is not a fan of, my philandering ways. I personally didn't see that the big deal was. I'm a vampire that enjoys the pleasantries in life. There's already so much war going on why not take time to indulge in a few women? Though I did have a fondness for that blonde.

None of my other females were in facet blonde. When Serenity became a 'cleaner' I became as happy before the anger set in. She was earning more respect that even I was. I hadn't partaken in cleaner duties for decades due to my commitment to becoming an elder as my father is. However he still favored her ability to do the right thing and to be able to kill and protect those who needed it in both respects. She and Rei worked well together and that was something that none of the other mistresses of mine had.

Rei hated the other mistresses as it took time from her but Usagi ignored them in favor of working all the time. However I was missing my blonde beauty. I wanted her back in my chambers for sex and it was like trying to find Moby Dick these days. She was never around when I desired her. This Mamoru that entered in I knew he'd be my downfall. I couldn't let that happen. This coven was mine, not theirs. It would be ruled by me with my top mistress, her, by my side.

I know Rei had foolish notions at one point of becoming my top mistress but that would never come to pass and I made her aware of that. She didn't like it but got more sex with me than anyone and so she continued to just be my most used mistress. However I grow tired of her and the others and wanted time back with Usagi…my Serenity. I looked for her yet again in her room and like the last several times it was untouched.

Like it hadn't been used in days. I knew why to. He was over at his place again. Middle of the week shift at the second shift he was working while she watched over him. Gathering more data and now her to from her perspective. Father had gained his daily reports from her via her new burner phone and I was given the information second hand. There were even more reports of Lycan activity now.

I looked over the latest one that was faxed to me from my father. It still irritated me that he seemed to show more respect and a fatherly appeal towards her rather than his own son. At the end of the day I knew he disliked my ways and wanted me to settle with her. It wouldn't be happening so he gained what he could where he could. As an advisor and a mentor. Something that I stopped wanting from him decades ago.

It made no difference to me on her for that though. I would inherit this coven once he left in a few months and I will take her by my side however, that Mamoru needs to be gone. I could already tell she was taken with him, but at the same time I knew she would remember what I did to her last love. If she was smart she wouldn't act on it. Besides we had a deal and a deal doesn't become broken.

So when Mamoru was due to come back in for a weekly report in the office I was determined to express how ridiculous it was to have a him here and not simply use him for his worth then kill him. He knew too much about us and I genuinely hated how he looked at her but more so how she looked at him. She didn't want to see him as a love but I knew she was and it had to be stopped. I would make sure of it.

And what's the best way to make him not want her…express all the things that have happened between you two over the decades. "That'll make him not want her." It's my seed that floods her, not his and it won't ever be his! And if he values his life he won't bother with her. Once he entered the premises and I saw my father with Usagi next to him giving him a brief overview as they came towards me.

"Excellent, Damon check this out." My father instructed me. I looked over the papers, "If this is accurate then there are definitely more Lycan's than vampires in this quadrant of Japan." This was definitely unsettling. "However…" I looked at Mamoru with a hint of distaste as I saw how he stood closely to Usagi. "They are probably mere recruits. With these numbers yes they have that as an advantage but nothing more."

I sat down in the big chair behind my mahogany desk. It would take a long time to train them properly to control their own bloodlust and that would give them impression that Mamoru wasn't as wanted or needed around here. Perfect. "But it also means that numbers or not it'll take years before we come close to having an all-out war." I sent to papers down, "And that's why we got this information to." Usagi stated.

She handed father what looked to be profiles. "Mere recruits yes butt they are also pre-trained recruits." She noted. I looked to father. He frowned, "They targeted army and military personnel?" he asked, "Hai…that way they can grow their ranks and begin their war even faster." She said. "And the previous victims?" he asked her, "It's why it took us all week. We had to go digging to get the files." That had me curious.

"Problem is the original files were tampered with. There is a staff member with high enough clearance to go back and digitally alter the files. It's why we couldn't find anything at first." She clarified. "What about the person with the clearance?" I asked her. She looked to me, "Getting to that…" I leaned back in my seat, "The staff member in question is highly private but not impossible to locate…not for me anyways." She smirked.

She tossed the file on the desk, "She's a Lycan but also to high profiled in the hospital to touch currently. Funny considering how private she is about her life. I'm having our people research into it about her so we can find out her real identity, cause I'm sure her hospital one is fake, whose isn't these days…" she went silent on that for a moment as she concluded their findings. I looked at Mamoru, "Looks like your work with us is done."

I was prepped to dispose of him when my father shifted his stance, "His work with us has only begun." He turned to Mamoru and with the few guards that were within hearing range said, "Keep being careful on exposing what you're researching. We don't want them to know that we know. I like to have the element of surprise on our side. If we can stop these from happening going forward this would be better." He remarked.

"I don't see the purpose of Mamoru here anymore. We have the knowledge of the attack being planned, knowledge of the recruits what else could he be of use for?" I demanded from my father. He shot me a 'shut it' look but I ignored it. I was getting tired of being shushed by him damn it! "Until this business is resolved Mamoru will continue to be protected by our people. As it is his intimate knowledge of what's going on coupled with his position makes for a unique opportunity for us." My father unfortunately was right.

I wouldn't be able to get rid of him so easily now. I refrained from arguing with my father as Usagi parted ways saying, "I've been also collecting data on where the victims all reside to see how that has progressed. See if they returned home ever or left for their 'new home'." The smile of acceptance on my father's face put a frown on mine. She was inherently doing more work than me but still…I was the rightful heir.

"Father." I spoke wanting his attention. We needed to talk. He shut the door, "Son?" he asked, though he didn't seem to interested in what I had to say, "Once this business is concluded I will be taking Mamoru out of the picture. He's a human that's not wanted around here." I told him, "By who? You or everyone else? As far as I'm seeing it no one else has a problem with him but you." And he knew why to.

"I thought you wanted Usagi and me to be together?" I asked instead. I hadn't thought that the others were receptive to him being here. Perhaps spending more time with my mistresses wasn't so grand after all this last week. But I am a vampire in need…and I get what I want. "While I do I also know that your need for gratification from other women, multiple women…" he rolled his eyes at it in acute frustration.

"And let's not forget how Usagi got to be here. Those things dictate that in the end your own selfish desires will always be your downfall my son. I do see how this all ties in though." He spoke, smiling now. "Your jealous of a human and to a small degree her." that I didn't want to hear, "Father…" he gave me a look that silenced me right where I stood. "You are and you know it. She skills are second to only yours and she's still political." I snorted at that, "There's not one political bone in her body." My response earned a chuckle from him.

"Do you really make such assumptions about all of your women or just the one that you desire the most?" now I was curious, "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, "Usagi has been in on many meetings with me when it comes to the other elders. They see her having a prospect able seat amongst them if she so chooses to in the future." Never once did I ever hear that about one from them.

"Does she know?" I asked. Crossing my arms over my chest. "No…I haven't spoken with her about it as this crisis has yet to be diverted." I nodded, "I'm sure the counsel of elders would be most entertained that she's becoming close to a human." I tried, making it sound like it would be ridiculous to give her a seat. "Besides she nothing more than my whore that - " I became stunned when my father backhanded me hard enough across the face to push me into the desk, "I will not listen to you talking so negatively about her."

I was shocked by that response, "Father I am your son she is just - " but I refrained from using that term again, "My mistress. One of many. She's not worthy of a counsel seat as an elder. Not to mention she's to young still. Elders have several hundred's of years before they are chosen to have a seat." I noted. I was getting there myself but was still young as they saw it. "She's one of our best 'cleaners' throughout all of the covens and has made a good name for herself here." _Seriously?_ I wondered on things now.

 _Would her relationship with Mamoru improve her chances of becoming an elder or sink it?_ That I was now curious on. still though…elder or not I wanted to advance with her at my side and not with that human in the way. "She's to young and without being my consort in it, without the opportunities I have granted her she wouldn't be where she is." I noted, claiming the rights to brag about her success.

"YOU mean without my accepting her here in this house. This was my home originally. You will do right by remembering that this is my home. I'm leaving my home in your capable hands but do not make assumptions just because you are my son." He stood closer making his next words more impactful, "She is like a daughter to me and I don't care for you're words towards her simply because of your own perry jealousies." I denied being jealous.

"Son you may not see it nor them…" he indicated to the other vampires beyond the doors, "But I am you're father. I see it." He smirked, "You're jealousy, if not controlled will become a hinderance for you." I didn't like how he saw this. "And not just of her…after all he's charming, caring, smart…and he expresses his interest in her and in helping our cause." I frowned, "He has the makings of a great vampire." That I didn't like one bit but chose to stay on topic and not let him assume that Mamoru would be joining this coven.

I refused to let that happen. She was my mistress to do as I pleased with. However what makes him think I have jealousy over them? She's bound to me. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Son how are you going to be upset with her for even looking at another man when you have several women here at your disposal?" he asked it as a question but we both knew the answer. It was my selfishness. "Mamoru shall not be harmed. If he is I know where to look first." I walked out of the office before he had a chance to do so himself.

I walked out and towards the doors to the outside needing some fresh air when I ran into Mamoru. He was slightly taller than me and had similar muscle strength upon his look's but I knew who'd win in a fight. I decided that since father made him untouchable for now that I could still use my words as a weapon in their formulating relationship…whatever that may be, "Mamoru…" I remarked. He nodded, "Damon…" his respective answer made me smile, "You know it won't last right?" he looked to me, "Excuse me?" he asked.

Thankfully we were alone in the hallway so this would be easy and nice. He became my new target, "Whatever you THINK you have with her won't last. She's a vampire you're not. She'll stay looking young and beautiful, you'll grow old and die." I explained. He didn't need to know that a third of our people were human once before they were turned. That she could turn him. He didn't need to know that.

He almost looked to be in deep thought but not in a fearful way or even in a sad manner, more like, a realization. "You really are threatened by me." He sounded marveled as I glared at him, wanting to strangle him where he stood. I glanced around the hall way on both ends to ensure we wouldn't be over heard cause as it stood I didn't like having even that voiced out. So I would do what I had to do.

I decided not to act out as I wanted to by ripping into his throat. When father made a statement like that even I knew better than to cause harm during the phase of 'keep safe'. I'll just wait till later on to do it…when the 'don't kill him' ban was lifted. Then I'm going to go ahead and tear him limb from limb for even daring to approach what's mine. I had her molded for me alone and there was no way in hell I was letting another inside of her.

I do what I want when I want and how I want to unless an elder dictates otherwise. My many mistresses may be frowned upon but it's not against the rules. Defying an elder is. I don't plan to lose my seat at counsel in the future. Especially not for this human…not until that ban was lifted and I could. So instead I said, "I don't see you as a threat…I see you as a liability." That made him look at me curiously. "You'll get her killed." I appealed to his caring side.

If he does actually care for her he wouldn't want her in any danger and would put a stop to whatever feelings he had going forward and wouldn't let anything happen between them. It was a 'win, win' situation. Win, win for me that is and I always won. I resisted the urge to smirk as he mulled it over, "I've seen her in action, the night I met her. Well technically the morning I met her." He began.

"I honestly don't believe I'd get her killed. She's shown herself more capable than you give her credit for. In fact I'd trust her to have more back in a heartbeat against you." _Fuck!_ Now I really did want to tear into his throat. I pursed my lips and said, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I demanded. He simply stated, "I'm saying since I've seen her fighting I know she can hold her own. I haven't seen you fight in any manner so I can't say the same for you." it was honest and logical.

It was so logical that I actually calmed down a fragment. He didn't know what I was capable of and suddenly I wanted to show him. I knew very well on how to restrain myself from snapping ones neck or choking them to death so when I suddenly had my hand around his neck and he gasped for breath but still tried to hold his own I smirked, "I've known her for hundreds of years. I know her well to…intimately…" I threw it in there.

My guarantee that he'd want to leave. After what man wanted to screw a woman that had a several life time's long worth of a sexual relationship with a man that was still around and still sleeping with her? Even if it had been months since our last fucking. Not that he needed to know that. It wouldn't serve to help me much. I had let her focus on this new threat and went to Rei for sex and my other mistresses.

But sex with Serenity was something I'd have to remedy fast. I tightened my hold on his neck just the slightest, a smirk on my face as he tried to avoid me pressing to hard on his windpipe. He tried his hardest to not allow his heart rate to jump up to much. I guess he didn't want to give me that little bit of satisfaction. "I know all the nuances of her body very well." I wanted him to feel as if she was unworthy of what he wanted with her.

If only I could show him but only someone who has been bitten or has vampire or even Lycan blood in them can see other's memories through the blood. Otherwise right now I'd let him see all of what she and I had done sexually. I wanted him to think she wouldn't ever settle into a life with him because at the end of the day she was obligated here. There would be no way he'd give up his life that he worked that hard for just to spend it with her. I was unwilling to give up my other mistresses for her this guy would never give up his life for her.

So in retrospect this would be perfect. "I know her reactions to many things." Which was true…I knew her reactions well. Even if they were the reactions of a woman that held no real interest in being in bed with me and was only there out of our deal. I declined from stating that though. It would only serve to give him fuel. Plus I did train with her so I was also aware of her fighting skills and how she faired in combat.

"I know how soft her skin is to the touch…how she well she sucks my cock right before I come down her throat…" I smiled at that as he held his stare at me. I saw anger in his eyes yet no outward movements. "I even take particular fun when I have her legs spread open wide…" I was honestly having a bit of fun with this. I wasn't normally one for bragging about what I did with my women as over time it became the same old same old.

This time however felt different and I knew it was because I knew something could happen. He was a rival and I didn't like that one bit. I leaned in further, getting into his now red face, "I've made her cum harder than you could ever hope to. Benefits of being a vampire. The sex is incredible. You'd never be able to satisfy her. Hell, I've fucked her more times than I can count and each time is integrated in my memory." He tensed at my words before breaking the gaze and looking away.

I smiled knowing I was getting to him, "What you don't like that…?" I reached up with my other hand and griped his face forcing him to look at me. His eyes shifted but didn't really go up at me being closer. Fine I was shorter than his obvious 6' frame but I could still kill him in a heartbeat and I would once the ban was lifted. My hands were already itching to snap his neck for even daring to counter me. So I nailed him the hardest on my next words. "You don't like that for over two hundred years I've been having my way with her."

I couldn't help but grin like a mad man and chuckle a bit evilly as his eyes darkened. I wouldn't doubt bile was rising in his throat. Did this guy really think I wouldn't notice he was getting the hots for my mistress? This conversation would be their end before they began. If he chose to say something to her I'll simply tell her I told him the truth to save his life after the last one I had to kill because of her recklessness.

She knew better than to become involved with someone other than me. "That she's my whore to do with as I want." I goaded him, "That she cries my name out at night…" not that she did. She was pretty silent other than some obvious grunts from the impacts I made within her body. "That I tug on that long blonde hair of her during sex…" I used to do that until one time I got to into it and accidentally ripped a chunk of her hair out. She refused to let me do that ever since and it was the only thing I ever let her get away with on refusals.

I almost wanted to laugh at how he'd blow up. He clenched his fists in frustration but didn't say a word as I continued to talk. I was on a roll so why not? "In fact…I may still have the taste of her sweet nectar on my tongue." I licked my lips on purpose just to be a little bit exaggerated even as I did recall the last time I went down on her. It had been nearly a year ago in fact but her taste was still there. I may have enjoyed her taste but I preferred to be on the receiving end not the giving end.

And while receiving her nectar when she did actually become wet was nice, I had to work for it and I didn't want to. I just wanted to be the receiver. Rei knew of my selfishness in bed but she was so damn in love with me she didn't care. She just wanted me in bed. Usagi on the other hand, the sooner I was out of her room the better. Which wasn't preferred as she was tighter and more wanted than Rei was. Rei was easy, she wanted it. If Usagi didn't get it she didn't complain and that's why it was wanted more.

He looked away, "I know what you're doing…" he commented. His direct look of no fear nor but only of anger and a smug expression of his own that had me frowning. How the hell did this get turned around? "Let me take a guess…" he began as I loosened my hold but didn't release it completely. "Hoping that nothing will happen if you give me all the juicy bits of what's happened between you two…" I was itching to snap his neck.

I was right there but that stupid ban… "The truth is simple though. Whatever you had with her was just that, a 'had'." My internal need to kill him was getting stronger. "It's not a now and my guess is it hasn't been as current as your making it out to be." My smirk began to drop, "Plus I'm also going to venture a guess that she's not as receptive to things as your making them out to be." I was so highly tempted to snap his neck right now.

I wanted to with a passion. I officially hated this man. He was smarter than he looked and unlike that scientist gut I killed he's actually been put on the do not kill list for now. I was fucked in doing what I wanted to do so I instead squeezed tighter making him gasp once more and grasp onto my hand before releasing him completely. I wanted him to know his little power trip was temporary. "Fucking doesn't equate to love making." I wanted to counter that but couldn't. It was true. Fucking wasn't the same as love making.

I never once made love to Usagi. It was only ever sex or fucking. "It doesn't equate to you owning her. It says 'we fuck'. And fucking doesn't even really include intimacy. It's just two people getting together to have sex. It's meaningless and that's what your fucking is to her…and even to you…meaningless _." Did she talk to him about this?_ I wondered, "Did she tell you about us?" I asked him.

"I asked and she gave me a small run down." I could tell he was lying but didn't question it. I thought it best instead to see what happened. If he wanted to gamble with his life be my guest but in the end I would be the one to snap his neck. I would enjoy it immensely to. "Well gold star for you." I smarted off to him as I heard Usagi's voice say, "The hell is going on here?" I smirked, "Nothing just enjoying a friendly chat with Mamoru – san here." I clapped him on the back good naturedly as I went to walk past her.

Usagi POV

I had merely gone to chat with Rei for a moment as she was interested to see how the new assignment on Mamoru was going when I saw Damon acting up around him. I'm sure more happened before I got there but I could only ask for the information and hoped that Mamoru would tell me what was said and what happened. "Friendly chat…" I stated skeptically clearly showing how unconvinced I was.

"We need to go anyways." I signaled for Mamoru to follow me as Damon glared at me then him before giving us a fake smile. "Mind telling me what happened?" I asked when we were out of earshot from Damon. "Lets just say Damon made himself clear about how he feels regarding me and anything between us." I looked back at the estate we were leaving. I honestly didn't trust Damon with Mamoru. Even though I knew Damon wouldn't want to lose his future seat on the counsel it didn't mean that he wasn't prone to mistakes as well.

Damon had been wanting to be on the we had for as long as I knew him. Our counsel was like a jury for us. The elders were like a conglomerate of judges and the counsel was their jury. Only those that had seen much war and politics got to have a seat on the counsel let alone become an elder. It was a privilege and an honor, something I knew I severely fell short on. I was still to young by vampiric standards.

Nor did I have a lot of experience with the politics of it. I had only ever been in on a few meetings and they were 'only speak when spoken to' meetings. It was mostly observation. I was sure that Damon had had far many more meetings than I ever did and those were only because Damon was, unavailable, and his father needed the next best, i.e. me, I came along as I was the only other one who knew about the current operations at the time.

So Damon would avoid making such an error but errors are still made and I didn't trust Damon now. I saw that look once before and it was the calm before the storm. It was a quiet ride back to his apartment. We took the elevator back up and went into the apartment like normal. In all honesty, we hadn't even talked about the kiss or anything else related to it since I expressed why it would be a bad idea.

I had had this silly notion that maybe…just maybe this could have been something that was worth it for him as I hadn't felt that aroused or felt so connected and relaxed around anyone so easily in so damned long…but I was glad he didn't. It was safer this way especially now. Damon was making me uneasy having him around Mamoru. The trust I previous held there was nearly gone, "Listen I want you to stay clear of the estate for a while." I said.

My first words since leaving it as I deposited my jacket on the arm of his ripped up couch. I was trying to figure out the context of their conversation when he asked me "Why?" I looked at him, "Damon." I said simply, "He won't hurt me he can't." He seemed confident in this. I sighed, "You don't get it…" I walked up to him. I wanted so much for him to be more welcomed but despite the help he's doing Damon will kill him given the chance.

"The moment his father lifts the ban Damon will go after you. He'd rather take a reprimand for taking out an alley rather than take a chance when it comes to…what he wants. Right now your 'safe' under the orders of his father but Damon clearly wants to make a point with you. He wants you dead." He nodded his understanding. "What if…" he stopped his words and shook his head before saying," I'm going to shower." And went into the bathroom.

I sighed and wondered if I could convince the elders to keep him safe for the end of his life when it came to Damon. I sat on the couch's arm as I texted the vampire elder regarding it. Very rarely did he text back to anyone, not liking modern technology but working with it when he had to. I knew the elder favored me sometimes more than his own son but did it give me enough room to make such a request happen?

The vampire elder was close to me, almost like another father but none could replace what I had lost all those years ago. We knew he had taken a considerable amount of time to prepare his son for when he would take his leave but I was skeptical on Damon's ability to do so when he let his selfish emotions regarding me get in the way of progress at times. The scientist all those decades ago didn't have to die. Damon did that before his father could say otherwise.

Now though…I looked up as he came out of the shower and went into his room for clothes and holy hell! I looked away fast once I realized I had openly stared at him in nothing but his towel as he walked into the bedroom. I licked my suddenly dry lips and resisted the urge to moan at the memory of his lips on mine. The way his hands felt on my body even with my clothes on that day…I stood up and paced the apartment living room.

I suddenly felt the urge to run a mile in the winter time. It wasn't winter. When he came out in his hospital scrubs on I felt a tinge of relief as it covered him up and didn't outline his form the way his jeans and shirts did. He looked to damn attractive in regular clothes. It ought to have been illegal with how attractive he was. This past week had shown me just how well built he is and how much my body wanted him.

It reacted like a moth to a flame and the only thing that held me back was fear for his life. So when he came out in his hospital scrubs I motioned to follow along as we ventured outside. The extra vampire security there kept a look out as I'm sure the Lycan's had figured out his residence by now but couldn't make a move due to the vampire's presence and his lack of presence there to. Mamoru definitely worked to keep himself busy this week. "Back to the grind." I muttered as we headed to the hospital.


	8. not their war and defiance returning

**SerenityxEndymion** : thank you and I'm glad the emotions came off well.

 **Guest** **(1)** : thanks.

 **Guest** **(2)** : no not short at all. Its going beyond 10 chapters and I still have a few more things to write out for the plot that is actually growing a bit further in my head. This might be easily 15-20 chapters long…might be. And yes damon does hold a love for usagi but his overall selfishness will take over regardless. And thanks for the ending part, I'm really glad that came across well.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : no not really, the difference is diamond in the anime was actually redeemable in the end when he realized he was being used whereas damon is naturally like this. He sees something he wants and he goes for it. Unless it were to take his seat on the counsel (which is the only thing he wants more than her) he'll do it. He sees damon's warning as a real threat but at the same time he's just been brought into a war that could regardless of who, get him killed. He wants to be with the woman that he's falling for no matter what. Sorry to almost make you puke but the uneasiness was suppose to be there. Damon is trying to do everything he can subtly at first to get rid of mamoru so making him ill at ease with his past with usagi was a need to do. obviously mamoru is smarter than that. Enjoy your trip to mexico!

 **SerenityMorrison** : ha! Great, damon isn't meant to be completely liked or hated but a mix that goes towards hate at the end. 😉 and yeah things would have been escalated had damon not been in the picture but 'cock blocking' is sometimes necessary to make sure the initial couple are together and are somewhat close to love and not just blindly screwing each other. Damon as an obstacle wont last for long though and when he figures it out lets just say I cant wait to write that!

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : that's one of the reasons, mans used to getting what he wants so for him in part, the fact that she's not clamoring for his attention kind of has him wanting more. No she didn't. its why I had him take her the way he did or else there would have been an actual attraction that would have gone into 'The Vampire Diaries' territory that I didn't want to do. I think I might have something have him act out but I haven't decided yet.

6 reviews nice! I hope you guys are enjoying the flow of the story and are getting as into it as I am in writing it. Reviews are not only welcomed but encouraged so please read and review!

A vampire's forbidden love ch.8

Usagi POV

We had been at the hospital for hours now. I was watching the other staff members like hawks as he took a surveying tally of the newest victims to 'dog and wolf' attacks. _Seriously? Don't they think that somebody in the hospital will notice?_ I had to compel several people to allow me access to different areas including the security feeds but these Lycan's were smart. The security feeds from anything prior were already gone so if there had been other victims before he got back to work this last Monday we have no idea.

I had a strange feeling that the staff that was in charge of this was altering or even disposing of any evidence that would support the cause for any type of alarm in the increase of these patients coming into the ER. They were controlling what went into the books and what didn't to avoid arousing suspicion. I had to tread carefully to avoid making myself known as well so I spent the first six days of the week looking through camera footage.

It only took so long as there was over a month of multiple camera feeds to search through. Some of it was even replaced with loop feeds that you could barely tell unless you were actually looking for the editing cut in the footage. Being a vampire that looks for this type of thing is wasn't to hard to find it was just going through it all and using my vampiric abilities to find the cuts and loops.

Mamoru just worked his way through the ER as a few more attack victims got brought in this evening. And it was a busy night for a Saturday so it was like the first six days were trial runs to catch up on who could be behind the activity over here. The one thing we as vampires couldn't do was compel the enemy. Due to the virus that Lycanthropy originated from they were essentially immune to being compelled or I'm sure that this war would have been null and void a while back.

I can't imagine it going on if all the vampires had to do was compel them to surrender or something. So I knew exactly who was and wasn't a Lycan. So far I managed to keep my scent as a vampire covered up. It comes in handy to keep a small amount of saffron on you. I had started to use it decades ago but only when needed. It helped to cover our scent from them but it wasn't full proof system.

It only really worked long enough to see if someone was a Lycan before avoiding them altogether to avoid them sniffing out my scent from beneath it. After all in this case I was undercover. I couldn't let them know there was a vampire here or else they might alert a higher up that we were stopping the growth of their army, as it was for now we wanted to have the element of surprise. I wasn't about to take unnecessary risks if I didn't need to.

Working undercover as Mamoru's assistant worked nicely for when it was needed. I mostly stayed in the shadows though. When I finally got done looking through hours of security footage and finding the common patterns that was enabling me to figure out which ones were regular shift differences and which ones were Lycan's. The routines they did and didn't do. It was a lot of investigative work. Luckily for the first half of the week no one with the bites were admitted…at least not to this hospital.

I had asked him to contact contact other hospitals to see if this was happening at multiple locations or just the one. So far nothing so either it really was in just this area or those Lycan's didn't have anyone over there kicking up a fuss like Mamoru over here was. If it was we needed to send out other vampires that could watch over them and eradicate the problem as we were doing so here.

He had received back no responses just yet but there was also one hospital he hadn't heard from so we were on standby for that one. Hopefully we'd hear something by the end of this weekend. I watched as he noted a few new patients that came in. The first ones this week. I couldn't get readily into the curtained off rooms as one of the nurses during each shift that was there had a Lycan on staff.

The one that was currently on duty I could sense her very fast and it caused me to stay further in the shadows. I could smell her very distinctly though and I definitely kept my distance. She was older and would be able to smell my own scent with ease. The others I noticed I could sense from a closer distance but they were only a few years old at best. Older ones like myself could be sense by other older ones with better accuracy. So I steered clear of alerting her to my presence but I had to see those patients to take care of them.

It was the only part of the job I despised. So I after signaling him that I needed access to said patient he occupied the Lycan staff member that was there. She didn't see anything wrong as he had nothing but a human scent to him. He was in the clear. This way I could try to get information from the victim in question. I slid behind the curtain and made sure to avoid disturbing it too much.

I kept the fabric still as I walked further in and saw all the tubes he had around him and frowned at the knowledge. I didn't really do anything in the medical field but I was pretty sure that this many tubes wasn't required for even a wolf bite. "Hello?" I said just loud enough to see if he could be responsive. He was to heavily sedated to probably even know he had a visitor let alone hear me.

I even saw little drool trails. Proof that he was out of it. He was purposely sedated this deeply and definitely too much to be necessary for a simple dog or wolf bite. That's when it occurred to me…this was another reason this was going on so long without detection. I closed my eyes at the new found knowledge. The patients were being so heavily sedated that they couldn't voice up or speak out on what specifically bite them.

These were all pre-determined bites and the staff was keeping them sedated to avoid ratting them out to the doctors that came in for a check-up. I wouldn't get anything verbally out of him unless he was wide awake and I wouldn't get that in the next few minutes. Even with the right drug he wouldn't be able to talk for nearly an hour. I didn't want to make Mamoru's job out there to obvious for them. I didn't want to put him in a position that would draw more attention on himself in here.

I looked for a way to taste the patient's blood. Lycan blood wouldn't do us any harm so I was thankfully for that. I looked for where I could get blood with ease. Taking an arm I bite down gently and the memories of what happened to him popped in my head. Running through the brush as he was attacked from behind. He barely got his hands up in time to protect his face as I briefly saw the face of the Lycan that attacked him.

In wolf form only but I saw those eyes…they looked familiar. Possibly one of the staff here. I knew it wasn't a few of the staff members as they had more distinctive eye colors even for their species. I had to go through the rolodex of confirmed Lycan's working here to be sure and I really wanted to say it was the one that I couldn't communicate with without exposing myself but I wanted to rule the others out first.

I had everything written out and profiles made for every one of them here so that I could place everyone appropriately and systematically. I didn't want to follow the wrong person back and miss out on the right one and end up with more victims in here. I had to look over those profiles again to figure out which staff member it was that could have had access to do this and I had to do it before the footage could be altered if it wasn't already.

These people were good people. Innocent ones and they were being turned into something they would have normally feared and used to build an army for the person or persons in charge. I could relate myself but this wasn't about me. However not knowing who did this irked the hell out of me. As much as we knew about species we didn't know who was responsible for this. We were here to suss it out but we hadn't been able to find anyone that could give us anything regarding a name or anything more.

I was actually tempted to have Rei watch Mamoru for the night while I went to follow one of them back to their residence and see who they spoke to. See if I couldn't get to the bottom of this issue faster. This is the part that I hated. Now that I had what I needed I had to end this poor man's life. I hated this so damned much. I wish we could avoid it in all honesty but the call the Lycan had to the one that sired him was stronger than any humanity left in them.

It over rode their senses and compelled them to do whatever their sires told them to do even if they didn't want to. even if it included killing someone they were to weak to resist the pull. I had known many men and women that were either bitten by lycan's or vampires over the years and many had converted fine but there were also some that couldn't control or handle their own newly acquired abilities.

Diamond was prime example but there were others throughout the years. One case where I met this young girl, she couldn't have been more than 20 and with a bright future ahead of her. That was cut short when a lycan bite her. She was so traumatized by what it did to her that I simply didn't have the heart to kill her. Defying my orders I let her live. I gave her the 'you gotta lay low' speech instead of killing her when I was sent to.

I thought I had done this great thing by giving the chance for life even for a Lycan. Thought maybe if she avoided the genes in her she could learn how to control it or something. I hated it and didn't want to. Things were fine for a few days and I was even smiling that not every Lycan had to die. That not every Lycan was going to attack an innocent, but I got a call later on the third day demanding to know why my kill hadn't been completed.

I was stunned and afraid. Not just for her but for anyone else as well. I arrived at the bar she had illegally gotten into with her fake ID. Everyone was dead. Blood and even some body parts were scattered all over and she was covered in blood and in wolf form. The stench of those dead bodies…that was on me. I carried that guilt day in and day out for the last two decades I couldn't bear it again.

I had tried to reach out to her one more time but she was gone. The wolf form stronger than her human side at that point. I had to kill her that day. I had hoped she could lay low but the exposure she created from my neglect had to be taken care of. I apologized before she turned on me and I shot her in the head. That was the first and only time I ever made that mistake. For several years Damon wouldn't let me forget it however with or without him I wouldn't ever forget it.

I refused to make it again. I hated to have to put someone out of their misery. It required a certain stomach for it…one that I had to build up to over the years but since there was no cure for lycanthropy or vampirism…though I found out over a hundred years later vampirism had a cure if you hadn't gone through the full transition. That was a rough one to handle. Finding that out over a hundred years after I turned was a bit of a hit to me.

For lycanthropy however there was no known cure. Not that we had discovered anyways. So I had to give him a triple dose of insulin. The Lycan in him wouldn't be strong enough just yet to counter the amount the dosage was. A regular human would be dead in an hour at best. He would be dead in a few hours. He would go into a coma-like state, stop breathing and his heart would fail to revive him. And because he's already highly sedated thanks to the staff member no one would be checking on him anytime soon.

I was using the time line here to my advantage but it still made me feel sick. It was killing an innocent person. Something I never truly had the stomach for and I don't think I ever would but I didn't have any other option. I mean what could I do? Let him live and then have to face him yet again at some point while his sire whomever he or she is order them to do something that they don't want to do but are compelled to do and hate themselves for? He could be ordered to kill a group of innocent people.

I couldn't handle that. Granted he isn't that girl but I highly doubtful that what is wanted of him is ice cream and puppy dogs. These lycan's are organizing and they want an army. Thing is no matter how many times you tell yourself its for the greater good there's always a nagging part of you that wishes there was another way to avoid the death that was about to happen. I didn't view all life as a treasure as there were plenty of lycan's over the years that did such horrendous things, and vampires to, Damon for one, that I didn't view all life like that.

This however always reminded me that I wasn't the stone cold vampire I pretended to be, that I would remember the kills, the blood spilled and the feeling it gave me. Coldness. Emptiness. I hated it but I hated to loose multiple lives more. And unfortunately, these poor people were being used as disposable soldiers in a war that not only wasn't there's but one that they were getting pulled into.

They shouldn't have to die for getting caught up in a war that had nothing to do with them. The Lycan's ranks had dwindled over the years. Thanks to us. So to a degree I knew this was our fault but I also knew very few others would see it that way. So when it came to this we had no choice. There wasn't a cure and we couldn't take the risk that he would be able to control it cause even if he did whomever sired him would have him do something worse and then he would hate himself and us for not doing it earlier.

I had already run into that several times over the years. People begged me to kill them that way they didn't turn on their loved ones or anyone else. I refused as I didn't want to have to and more people dead yet it happened anyways. That was my fault and those sins I could never truly get rid of but by doing this now only one had to go versus dozens if not more. It's also why I wanted to get Rei involved tonight on guarding Mamoru that way I could follow the right staff member home and end this before another innocent got hurt.

I hated what I had to do. the bottle of insulin I had was carefully concealed and the syringe was very small. Just enough to hold the dosage and that was it. I pulled the right amount into the syringe and stuck the needle into the IV. I held my breath controlling myself from letting a tear drop for the man, "Gomen asai…" I whispered. Pushing the end down and forcing the insulin into the IV.

"You have no idea how much I don't want to do this…but I can't let anyone else die from what they will make you do…and you'll do it because you will have no choice…I've seen it done before…gomen asai…" I watched it go through the IV as I walked out of the whole section without causing a stir. Once I was in a hallway where there were no cameras or staff I left the tears slip and wiped them away.

"I won't bother asking for forgiveness…I know I don't deserve it for what I've done…but allow him to be with loved ones that he has now…he needs them…" I whispered to whomever was listening before walking away. My second regret in this whole thing was that we couldn't have detected this sooner. Who knew how truly large their army was right now. We could even start to feel the change in the air.

The sense that something big was coming and coming for us specifically. The Lycan's were resolving to exterminate us in Japan and perhaps all over the world. It needed to stop. We needed to save as many vampires and humans as we could. I hated the slogan of kill a few to save a lot but it was a tried and true method that worked. Never would stop hating it but I did understand it to certain degrees…would I agree with it fuck no…would I do what I had to do to ensure the survival of innocents…yes…did this count…for their poor souls I hoped so.

Honestly I wish we could come to a peaceful resolution but I had had many conversations with the hairy species over the years. All of them holding a confounding hatred for my kind. I never once held hatred in my heart…when I found my family to be dead and while I held sorrow for their lost lives and what could have been, I didn't hate Diamond for it. I only felt sorrow for him as well. Well I never held hatred at a person directly…what he did to them before killing them I did hate very much.

He would never have done that if it weren't for what Damon turned him into and it seems like even now I couldn't let that go. Leaving the ER wing I watched the staff member, the short dark -haired woman in her thirties easily. She was checking on the patients. I had hidden away the syringe I used on them and once more closed my guilt up within me. I have had to do a lot over the decades to ensure survival of my species along with myself.

Things that I regret at times as it took a life that didn't need to go and take the lives of many that needed to go…but no matter the situation, there was almost always a tinge of guilt. Like now I felt the guilt of the death I had just caused but like I did it to help prevent more deaths just like himself. I looked about the hallway as I decided that I needed a breather. I went behind the security room again

I was so glad when the shift ended. I had called in Rei to watch over him for a few hours while I did some recon on a lead. Mamoru wasn't to happy about this as he didn't trust Rei to much. I couldn't blame him considering how 'bad cop' she could be but she was one of the best as I was so I didn't doubt her abilities to protect him. Something told me though that it wasn't cause of Rei being there its cause I wasn't.

He accepted it but I knew he disliked it. I didn't put a name to the feeling I had but something said it meant something more than just protection for him. I just didn't know what else it could have been. I waited till she was at the hospital to be his guard going back to his place before I left to check on the Lycan I was to follow. Her shift didn't end for another hour so I waited till she left before subtle following behind her.

She was within 45 minutes of the hospital. Living within Hiroo meant quiet areas which was beneficial for them and us and it was near some of the finer neighborhoods as well. The complex she lived in was at least ten stories and had numerous residents residing within. The place was more high tech than Mamoru's building to. I did have the proper code to get to the rest of the floors only access to the lobby.

I smelled out the guard behind the desk and found him to be human. I compelled him to give up the information on what floor she was on and which apartment. He gave it up without hesitation and after I compelled him to forget he saw me or spoke to me I left the building making sure to avoid the cameras on my way out. Smiling at the knowledge of having the human guard there for future reference I went outside the building and rounded to the side to see where I had access without visibility from people.

Thankfully it was still dark outside and not to many people were out right now. It gave me ample coverage time to go to the side and climb up the building via the space between the buildings. I found the ledges where the windows were to be a great advantage to helping me jump up to her floor. Luckily there was a fire escape on her floor that allowed me a decent perching spot to actively listen while avoid my scent from being carrier through the window. Not everything was sealed to perfection.

Nothing so far and her scent was more distinctive now being here. She's been residing here for months at least to have her scent lingering past the windows. It's was why our estate was far removed from that of the city and neighboring residences. We had added safety measures of course but no Lycan horde would dare try to come at us with a full scale attack…at least not a coordinated one.

This was something that we hadn't ever encountered before. It also made me wonder when they started to take innocent people and make them into Lycan's. For all we knew they started up months ago and we have no clue as to how many more there are. Or this count be a testing stage for them. I just hoped we weren't hitting the tip of the ice berg. Listening in I heard a call being made. Due to cells not having sounds to the buttons hit I couldn't tell what number was dialed but I heard the conversation.

"Night Fox reporting in." she spoke. I could hear a male voice on the other end of the line. I couldn't hear his voice distinctively enough to recognize it but I heard the words spoken, "We have a reported total of 50 new Lycan's in our quarters so far. And that's from last month as well. Why the slow down?" the male asked her. "Sir we had many that didn't survive the mental transition." She sounded a bit defeated and if I wasn't mistaken worried.

"How hard is it to accept becoming a powerful species." It was more of a statement than a question but he pressed, "Any issues with those blood suckers?" he demanded, "None so far but the most recent transition died tonight." I closed my eyes at that before refocusing. "Another case of weakness." He hissed at her. "You must get more people. This idea held merit to go after junkies to build the ranks but their bodies are to weak to handle the transition." That explained the two junkies from the first night.

"Sir all I need is another week to get the last few in." she tried, she was bargaining people's lives for what I'm assuming was avoided death if she failed. "You'll get your week but this time no more junkies. I'm tired of trying to train misfit Lycan's with no sense of respect. We don't have years to train them with this war coming to a close. No…what about the staff?" to that she held a different tone to her voice.

"Sir if I go after the staff there it's going to raise questions I can't answer. Besides we already have half the staff on our side. If I go after any more…sir it's too risky." She tried to reason with him. "WE NEED TO KEEP UP THE SCHEDULE!" he exploded on her. So they have a time frame…good to know. Question is what was it. "Sir I'm well aware of that. However if I turn even one more person at the hospital its shining a spot light on me. I'll buy myself a brown thunderstorm before our timeline." She was annoyed now.

"I don't care if you blow your cover we need more!" Now this guy was being a complete idiot in this regards. Low profile is the key to success. "Okay so blow my cover then what? Production stops. Then we ARE behind the schedule." She surmised to him. "Careful with your tongue around me girl. Just make sure you produce at least another ten by the end of the week or your through." He hung up on her.

"Fucking prick." She muttered as she ended the call. Then she made another call, "It's me…" only now she wasn't in undercover mode. She sounded different, "How is the progress?" she asked, "The female on the other end replied, "We've managed to get more test results in from your new test subjects. The junkies are harder to work with but if you knock them out they're much more receptive." She dare I say it giggled.

"And the results are?" she asked the other female, "Obvious we already knew that older ones could respond faster, heal faster and think better." She took a breath, "Getting bitten from an older Lycan to a younger one does have differing results. The older ones make the transition faster though that to varies on where the subject was bitten. Its why I knew the hospital set up would be perfect." This female on the other end was to chipper to be normal. One could almost hear the lack of sympathy and remorse for her actions.

"In effect, scratches even for an older Lycan take hours to heal but from a newer one, like you've been using some of the staff there when you can't, it takes a day or so to begin to transition. So its definitely more effective for you to be the one to take the bite or scratch the test subjects." She replied. "Good it should help me speed up the quantity. Boss man is on the warpath for more recruits and he's not a fan of the easy targets anymore." She sarcastically responded. The other females response was, "Until we win this war he won't be happy."

I rolled my eyes. They sounded like Rei and myself talking about Damon. I had to get to the bottom of this, "Anyways good luck out there." The female responded just as the other hung up, "Fuck my life right now." She complained as I sat outside waiting for her to go to sleep. I was hopeful that by that point my scent would have dissipated outside and the herb I had to use was covering the rest of me up well.

Taking the chance I stealthily broke inside making sure to avoid making a sound as I got inside the window. Not easy without the right tools. Even though it was locked, the turn style mechanism was easy to overcome with patience and a magnet just in the right place. Plus it was also good that the lock itself wasn't rusted out or anything. Getting inside made me also glad that my boots were mostly tread and gave me very little sound when it came to stepping. I was more so careful of the wood floors.

I didn't want a creak to give me away. Shutting the window to avoid the change in temperature from waking her up I locked it back up to avoid her noticing something was wrong or even off for that matter. Why give her a reason to question things especially right now? Using my night vision I looked around the dark apartment and found nothing of real use. Just regular things lying about the living room.

It wasn't till I found the office space, in another room next to the bedroom that I found a laptop sitting on her desk. No information lying about it so I knew it was on the actual device. Making sure the door was closed and the window was unlocked for easy escape I turned it on and pulled out my own flash drive. It was something I started to carry with me over a decade ago when the bigger spaced drives could hold all the information stored on a computer.

It came in handy for situations similar to this. The computer booted up but was password protected, obviously. Luckily we had some very good teachers that were vampire to show us how to hack. Just the basics though. _Seriously your password is 'winthewar'?_ I questioned mentally. Getting in I pushed the drive into the USB port and started to copy everything. I heard a stirring and listened intently. I had a feeling she was up and trying to sense if there was someone else inside.

With a few tense moments passing by I heard her getting up. The need to take a quick look at her apartment was understandable but not wanted. As it finished copying the files I didn't even bat an eye lash as I shut her computer off and exited through the window of the computer room and jumped down to the ground with practiced ease before darting out from between the buildings just to be safe. Storing the flash drive carefully I went back to the estate first to have our hacker crack anything that was encrypted.

I knew I'd be late in getting back to Mamoru and Rei but this was potentially very important so I had to get it back first. I arrived back at the estate with Damon on my ass, "What are you doing here and why go through the fuss of saying we need that human if you're not going to protect him?" I arched a brow at him, "What crawled up your ass and died?" I stated sarcastically as I walked to our resident hacker down in the basement.

Damon POV

I was stunned to see her back here and was quick with the questions hoping she'd a breakthrough that would take the ban off of Mamoru. I so wanted to rip his throat out. Wanting to know what was on the drive to I held my tongue on her little dig and went with her to the basement to where our hacker was. Getting to his little domain she gave it to him for upload. Wanting to get a closer look she leaned over the chair.

I leaned back to get an ample view of her ass the way it popped out. I realized I hadn't had her for several months now. To long. I wanted her back in bed. Slipping my arm around her waist she fluidly slipped out of the grip and turned towards me, "Let me know if there's any progress with the drive." She thumbed behind her before taking a swift exit. I looked at the hacker, "Its encrypted…it'll take me an hour tops." He confirmed before I rushed out.

I frowned feeling like I was being ditched by her. I went upstairs and found her nowhere in sight and I highly doubt she went outside already so I went up to her room. Never having changed the décor since the 90's it still had this light purple hue to it. "Usagi…" I called out, "Hai." She came back out of the bathroom with a travel kit of toothbrush and amenities. "You pack like you're going to be gone for a while." I was growing worried about her leaving now.

"Well we don't know when this war will end and until Mamoru isn't in any more danger I have to be there to protect him. This night is a one-time thing where I come to collect a few things. If I were moving out trust me you'd know it." She remarks, an edge to her voice. "Don't be cocky with me Usagi. You have a room here for a reason." I told her, "And would you permit Mamoru in here?" she asked me. That was an obvious no and she knew it, "Didn't think so." She knew she had me and I disliked it.

"Beside' it's only going to be for a few weeks. I highly doubt we'll be out for longer than that or that we won't have the progress needed by that time." I conceded her logic but didn't want her to spend to much time with him and without me there. I didn't want to wait a few weeks to have her back in my bed. I tried to touch her again when she weaseled out of it and said, "I have to go." Before grabbing her duffle bag fully of some clothes and a few shoes before heading out the door. Not even bothering to shut it.

Jogging after her I caught her outside, "Usagi!" I called out to her. She turned around, "Nani? I have to get back to Mamoru's, I'm sure Rei is getting tired of babysitting duty. You know how much she hates it." She remarked to me. I walked up to her already noting that she left out the 'san' suffix for his name, something she didn't do often. "Is there something going on between you two?" I asked her, already feeling like there was.

She stiffened but ignored it, "Yeah what's going on is I need to get back. Unless you want to deal with a cranky Rei?" she smirked. Rei was good in bed and eager to please don't get me wrong but Usagi had a point. Rei could get cranky when she had to do something she didn't want to do. Complained about it unless I fucked her. Thing is I didn't want to fuck Rei. Her willingness was nice but I really enjoyed Usagi's slight unwillingness.

I preferred willing but over the years I developed a taste for enjoying ordering her about in the bedroom. Simply put I wanted to fuck Usagi and no one else. Not to mention I sure as hell didn't want him to bed her. "Be sure to be back tomorrow night then. I require your services." I called out to her. Making sure she knew exactly what I wanted. Let Rei be cranky for another night. No skin off my bones.

She merely looked at me curiously as I walked up to her. "I want you in my bed." The demand is subtle and low. I touched the side of her face and granted she was never a fan of my touches but this time she was extra jumpy to be away from it. Like she got around that scientist when he was alive. "Remember our deal…" I warned in lower tones as I trailed a hand down the front of her cat suit. Tempted to pull the zipper with it.

Feeling her breathing as she inhaled sharply. I loved her responsiveness. Hell I wanted her right now and damn it I - "Trust me Damon…" she caught my hand before it could descend further down, "I couldn't ever forget that…" her stare however was hateful as she glared at me in defiance. That defiance that had transitioned into work was now back to being how it was all those years ago. Free and thinking.

I yanked my hand from hers and lightly touched before grabbing her throat. Making sure to put the right amount of pressure for the veiled threat it was, "You'd best to not ever forget it…tomorrow night." I got into her face as she looked at me with disgust. Her hand came on top of mine and tried to remove it. Though she was stronger now with her hundreds of years I had longer on her and she knew it.

She couldn't truly beat me in a strength match for a fight. Though skill wise…possibly. I t was something I refused to admit to out loud but she had become more skilled than me over the years of training. "You know as well as I do that until we have the information needed I can't. Mamoru doesn't trust anyone else and barely trusts Rei. He needs me." She jerked out of my hold and walked away even as I could smell the rebellion festering on her.

"That he does…cause it's the only thing after that ban is lifted that will keep him alive and even you can't cover him forever." Now I was planning on how to dismember the human with as much pleasure as I could put forth into it. "If that little pathetic human thinks he can steal away a mistress of mine then he has another thing coming." I walked with a new feel of determination as I signaled for my other mistress to follow. I had a hard on from looking at Usagi's ass that needed taking care of.

Usagi POV

I was never more happy that I was a vampire. I blurred as fast as I could to get back to Mamoru's apartment. I just had this urge to be next to him all of a sudden. I couldn't explain it. Couldn't grasp it for right now I just knew I needed to be near him. I felt like this war was transitioning behind the bullets as well as in from of them. Plus I just needed to be away from Damon. His attitude lately just had me at a standstill.

Suddenly I didn't feel the need to be cautious regarding defying Damon even though I knew I should be. I shook my head wondering if I was being naïve in this. I knew Mamoru was interested but after that kiss we shared we hadn't shared anything other than that. Not even a conversation that pertained to it since the last one. It fell to the side nulled out for the moment. I was both grateful and disheartened by it.

I had half wished he had fought harder for a chance but I knew better than that. I was the one that told him the negatives. He was right to not bring it up. He was right to not want to get involved. I was right for telling him. So why did it feel so wrong not to be with him? It felt even more wrong to have Damon's touch on me. It always made me dislike him but it seemed more intense with the need to reject his touch lately.

I knew he was checking me out down in the hacker's basement. I knew it, but I ignored it. I didn't want to address it as I knew he'd want to start something up and not only did I not want to but I couldn't. Rei seriously hated to baby sit. She had a short temper that made her invaluable on the field for combat as she just wanted to rush the enemy making her appear more fearless than others.

I got within range of the complex he lived in and saw him standing out on the balcony he had. I glanced up to see him looking at the sky as if he was in deep thought. Seeing him just made me feel better. Made me feel a sense of relief I didn't realize I needed. Walking up to the building I wondered when the Lycan's would become brazen enough to do something more than ransack his place. Luckily, they didn't find anything of value that day and presumably crossed off their suspect list.

We hadn't seen anything that would be cause for alarm for him to not be able to return since then. When there was cause for alarm I held no doubt that Damon's father would let him stay in the manor for safety reasons. That didn't mean though that I didn't fear what Damon himself would try to do. Its why I was also so insistent on going out with Mamoru to his place. I didn't want to run the risk just yet until more information came up that proved Mamoru's placement was helpful.

If I could get that accomplished it would put suspicious eyes on Damon if he ever did come close to trying to hurt him. I was trying to build up his usefulness to avoid him becoming a target after the ban was lifted. That look that Damon had when he ordered me to his bed tomorrow night, unsuccessfully, confirmed it for me. There was a feeling in my gut that told me that if I didn't stay and insist on being at the apartment that something tragic might happen to Mamoru and I couldn't let that happen.

I went into the building and passed Rei in the hall as I got off the elevator, "He's in the shower now." She commented. I nodded and kept going as she said, "I hope you know what you're doing." Her tone was that of concern. I glanced back at her. "Protecting the target." I answered simply. She didn't move as I noticed her 'that's complete bullshit' expression. I sighed, "I'm…" I looked away before looking towards his apartment door.

 _Was something happening that I thought wasn't anymore? Did he say something to her?_ "He cares for you…" was her next response. "I'm…working on it…" it was the best I could give her as she said, "I get it…he's attractive…not Damon attractive but he's alright. Just…" I looked back at her as she looked weary herself. Not physically but emotionally. Like she knew more of what was going on than I did. Perhaps she did.

She did spend most of the am with him while I was gone. Who knows what they talked about. I figured to ask him when I got in. "Just don't get our lead on this whole mess killed by fucking him." She said. Her face was that of a warning in remembrance of the last guy. I resisted the urge to let a tear form. Blinking away the memory. "I won't get him killed." I promised as she walked away and I walked to his apartment.


	9. a raven haired perspective before tea

**Guest** **(1)** : yeah it will, I've actually been working to add some more pieces to the story as its progressing. He might you never know. 😉 things will get discussed that's for sure.

 **SerenityMorrison** : damon does have some of his own story line going but more in how things will be unfolding around him. It's the characters development and how he finds out he's losing that control he thought he had indefinitely. He will be getting a huge hit soon. 😊

 **TropicalRemix** : good hopefully its not to similar. Lol I wanted to make a great combination.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : awesome! Lol lets see; soon, soon, all in good time, wait for it. Lol yeah Damon needs to get a life of his own he just is more pissed that things are getting to be out of his control now.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : Rei may love the man but I do believe she would be of assistance to Usagi on this one only cause it gives her more presumed time with him than her. yes there will be smut, its rated M for a reason and not JUST for the violence. I've been debating on the mamoru beating damon thing…I've got to work that out to make it work. 😊

5 reviews nice. Lets see what you guys think about this one. It'll have some more developmental flow for you all and give a bit more reasoning for certain things. Read and review!

A vampire's forbidden love ch.9

Mamoru POV

I had been analyzing my feelings regarding my vampire body guard who currently was on the line with both Damon and the elder himself. She was less trusting of Damon's word on things and would only talk directly to the elder on these matters. Even though Damon joined him on the calls. She had been pacing back and forth for 30 minutes now. Between my bedroom and the bathroom she walked back and forth between.

I could barely make out the context of the conversation past the first five minutes. It sounded like an update till Damon jumped on and began to make ridiculous demands that had her taking it off of speaker in frustration. You had to give it to the vampire for one thing, he knew how to get under her skin but in all the wrong ways. It had become more clear that she merely tolerated his presence and held respect only due to his father. Thus making me a tinge happier that there were no feelings at all other than perhaps disgust regarding their sex life.

Usagi clearly didn't care for him and clearly held a resentment towards him that she dealt with daily. Until lately. She seemed less tightly wound and more relaxed now that she had been spending time away from him. At first I thought it was just him but even when only she and Rei were around one another there was still a hint of tension. Though maybe it was merely the conversation they held. I wasn't sure but was I was sure on was her.

The only time when she seemed to be a tinge more relaxed was when she talked to the elder himself. And even though it was for the war I could still see a hint of fatherly respect she held for him. She would never let it become full on trust with him in that manner due to her own father and what happened to her family but the elder had a fatherly tone to him that made you want to listen and respect his word.

I had a feeling he even cared more for her as a child rather than Damon but that was a huge speculation that I couldn't backup with anything other than a few meetings and hearing partial conversations. I took note of her in dark jeans and three quarter length black shirt. A black tank residing under it as she was prone to always wear a tank top. Her black leather jacket was slung over my couch that I hadn't had the time to replace.

She had slung the jacket off as she was on the phone the moment she enter in through the apartment door, not even bothering to relieve Rei off her stay here. Only thing else that was still on were her motorcycle boots. The ones that she wore with her cat suit. Rei grunted in minor agitation but didn't voice out more since she was on the phone with an elder forcing Rei to accept her position to stay till she was given the go ahead to go.

For Usagi while I did miss the allure of the cat suit, to see her more relaxed looking in the jeans and not in a full on leather ensemble was in and of itself very attractive. Especially the way her ass looked in the jeans when she walked around on the phone or in particular when her hip popped out when she stopped to listen intently or think and her rear cocked to the side was in my full peripheral vision.

Yeah I'll be the first to admit she got my jaw to drop and this time it wasn't due to a vampire thing just a regular human thing. Especially when she muted the phone while they spoke, put it back on speaker and put the phone on the sink in the bathroom before taking a step back into the hallway and cracking her back. Giving a small innocent demonstration to the sexiness she had while just cracking her back. I hadn't realized I had even licked my own lips till Rei cleared her throat forcing me from my stupor.

Ah yes Rei…she was a spitfire that Usagi here was good friends with, if you call acting bitchy and whining that she was here good friends. She was only here tonight though as Usagi had to make another trip back to the manor to change out clothes as she needed to rotate those out as we did. Rei 'babysat' me for a few hours while she swapped as Usagi didn't trust Damon around me even for a few hours while she made the change.

To fearful that he would try something if I was there especially since his father was out on business for the weekend. The three way phone call was being conducted with the elder in another portion of the state for business. What business even Usagi didn't ask that. She just wanted to give the update and keep me safe. I couldn't fault her for that. "I don't get her…" I glanced back at Rei, "Nani?" I asked. Completely oblivious to her behind me with the sight I had in front of me.

"That girl has the world's hottest vampire wanting her back in his bed at the estate yet she does everything she can to be here with you instead." there was a touch of confusion with jealousy and respect mixed in there. "Were working on ending a war." I noted to her. trying to keep the attention from my attraction out of the equation. I knew she had a thing for that Damon guy, why I couldn't figure out, so I thought things would be easier for them both.

Hell Usagi honestly wished that Rei's presence there would help her to avoid Damon but he seemed a bit more preoccupied with the war issue which meant more time wishing he was with Usagi and less with Rei and the other mistresses. I had a feeling it was only because of her spending time with me that made him act this way but unless I talked about my own attraction I wouldn't be able to talk about that.

"Keep telling yourself that…" she began, "Question is are you trying to convince yourself or her or both?" I looked back at her now and went to respond defensively when she said, "I'm just saying…I presume you know what happened to the last guy she fell for." I nodded my head yes, Usagi's explanation of him was heartbreaking. She truly had fallen in love and to have it taken from her.

"And yet you still want her…" she looked at Usagi, "I still don't get it." I tried to shift the subject. "Isn't that better for you though? No competition of her wanting to be with him to." I inquired hoping that Damon was getting his fill at least physically with her. "True I never had that competition with her but he has a preference for her. Over all of us." I wondered why on that one especially as she seemed not to thrilled with why.

She huffed, "I was hoping he'd be more favoring of us as he did whenever she was out on mission but apparently he misses his 'blonde bombshell'." She was definitely not pleased as she crossed her arms over her chest, "But as much as I hate to admit it…" She looked at Usagi herself before gaining a respective expression on her face. "She's an incredible fighter, a smart woman and she's favored among the elders as a potential representative when she gets older. I know I'd prefer her over some of the other elders." Rei noted. I looked over at Usagi. Right now she could pass as a business woman that was taking care of work.

"Listen…" Rei started up again. I looked over at her, "I know you have a thing for her, that's obvious…" I blushed a tinge at the response but ignored the slight jab. Rei had a way of agitating people with ease. I understood why she avoided 'babysitting'. "Just whatever you do don't do anything that will get you killed." I went to speak but she stopped me. "Damon is serious. If he wants you dead, unless you're another vampire, he'll kill you."

I couldn't help but frown at the mention of him. I really did hate this Damon jackass. He was clearly a selfish prick but due to his heritage he was in line to becoming an elder after his own elder father. He had been in on more meetings than she had with the counsel but had shown more interest in other matters in his youth if you could call it that rather than the politics. At least from what Usagi has told me.

I heard Rei's small suggestion though. Becoming a vampire isn't something I had ever thought about or seriously contemplated. Hell up until a month ago vampires and lycan's were nothing more than myth that got turned into pop culture phenomenon to the point of hundreds of movies and tv over the years but it was all acting. Nothing was real. Things were modified and taken from the real thing and made livable or just entertaining.

So the act of becoming a vampire didn't ever cross my mind till Usagi came along. She was all I thought about, besides their war and how I could help end it these days. She was an incredible woman. Granted she stunned me with her first impression on many levels but I trusted her implicitly. I shouldn't trust her so damned much yet my gut and heart told me to, just like it did with the Lycan bites and scratches bit at the hospital.

I was right then so I knew I was right to trust her now…and going forward. Besides she was a strong fighter and I had decided recently that there had to be a way for us to be together without Damon doing anything to either of us. I didn't want her to suffer just because of our mutual attraction. "I just don't want to see her heart broken again." I noticed the expression Rei wore on her face. Like it was painful to recall even for her.

"That scientist she fell for was murdered in front of her and she had to sleep with the man that killed him whenever he wanted for the last near hundred years." I wondered why it affected her though. Usagi I can see why but Rei... "So why do you look like you lost something?" I asked her. The burning anger flared to life in her eyes, "Cause…in a way to get the rest of his mistresses in line and never repeat her indiscretion he refused to sleep with us for a decade and only went to her room." I shut my eyes.

 _Unbelievable…_ "He wanted you to hate her?" I asked. She shook her head. As if she were right back there during that time. "She did everything she could to keep it a secret. Somehow though he found out, I think one of the other mistresses found out and thought they would gain something from it by telling him…" she chuckled at it like it was a ridiculous thought. "A ridiculous notion cause when he found out…" Rei looked out the window, not wanting to look at me right then.

"He wanted us to hate her. To fault her for their lack of time with him and to be afraid to fall for someone other than him themselves." I was stunned. This guy has several mistresses but kami – sama forbid just ONE of them falls for someone else and doesn't want to be with him. What a selfish jackass. "As for why I'm so upset…" she looked to Usagi still talking on the phone with sorrow in her eyes.

She shut them tight for but a moment before stating, "I do love Damon…very deeply. Have since before Usagi came around and have loved him since then. I love him despite the other mistresses and his preference for her." I was stunned. Rei hated Usagi as much as she respected her, "Usagi told me from the start she didn't want him. She hates him and tolerates him. I accepted that as a way for us to talk civilly over the years." That didn't completely explain why she was upset about it though.

"I'm upset because no matter how willing I am to be with him he chooses to be with her more than any of us. Her nightmare is our dream. She hated to be with the man that murdered her love and had to continue to willingly sleep with him." I looked at her with shocked eyes. _How could he do that?_ I think part of her hated Damon for his actions but her own love for him kept her from despising him for forever. "Damon wouldn't let her leave the estate for that decade." She looked to me.

"Meaning?" I inquired, "He made it so that he left an imprint on her for that whole decade." I still wasn't understanding. "An imprint?" I was trying to figure it out. She angrily wiped a tear away, "Usagi never liked her time with him. Never wanted to have to sleep with him but that decade was the worst for her." she looked back through the window, "He wouldn't let her leave the estate. She was forced to stay inside and answer to his ever whim. When she wasn't answering to that she was training…harder than ever before."

Now she gave a mirthless chuckle. "Usagi that year because she was stuck inside on the estate became the best fighter we have. Only time she left the training grounds was when she needed to eat, sleep and when ordered to fuck Damon." I cringed at that a bit, "For that decade Usagi became a prisoner. It didn't stop till the end of the decade when Damon's father came in and for a month witnessed it. He put an end to it and for the first time EVER Usagi actually gave a willing hug to the man." I arched a brow at this.

"She was so damned grateful to have the endless escapades stop that she hugged an elder. No one did that…and the shocking part was he hugged her back. Damon was ordered to stop being such a prick baby about things and told Usagi that when his father leaves if she ever even thinks of leaving him for another that she better pray that his father shows mercy on her 'love' before he gets to him." I was astonished. The vampire was truly a selfish creature.

"With that being said he figured she learned her lesson and let it go but regardless of it the memory of what happened and her punishment afterwards made her not seek out love ever again…made her avoid it actually…" she muttered then sighed, "At least…" she looked over at me as if in wonderment, "Until you showed up that morning in the abandon building." I was understanding now more and more.

"That event sparked something that only you two have the power to control and extinguish…if you so choose to do so. This turned her life upside down and gave her a reason to fall in love again…" her look was that of hope and sadness. "I know you care for her in the same manner that she does for you." She barely acknowledged me on that one. "Which is why I need to tell you this to." She sighed as if she didn't want to have to.

"I honestly hope that the same fate doesn't befall you either. You seem like a decent good guy who's really just trying to do the right thing." She held a small genuine smile, "But you should know the truth of it all. Damon won't allow another lover to come between him or any of his mistresses." That much I could tell from the way he spoke and what Usagi had told me about him so far.

"Usagi hadn't even been able to make love to the man. She loved him before anything physical happened to warrant any real 'betrayal' from Damon. But he had to show that he was to be the only love in her bed and even if it was only the heart he didn't care. He wanted it all and knowing he'd never get her heart he instead made sure she couldn't give it to another for long and executed the man." _That was…_

"Can you imagine not being able to mourn for over a decade?" I looked back to her as I wondered on that one myself. If I couldn't mourn a loved one I'd have to be that incredibly busy and even then, I'd burn out from the depression alone. "How does one mourn when their loves killer is having sex with you for the next decade out of spite and proof of what he can do." she explained further.

"So she never mourned him?" I asked, "No she did…" almost in a soothing manner to me, "A decade later." I was a little stunned on that one but I was beginning to see that there was nothing more I could be stunned or shocked on. The things she's had to endure over the years…it's a wonder she's not more cold or standoffish the way Rei is. "She hated Damon from that point forward. Any attraction she held for him was demolished when he took her love from her. I think its why she fears for you so greatly." My eyes widened.

The implication of Usagi's loving feelings towards me were definitely implied. "She tolerates his whims and wishes as much as she can but reality is she hates to deal with him. Plus she's gaining popular favor in the coven and he's unaware of it. Her to a degree to. She just finds herself helping everyone so they all feel a sense of kinship and favor towards her." It made sense especially if Damon is an ass to everyone…like a personality trait.

"She's got my hate for being more favored than I am for him but I would definitely fight on her side as at the end of the day as much as I love that prick and want him as mine for as many lifetimes as I can get him for he could choose to only sleep with me for eternity but he doesn't and while I accept that as what he wants, it doesn't mean I like it or want it." It was clear that she loved him but definitely didn't love his choices. I suspected that if Usagi and Damon were actually happy together Rei would hate her regardless.

That shocked me though. Rei would fight on Usagi's side if it came to that. "You two could be meant to be, two souls connecting together and Damon will rip it all away for his own petty jealousies and selfishness. Honestly her being with you isn't just beneficial for us but for both of you as well. I mean have you ever met someone like her before? Have you ever felt this way before about someone?" I tried to think on that one.

"My guess is no because if so you wouldn't have been single when you both met. You wouldn't have been so engrossed in your work that you caught this cycle that was going on. You'd have been with a girlfriend happy in here but you weren't." damn she had me. "I just also know Damon and how he is – and yes this is the same man that I love despite everything go figure and don't ask!" Rei ended the conversation when Usagi entered the room, "Well its settled, their setting up guards around the Lycan's residence." Rei nodded.

"Can I go now?" she asked. Usagi nodded as Rei left the apartment. I looked back up at Usagi who was on the phone. "So what was all said?" I asked, knowing there were more details. Rei didn't care to know but I did. "Damon's father and he are arguing…the same one for the last week." That was the extra. I stood up from the couch I had been sitting on and asked, "That one with me leaving to live on the estate?"

She put her phone away, "Damon wants you gone for good once this is over with, the man is literally describing to me how he'd like to end you before his father interrupted and stated he wants you appropriate protected with more now since you've become such a help to us. They've noticed a huge decrease in the lycan activity but they are still moving further with an attack. We might even have to take the war to them instead of waiting." She explained.

Even I pondered that notion, "But we need more information on their bosses so I proposed that I go ahead and bring the lycan in for interrogation, quietly." Her idea would sounding good, "It and his father wants you to be protected at the estate. I stated that unless you were situated close to me or…in my room…" that perked my ears and I couldn't help the rise of excitement at that notion, "It wouldn't be a good idea. I don't trust Damon to keep you safe anymore." That made me wonder how close he was to snapping and going after me.

She looked worried, "I'm honestly trying to figure out what to do…" she was beginning to pace around my apartment, nerves frayed and on edge yet also mentally tired to. "On one hand, the safest place from the Lycan's is the estate but Damon…" she looked to me. Her feelings having become more evident these days as mine were as well only this time I decided to do something about it.

I had been deliberating on this for weeks now and Rei's words before she bailed only confirmed it. I know she was trying to steer me away but it only strengthened my resolve to not just be here in this fight as I was beginning to feel overwhelmed which let's face it is normal. But I wanted to be a part of this more so now and I wanted to be with her. it wasn't just because she saved me or because she was attractive, it was because of who she was. Her own struggles in life and the fact that she obviously felt the same way.

No matter what I thought or how I looked at it everything came out the same. I wanted her. Not just wanted her but I liked her and had stronger feelings than that towards her. I even knew the guy she had last slept with. I knew she could turn me now and that prospect didn't scare me off. I knew that she felt the same way for me as I did towards her and I finally decided to say screw it I wanted this and I wanted to be with her.

I didn't care that she was one of Damon's consorts. Fine I've had my own hand of sexual partners over the years. She didn't even want to be with him, not at all during her decades with him. Fine hers with Damon had been going on for hundreds of years and he probably had been bedding her recently just before she met me. I didn't care. Nor did I care that he had a huge hate on me for gaining her attention. We spent so much time together these past few weeks I felt like I was falling for her and her me.

So when she got out her papers on who was and wasn't a lycan at the hospital I was stunned yet not stunned. She was trying so hard to keep it business yet if that were truly the case she'd be in her cat suit 24/7. She felt relaxed enough around me and that spoke volumes to me. I decided to give her some time after the call to vent about the Lycan problem. Telling me who was and wasn't a Lycan.

I wasn't shocked at the head of staff for that section but was shocked that the security for the grave yard shift was one but it makes sense now. Though I never really took the time to notice his mannerisms did seem off compared to others, I just never thought about it…till now. I was watching her go through possible leads as if it were all at once and she needed to go over it. I was leaning towards making some hot tea to help calm her down. She needed a break and hot tea worked well with relaxing.

"We have guards posted here and here so when she goes to her Lycan boss, whatever the hell his real name is…" so far all Usagi had heard him referred to as had been 'boss man', 'dick', 'ass' and my personal favorite 'cock sucker'. Apparently neither the nurse herself didn't like him as well as the other female she spoke to on the phone. "Could always go with 'cock sucker'." I chuckled a bit with mirth.

It rose a chuckle from her to I didn't see her laugh that often so this was a bit of a rare treat for me, "Yeah…the elders need a real name though. I don't think saying the name 'cock sucker' during a counsel meeting would work well. Though I do prefer your suggestion." "I'm going to go make some tea up." I tell her as I leave her side to the kitchen to make up the black tea. She still going through her files as I boil the water needed and got the coffee mugs out.

"Since we've been stopping the victims from piling up as fuel for their war it'll speed up their time line on what they want to do. I'm sure that 'cock sucker'…" she grinned at me, "Is getting antsy with how very few of them are coming in now. Possibly even growing suspicious of the lacking in new Lycan's." she muttered out loud. She was trying to figure out how to get more information without compromising herself. If she did she would for sure have to have me at the estate but that would be closer to Damon to.

Damon's already made himself clear to me. The moment he can make an accident happen he will. Honestly I don't think he even cares about how I effect the war for them. His own jealousies are blinding him and only his father is keeping him at bay. Usagi is to busy being with me. "Plus it doesn't help that your still alive and helping us." She smiled on that one, happy as anything. "Me to." I tell her. We had already contacted the doctors at other facilities that had similar problems.

So far only one actually had a problem the rest were checked out as okay by other vampires who scouted them out and received no indication of a Lycan present either as the staff or as a victim so those locations were crossed off. It would seem that unless they had a Lycan already working the location they weren't going to risk having their recruits get sent to a hospital where they have little to no control or influence.

They couldn't really even try to send someone in as the red tape for a transfer would take more time than they had or so we assumed. I had personally been in contact with the one with the problem. She had been very helpful to me despite the lack of information given but Ami had become very helpful regarding the 'animal attacks' as they were dubbed over there. There had been several visits Rei made over to the area. Mostly to try and get information as Usagi had that one day but they were all beyond drugged up.

I knew what Usagi had to do that day but I also knew that she hated to do it and if she could avoid it she did. Ergo Rei's involvement. In fact it got the point where Rei was over at the hospital with Ami as a 'temporary nurse' on hand to help with the increase in 'animal attacks'. I knew Usagi preferred to not have to but even I understood why. There had been several victims to take care of.

It got to the point where Rei was doing her own investigative work to find the Lycan responsible with Ami's help, though as far as Ami knew it was a whole different scenario. Damon had no choice but to pull the right red tape through for Rei to be on staff over there to see who all was a Lycan and it was less than over here which was good as it aided us exponentially but it also brought in more people that Usagi was trying to avoid doing. She didn't want anyone to get hurt that didn't deserve it.

Usagi POV

I was trying so hard to concentrate on the problem at hand yet my mind kept going to him and what part of me really wanted to do and it wasn't Lycan related. There had been a hint of something in the air and until I got a small snippet of the conversation he had with Rei I couldn't figure it out. He was slightly aroused by me and I couldn't help but sashay my hips a little bit extra to see if the scent was more pungent and it was.

The last thing I should be thinking about now is any form of sex with Mamoru. The risks were high and Rei would figure it out somehow I knew it. Though I had a strong sense I didn't have to worry about her knowing. Rei if anything would be keen on keeping as much of Damon to herself as possible. I just wish he would relent on it and go be with her or one of the many other mistresses he has. Sometimes it sucks being the only blonde.

So when Mamoru brought me over from the kitchen some steaming black tea, one that was strong yet had that sweet kick to it. I hummed in delight at the steaming mug. I took a sip before sitting back on the couch and hoped that it would help to calm down not just my nerves from this whole ordeal but my hormones to. I didn't understand out of all the guys I had come across in my lifetime why Mamoru seemed different.

Why he seemed so perfect, yet imperfect at the same time. If I weren't a vampire I could see a strong relationship forming but with me being a vampire was that really possible or was it merely a pipe dream that I recently started to have. My hormones were acting up again and I was trying not to act like a cat in heat right now as things felt like they were definitely shifting tonight. I couldn't explain it only that I knew something would change and something told me it was a good thing.

I just didn't know what IT was. He and I had become friends during this drama and now that we had been, with the exception of the one kiss we shared, had been successfully ignoring the attraction. It was hard but the thought of Damon attempting to kill him was a pretty good 'cock blocker' if I had to put a label on it. Though I had a strong feeling that it would be coming out sooner rather than later and I didn't know that I could stop it…or wanted to.

That would be my most difficult part yet. Something I had a feeling I would be failing at miserably. I was growing a bad habit of biting the inside of my lip to try and give myself a distraction from my body acting of its own accord again. This wasn't just simple attraction this was something more and my being knew it. Plus it didn't help that he felt the same way making it more difficult. So I turned to focusing on the war instead.

Part of my phone conversation with both Damon and his father included me staying here for much longer than a few weeks. Being that my time parted between the estate and the apartment here was becoming time consuming and pulling me away from possible leads to follow in time. I agreed with the assessment which is why I suggested to stay here for longer. Damon's father agreed with it as we were gaining more progress with the war with me here rather than going back and forth so frequently.

However Damon saw that differently. He venomously refused to allow that to happen. It was something that I could tell had his own father looking at him funny, not that I could see him but I knew that tone in his voice. Damon's reasoning was that I was needed at the estate over all whereas his father stated that while he had a point I was needed at the estate I was needed more so to watch over Mamoru and help to end this war so that it wouldn't become a crisis going forward. Unless he wanted Mamoru to live at the estate.

I had to admit Damon's silence on the line was between comical and smirk worthy. On one hand I would have loved to have seen his face on that one but on the other hand I didn't trust Damon around Mamoru. So it was now in debate to bring Mamoru in and if so I wanted to ensure that he would be placed with me or near me but that wouldn't come to pass without Damon's approval as he wanted me ready, willing and able and not busy if I was at the estate.

And that was something I didn't want to have to deal with. Damon and his never ending need to bed me even when the timing is bad gets ridiculous. Hell his need to have a weekend excursion with Rei a few decades ago is why I went to one of the meetings. When his father found out he was highly disappointed. Whether it was boring nor not you had to attend a meeting with the counsel. It was I poor taste and judgement not to go.

Plus in all honesty it just made him look bad not to go. So when it came to Mamoru in the estate I wanted to do as much as I could to avoid Damon bedding me. I would feel like I was cheating on Mamoru if I did in fact sleep with him or anything else that was requested upon me. I'd have to talk with Damon's father on that matter. That until this is resolved that Damon will have to go to his other mistresses and leave me be.

I just also had to ensure that he was free from any 'accidents'. I had thought to at one point put something in him that would make Damon want to stay away but anything I give him would be useless as Damon was a much older vampire. He could sniff anything out and even tolerate most repellants. Trust me I had tried them myself a few times over the years. Perhaps a lone talk with his father would be needed. For right now it was me staying out here for, and I quote Damon's father 'possibly until the end of the war'.

The prospect shouldn't have made me giddy or excited to be near him for longer but it did and that right there was something I knew Damon would want to snuff out before it evolved into anything further, so I made sure none of my excitement would come through my voice or the tone of it. I had to remain as unaffected as possible to avoid him becoming more suspicious than he already was. So as I sipped on my tea as I felt my nerves calm down a little bit. This war was coming to a head and I was honestly a little curious as to how it would all play out.

I had a feeling we'd have to take the war to them but for right now we were in this lull and that's the part that got my nerves the most riled up. Not having anything to do made me anxious. I felt like I needed to either kill something, solve something or just something to take away this nervous energy. It's not like I could fix this war in a few easy steps. This was going to take planning and a lot more than a few combat tricks to fix it.

That being said had the need to do something about it but we were stuck in this standstill waiting for more information. It's also why we had reacted out to the other hospitals. The more intelligence we had on the enemy's intentions the better for every innocent that could be saved and that was a plus in my book. So right now my nerves were only calmed down by the tea and Mamoru sitting next to me.

That however also brought another conflict about, via my feelings and desires towards him. I had been ignoring them all since our first and only kiss, trying in vain to put everything else first. I told myself to not get to close, to not let him in that deeply yet it flew from me to him like a waterfall of information. We had become fast friends and the attraction was like this heavy under current that was going to explode at some point soon. It wasn't a matter of if it would rather than when it would.

I honestly had tried my hardest to ignore it all. Threw all of my focus into the war ahead and on his safety from not just the Lycan's but from Damon. Yes it seemed the attraction demanded attention and felt that ignorance wasn't blissful but rather a mute-point. I couldn't stop myself from falling when I knew the risks. It definitely didn't stop me from wanting him on every level possible and it definitely didn't stop me from noticing that he felt the same.

I had begun to feel the need to have Rei over more just to help as my own 'wing woman' so to speak but that was like literally pulling teeth form a hostile vampire. It wasn't going to happen unless Damon ordered it and she wasn't busy. I usually had information to pour over to distract me but we had gone over it all already. I thought the tea might help to at least take the edge off and stop me from acting on them, but those feelings and hormones weren't even close to calming down even with the tea.

I had a feeling only one thing would and I couldn't do that…could I? I had to hold onto those urges and I had a feeling that if I didn't leave here soon I wouldn't be able to help what happened next. Thoughts of leaving soon evaporated as I glanced over at Mamoru sipping his own tea next to me. I soon realized how bad of an idea it was to admire his form and analyze things as the urge to stay became so strong I lost the will to leave.

I couldn't help but take a moment to take him in. These past few weeks had been full of us getting to know one another as people and as human to vampire. We were so alike yet so different that it felt like this wonderful odd balance. Of course the war was discussed as well but it wasn't the Lycan's 24/7 it was everything. It was like, to use his example, like working on a final class project together.

Things get discussed and they happen. I choose to ignore it all but in the end everything you tried to ignore comes rushing back at you. Like it was meant to be…and before I let myself think further on it I saw that he noticed my perusal of his form. I looked away and asked stupidly, "How's your tea?" I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of my own question. He knew how good his tea was and I still asked that. "Good. Yours?" he asked, "Its calming my tense nerves so very good." I noted glad he let that go.

He could have made a comment to embarrass me but he didn't. For that I was relieved by. I know plenty of people that would have capitalized on it and he didn't. Mamoru was really making me feel not only at home but accepted. Wanted. Lo…my eyes widened considerably on that near thought. I didn't have to even let that sentence finish to know what it was. I looked over at him and found him now to be admiring me. He looked away upon notice but it seemed we'd both been caught.

He really had become a good friend and more over the past month now. Not just in helping out with our war but in just being there as a friend. He didn't have to listen to me regarding my family. He didn't have to spill his own guts on his. That had to be something incredibly deep to share and he did it same as me. Part of me wanted so badly to act on these feelings I had for him but I wasn't sure it was a good idea. Even Rei warned me not to do something that would get him killed.

I had to remember that even as his arm draped over the back of the couch before landing loosely around my shoulder. My heart started to beat faster and I could feel those tiny strings of arousal reaching out and making me wet my suddenly dry lips. My nipples were beginning to rub against the fabric of my lacy bra, in a teasing manner than left me clutching at my own self-control with a frantic need to get out before I did something that could get him placed in far graver danger than before.

I hadn't even realized how close we were till he did that. I looked over at him as he pulled my tea from my hands and put both of our muds down on the coffee table. He must have noticed that I hadn't taken a sip for a few moments. Not that I could help it, I had just realized how this moment could go and have a fucking revelation of my own. "Usagi…" I had to stop this before I was too far gone in my own wants to save his life. Damon would kill him if he found out and I couldn't take that risk, not when Mamoru's life depended on it.

It tore at me inside to do this but I had to. If I didn't I would lose that fragile control I had over myself and give in to temptation. I felt like I was shaking with the will power to struggle and hold onto that control as it was ready to slip from me at a moments notice. If I didn't leave and go now I literally felt like I would jump him and not leave here ever. Bracing myself for the pain of having to reject him I shifted over to speak with him.


	10. a first for both

**Guest** **(1)** : glad you enjoyed. 😊 there is still much excitement to be had.

 **Guest** **(2)** : you never know… 😉

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : basically but there is a little bit more to Damon than meets the eye…a little bit more. Lol his fathers concern is on the war not on his sons petty BS unless it interferes with the war in some way. That will be addressed here. 😉

 **SerenityxEndymion** : yup… lol to the wooden stake bit! Lol see what happens!

4 reviews, that's nice, now this next one has what a lot of you have been waiting for. Questions will be answered and other things will happen, this chapter does have a bit of smut in it so hope you all are ready. Please read and review!

A vampires forbidden love ch.10

Usagi POV

I put my fingers to his lips and hoped to hell that I could keep up my strength to say no even though every fiber of me wanted to say yes and please, "Mamoru…I…" but he brushed my fingers away and kissed me. my hand cradling my head to the perfect angle for it. It wasn't hard, nor demanding but passionate. It made me burn hotter for him. The arousal that was starting to form was burning hotter and making me twitch near uncomfortably.

My body wanted to react so much more so than I was as I was inches away from letting things happen. My mind essentially jumped head first into a fog bank till I felt the necessary urge to breath. Tilting my chin up he trailed kisses down my chin to my neck before I heard a moan. My moan. It was one of suppressed desire and need for him. My heart started to pound that much harder and faster than before.

If I didn't stop this now it would be over with and I would be in his bed, riding him into the next new moon. This was getting far to out of hand. I had to act before I lost control and made hard love to him on the couch. So I used the remnants of my control and pushed him back away and found his expression of confusion to be saddening for me, "You have no idea how much I want this but - " this time he cut me off.

"Don't stop this Usagi…" he looked at me with desperation. Like being here with me meant something deeply to him. "If you do, do it because you don't feel the same way I do towards you or because you love another but don't stop it unless it is for those reasons." Tears were prickling at my eyes as he held me closer to his form. His warmth so comforting and inviting. My body dying to take him - to take us both to great pleasure.

"Damon will kill you…" he knew I loved no other. He certainly knew I held no fondness towards that dick bag and he knew I felt the same sparking way towards him. To deny it would be to lie and something told me he wouldn't believe me regardless of what I said or how I presented the lie. Besides I felt like he'd see right through me. He smiled at me with something I couldn't identify.

"Usagi…" he kissed me once more, so sweetly to… "I'd rather die tomorrow having felt this deeply for someone so incredibly special and to know your feelings in the same manner than to live a thousand years without ever having met you." It was so beautiful that I couldn't help but let a tear fall. My thinly made control was evaporating all to quickly. Images of Damon killing him left me and I tried to grab onto them to remember why I shouldn't do this.

"I don't care if he comes after me." his words gained me back a little of the images till I heard his next words, "He will make an attempt at me regardless of what happens with us or the war. He's made that clear with me, so why not let us have these moments together? Let us have this. Let us have each other. The way it was meant to be." He kissed me again and this time I didn't fight it. How could I when he was right.

Instead I let my hands and his hands roam each-others bodies and for once there was no feelings of repulsion. The very thing I had to ignore for at those years with Damon and I received none of that disgust now. My body was hungry and eager for Mamoru and suddenly I felt that urge become undeniable. He pulled me into his lap and I didn't resist as he pulled my ¾ length sweater off and revealed only my tiny tight little tank top.

It didn't leave much to the imagination especially as his hands traveled up and under the shirt and found my bra beneath it. My breath hitched and I felt those butterflies in my stomach that I recalled hearing girls talk about in their youth but never experienced before myself. Not even with the scientist all those decades ago. I finally felt that true smile reach across my face. The one you try to hide so that no one sees who you really are and finds you weak for it. For a moment I nearly shied away but Mamoru pulled my face back.

"Don't hide who you are from me. You are the most kick ass, smartest, amazing woman I have ever met and nothing will change my opinion of you…not even seeing you for you…I want that." He said as he kissed me again. "The things I've had to do over the years…" I tried to in a last attempt get him to see reason, "If you knew who I was you could never really want me…" if only he knew everything.

"I could say the same…" I looked to him, "We both have pasts, it's part of life. Usagi…its okay…you're always going to be amazing to me." I don't get it… "How can you be so sweet to me? How can you hold feelings for someone like me? I'm damaged goods." Now I felt truly vulnerable. The teachings my parents taught me all those years ago came back. Where a woman's virtue was her net worth so to speak. Mine was taken so long ago…I was considered damaged goods.

Mamoru if anything pulled me in to kiss me harder than before. With more passion than I thought possible. "If you ever talk like that again I'll…" I arched a brow at whatever threat he could come up with, "I'll…spank your ass." His hand actually reached back and slapped my ass causing me to laugh and find the contact pleasant for once. The laughter though was something that I couldn't help so I stated, "That might encourage more."

He smirked before pulling me into his lap and spoke in lower tones, "I want to be with you Usagi…Serenity…" I was stunned he acknowledged my past name but it also made me smile to as it was his way of saying he wanted all of me. The good, the bad and the ugly truth of me. "I think I love you…" I stated in an astonished whisper. Then blushed brightly as I realized I had confessed my feelings.

I hadn't even had the guts to do that to the scientist. But those were also different times. The expression on his face was that of happiness and joy at what would be coming next. I couldn't help but share in his feelings. There was something about this that would change us both forever and I couldn't think of a single reason not to revel in it. He smiled, "Good…cause I feel the same way." My smile widened as he encompassed me in a kiss more deeply than before. His arms wrapped tightly around me.

I relaxed in his hold and felt that rush of excitement that I barely recognized as lust enter me as he pulled the tank top over my head. I let it go as I grabbed at his shirt and flung it over his head and somewhere near the couch. Smiling he trailed kisses once more down my throat and this time kissed the tops of my breasts as his one hand snaked around back undoing my bra in mere seconds. I shucked it the rest of the way off as a nipple entered his mouth.

All these sensations felt so real and freeing. I took a sharp inhale and grasped his head closer to me to avoid letting him loose anytime soon. Anything I'd ever had with Damon fell to the sidelines like mere tap water compared to the refreshing fitness drink I now had. I was gulping it down like a woman in a desert to. He stood up with me wrapped around him and walked to the bedroom that seemed to take forever to get to.

I didn't protest only let out encouraging sounds as he laid us both down on the soft bed spread below. The comforter felt welcoming as our weight came down on top of it despite the condition of the bed it didn't bother either of us as we sunk in and relaxed. I could feel so much tension leaving me it was a wonder I didn't turn to jelly. My whole body arched up at the feeling of his hands on me.

He trailed kissed down to my breasts and lavished them with attention that had me ready to come right then and there. I was stunned yet not so stunned that I was reacting like this. After all he wasn't my first sexual partner but considering Damon's idea of sex it wasn't so shocking. Part of me had wondered on comparison between he and Damon but Damon never lavished me with exceptional attention like this so I literally had nothing to compare this to.

I suddenly felt a bit like a fish out of water. I had never been made love to nor had I made love to anyone. With Damon it was meaningless sex that ultimately gave Damon what he wanted. This was in all honesty a whole new experience for me. My body was sure as hell reacting like it was that is. I felt myself pooling in my panties. That is until Mamoru unbuttoned and gently pulled down my dark jeans.

I shot my eyes down to find him watching me carefully. It had been a natural reaction as he was doing it with caring ease rather than simply grabbing and ripping. As if he were looking for any signs of distress or fear on my half. Something that made me feel more comfortable than ever before. I really could be myself and NOT overthink it or worry for once than what I was doing would earn displeasure from him.

Instead of letting that take over I decided to let the feelings take over my being and lifted my hips to help get my jeans off. My still wet panties stayed on through sheer will power elsewise I don't know how. For a moment I couldn't help but giggle, yes giggle, as he forgot I was still wearing my boots from before. He unzipped them before giving a good tug to both. They fell to the floor with loud thuds as he pulled the jeans from my legs.

My socks came off shortly after in one tug apiece before he looked up and gained a smile from me. He came forward and pulled my panties off to. I was still a bit embarrassed that he had my wet panties in his hands till he put them to his face and sniffed them. I could literally feel myself getting wetter before he put the panties in his back pocket of his own pants that were for some reason still on.

"Off." I ordered. Pointing to his pants. He got up and in this hypnotizing manner unbuttoned and took off his jeans. He shucked them off and was back on the bed now naked himself in an instant. I was completely naked before him and unlike being under Damon's scrutiny for my body Mamoru looked at me with lust, longing, want and love. I could see his attraction for me and it honestly made me feel better and at ease.

I reached out for him and he gently pushed my back to the bed, "Not yet…I want to taste you first." That confused me and he could clearly see that. So instead of explaining anything he backed up and spread my legs wide and bent his head down between them. I was honestly confused. Damon had sure as hell never done this and it's not like I was seeking ways to know how a woman's get pleasured being that I was a 'cleaner'.

It wasn't high on my priority list of things to do. So this was a completely new especially as he lavished my heat with sucking. His lips gently pulling in my lower lips to his mouth and slowly but periodically pulling on them releasing a wave of shocking pleasure. I gripped the bed spread in my fists not having expected this. "Mamo…" I gasped as his tongue drove in as deeply as possible into my heated core.

My hands instantly went to his head, unsure if I should keep him there for the intense pleasure or push him aware from the sensations I couldn't control. My legs were beginning to shake and I didn't know how to handle this. Like I said fish out of water here. His fingers slipping in and pumping in and out of me. Making me slicker with ease. I started to moan as the sensations were building up higher and higher. I griped his head harder, his hair between my fingers as I held him in place now. Needing to feel him as he sucked my clit into his mouth.

I let out a shocked shout of pleasure as I felt myself begin to fall over that brink of no return. My breathing was becoming labored and my body was ready to burst from the pleasure. I could see him down there working his tongue and fingers over me and in me as I panted faster and faster till I got louder. Just repeating his name cause I didn't have the presence of mind to say anything else. I couldn't think only breath and feel.

My hands only abandon his head when I came. Gripping the bedspread again as I came. I hadn't wanted his hair to get ripped out form my grip on it as that's how powerful this feeling was. My orgasm crashed through me quicker than I thought possible. My muscles losing their tension from before as I fell over the edge and into a beautiful blind ending that I knew could only come from him.

I had this euphoric expression on my face I just knew it. My body had never felt anything like that before. My whole being was numbed so wonderfully that I giggled a little to myself. Then realized with shock that he was moving over me yet again only this time I felt something large and hard was pressed now intimately against me. something that I knew the relative knowledge of thanks to Damon but hadn't ever felt it that BIG before. I was actually wondering if I could accommodate him.

He saw my shock and I noticed that he couldn't help that tiny manly smirk at my reaction to his size. "Don't worry it'll fit." He joked a bit. I was honestly stunned that I had been given all that pleasure and not once did he actually have sex with me. I had to admit I was stunned by everything so far. "If you think that what I just did was the end you're in for a severe awakening cause I'm not done pleasing you yet." He said.

I looked at him and found him to be gently pushing himself inside of me. My walls began to stretch after several months of thankful inactivity. Yet now it was like they were welcoming home what was wanted and for once wasn't naturally trying to evict a dick. Pun intended. I had to admit he was not just larger but longer. I gripped into him, digging my nails as he filled me up to the brim.

His growl of trying to remain in control as I clenched around him excited me. I became accustom to his length inside of me and now I wanted to feel him as he was feeling me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to gently pump his hard cock into my depths. "Oh kami!" I uttered as he began to move in more deeply. I gripped on tighter as the sensations I thought he had previously given me were amazing. That was only a fragment of what I was beginning to feel now. "Oh my…" was all I could get out.

I had never felt anything so intense nor heart pounding before. I had been in multiple battles and had slept with Damon for an extended amount of time yet I never once felt my heart rate beat as fast as it was now. Like my whole being was center around him and I didn't care. He became my world and I knew I became his. The way he looked at me, like I was a treasure to behold or the way he touched me like I was something precious to him but not in a property possessive way but in a respectful loving way.

It melted me even further and made me want to stretch out like a cat beneath his ministrations as he continued to pump himself into me. It was slow and sweet. As if he was trying hard not to go to hard or too fast and end up ending the moment too soon. I understood but I also knew our hormones would only grant us so much will power. As it was his continuous movements were making me want more from him.

I clenched my muscles around him and earned a growl in the process. His form rigid above me as if trying to keep in absolute control and it was beautiful as it was frustrating. I wanted to feel every aspect of him and for him to feel that from me to. I tried to stay at the gentle pace we were at but I couldn't stop myself from acting out. I flipped us both over with a need new to myself as I began to impale myself on him at a slightly faster rate.

I could hear his grunts of pleasure even as his hands tightened on my hips. I was sure he was trying to avoid leaving marks but I knew that would be inevitable. He urged me onward even as he gave short and deeply controlled thrusts. I looked down and found him to be trying to watch me above him as I rode him. "Usa…" he got out before I slammed down and clenched hard around his cock.

His head slammed back into the bed. Barely missed the head board behind him as his head smashed with a less than subtle thud against the pillow. His fingers dug in deeper as he said, "Fuck! Usa…" he bite his lip again as he tried to stave off from coming to soon. I wanted so much to make this last but we were inevitably coming to the conclusion of this. Or at least for this round.

His movements made me want to ride him harder and faster than before, made me want to grind into him as I was doing right now. Gaining a guttural growl from him that caused a feral growl of my own to surface. I hadn't ever felt this way before and I just knew I never would again. I looked down at him as he held my hips close to his as he thrust up hitting this spot inside of me that made me mewl like a cat in heat.

I wanted this to last as long as possible but I knew it couldn't. It was just too damned good to give up. I felt freed somehow and I know it didn't make much sense but I did. I bounced on him till I felt that pressure building again, more intense this time as he began to thrust harder and faster than before. I couldn't help but feel wanton in my actions as I leaned back and let my breasts be in full display before his eyes.

I had never made love before and this so far was incredible. Then it hit me. Even if Damon had been a good lover it wouldn't have been anything like this cause there was no love. I could see the love coming from Mamoru. I could feel his emotions as clearly as my own. His actions and movements confirmed it with how he was thrusting up into me yet not too harshly. Even as I wanted it to be faster and harder I also wanted it to last and I felt him wanting the same thing yet our bodies were quickly coming towards that edge.

So when he flipped us both over and around where he was back on top I looked at him shocked before he began to thrust in again. I couldn't even fathom the thought to stop him or to flip back over as he thrust in even harder and faster than I thought was possible for a human. I breathed harder and faster feeling the signs of another orgasm approaching. I clutched at him leaving nail marks in his back and shoulders as he pushed himself into me harder and more deeply than before. I whimpered in need of more.

As if understanding the tiny little noises already he picked up the pace as I felt myself tighten around him again. I could damn near hear the blood pumping in his veins. His heart pounding against his chest as he made love to me. I felt my whole body light up on fire at the sensations he feed me. He reached down and lifted my leg bent at the knee up and over his shoulder making him sink in even deeper than I thought was possible.

NOONE had ever been that deep before…ever. I let out a choked gasp of pleasure that gain decibels the closer I got to coming. I could feel everything tighten on me even as I saw his own face become lost in the pleasure to. His own body that was beginning to give out from the pleasure provided. "Usa!" he growled out as I felt him reach between us and tease my lips below with his fingers.

My head shot back and the orgasm came crashing through me. Like a tidal wave of absolute bliss that could never be felt by anyone else ever again. I would only ever feel this from him. I couldn't help but eye his neck briefly entertaining the idea before shoving it away. That was a decision for him to make not mine. If he wanted to be a human till it was his time to go I would respect that. I wouldn't fault him for it even if I would forever wish to have him by my side for eternity…if we lived that long.

So when he said something I missed it, "Usa…" I focused on him, "Its okay…" he must have noticed me noticing him. "I…" he leaned down as he kept up the pace though a tinge slower now as he said right against the shell of my ear, "I want to be with you…Usagi…Usako…for as long as you'll have me." His words brought tears to my eyes, "You don't know what comes with being a vampire." I tried to warn.

He simply smiled and said, "As long as you're by my side I can handle anything." It must have been the sweetness in the moment otherwise I didn't know what possessed me to pull him down and let my fangs out as I gently sank my teeth into his neck. I barely even heard a grunt of pain as I felt him actually increase the pace within me. I used my own fangs to bite into my wrist to allow him to take that minute sip of blood.

It was a bold move but it was ours. He took the sip and licked his lips before smiling at me. His pace grew out of control by human standards as his hips began ramming into me so hard that you'd almost think he was a vampire already and not in the transition. So when I could feel my third orgasm crashed into me out of nowhere I flung my head back into the pillow as I saw him do earlier when he came. Now I knew that intense feeling of ecstasy as he was giving it to me right now without any limitations for my body.

"Oh Mamo…" I could barely get words out as my back was still bowing from the force of the orgasm he delivered my body. His own hips were jerking themselves into me as he began such a hammering pace I was starting to question who was vampire and who wasn't. I held on tightly to him as I could feel myself coming crashing back down to earth. My whole body felt like goo and I had never been happier. I couldn't fathom thought processing as I was sitting on the most pleasure filled cloud and I didn't have the care nor the will power to leave.

I felt the heat of his own release as he spilled into me. it was like a huge sensory overload I was going to be experiencing tonight. His roar of ecstasy was only trumped by my cry of pleasure as I came once more from just feeling him cum inside of me. The heat blazing through areas that felt like they'd never been touched. My one leg locked around his waist as the other was still over his shoulder.

The hell had to have been hitting him on each bounce but it was like it didn't bother him one bit as he kept going until every last drop of him was in me. We came together in blissful harmony and I couldn't have dreamed of a better moment in time. He fell on top of me in an exhausted state before saying, "I think my brain melted." I smiled in humor but was to tired to even give a chuckle so I simply kissed him lightly.

He gave me simple little kisses along my neck as he even kissed but didn't bite at my throat as he simply ran his tongue over the skin there. Part of me wondered if he'd give me a hickie but didn't dwell on it as my own brain was feeling melted. "Before I'm too tired to think straight…" I was still trying to catch my breath as he spoke. Both of us breathing heavily as if we just got out of a huge battle but I guess when you have spectacular love making its easy to lose track of one's self.

"He has no idea what the hell he had…fucking prick...he never deserved you and he never will cause you are simply perfect." I didn't have the heart to tell him I was FAR from perfect as I held his head in my hands. I held onto him as we were for the duration of the afterglow. When he and I were decidedly moving again once he pulled out I laid him on his back and snapped his neck. I hated the sound it made, hate that it was part of the process but it was his decision and one that I had no control over.

I curled into his side for the night and pulled the blankets up over us as I drifted off to sleep. I knew it was a risk but there were other vampires outside as cover to so I knew nothing excessive could happen before sun up. I had to admit as well that this was the first time ever that after sex I had this happy content feeling of happiness and a rush of euphoric love that I knew came from him. "Mamo – chan…" I murmured as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to Mamoru shifting in his sleep. Using my own abilities I blurred to the kitchen to get a glass of water and into the bathroom cabinet for headache relief before setting it down on his side of the bed. He woke up the moment I sat back on the bed still nude as he looked around the room. Like he was trying to recall what happened last night. Like he woke up from a drunken slumber. I remember vividly how it was so when he went for the water and medicine I watched him very carefully.

When he merely moaned out at first it made me wonder how the transition went. I had never turned anyone before. What if it was a big mistake? What if he was going to be like Diamond and his bloodlust would overpower him? Suddenly I felt like I made a huge mistake in turning him. How could I have done so knowing that it could turn out with him becoming like him all those years ago.

I tried to avoid flipping out till I knew for sure but being that I just realized the possible stupidity of giving into his wishes and turning him may have signed his death certificate to the point where I would have to kill him now and face the truth that I wasn't meant to be happy with someone wonderful like Mamoru. That he was doomed the moment we met and that the man I have fallen for was now someone I'd have to kill…that alone would destroy me but to also face the wrath of Damon and his father for letting it happen was hitting me hard.

I had to force the tears down so that he wouldn't freak out upon seeing me looking like I killed someone I loved. "Mamoru…?" I questioned, I hesitated in even touching him till he held out a hand, "Hang on I just feel like crap right now. Did you get the blinding head ache pains?" he asked, "Hai…I did. It lasted for a little while. What works best, at least for me was hot tea with enough blood in it to quell the headaches till they were gone." I explained.

"Yeah…this honestly feels like the worst hangover in the history of – never mind I take that back." He looked back at me and said, "Warm authentic Japanese sake." That sentence alone made him look ready to retch on the bed. "That was the worst hangover in history. Oh I think I had to take off work for three days after that one." I couldn't help but laugh. My giggles had him giving me an annoyed expression before he jumped me.

Pinned me down and began to tickle me. I giggled and asked, "I thought you had a headache?" he smirked, "I do but its not so bad that I can't get even with you for laughing. That was a bad fucking hangover." But the way he said it had me cackling in laughter now. _How is it two minutes ago I was dreading the results of last night and now I'm giggling like a school girl?!_ I listened as he continued, "Damn that one was so bad the next day, as I was at a friends for the night it was just that bad…" I nodded.

"I went for a bowl of cereal something simple and easy to make and didn't realize until after the second bowl that it was dog chow." I howled in laughter. In a way that I hadn't laughed in what felt like eons. "How does that even happen?" I felt tears pricking at my eyes as I asked him this as he decidedly settled himself half on top of me, "It's called drinking half the bar…haven't done that since then." He mustered before rolling over and drinking the water and taking the pills in one swallow.

"Here…" I held out my wrist, "Just drink a little to help ease back the headache cause those won't cure it." He looked hesitant at it, "Just a little bit it won't do anything to me." I promised. I could tell he didn't like the idea but conceded as he needed to function and those pills would only take the edge off. For this headache he needed more than the edge off. "What happens now?" he asked.

Truth was I didn't know what happened next. Other than… "We need to keep this from Damon and I'll send Rei out to the Lycan's for the next few weeks while I watch over you." I guess it came out sounding more untrusting than I realized as he looked confused and an almost hurt. "I just meant that since your new to being a vampire now I can teach you things you should learn about yourself now." I explained.

It was true just not the full truth. It was lingering in the back of my mind of the potential and I needed to be by his side to make sure we didn't have another Diamond on our hands. "Usako…" I looked over at him and saw a resolute expression on his face, "I know you worry considering not every transformation is successful…" I felt like a heel now. Of course he knew and here I was treating it like he had no clue.

"Gomen…I just…" he put his fingers to my lips. "As long as I'm with you and you're by my side I know that the bloodlust will be manageable." As if to prove his point he took my proffered wrist and kissed the skin there before touching my face and with a look alone asked to drink straight from the tap. Somehow I just knew I could trust him and wouldn't ever even think about questioning him.

Is this what love did? Made you have such utmost faith in someone you let them do things you wouldn't let anyone else do…normally? "I'm not Diamond…I'm Mamoru…" he said in a way of reminding me and in a way of expressing that my worries were unfound but that he understood why I held my previous reservations. He'd right he wasn't and while its not a hundred percent fool proof the control he's been showing so far has me feeling more confident and assured in what he can do.

Putting my trust and faith in this man that I had and let's be frank fallen in love with and I couldn't find it in me to say no to him possibly ever again. I allowed him to pull my head to the side as he let the vampire within come out only enough to elongate his fangs and bite in my tender flesh. I merely winced from the punctures made as he took a few small gulps of blood and released my neck with ease.

I saw his eyes turning and wanting more but then I saw the reign of control he enforced and made the fangs go back. Something that made me look at him with new respect. Perhaps he wasn't going to end up like Diamond after all. I almost felt a sense of renewed hope. My earlier fears not completely quelled but not as they once were. I had to admit that was some control he had. "How do you feel now?" I asked.

He breathed in deeply before responding, "Better…" his hand reached out and held mine to him as if I were giving him strength now. It felt intimate in a new way I had yet to experience before him. "Everything feels so heightened." He noted. I signed in remembrance of my first time becoming a vampire… "Feels like you're world's in color all of a sudden." He looked at me, "Like your world was black and white before and now you get to see the colors of it." He nodded in agreement.

I looked out the window, "Renewed eyes and a new perspective…it can be exhilarating as it can be frightening when its within your first few months. Things are so new yet still the same. It can almost be like a sensory overload is taking place and you aren't sure what to do with it." I explained. "Yeah…how was yours?" he asked. "After things settled." He amended recalling the time frame after my families demise.

"I threw my efforts into training. All of my energy went into it. I became so focused I had to be pulled away by Damon to complete my obligations to him." I looked away at that. He reached over and pulled my chin over to face him, "Its okay…I get what type of situation you were in but your also not in that anymore." I looked to him, "What do you mean?" I asked, bewildered now, "Isn't your deal with him rendered null and void now?" I had to think on that.

It was technically yet I continued to do so as I hadn't thought about it like that. I spent so long obeying his every command on and off the battlefield that I hardly had time to blink let alone think past it. "I guess it is…but he won't see it that way." I knew that much for a fact, "Damon sees it how he wants to. He wouldn't let any of us go unless it was through death." I muttered irritated. "Usako…" I glanced over at him.

Mamoru POV

How do I explain to her that she's free to do as she chooses as the deal she had made is technically no IS voided out and that it was voided when her family died? Damon was smart I'll give him that. He never even gave her a chance to breathe alone or think alone without his influence over her. He molded her to how he wanted her to be so she'd never question him or his orders and yet she still somehow retained who she was as a person.

However, she became so caught up in the war over time and whatever travels she went through, the fights won and lost and in protecting others that either got caught up in the war or simply fought by her side that she never had a chance to devil into how she could refute him. Let alone if he would let her I had a sickening feeling that once she figured it out that if she did he would have kicked her out and she'd have nothing as she explained before.

Usako didn't have anything to her name and he knew it. He took advantage of her for so long and because he and the coven were all she knew she stayed. It was almost like a case of Stockholm syndrome. Only in her case she knew what was going on but made a deal to save her family. If she could have she would have run away a long time ago and I doubt we would have met…though you never know.

As it is no one can predict the future and as it stands I don't think she would have moved to far from where she lived as a human. She'd have wanted to stay connected to her family. Just like I did by staying in Japan. I could have run away to the states but I choose to stay here and do good by others so that I could possibly keep a child from going through the same trauma she and I both went through even if it was on different levels.

Even though she explained that he required her consent I wondered how true that would still ring if she rejected him or told him to fuck off so she could be with me. He was still a stronger and faster vampire than she was. He could kill her if he wanted to. Though I doubt he'd have the balls to do it. First off somewhere deep down inside I believe he did hold a love for her. He was just to much of a selfish prick to ever acknowledge it or accept it.

Secondly I truly believe his father would do some serious damage to him if he ever came close to killing her or did kill her. His father held something of a father affection towards her. So when it came to her Damon had to hold back or face his father and something told me hell would have to freeze over before he defied his father and caused her harm to that degree. He wouldn't chance ruining his seat on the counsel.

His father knew she had worked hard all her life and for the lifetimes of many others as well, so now she was presented with the option of not having to be with Damon it was like showing her the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow…she was thrown by it. I don't think she ever considered being able to be rid of him or being able to be happy. It was a whole new exciting and scary feeling and she was going through it now.

Then out of nowhere she smiled, "Since were doing this I will refute him and see what he says. I wish I had thought of this earlier but no use in crying over it now…" I understood that, "We just still have to keep it away from Damon that you're turned. If he does go after you it will be an advantage to have." I had to smile as she was thinking of every tactical thing to keep me safe even now that I was just like her.

"Nani?" she asked. I leaned over and kissed her, "Nothing, your just…" I looked over her features, committing them to memory just to be safe but otherwise because I knew I was in love and I didn't care. "I know you'll disagree with me but…" she covered my lips with her fingers, "Don't say perfect. I'm far from it." She corrected. I chuckled, "You're an incredible and extraordinary woman. All I know is with you I look into the morning rays of dawn with new found hope and happiness. Nothing can take that from me."

She began to cry a little, "Nothing can take this from us…" she agreed as she grasped onto my hand, "We still have to keep this from him. I honestly don't see adding drama to this war issue as being something needed. We keep it close to the vest." She put her other hand to her heart to indicate what she meant. "If you get the okay to come live at the estate I'll arrange for extra guards on duty." I understood what she meant.

She didn't trust Damon not to make an attempt with me on his turf. "Even with everything going on?" I asked her, "I just don't trust him but I do trust his father. He's a reasonable elder. He'll keep you safe till the war is over with." She just couldn't guarantee afterwards, "I'm going to talk to him…see if I can get him to prevent Damon from ever coming after you." It would have to be a private conversation to do that without Damon having a bitch fit. "Don't worry…besides we do have more pressing things to be concerned with." I explained.

She agreed. We still had a war to get through and a source to find. Once we could figure out who 'cock sucker' was we could get closer and possibly find out where they were running their operations from. If that was the case the vampires could take the fight to them and end it. Then afterwards Usako and I could…we could be together and hopefully without another 'cock sucker' to be a 'cock blocker'. I smirked on that as I pulled her to me. We laid in bed for a while and enjoyed just basking in the afterglow.


	11. reactions to be had and taking a stand

**SerenityxEndymion** : I went over their reactions twice just to make sure I had what I was looking for. Lol

 **phillynz** : yeah she had to realize that things aren't what they once were and now she has options and choices to make. Ones that weren't there before.

 **Guest** **(1)** : yeah I'm just trying to make it workable now. Lol

 **SerenityMorrison** : the turning him was a last minute decision. Yeah Damon will have a fun time with this one. lol and glad you enjoyed it. And while I did think to do that I thought it might be to much alike. I haven't discounted the possibilities but for now its just vampire Mamoru now.

 **jessielee14** : yeah admittedly I had been having a back and forth debate on turning him but ended up doing it anyways. The reactions are next and yes there will be more smut. 😊

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : I was tempted to drag it out a little bit more by having her leave but couldn't go through with it. Damon wont be down for long and ye he is. 😉

6 reviews, nice. Hope you all are ready for the upcoming reactions. I went over these scenes several times wanting to get it right for you guys and I hope I did well so please let me know what you think. Read and review!

A vampires forbidden love ch.11

Usagi POV

I hated that we had to go back to the estate. I wanted to enjoy this comfort of being in his arms without no one to hear us as we made love…repeatedly. I literally felt like a cat in heat I couldn't get enough of him. It seemed as if I wasn't the only one. Mamoru enjoyed testing out the prowess of being a vampire…stamina and all that. I enjoyed being his one and ONLY ever test subject. The vampires outside had no real clue cause as good as our hearing was we couldn't hear anything from inside a building that far away.

Something that came in handy when I was screaming Mamoru's name. At one point the neighbors hit the wall to shut us up but we couldn't be bothered by it. However duty called literally for a report. Discussions previously had came back to mind and I decided we together needed to go back to the estate. Rei was busy watching over that Lycan woman so we were waiting for any type of communication to be had.

Once we had something we could trace it back to the guy running it and hopefully put a stop to the war and innocents lost. I had to give a report which held very little but I also needed to speak in person to Damon's father about Mamoru staying at the estate for safety concerns even though Damon himself was there. Add to the fact that some Lycan's had shown up in the area and we couldn't take the risk anymore and left the apartment we had been staying in…well me not him but you get the picture.

Mamoru packed up a large duffle bag full of nothing but clothes he would need and bathroom essentials. He grabbed his charger and left out the front door with me. I had to smile internally as he had at one point went for condoms when I started to laugh at it. A vampire needing condoms. He chuckled to as he remembered we hadn't used condoms at all so it wasn't needed. We left out with our escort and arrived back safe and sound.

I knew eventually the vampires would sense the change in him but unless Damon's father made a stink about it they wouldn't. in fact when we came back inside the vampires around were granting us a small pathway to get to the office. Most I could see was a mirroring thanks to Mamoru for his help in this war. I guess word was spreading that he was helping to avoid the Lycan army from building its ranks.

This would be good for Mamoru especially if Damon was still going to be in his pissy ass self and try something stupid. It was almost like having extra watch dogs out and about to prevent Damon from making an attempt. This bode well for him and gave me a sense of relief as we walked to the office. Once we reached it I found Damon nearby. "I know he wont be dumb enough to do something in front of others so you can stay out here for a few moments while I speak with his father." I stated.

He nodded and I could tell he was in debate over giving me a 'good luck kiss'. It was written all over his face, "Later…" I promised and walked inside and closed the door. Damon's father was pouring over more paperwork due to the fight and might have to even stay longer than originally planned. "Sir." I bowed my head respectfully. "What news do you have?" he asked, sounded tired. "Nothing much I'm afraid." I really wished I had more to report.

"Rei – chan is watching over our Lycan lead waiting for her to make contact with her man on the other side where we could make more progress on that front. Once that trace gets made we can send a team out that I wish to personally be a part of." I really did. I could have Rei watch him in here while going out on that one…or someone I knew could watch Mamoru and not bow down to letting Damon do anything to him.

"Leaving your charge?" he asked looking up at me. A near questioning gaze on his face. "Hai…" I said, "Just for that fight. Mamoru – san has proven himself to be invaluable to the coven so I believe being here could grant him more insight on not just us but how we operate and the war gaining us even more of an advantage." I remarked before he smiled, "And this has nothing to do with his scent coated on you." Now I felt myself blush scarlet red.

"Gomen?" I asked. Wishing that slight change in my voice wasn't so apparent. "The scent on you is that of human and vampire…so he's a vampire now correct?" _how the fuck?!_ "I…" _damn._ "And judging by the underlying scent beneath it you two must have bonded on a mated level as well." I hadn't heard nor put much thought into vampires and mating, it wasn't really on the top of my 'to do list' so I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, "I ah…" he put a finger up to stop me from talking.

"You know I love you right…like a daughter…" he stood up and walked around the desk, "And yes I had hoped that Damon could let go of his playboy ways and settle with you…you are my favored among his women…" delicate way of putting that, "But I realized decades ago that it wouldn't happen." I gulped but avoided it being detectable by him. "So instead I invested in you, my dear child, in another manner…" now I was curious. "Sir…?" I questioned but he held up his finger again.

"Damon might not end up being the leader I had tried to raise him to be. He is a leader no doubt but I'm honestly doubting his ability to make the decisions that are necessary for the future of this coven." I was stunned by this. I respected Damon as a leader just not as anything else. "Sir I do have faith and confidence in Damon as a leader." It was painful to say but the truth. He smiled at me, "Oh my dear child…" his hand reached up to touch my chin and for the first time in a LONG time I felt a tinge of actual fatherly respect towards him.

"Damon is a good leader you are correct…" then he moved forward and kissed my forehead, "But you are better…" I was stunned by this. "Sir are you suggesting that I…" I couldn't even finish the words I couldn't even imagine this coming to pass. "Be moved in place of Damon…? Despite your not being of purest of bloodlines? Despite you not being old enough? Despite your new relationship with Mamoru? And despite how you came to be here all those hundreds of years ago?" he asked.

I nodded and felt a wave of energy pass through me. I couldn't tell of it was excitement or nervousness but I felt my whole being light up. Suddenly I wondered if Damon could hear this and if he would make an attempt on me now to for what seemed to be me taking residence on his future throne here and his seat on the counsel. Would he go after Mamoru now just to spite me or would he obey his father still even with this new development. I was barely at the age requirement so what possessed this transition?

Damon POV

I walked down the corridor. I had found out and was rather irritated that Usagi was having a meeting with my father is was a special request not to include ANYONE else. Father approved and did so without hesitation. Something that was bothering me. I had this strangest notion something was going on but I didn't know what. It unnerved me so when I saw Mamoru standing there waiting next to the door actively watching what several were doing in the next room I saw an opportunity that I wasn't about to waste.

"Waiting for her?" I said in a condescending way. His eyes narrowed slightly at me before responding with, "Always and forever." He said it without blinking. Just a happy and you don't scare me one bit all in one. There was something different about him. I walked closer and noticed it. He smelled like _HER_! He reeked of her scent. I could feel the hairs rising in my skin at the rush of anger I was feeling. The sex was permeated on his form like a shield that said 'fuck you she's mine now'.

I grew red hot mad incredibly fast. I hadn't been this pissed off since I killed that scientist guy she loved. It was like he bathed in her scent all night long. I clenched my fists tightly to avoid killing him on the spot for this. I was royally pissed the fuck off, "Did she not tell you the rules?" I demanded. She was my piece of ass NOT HIS! He looked at me with confidence, "Rules?" he asked with an air of casual arrogance.

Now he was straight up pissing me the fuck off and he knew it. Especially since I was within hearing range of everything and dozens of vampires that could hear anything over here and stop me if I tried anything. He was still to much of a huge help to our cause for me to kill blindly without some kind of support from the other vampires. Plus if I did it now father would kill me for killing our lead.

I stepped forward getting within arms-length range of Mamoru. "If you think for one second that after this war is done with that your going to live think again." He saw my threat was real and said, "We all have to go someday right?" it was like my threats were nothing but air to him. I didn't know what pissed me off more the fact that he didn't seem to care or that he was so verbal about it. I grabbed at his shirt and went to push him when he didn't just seem harder to move but he gripped my arms back and pushed me right back.

Then I saw the mark on his neck. The very noticeable and red bite mark on his neck. The fresh looking one. Vampire bite marks heal fast once they've turned which means that she bit him again recently to make it fresh. Which means they fucked more than once and did it recent enough to warrant the stench of her coating him. "She bit you?" it was a statement rather than a question asked.

I noticed a twinge of a smile before he said, "Something like that yeah…" I shot out my hand to his neck on instinct and was shocked when it was caught in his hand before I even reached his throat, before he twisted it and shoved it back at me sending me a foot or two back. _The fuck?!_ "You're a vampire?!" I snapped on him.

 _That FUCKING CUNT!_ "Oh its going to be so much worse now for the both of you now." I was ready to end his life. I was so close to not giving two fucks about what anyone had to say and tearing him to pieces here and now. "I'm going to rip you apart right in front of her then double her sentence from last time. Two decades of her never leaving that room and never saying no to me." I grinned in delight on that.

Mamoru looked at me disgusted before looking at me with a hint of pity. Something that shocked me. "Is that seriously the only way you know how to get a woman to stay with you?" he sounded like he was degrading me. "Take her from family, essentially having free reign and will to rape her repeatedly cause let's face it if it weren't for that deal made she would NEVER have slept with you."

His words enraged me. I went at his neck again only with more speed this time as I was aware he was a newbie. He got a decent grasp on my hand but couldn't shake me completely. "Listen here you pubescent happy meal!" I tightened my hold on him even as he kept trying to pull away at my grip. I had to admit he was feisty but not nearly as strong as me. "You are nothing more than meat to me. Usagi will learn yet AGAIN the hard way not to touch or let others touch her. She's mine." I said dangerously low.

"Usagi and I are none - " he just barely broke the hold I had on him as he jerked my hand around making me let go. It felt a bit num. I looked at him, "Blocking blood flow to certain parts of the hand I guess can still work on a vampire to. You do have blood flow running through you." He answered using his profession to gain the upper hand on me even if only temporary. "When I kill you, I'm going to make sure you feel every horrifying second of it till I see that light leave your eyes." Now he fluttered.

"You really think she wouldn't retaliate this time?" he asked instead. I couldn't respond as she came out of the meeting. Father was still inside. "Come on let's go." She ushered. She didn't even acknowledge me as she walked. Though her face appeared shocked and mystified. That didn't make any sense to me. I walked into the meeting room and asked, "So what was that about?" father looked to me and said, "You know I can't divulge that."

Something told me not to trust him on this. "Father is there something you're not telling me?" I asked. He looked at me, "Son you're well aware of everything you need to be aware of." Then he settled himself behind the desk and said, "Now we have a war to deal with. Usagi is working hard out there with Mamoru to combat their armies in the most neutral way possible without blood being spilt and making sure the war doesn't reach the human world." _Once again more praise for her._

"Were vampires we spill the blood." I stated not at all happy that the reason why we had the upper hand was due to her and HIM! It should have been her and me…I damn near growled. I got stunned when father stood up in his chair and stared me down, "Silence!" I held my head higher, "You will do well to remember your place here son. This coven won't be fully yours till I'm gone. So do well to remember NOT to raise your voice to me. You sound like an impertinent foolish child." His tone whenever I was disappointing him.

"And what of Usagi?" I asked, "Does she not get the fatherly tone you bestow upon me in this manner?" I scathingly said. Never once had my father ever struck me with all his strength nor I him. It would start a pissing contest that I would loss in a heartbeat. My father was one of the oldest and strongest of the counsel members himself. Most of them looked to him for guidance throughout the years.

I also respected the man a great deal but it seems I can sometimes let my own emotions get the better of me. Prepared to stand down and accept his decision in the manner I was shocked by his next words, "She has never disappointed me." it was like putting a nail into my coffin. My blood boiled and I wanted so badly to strike out at him but even my own sense of self preservation kept from doing so.

"She's nothing more than my whore!" I spat. Making sure he knew that the woman he gave a bit of fatherly appraisal was also the same one that was a conquest of mine. It was the first time in a decade that he ever slapped me across the face. I reeled back stunned by it as he blurred around the desk and faced me head on. I actually felt fear, "She's much more than that and from what I've sensed recently she's not even that…not anymore." My nostrils flared out in anger. My father had a near smug look to his face.

"I do supposed this is partially my fault. After the death of your mother I wanted things easier on you…" I looked away on that. My mother's death from childhood still fresh in my memory. The Lycan's catching her off guard as she tried to fight wounded and ripping her to pieces. Never had I seen my father more devastated than that day. I knew he had wanted to die that day. To be with her in spirit but he was needed.

He knew it and stayed alive though I suspected he wanted to go into a deep sleep for his remaining days. He didn't want to bear life without her yet he did it anyways. Its one of the great admirable things about him. The man dealt with her death every day and yet seeing me his own true blood child wasn't enough to make him want to stay around. I still remember that look on his face as we mourned her.

For a solid few months each coven had taken the time to mourn the loose of her. Silence reigned upon up for a while before we fell into a new grove of things. My appetite for women increased as my father's appetite for politics did as well. The counsel thought they had staunched the war then. The battle of 1700. From the stories told it was supposed to end it all and instead we merely beat them back and lost a grand counsel member…my mother. They never knew it was only the beginning.

"I just never believed that my letting things go with you would make you so irresponsible at times." As if my short comings were his fault. "Father…" I tried, "Enough!" he snapped. He looked at me dead in the eyes, "Until this war is over with, you will put more focus into it rather than your tireless escapades." _Seriously?!_ "Father with all do respect I'm not going to stop - " he slapped me again.

My ire was lite up higher than before. It seemed we were coming to an impasse. I really wondered now what that meeting with Usagi was about now. Father had never been so quick before to slap me TWICE in one conversation. I was beginning to think things were changing and not for my benefit. This was my coven when he left and it would remain mine for all time, I wasn't letting anyone take it from me but I also wasn't about to be ordered about like a child even from my own father.

"If you so much as defy me even once more on a direct order given I will place this coven in the hands of someone who will give a damn about it." I was beyond pissed, "Who says I don't? I'm always here!" I barked in defense. "Hai…fornicating with your consorts back and forth like a game of leap frog." Father preferred one woman for all time. My mother died and he never took to another.

Thing is as I thought on it over the years I didn't want to ever go through that pain he went through at losing my mother. I could never handle such heartbreak so multiple women to fuck it was. Usagi in this went from a conquest to a consort to warrior to someone I favored over all my women. I did want more from her but that would involve letting my heart get more involved than it was and I couldn't have that. I refused to be weakened by love in that form. As it was when father mourned he buried himself in work.

I refused to let love rule me like that so back to my women…and the woman…Usagi. There was just something about her that made me want to have more but that look of devastation that crossed my father's face would be something to always remember. "Now leave." It was an order and one I needed to follow. Before I exited the doors I asked, "One question father…" he didn't speak as I glanced back, "Would you prefer her to lead this coven in its future or me?" forget the bloodlines and age part I wanted to know how he felt personally.

He didn't answer though. Just looked at me dead. No emotion. No signs of it being me or her, however that was all I needed. "You have work to do." it was like a punch to the gut for me. I began to walk out when he said, "There is progress on the Lycan front where Usagi, Mamoru and Rei have been working." I didn't look back just stood still. My own way of defiance, "I made a deal with Usagi as she feels that Mamoru is valuable as a team member." I could have scoffed at that but the tension was still too high.

"As long as she your second in command for the remainder of your duration here he will remain off limits from any 'accidents'." My head snapped back at him and in a fit of shock and anger I demanded, "How in the hell - " father rose up at me again. "Don't make me remind you again…yes she was already a high-ranking member of this coven but she was never officially made as your second in command. Just assumed." _This is bullshit!_

 _I had plans to kill that bastard!_ "She will serve as your second and no harm will come to him by ANY hand that you command and if there's an accident during a Lycan attack you will lose more than you bargained for." I was beyond pissed that he got to live, "Father he's been a vampire for all of a day he's a liability. I am YOUR SON! Your ONLY flesh and blood!" I know I hadn't been the best but damn it blood should count for something.

"Hai…you are…" he looked sad before hardening his face, "Leave." Was his only response left yet as I exited the door I swore I heard him say under his breath, "But you're not the only child I hold love for…" I wanted to break the walls down. Tear someone's head off. Make a coffee mug out of it and drink their blood. So when I walked down a few more hallways of the mansion we were in I found Usagi's room. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I barged in expecting her to be half naked ready to bath when I saw him there.

On her bed and going through his own duffle bag filled with clothes from what I could tell. _No fucking way was he moving in here!_ "The hell do you think you're doing?" my voice was low, near threatening even, but Mamoru didn't bat an eye lash. He merely replied, "Looking for – got it." It was a plastic bag full of shampoo and conditioner and other things that men used now a days for their personal use. He went into the bathroom as I decided to go through his bag myself uncaring if he walked back in.

Clothing and other effects. He was staying here for a while I could tell. As he came back out I asked, "So how long is your stay going to be?" he shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. Till the end of the war I guess." He ventured. I frowned, "And you're in her room because?" I demanded this time, "I'm staying with her." He supplied as she walked out of the bathroom. "Need something?" she asked me. "We need to talk…without him present." I looked at Mamoru with distain. This was going to end right now.

"If it has anything to do with him you might as well say it now." She advised. _Advised me…what a notion._ "Makes no difference to me. Whether he hears about how much I could care less about him means nothing to me." I smirk as she rolls her eyes, "I think everyone knows about that." She muttered. I ignored the jab, "He can't stay in here. You'd be disobeying my direct orders." I warned her.

Before she could utter a word I walked closer towards her which got his ire risen up. I didn't care though. "We have a deal and I expect you to abide by it regardless of who is 'visiting' this estate." I told her. She looked up at me, the defiance in her bright blue eyes as they began to light up with her vampirism. Like a warning to not push her! I was furious that she was fighting back against me.

She narrowed her eyes at me as my breathing began to increase due to the anger swelling within me. My ire rising up at her, "You know as well as I do that we have far more important things to be dealing with right now rather than your petty jealousies." She stated under her breath. I didn't want her to see that I knew the truth of it. I wasn't letting her get away with her deception of me, not after all this.

I looked back at him. I wanted to slam him into a wall just to see her face as I broke his body and turned him into a pretzel. I got into her face, feeling her breath against my own as I said in the most possessive neutral and warning voice I could without acting on strangling her, "I want you available tonight." I touched her hair delicately as she moved her face pulling the silky strands from my fingers.

My anger was reaching new heights. It was the calm before the storm and she was going to be reaping from the rewards of fucking another male, "Wear something stringy underneath." I smirked seeing the irritated look in her face as if she was preparing to deal with an irrational child and I was anything but. I've already been shut down by my father I wasn't getting shut down by her.

She smacked my hand away from her as if my very touch on her hair was disgusting and she was removing it from her person. He had to have put this in her head. I wanted that prick dead. She didn't normally act so repulsed by me…though thinking on it I probably wouldn't have noticed if she did…not like I paid any attention – _why am I giving her reason? I'm going to fuck her whether she likes it or not and whether he likes it or not._

In fact I wanted to beat him to bloody pulp, tie him down and take her in front of him before killing him and then punishing her for the next two decades from her deceit of me. the images in my head danced around with merriment as if I were watching what I wanted to have and do for Christmas. A bit morbid for most out there but just right for me. I wasn't going to lose her not now not ever.

I look her form up and down and see the slight difference. Her leather cat suit is gone and now she has on her dark jeans and a black tank top. It was something less business and more casual. It bothered me. Was this because of him to? "I'm busy tonight. Go to Rei – chan, she'll be happy to take my place." She insisted. I knew the truth of that one but I didn't want Rei I wanted her. It seemed like Usagi was trying to hand me off to Rei like a choir to do.

A choir that Rei would love to do and she'd hate to do. I was merely an annoyance to her and that irritated me. Not that I held any real power over her but it seemed like she was growing so much more rebellious than before. I briefly glanced at the door he was nearby. I itched to snap his neck like a twig as she tried to bypass me. I grabbed her arm, "I don't want her, I want you." I expressed. _Did she not understand?_

"I know what you want and it's not going to happen." She wrenched her arm free of my grip so I grasped it again and pushed her back against the bathroom door. The push back was hard enough to rattle the door a bit. "The hell it won't." nobody defies me. "You listen here, you will be available tonight whether you like it or not. You'll wear something stringy and easy to rip off." I could feel him coming up behind me so used my left arm to push him back away.

"This doesn't concern you." I told him just as my hand pushed him back, sending him over the corner of the bed and near the door to the room. Not wanting to deal with him right now I turned my back to her and pushed him further out only enough to shut and lock the door on him but no real harm was done. I turned back to face her perturbed expression. "You really are a jealous dick." She snapped.

I walked up to her and made to slap her across the face for her insolence when she blocked my arm and snapped her palm into my own face. The shock of it sent me back a foot as she said, "Don't presume to lecture me or to make demands of me." The rejection of having me was etched all over her as Mamoru pounded on the door to be let back in. "He's quite a nuisance." I noted. Probably debating on breaking it in as well.

Probably could but probably won't. "As I was saying before - " "He's more of a man that you'll ever be." She said it in a growl under her breath as if expressing something important to me. It stopped me in my tracks, "Excuse me?" I asked. "He's more of a man, more of a vampire more of everything you're not and - " I had had enough listening to her rant. I shot my hand around her throat, clenching tightly as I pushed her against the door, making her rise up off her booted feet by several inches.

She was now at my height level now as she grasped at my hands. An automatic defense she had whenever someone put their hands around her throat. Well it was an automatic defense for many people in this situation. She went to go kick out at me when I pushed myself up against her enough to pin her legs down in place against the door. I was well aware of her defensive capabilities…and she knew it.

Her face merely millimeters from my own. I used enough of my strength to enforce that I was in charge and she would not be defying me again even as she grasped at my grip trying to get me to loosen it, "Allow me to lay this out for you one last time…" I began as she tried to pull my hand from her throat. Mamoru still pounding at the door. "What's going to happen is you're going to do exactly as I tell you to." I began.

I couldn't tell her the truth…the reason why I favored her more than the other mistresses I had. I couldn't tell her cause then she'd know I did hold a love for her that went beyond physicality. I couldn't let her know that. Because despite that fact that part of me did fall utterly in love with her I refused to let the same thing that happen to my father happen to me. I refused to fall completely in love and watch that someone I loved beyond my own life die out and fade away from existence.

I was a selfish bastard and I refused to feel that pain. Ever! When that scientist guy got under her skin back in the twenties I used him as an example to her and it worked. This Mamoru guy though…he was different. He had tasted her as I had. He got close enough to do so and gave her more courage to resist me and use logic against me to avoid me. His presence would be the end of anything between her and I and I couldn't let that happen.

This side chick business was all I had to get what I wanted and avoid the feeling of loosing a loved one if she were to perish. I hated her for managing to avoid falling in love with me and I despised her for falling for him…but most of all I hated myself for being to selfish and fearful to let go and accept things. Instead I fucked my mistresses and preferred her over all as she was the only one to never fall for me. You always fall for the ones you can't have…I could never have her heart but I'd be damned if I lost her body.

"Your obligations to our deal have not been fulfilled in too long." I glanced back at the door where he was still trying to get in, "Its time you remember what it feels like to be with me again." I brought my hand up to caress her face. She jerked away from the contact as if she had been burnt by it. I looked at her face. She cringed for a moment at the contact and dare I say it even looked repulsed by it. I hadn't seen that in a really LONG ass time.

It inflicted pain of the heart onto me. I squeezed tighter around her neck. Wanting to her hurt her for hurting me. For making me feel this type of pain. This jealousy. This…love. I didn't want to be in love…I didn't want to ever feel the pain of loss. I knew I would with her. I knew it the moment I took her from her family. I didn't ever think I'd fall for her but I did and I hated her for it. How did she do it when trying so hard to be as far away from me as possible.

I hated her for falling for him so damned fast. I hated her for giving in and making love to him cause we all knew it was love making. Usagi and I just had sex. I hated her for smelling like him even so deeply that it would take a full on cleansed shower to rid his scent from her skin. Most of all I hated her for never loving me back. I applied more pressure to her neck, wanting her to feel a bit of my own pain.

"Now you're going to tell him that he can have his own room, preferably on the other-side of the estate but he will NOT be staying in here." I got closer to her face as she gasped for air now. "I will be the ONLY MAN to stay in this bed with you. The only man to **fuck** you in it." I sneered at her. Her face turned away from me. I tightened my hold on her. "Am I in anyway unclear?" I refused to let her go.

I loosened up my hand a little bit but only so she could talk, "Fuck you." Was all she was able to get out before heaving in breath as she bent her knee enough inward to nick me in the junk. I backed away but just by a few inches as she used the space as her advantage. Pushing her leg further up between us and pushing me further away from her. It was as if we had begun to engage in a fight and it was a slow progressing one till the other faltered. "You really want to play this game?" I asked her.

She pushed me away with her knee before using her vampirism to get both legs up around my neck and twist us both till we crashed into the bed and the nightstand. My body bounced back with enough force to send me into the vanity across from it. She hit the nightstand as we both came to defensive positions. It was like an automatic reflex and for the first time in a long time I saw her as a true contender that could give me a run for my money. I knew she was skilled but never had we ever actually gone in full force toe to toe.

"I believe I lived out that 'service' to you many lifetimes ago." _What?_ "Even the lifetimes of my family…" I really hated how sentimental she was on that stuff. "You know what SHIT happens to people, get over it!" I snapped at her. But she looked beyond pissed. "You've taken them from me in the same lifetime twice and that will NEVER be something I will forgive you for." Now I was confused.

"The hell are you talking about?" I demanded, "I went looking for them years later to see how they were. All that was left was their graves…" that could mean anything. "Diamond had gone to them…ripped them to pieces…" for that I do understand her words now. She'd never let it go that I turned him. Now that he'd killed her family she placed the blame on me…yet again instead of putting it on him.

"Usagi just because I turned him didn't mean that he wasn't already capable of doing something like that already. The vampirism just gave the nudge he needed to go full on 'ripper' on your family. On that village. I don't control the vampirism. I didn't control him that night. I didn't let him loose. I didn't personally rip you're family apart. I sure as hell didn't do anything to them that would have warranted their death's yet you find any way you can to blame me for EVERYTHING wrong in your life!" I yelled.

The moment highly tense. A tear nearly fell from her eyes, "No you didn't…" she admitted, "But he was the gun used to take out that village and my family. You were the man holding said gun. You may not have given out an order to do everything but you were still the man holding it. You let the safety off and didn't do ENOUGH to stop him." I had wondered if I had done enough those few days.

Didn't mean I didn't. "You knew he was a flight risk, you knew he HATED what you had done to him and me, you knew he would take the first chance he got to get away and you foolishly believed that a new vampire fresh on blood lust could be contained the way you did. He should have had more guards more of something back then and you didn't! That is on you. The people who died in that village, my family, all of that is on YOU!" she seethed.

"You're the one that turned him. You came to my family's home and took me from them. You are responsible for all of it and for the last two hundred plus years I've been your willing sex servant and your unofficial second in command. I never defied you unless it came to the matters of the heart and you ripped away anything I gained some type of love from." She dropped her defense and walked up to me, "So like I said before I believe I've out lived my services to you." Her response was obvious.

Her hatred of me was like a river of uncontainable water. She had merely tolerated me as I had with him. She would get punished severely for this. I needed to make her remember what would happen when she defied me. "I think you need to understand just how much I am going to make you remember how badly you fucked up with him." She stood still, "How you just got him killed in every way and how you're going to be stuck in this room for the next two decades doing whatever I say." I was ready to take her down.

Fuck what every says I'm wanted her now and I wanted him dead! I went to grab her throat prepared to take her by force if necessary now. Beforehand I preferred willingness, but this was to much. The bedroom door then opened to reveal Mamoru there next to a maid having used a key, "Gomen asai, sir…" the maid began before looking to Mamoru, "He was concerned and trying to get in." my ire was still up high but at the same time reality had literally come in. if I did do anything now it would ruin my seat on the counsel.

Making myself calm down further I rolled my eyes at her interruption and dismissed this for now. I would come back to it later on when I wasn't at risk of being caught. "Whatever." I stood up and said, "You know my orders. Follow them or deal with the consequences." I left out of the room glaring at Mamoru hard enough to make him think twice about making love to her in the room tonight. That was OUR place to fuck not theirs. I would be damned if he marked that as his when it was nowhere near being his in any manner.

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe the audacity of him. For the first time ever I was beginning to feel the full extent of his hate towards me. I could see the anger, the rage, the jealousy and pain in his eyes. I could feel it in his strength as he had squeezed my neck tighter. For but a moment I wondered if he'd been angered enough to kill me. He could have, we both knew it. He was unwilling to though. It would mean a hit against his father and against the coven to kill without reason. At least without good reason.

Thing is I also saw another emotion in his eyes…right before the pain was something akin to love. I was so stunned to see it I let him continue to talk without a hit at his person. The pain was real but it was different. I couldn't figure out why but it was. Like something even he himself was unwilling to deal with ever. So when he walked out I saw the defeat in his eyes and I didn't say anything in response.

The maid left and Mamoru closed the door back up, locking the door in his haste to give us some privacy. At least some amount of it. I touched my throat and turned to the vanity to see the bruising left behind by him already fading away. Benefits of vampirism. Disadvantage is I will always remember everything that's ever happened to me. To those I've helped and had to kill, I remember all of it.

Mamoru came up to me, checking to see if I was hurt elsewhere. "Its fine…" I told him in a reassuring manner. "Nani?" he asked, "Damon's jealousy is just a bit much." That was an understatement. "A bit much?" Mamoru asked. I grasped on to his hand, "I think he knows that this…" I gestured between the two of us as I sat him down on the bed. "That it means something to me…to us both…" I explained.

Seeing the confusion on his face I explained further, "I had fallen for that scientist guy and I had a feeling he knew it but I honestly didn't know if he returned the feelings as I did or if it was a love of friendship. That night I was going to tell him the truth of my feelings. I was just to late." I expressed. "I think he did…" Mamoru said stilling me. "I think he loved you as I do…with everything he felt in him and that even though he died he died having loved and known you." It was as if he were him for a moment.

"Arigato…" I somehow knew Mamoru was right. "We have to be more careful now…I want you to begin training here. Rei – chan and I can both help you out there." I told him, "I've done some amount of cross fitness training and some boxing when I was in college. I won't be totally oblivious to it." He tried to lighten the mood. "Good…you'll need it." I smiled and accepted his arms pulling me in closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere…" he said as he pulled me into his lap. I felt the tension begin to ease away as I felt myself drift off in his lap. The echoes of the large estate and its inhabitants as they began to go into the next shift filtered through my head. Things that needed to be done and things that were getting done. "Neither am I." I murmured. A promise to one another to stay by and not give in and defeat the enemy…though now it felt like it wasn't just enemies of the Lycan variety but of the enemy that lived within these walls to.

I had to protect him and help him protect himself. Even Damon knew I couldn't protect Mamoru indefinitely. I had work to do that I was on order by Damon's father himself. I needed Rei's help to help him get to know himself better as a vampire and learn how to operate as we did and not be afraid of what he was capable of. I pulled out of his duffle bag next to us the thermos of coffee and blood…my blood.

Something to make him comfortable enough to drink it without feeling guilty for it. He took a deep long sip before putting it away. "Soon the headaches will be a thing of the past and you're senses will be honed in upon." He caressed my face as I did his, "Whatever happens I'm all in. I just want to be with you and help end this war. I want you to know what peace feels like." I couldn't help but tear up a bit. "I don't think I've ever known what true peace feels like." He hugged me closer as we took the moment in.

Damon POV

I listened to the two talk inside as I hovered around the locked door. They really did have something special. A bond of sorts. I hated them all the more for it. What I hated more though was the tear that fell from my eyes knowing she loved him and would NEVER love me. I wiped it and the weakness away as I walked towards my red headed mistresses room. She never let me down in the act of wanting me. I could take my anger out on her sexually and she would take it all in with devotion. "Soon Usagi…soon…" I vowed.


	12. Rei's heart and Yamamoto

**Guest** **(1)** : no worries. Lol

 **Guest** **(2)** : its fine, I've heard worse from my sisters. Their pretty blunt. 😊

 **SerenityxEndymion** : there will be some Rei and Damon interaction and reactions to be had so that will be something to look forward to.

 **jessielee14** : that's great! I like getting into each characters POV but only it its beneficial to the story and expresses more about themselves as individuals.

 **phillynz** : technically they are but he never did bite into her neck so…either way the rest see them as mated. 😊 she won't go to him. Lol

 **TropicalRemix** : Damon will still end up doing much more than what's been done now and I can't wait to write that part out but its still a bit till we get there.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : he is and due to certain issues he's had before Usagi came around he will never be the man that would be worthy of her. he sees how close Usagi and Mamoru are and he hates it but not just for why you think… 😉

7 reviews nice! Let's see what you all think of this one. There's more to come with the drama as it unfolds. Let's see what you all think of this one.

Also on a separate note as the author 'shaydoe' seems to have disappeared from . If you are reading this 'shaydoe' send out a shout out to let us know things are okay. You're a great author and we hope to hear from you. 😊

A vampires forbidden love ch. 12

Damon POV

I had never been more pissed off in my years of living in this estate. It had been only a few days but Mamoru's presence had created a positive mood change that was putting me into a worse funk. Word was getting around for his efforts in our war and add to the fact that Usagi had turned him into a vampire he was now being befriended by several other vampires within our coven and despite my presence he was still here.

No fear of me at all was present on him. Weariness yes but no real fear. He was even making friends with the tech savvy vampires we had and the ones that had been working in the training rooms for a variety of weapons and hand to hand combat. It was like they were all buddies or something and it agitated the living fuck out of me. I was starting to spend an unusual amount of time in the training room just to get rid of the excess aggression.

He was good with some of the guns from what I saw and decent at hand to hand combat. He was starting to get the hang of his vampire instincts better than I thought he would. He definitely wasn't like Diamond. He was actually motived positively to do better and to keep it up. It did bode well for me as I watched the other guys with him watch his technic and correct him when needed but it wasn't that often.

I kept my eye on his combat training as I felt it would come in handy to know his reaction timing to things. If he wasn't sleeping with Usagi or had her eyes solely on him I wouldn't mind the prick around but right now I hated that he had her. It in turn made me hate his very existence and I couldn't touch him to kill him, "Come on Mamoru!" he got encouraged by another trainer as Rei had walked in. She usually did her strength training around this time.

The two guys he was working with were part of a team that we would send out to eliminate high valued threats. I planned to use them and Usagi when we found out who the fuck was behind the Lycan increase we had had before the prick here stuck his nose in and helped. I couldn't even mentally nail him for anything as he was working to help us. _I hated him!_ I have NEVER in my life been rejected by a woman.

Seriously I never have. Not a straight woman that is…and that doesn't count! Not my fault if I don't have the right body parts. Anyways Usagi may not have ever liked me or loved me but I still had her as mine in the bedroom and now not even that! All because of HIM…I seethed as I punched the punching bag in front of me. I knew I was damn near breaking it with my hits but I couldn't have cared less.

I watched as Mamoru used some of the fight training he was taught as a way to test it out. And as he was also still figuring out how to use his new abilities some of his hits were harder than he intended making the two guys show him how to reign in his control. He was definitely way different from Diamond. He had more control and focus. I could see it in his eyes and the way he moved. The blood lust was still there but more like he put in on the back-burner and successfully so. I hated it.

I had that errant need to complain like a damned child and treat him like shit just to make myself feel better in the slightest but I wasn't a child and I wouldn't lower myself to acting like one. It would only show his power over me that he has and I refused to acknowledge that he has any power here at all. I'm the one that stands to gain the positioning as an elder here so no I wasn't going to give in and do said things…besides as it was I don't think I'd get far unless I had good reason to do so.

So when Rei got in to be a sparring partner I watch the two work out as the other two stood by and watched the match. Rei went easy on him and he to her, but their moves were carefully measured and I once again hate to say it but he was a quick learner. He was picking it up not to badly. So when the other two guys left out once he gave a good real hit and took a good real one in he and Rei began to talk. I listened in wondering if it would be anything to use against them but alas it wasn't anything useful.

"Just work on focusing your strength and how much to deliver in your hits. That way you won't burn yourself out as fast when you do end up engaging in a fight." She advised. "Plus you want to make sure that with you holding back till its time it gives you also a better idea of how strong your opponent is." She finished. I internally huffed as I heard, "That way when you take down the head honcho you're not as exhausted and worn out." He said.

I was not pleased. Not only was this useless to me but it almost seemed like they were just friends that could develop into sibling like behavior but nothing more. I wondered if I could change that. Before I could think to much more on it Rei mentioned him needing to go do weapons training now. Usagi was currently doing her own weapons training that she usually did once a week as she had missed her last few sessions.

Not that she needed training far from it but she liked to still train so she could keep herself in good reaction mode. Spending all that time babysitting Mamoru couldn't have been easy for such an active vampire as herself. It's one of the other reasons why I wanted her back at the estate. I knew she kept up weekly routines so it had to be nice to get back to that. Though the good doctor or whatever could have been left behind.

Plus I think his being here is also due to her deal with my father. Unable to ever kill Mamoru as long as she serviced me well on the battle front. I had to come up with something that would either kill him without any suspicion falling on me, which to many others already know of my dislike to put it mildly of him, so I couldn't do anything to him. Didn't mean I wasn't trying to find a way around that one and my only other option was to get her knocked off that little perch she was on as my second in command.

Thing was also due to my issues with her now it was pretty clear that unless she severely messed up I couldn't take her out of that positioning either. I actually did need her and she was also damned good at what she did. Its why I had her as my second in command, title-less granted, but still I had her in that positioning and now she was able to utilize it to her full advantage and because she was so good at what she did it was perfect for her.

Another reason to hate my situation. I knew he knew of my hatred and he knew of his precarious situation but it didn't seem to bother him. He wasn't running away he was actively engaged in learning more and in being the best he could be. I thought to entice his blood lust but I needed to see how well he could handle things first. New vampire or not the blood lust if not kept in check could make a newbie vampire feel as strong as someone like me…almost.

Blood lust was like crack cocaine. Once you have that first taste, without the will power to stop there is no want nor need to stop. You forego those you love and care for in the pursuit of more blood till you've gorged on it with a plethora of victims. Diamond and his victims the village that he had and more was that prime example and we have been avoiding situations like him ever since then.

I had REALLY hoped Mamoru would turn out the same way that way I could kill him with good reason and get her back into my bed and this time keep her there for two decades instead of just one just so she knew how badly she messed up in choosing another over me, but it seemed he had this wall up around that blood lust that kept it well maintained and well controlled at least for right now.

So seeing him ignore the blood that came from Rei off a hit to the face as her lip split open ticked me off. He had blatantly ignored it with ease as he helped her up. When she even went to lick her lip of the droplet he barely even glanced at it. I wondered if that's how he controlled himself for a moment by ignorance but when he saw the matching blood on himself from transfer on the mat he merely wiped it away without a care in the world.

I was having it up to my neck with my frustrations. I couldn't take it out on whom I wanted to and even though Rei was all to willing to be in bed with me she wasn't thrilled when I went into her room the evening before and threw a long blonde pig tailed wig at her and told her to wear it while I grabbed her and fucked her from behind. Laying into her sexually as I had wanted to do to Usagi.

I knew she could take what I had to give her just as Usagi could but I also knew when you ask a woman to wear a wig that makes them obviously look like another mistress and rival, let's just say the reaction isn't favorable. Hell she looked downright insulted at my request but did as asked. I personally didn't give two shits as she was just another mistress I had…nothing more nothing less.

She was a good fighter don't get me wrong but the love she developed for me over the years ended up being more of a nuisance than something I wanted to have consistently going forward so when I found and made my deal with Usagi I was in heaven for a while. I still had Rei on the side but I could tell she was jealous for a small amount of time. When Mamoru was out of ear shot as I couldn't have him hear this I developed a new plan.

Rei was staying behind for a bit to finish up her own training and cardio as she had done some of Usagi's 'babysitting duty' when she couldn't so I knew she'd be anxious to get some time in the gym in here and she did enjoy sparring with others to help get her aggression out. Maybe if I could get her to seduce him Usagi would give up on this fruitless pursuit and let go. Then I could get back in again and stay there.

Rei POV

I had to admit Mamoru was getting increasingly good at the combat training. Turns out he wasn't completely incompetent in it and picked up the new stuff he was being taught with ease, well easier than most. Once you've had a bit of training beforehand the rest does come much more easily than someone whom has no previous experience as it already had muscle memory to rely upon for the grappling technics.

Lycan's aren't the easiest to overcome when in full transition so the grappling technics we began using decades ago came in very handy to help take them down and be more manageable as enemies to eliminate. Though it was a tad easier for the females than the males. We were a bit more naturally flexible than them. Though in retrospect those that were older was stronger than us by far.

So we sparred for a few minutes and I could see the control he exerted over his performance and how he was becoming more calculated and in control of what he was doing. He was figuring out the new him and learning how to be better at what he was now. That was good. It showed strength of his person and of his character. I've seen so many people go down the rabbit hole of blood lust that I vowed to never turn anyone.

Then I looked at him and note that the one person Usagi turns, because as it is we don't really turn someone unless we have to like for instance needing more soldiers and 'cleaners' such as myself and Usagi for the more detailed clean-up work that we do. We're not big on turning others so it just figures that the one person she turns has the inner will power to contain his needs as he is.

Another thing to be slightly jealous of her on. It was almost as if the universe was trying to give her something in return for what Damon stole from her. So when Mamoru left to go join Usagi in the shooting gallery I watched Damon stride up to me. I smirked thinking he wanted a nice fuck session right here. Something I was not about to complain about as he walked up to me in a sexy manner that had me all too willing to drop my yoga pants if he asked for it.

It had been months since we'd had sex outside the bedroom so it would be nice to have it again. I couldn't help but swing my hips out with a little extra in my step as I knew he held a thing for my rear as he so enjoyed slapping it during sex…and definitely enjoyed anal. Well he enjoyed it when he got to put a blonde wig on my head which pissed me the fuck off but I did as he asked and bite my lip from the pleasure in my body and the pain in my heart.

"Rei – chan…" he murmured as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed at my neck and asked, "So how's his training coming along?" I pulled back a little, "Is that what you really want to talk about? Especially when there's so many more interesting things to discuss." I asked with a smile on my face considering what I was thinking about doing. I went to wrap a leg around his waist when he said, "How jealous do you think Usagi would get if you were to steal Mamoru from her?" _Wait…what?!_

I blinked as I felt myself fall into a stupor. I pulled back and looked at his casual yet serious face regarding his words. I was genuinely stunned and honestly appalled that he even asked that of me. Not that I would have not seen him try to do something like this but to ask ME?! Knowing how I felt about him – ME?! This couldn't be happening. I had to be sure though. _Maybe I heard wrong…right?_

"Excuse me?" I asked him, feeling like I had been drenched in cold water now. I removed myself from his grasp as he let me go, "Do you think she'd let him go if you stole him?" he asked me point blank. I felt a crack in my heart at his words. Once more he was picking her over me…again and it was slowly killing me. I'd rather be staked right now that to feel this pain in my heart. Once more he wanted her over me. I wanted to demand to ask 'why wasn't I good enough?' for it to just be us but the words wouldn't leave me.

I knew the reason why. My questions was a mute one. He expressed himself to me in the beginning, he would be spending his nights with any of his mistresses of his choosing. I would never be his only one. I had fallen in love with a man that I thought…MAYBE one day…could love me as I did him but even now several hundred years later he still wanted to be with her most of all. It was a kick to the gut and heart for me.

He spent more time with her than any of us. She and I only got along due to her hatred of him and trying to evade him without it compromising her deal with him yet here she was down-right refusing him now and all he could think about was getting rid of Mamoru to get her back again. I was stunned. If it were any other female he wouldn't be putting this effort into it. What was so different about her that did it?

Was it because she refuted him and genuinely disliked him? The thrill of the hunt after a while even though he had her willing he never really had her. I was at a loose here as the man that I loved all this time would never want to be with just me…it would never happen and that fleeting dream of mine got stomped on and crushed every time he referenced his preference of her over me. I felt the anger rise up with me but it had nowhere to go.

Once again I wasn't good enough for him and once again someone that clearly didn't want to be with him kept getting him. I'd actually hate her if she liked him but the coven knew she merely tolerated his existence around her. She'd never forgive him for his past crimes against her family nor would she ever forgive him for what he did to the scientist guy yet he still pursued her like a prize...the ultimate prize.

"I believe they are strong together." Was all I would say. It was neutral. "Not what I asked my little fireball." His hand touching my face gently. I glanced away. I hated that he used his bestowed nickname on me for such trivial things now. It used to be something I treasured to hear during sex or even on the battlefield at times and now I was starting to hate it. It was a reminder now that he was simply using me and the rest of his mistresses.

"Look at me." I looked up at him and couldn't help the slight moisture that appeared in my eyes upon sight. He looked at it and frowned. I felt the disappointment for such weakness and felt angered at myself for allowing my emotions to show up. I loved this man and I couldn't even be emotional in front of him and why you ask… "Rei…I told you from the first day of your being here that I would never settle." He caressed my cheek and I had to resist the urge to cry out in emotional pain.

"Don't go soft on me now…fireball…" as he gave me a peck on the cheek. I closed my eyes and willed the weakness away, "I want you to try and seduce him away from her. He is still a male after all and what male can resist you?" he said it in a positive tone but my response that I couldn't voice was 'you…' but of course I couldn't because that would mean I was weak and he didn't want to see me weak.

For him that meant I wasn't his 'fireball'. I wasn't needed anymore and I wasn't wanted as his mistress. I forced the pain back and found him to be already leaving the room without more than a hint of wanting to enjoy time with me. When I could no longer hear him walking away I allowed the emotions to over-come me and let the pain out. The tears came out and my knees gave out. _That's why._

I hated to feel the emotional pain. It was worse than any Lycan that could ever attack here. Of course it would be Damon…only he could hurt me so deeply and not give a damn about anyone but himself and what he wanted. I stood back up and wiped the weakness away as I in a fit of righteous anger gabbed my phone and called Usagi. I loved Damon so damned much but as much as I do I can't do as he asks of me this time. The pain in my heart is too much and it's not like seducing Mamoru will win me Damon.

If anything the moment I were to, which deep down I knew I'd never be able to separate them, get them to separate Damon would be all over Usagi and once again I'd be left in the cold and Usagi would be stuck with what I wanted. "Hey what's up?" she asked, I didn't bother to beat around the bush. "Damon wants me to seduce Mamoru away from you. Just thought to give you a heads up." I told her. "Seriously he's that desperate?" Usagi knew full well I didn't see Mamoru that way.

He was nice and cutie but my heart belonged to Damon and it always would. Even after everything that he's ever done. I wish with all my heart I had fallen for another, any other really, there were dozens of nice good vampires here and several had made their interest in me clear, but alas I hadn't and he owned my heart. Sometimes I wish I had died along grandpa back then that way I wouldn't be stuck living in this pain.

My only time I got to feel remotely loved by him was during sex but even that now was no longer something to enjoy. Making your mistress wear a wig to look like the one he really wants to be with is to damn far and low. It was the first time I regretted sleeping with him. This he may have had but he didn't own my will power nor my mind. That was still mine and I still did as I so choose to do with it. I just wish I could choose for him to love me back equally or at the very least for me to not love him.

At least then this pain wouldn't be too bad. It would be bearable and I could take my time as a vampire to get over it but I knew I would never get over him. I held the phone close to my ear as I pushed myself to move past the pain I was feeling. "Yeah apparently he is…" I could feel the emotions swelling up again and felt my lip tremble from it. I asked her in such low tones I was shocked she heard me, "Why do I still love him…?"

 _Why can't I stop loving him?_ Was what I wanted to ask but couldn't. I couldn't open up that can of worms. "Love is blind…" so true…I felt my chin trembling with my emotions as she spoke. I heard the soothing tone and wished to just be curled up and be crying. Perhaps I would go do that in my room later on today when I had the chance to but for now I couldn't. "We have no control over it…never have…never will..."I could only imagine what she was thinking about. Her time with that scientist guy she fell for and had ripped from her.

She couldn't help but fall for him just like she couldn't help but fall for Mamoru either. We don't have any control over who we love or how we love. Whether it be by friendship or head over heels or that of parental or sibling we can't help how we love another person. It's not a choice it happens and she knew how much I loved Damon. How much it tore at me to see him off with other women herself included…yet she was the only one in the coven sympathetic to my feelings regarding him.

The others I kept too far away personally to know how I felt. To know that yes I loved him but I also hated him for continuing his pursuit of other women. For not loving me when I loved him. I couldn't make him love me and it hurt. "All we can do is try to make good happen out of it…" her words rang in my head like a turning point. On one hand I could decide to grant Damon his wish to gain her back but in all seriousness why would I?

It literally made no sense for me. I wouldn't reap anything from it. "Yeah…I know…look just be on your toes…Damon is getting desperate if he asked that of me." I hung up before she could respond. Going over to the punching bag I pulled some gloves on from a bench nearby and began to pound it. My hits went from being coordinated to uncoordinated within a few minutes as more and more anger rose up from Damon.

Every time he left my room to go to hers. Every time he choose her over me. That stupid fucking wig and now…asking me to seduce her man so he could have her back in his bed. I was furious and for a moment I let go of my emotions. I rained down my anger and pain like the holy ghost against the punching bag with fists and kicks till one kick where I imagined it was his face I was kicking, broke it off the metal device that it was attached to up in the ceiling and dropped it to the floor. My body finally gave in and felt the anger begin to subside.

I collected myself with quickness as a few more people came in to train. I wiped my eyes before anything could be seen as I walked out without a word to anyone. I went straight to my room and was for once thankful that no one was in their rooms nearby as I shut the door, locked it, stripped myself of my gym gear and went to shower. Letting the hot water run down my form as I cried my eyes out. I cried my pain out in the few moments I had to be emotional.

It was only when the water ran cold that I got up from the bottom of the shower floor, walked out, got dressed in a new set of yoga pants and a t shirt before slipping into bed and turning the t.v. on. I popped on something funny to watch. An escape from the emotions and the hate I felt. An escape from this world if only temporary. I turned up the volume and forced myself to get lost so that way I could once again ignore the pain and ignore the hate I felt. It's how I survived the last near three hundred years, it's how I would continue to survive.

Usagi POV

I clicked the magazine into place as I pulled the safety switch off and started to shoot the paper targets that were a good twenty feet in front of me. My shots hit the center of the chest, neck and head. I looked over to find Mamoru squeezing off several rounds and hitting the chest and stomach. He was okay for a first time shooter. At least he was hitting the target. When one becomes a vampire one isn't instantaneously good at everything.

Your senses get heightened but you have to work to control them and not to let them overwhelm you. Mamoru was testing the limits of what he could and couldn't do but was still in the training stages. To get where I'm at would take dedication and practice just as I went through. Though my training went more military style for our jobs here so Mamoru would get some training but not to my level. Not unless he wanted to learn what I did. Now I have known some people to get cocky and hit everything but the target. "How are you doing over there?" I asked him.

He popped off his last shot and released the clip from the gun before loading a new one, "Not bad. I'm trying to aim for head shots but I'm just barely clipping the paper target." He noted as he took aim at the head. I put down the semi-automatic I had and walked over to him, "Just breath." I exhaled as an example. He did as told and hit closer towards the center of the head, "Good now once you get comfortable with that we work on moving objects." I smiled as he checked me out.

I smirked as he leaned over to get a clear view of my ass that I couldn't help but cock to one side a little bit extra. I couldn't believe I was flirting with him in the gun range. Anyone could see us and begin to make comments. Not that were hiding this but we have more important things to focus on in here rather than gossip. "Pay attention to your target." I smirked, "I am…" he whispered in my ear.

His tongue darting out to caress the shell of my ear making me shudder from the sensations provided. His body much closer to mine than before. My heart rate starting to accelerate. "Were here for target practice…" I reminded him as his hands slid around my waist. The 9mm gun sitting fully loaded on the stand in front of the range as Mamoru snuck a kiss from me. It was only the sound of another gun going off did we separate, "Yeah maybe not the best timing." He admitted sheepishly.

Releasing me both went back to the gun training. His aim was improving fairly well. I wouldn't put him on sentry duty alone at any point soon without several others there but he was getting ready for it that was for sure. So when I saw our resident computer hacker come in I put down my weapon again, safety on, and went to see what else was going on. "Usagi you have got to check this out!" he sounded excited about it.

"Lay it on me Toki." He had been with us for many years and was a master of the hacker world…at least according to him in his own head. He had been owned before by other hackers over the years but he blamed lack of proper upgraded computers to be the reason why. Damon wasn't tech savvy like he was however he didn't want to admit to it and put the blame on the hacker and not the equipment.

Don't get me wrong our equipment was good for the technology however it didn't mean we could hack into government databases without serious bandwidth…according to Toki. Or something like that. "Well at first it was a bitch to break into everything. Each folder was encrypted with these algorithms that would take a regular human at least a year to break because of all the different possible combinations to use to get in." _are you kidding me?_ I couldn't believe this was that heavily encrypted.

"Seriously?" I asked, "Sounds like it was important then." Mamoru commented upon leaving his weapon, safety on in the shooting portion of the range. Toki brought his laptop out and had it sitting on the only other table in the room. "Way important. These files here were encrypted with such a complex algorithm AND they were password protected." I was stunned, "Nani?" _what the hell was on the flash drive if it was that protected?_

"The best part of this was if you entered in the wrong password more than three times the data would eat itself up and the file would essentially be wiped away within minutes of the wrong password entered but I used a - " I cut him off, "Please Toki we need this information!" I was sorry for being rude but we needed to skip to the finish, "Right, right, here's what was on one of the files." He turns the computer towards me.

"Is that a blue print?" I asked, the straight lines and overlaying on it indicated for a factory type of image. "For a factory. This place would be incredibly large and have tons of egress routes throughout the place." I looked closer at it, "Which also means multiple places where we would need to be at for an ambush against them. We can cut them off at all these exit points." I was already strategizing in my head on how to do this cleanly.

These had to be encrypted this detailed for a reason. "I can make a trip out there for some recon and gather more intel on how many and guard shifts. If I can get close enough I can get more detailed insight. Where is this place located at?" I asked, "That's the other thing, after a half a dozen shell companies were finally pushed aside thanks to yours truly…" he bragged as I rolled my eyes.

"Here's the gold star puzzle piece. It's owned by this man here." He handed me a profile picture. "I need to get this to Damon and his father. Their both going to want to see this. Follow me and bring your laptop." I motioned as I raced upstairs, Mamoru hot on my heels with Toki in pulling in the rear as I fast walked to the upstairs office. I didn't bother to knock, "Sir we have a serious update." I waltzed into the office and closed the door after both Mamoru and Toki entered. Usually I'd have waited for an invite but felt this was to important.

"Could you be anymore disrespectful?" Damon pointed out, "You both need to see this." I urged not paying him any mind but ensuring I didn't step on his fathers toes, so to speak I said, "I am sorry for barging into your office sir but this is very important." I hooked up the laptop to the big screen on the wall Damon's father kept hidden away behind fake out wooden walls. He opened them with his remote as we saw the blue prints next to the profile of the man we were now assuming to be in charge.

"Meet the top of the food chain of Lycan's if this intel is correct." Damon's father looked very much interested in the development. "I see." His face serious, "Still rude to ha - " his father glared at him, "She has important information on ending this war. And she even apologized even though its not necessary." He nodded to me. I knew I had Damon's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head but I didn't care.

"Now I remember this man or at least the image of him from a long time ago. Though I was under the impression he was deceased. I never remember the name of the man but when I saw this I had to show you. This here is Mr. Yamamoto. He has stuck his hands into everything from orange juice to private prisons for ownership. He owns the entire district that the building is in for these blue prints."

I showed him the image of those in closer detail. "Now sir…" Toki came forward, "I would have dismissed the Yamamoto lead as co-incidence if it weren't for this that I found." He pulled up new images of Yamamoto. All similar if not the same type of images but from hundreds of years apart. It was clear he was using his immortality to build the Lycan army back up for the longest amount of time. I could see the distinct hatred run across Damon and his father's face.

It took seeing the very first one taken for them to see what they needed to, "He's alive…changed his image greatly…but he's alive." Damon commented, his anger and hate greater than I had ever seen it. I had honestly thought that they were upset due to his being nearly untouchable due to his high profiled public image. It was obvious that he was a Lycan with this proof that much I knew, but it didn't look like that was really the reason why they both looked equally pissed and ready for blood.

"Sir…?" I asked, getting the elder back on focus here, "His real name is Yamamoro…he and his horde came from the east and started the great battle…" I walked up to the elder as he looked at the image in shock. His face seemingly in past memory anguish for a moment, "The same one where he ordered his men to rip apart my beloved." He looked at me then, his eyes a mixture of pain, anger and justice.

I felt a bit of an understanding pass over us now. I lost my family those that I loved and he had lost someone as well. He sent his trusting eyes upon me, "If you are able to capture him in battle do so. I want to see his face once more in person as I cut his fucking head off." I merely nodded my head never having heard the elder curse in such anger before. He stood up from the desk as if in preparation to leave.

"IF you are unable to capture him alive you are authorized to terminate him with extreme prejudice." The notation in his voice was clear as day, if he couldn't kill the Lycan I had to and knowing what he took from the elder who stood in his heartbreaking pain before I would do it with a smile on my face. Damon's father was a good man at the end of the day so if he loved someone THIS much then she must have been grand and special vampire to this coven. I may have despised Damon but held no ill will towards his family.

"I will kill this prick father I swear it." Damon made a show of it though. I knew he must have been feeling the effects to, this was the man that had his mother murdered by the Lycan's yet his father barely glanced at him, "Usagi ensure its breach-able that building and once you have all you need to take care of it do what needs to be done." I was shocked he didn't even address Damon in this but I didn't argue as Toki spoke up.

"And here I thought I'd have to go over the proof of how it was him. Cause unless he's got the best antiaging products all the yen in the world can buy or he's an immortal Lycan and over four hundred years old." That's when Damon's father spoke, "He headed the battle that cost us so much, trying to kill the elders and take over. He wanted to bring an end to our reign as a species and it seems he still does." He sighed in slight anger. "He won't." I promised him, "My child…" his hand reached out and touched my cheek.

It was the most fatherly affection that I had ever received from him and it felt like a fathers touch to, "I know…your passion and strength in this fight make you invaluable. I know you'll make me proud." For but a moment I felt that feeling of being someone's daughter again and it felt warming to me. "He's a strong Lycan, you'll need all the help you can get, I'm almost tempted to go out there myself." He remarked. I shook my head no, "Sir with all due respect I can handle this with a small team once we get the intel I need on the building."

"The only time when the elders should ever get stuck in battle is when the hordes overrun us and that will NOT be happening. We cannot take the risk of an elder going into battle before its necessary. You all are our leaders and the ones we go to for counsel. We cannot afford nor will we lose another elder." I wasn't sure how he'd take me referencing his beloved in there but the smile on his face showed his acceptance of my words.

Mamoru POV

This was a lot of information to get in just a few minutes. What concerned me the most though was the beyond pissed off expression on Damon's face. His father was essentially leaving operations with Usagi and Not mentioning to much of anything for Damon to do and even dismissing him. I gathered the 'beloved' his father mentioned was Damon's mother so I understood the blind vengeful need to kill the man responsible for her death, I truly did but I feared for Usagi's safety now.

Damon was looking at her with a newfound hate that had me worried even more than before. His fathers affection to a woman that he saw as a daughter to him was clear as day now and it was also clear as day now that Damon hated and envied her for gaining that attention. It was yet another blow to his ego that once he again she had something over him. First she managed to gain my freedom from the death Damon had planned for me and now this.

As we were leaving out as Usagi needed to take care of a few thing before leaving I asked her to give he and I a few minutes. She stood far enough away to not be able to hear anything so the conversation could be private. "Damon." He looked to me, anger clearly still there and on the wires edge of losing it. "Listen I know the last thing you want is to talk to me so I'll make it fast." I began.

"I know exactly how you feel when it comes to your mother." His eyes blazed with warning on bringing her up, "You know nothing." He spat. "I know I lost my own mother to the Lycan's when I was a child to." he had been prepared to leave and walk away but stopped when he heard my words, "She was ripped from me just like yours was from you." I could see some of the anger leaving him, "So what now you want to bond?" like a 'do you think that would ever fucking happen?' obviously it wouldn't and we both knew why.

"No cause we both know it wouldn't." he nodded in agreement. "What I am saying is till this war has been laid to rest we should work together to kill them and this head honcho Lycan." He knew that it was purely for work on this one. we were all together in this war now even if he hated my guts we were all working towards a common goal. Petty bullshit aside we had to come together here and I had a very strange but strong feeling that he was getting jealous of Usagi due to her connection to his father as he saw her as a daughter.

It had become clear that his father didn't see him in a positive light. Not a great one anyways and it was beginning to become more pronounced as things progressed onward. "If he's the one that other Lycan referred to as 'cock sucker'…" I still had to give a tiny chuckle on that one even as Damon rolled his eyes at it, trying not to chuckle at it. "If he's behind all the action going on then we need to put the petty bullshit aside and focus." He knew I was right and he might even hate me more for it.

"By doing this we need to make a truce." Now he looked away like he didn't want to even make the attempt to think on it. "Look I don't like it either and I think we can both agree that we dislike each other." Damon nodded to that with a nonchalant care to him. "But we can also both agree that this would us both getting justice for the mothers we lost in this battle. I just think it's time we settle the personal bullshit till this is done. Up to you." I walked away back to Usagi and let him think on it.


	13. damons plight & yamamoro

**jessielee14** : thanks and I am. Damon will find a reason…he's a bloodhound on this stuff. Rei in this case I think even if she and Usagi weren't 'cool' sort of…that she still wouldn't do it cause that's just to much to ask someone. Especially in they love the other person that much.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : true…his moral code disappeared a long time ago. The others are just now beginning to see it as well. You'll see. 😊 for him to ask that of rei was him thinking in that instance to just use another pawn for his mind games. Problem is he should have asked it to someone he wasn't so close to but he thought he had her by the balls…turns out he didn't have what he thought he did and he doesn't even know it. For mamoru he hates damon but he knows he can relate to him. For damon even though he sees the relation he doesn't want to admit to it cause then he'd have to take a step back and take a look at himself and he's not only not ready but doesn't honestly want to.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : it does. He has this 'I'm going to be ruling' attitude going on which makes him think he can ask whatever he want as he has before but things are changing now and he's not liking it. I really did want to emphasis rei's feeling there cause as bitchy as she can be she has this one side of her that's vulnerable and he figures he can use it to his advantage but his ace with her ended where it began. He's to up his own ass to notice or care. I'm still debating on putting in all of the other girls but if I do you'll see them.

 **knowall7** : yes I was shocked to. she was incredible as an author (hopefully she'll be back on at some point, fingers crossed) damon doesn't deserve a lot of things and more things will be heading up to showcase just how damon is starting to crack under what he's seeing and dealing with.

4 reviews. Nice. Now were getting to the middle ending of this story. I hope you guys all like the direction I'm going with what's happening next. Read and review please!

A vampires forbidden love ch.13

Damon POV

I was beyond fuming. Now I wanted to fuck her just to punishment her but that wouldn't work as father clearly has her busy with this and even I can't pull her from her duties now that were this far into the war. It's going to get to a point where it's all hand's on deck and we need to make sure we have a deck to stand on here. Especially not now. I despised this though. To be politically correct I despise his new sudden favoritism with her.

I always knew my father held a father's care towards her. He had wanted to have a second child with mother but she was taken from him before they could try. So I was an only child. Not that I minded, in fact I enjoyed being an only child, but the trust he was putting into her and the fatherly affection he bestowed upon her as a daughter made me want to act out. I wanted to rip him apart for this.

Mamoru that is…it may have sounded off topic but I had a strange feeling that from start to finish this was the reason why Usagi was now being seen differently in my father's eyes now. I always felt that the fatherly affection towards her was a passing phase since he never had a daughter. Not to mention she held him at an arms-length as she didn't want to take the risk of loving another as a father figure in her life and forgetting about the old one.

Something I learned from her over the years. This however was something new. It was like they were father and daughter and she was promising to deliver him the head of this Lycan something that should have been given to me as he killed my mother but no. My father was barely even acknowledging my presence regarding killing this Yamamoro that ripped mother from us and I was standing in the room AND I even made my own declaration of intent on his life.

He ignored me completely. As if I hadn't spoken or been the room at all. Once she entered it was like he was and I hated to say it, working with the child he favored to work with, instead of me his own blood. Instead he was leaving it to Usagi. If she couldn't bring him in alive for him to kill then to go ahead and kill him herself. It should have been ME that he told that to. It should have been me!

When she, Toki and Mamoru left I had to hold my tongue to inquire, "Why wouldn't you have me go after this Yamamoro instead?" I was trying to keep my rage in check on this as father prepared to leave for his room. "I would presume you'd be there with her when she had the final confrontation." He stated dismissively. I didn't accept, "It sounds like you're putting me on the backburner of this operation." I avoided snapping on him.

He looked at me with an air of warning. I was starting to feel more and more like a second-rate trainee rather than a leader with him here. I loved my father but I disliked where he was leaning towards the running of this coven after he left. "I'm presuming you're going to be on the ground with her during the attack. She is after all your second in command." True. Didn't mean I liked how this was looking.

For the first time ever I was becoming doubtful of whether or not I would be in control of this coven when he left. "Maybe if you spent more time delegating with her on what to do going forward and less on the petty matters you prefer then you'd know where I'm coming from. A good leader must know all matters at hand. Even if he doesn't care or prefer to. Any matter that relates to the safety and security of our kind is of the highest importance." He stated.

True again but still… "She's become one of best and brightest despite her young age still. I should think your bit of training with her over the years gave her credit to that." I know he was complimenting me but it sounded an awful lot like he was mocking me. "Hai…your right on that one. Still doesn't explain why you gave HER the direct order to take him out if it was needed and NOT me." Okay so that was now a sore subject for me.

My father looked at me like he was disappointed at me for even asking, "Don't start to whine like a petulant child. Go with her to discuss how you'll move forward with the plan of action." I looked past the slightly opened door to find others roaming about. We still had things to discuss though. "You've spent more time in here complaining to me rather than actually helping her out with the war against our kind." He left the office as I held my temper in check.

I was ignoring the dig against me as I walked out with him, "You can't be serious on giving her this task at hand. He should be mine to kill." I seethed. Father spun around on me, "No in all honesty he should be mine to kill…" the anger and pain I saw was understandable and calmed me down a fragment, "But yes I'm also putting my trust and faith into her on this. Something that I should be able to trust you with but your actions for the last hundred years have me highly skeptical on your success." He walked away from me.

 _What the fuck was that supposed to mean?_ I followed his form till we reached his bedroom, "I do not wish to discuss this with you further." Before he could shut the double doors to his room on me I demanded, "What makes you believe that? I've been loyal to you and this coven for forever." I was enraged but holding it back from becoming an issue with him. He looked tired from this, "I believe it because I've seen how you are these past hundred years." _So? What does that have anything to do with this?_

"You've become more self-absorbed and pay more attention to your mistresses than the coven. It is on the backburner for you and that's not how this is run. In fact after talking with several other members in here they've seen more of her going out on jobs for the coven rather than you AND you have been more inclined to indulge in tedious affairs rather than put more vampires on this threat earlier." There's no way he's going to blame this last part of the war on me!

"Are you insinuating that the Lycan's have gained what they have because of me?" I demanded of him. "What I am saying is what I've heard. Now I've been working for decades to make you a better leader. You're a good leader and you have potential for so much more you just need to want it more than your petty mistresses. Not to mention leaving Usagi alone in the manner." I furrowed my brows.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed. "I mean that enough is enough. She clearly doesn't favor you nor has she ever. I know some part of you cares for her as more than a conquest but your selfish desires keep you from experiencing that joy and gaining her favor as more than a second in command." I didn't like it but he was right. How the hell does he even figure this stuff out? I know he's an elder but he talks as if he was…me.

"Father was mother a conquest?" his face darkened before he slammed his fist into my face sending me back a few steps, "Don't you ever talk about your mother that way. Yes she was one of a few back then but I loved her I still love her beyond words beyond life." I stood there listening stunned by the act to hit me so hard. I admit I shouldn't have said it that way but it doesn't make it untrue.

"Usagi has Mamoru's vampire scent on her now. She is taken and in our culture once one has been marked as she has to him they are forever bonded. You never marked her. Not in that manner anyways. She isn't one of your mistresses anymore and quite frankly your lucky I haven't removed the other two from being your mistresses. We have more important things to care about. You care more about which one to fuck at night rather than the coven as a whole." That hurt.

It also pissed me off. "She will always be my mistress first and foremost and secondly, I had plans for her and I to rule this coven together at one point with her as my top mistress." I explain, hoping it would buy something positive. Father simply sighed, "Yet you never made any mention of this to me nor to anyone else which makes me wonder if you are true to your word on that or if you merely said it to gain some sort of approval." I felt like my world was getting ready to fall apart on me.

"You are my father. This is to become MY coven. I did have those plans I was just sidetracked in telling you." I explained, gripping my knuckles so tightly they were the definition of white. "I'm sorry my son but I fail to see where you could have gotten sidetracked on anything worthwhile." He didn't believe me. "Yes I am your father and yes this is to become your coven…" he began, "But if I don't see your dedication on the upcoming battle ahead…" the looming threat of what he wanted to say was there.

"Would you really give the coven to someone who wasn't your own flesh and blood?" I asked him, "Being that we have had situations where the bloodline had run its course before…" I remember that. It was three hundred-ish years ago, and the coven in the southern part of the states had been decimated by the Lycan hordes. They trojan horsed themselves inside and tore it to shreds. We became so much better at security afterwards but they still lost their elder and his lineage to the massacre.

"If you fail to prove yourself worthy of our stature and of this coven or if something were to happen to you then yes there is a failsafe in motion as there is with every elder lineage." He said it in such a manner that I was understanding and pissed all at once. I couldn't argue his statement as we did have a system in place if something like that happened again. I just needed confirmation that with me still alive I would rule this coven.

However I was given no such assurance. I was given the door. He shut the door on me as I walked away. Trying to figure out what was going on forward that way no one other than I would be ruling this coven. I took a look at all the vampires around me as they worked hard to prepare. When I rule this place, I'd making Usagi remember what it was like to disobey me and kill that prick Mamoru! "He won't get away with fucking with my future…" I seethed in rage as I left for the basement.

Usagi POV

We went back down to the training ground and past to Toki's station where he worked on anything computer related. "So where would I be at the best vantage point without being caught spying…?" I mused out loud. I looked at the blue prints on the big screen once he plugged his laptop into the projector screen. There were multiple egress routes that was for sure but I needed something far enough away to avoid being spotted and close enough to figure out the shift changes for an attack.

"Can you get satellite view of this area?" I asked him. Toki cracked his knuckles and started to type. "My lady asks for satellite view…" he spun around in his chair and faced me, "And she gets it." Up popped up a live feed of the facility. "Doesn't look run down to me." I muttered as we all three saw it. The place looked like it was currently in production of something, "And this is listed as inactive." I shook my head no.

Obviously it wasn't, "Sure looks active to me." Mamoru commented, "Question is, is what's going on inside." I noted, "Pan out a little bit. I want to see the perimeter." I said. He did as requested. I looked about and saw an area by some trees by the fence along the north side, "I have a decent view if I go over there." He pulled it up and the area that lead to the building, "Yeah looks like you have a clear view though if you're not careful they'll have a clear view to especially if you're not careful." I glanced at Toki.

"Don't get me wrong Usagi you're a smart and awesome vamp to be around but you're also a bit reckless on things." He noted. I humped but otherwise ignored it. "That maybe but on important matters I'm very safe." _When I can be…_ I thoughts to myself. "That remains to be seen." We all looked behind us to see Damon standing there. "Well don't everyone speak at once." He stated sarcastically. The others in the room went back to their own work. So I said, "I'll do recon on this placed and see what I can find."

I made to leave when Damon said, "I'll go with you. Can't hurt to have two sets of eyes out there." He said. I was about to decline when I looked over at Mamoru and figured this was a better idea. If Damon was with me I could keep an eye on him and Rei wouldn't have to worry about babysitting him this evening. "True. Mamoru you can do some more training with combat and weapons. I'll be back in in a few hours." I tell him.

I can tell he's skeptical about me being alone with Damon but he also knows I can handle myself in a fight. "No problem, see you back in your room by midnight?" he asked as I looked at the clock on my phone. "Yeah it shouldn't be later than that. Darkness sets in an hour. We can prep for what we need and be out in no time." I treated Damon as if he were my regular commanding office right now.

I didn't have time to be petty with the Mamoru issue by avoiding him and staying by Mamoru's side. He could train some more while I was out and I would know for sure that Mamoru was out of harms way. And no one owed Damon a favor that he hasn't already cashed in. I tried my best to avoid it. So I wasn't going to be a bitch about anything. I had far more important things to be thinking about.

"Lets get moving." I walked out of the room passing Damon with ease narrowly looking like he was trying to catch my arm. I didn't want to deal with him to be honest. I walked back to my room as I went to change my clothes to the cat suit again. When I walked out Damon was right there waiting for me, "We going or what?" back pack full of the equipment we'd need. "Just waiting on you." I countered.

He ignored that in me and turned around. We left the estate on motorcycles. Taking the back roads to get there before using the bikes to get past some rocky paths before finally hitting around the perimeter. We slowed them down to a stop before kicking out the kick stand and getting off. Looking over the ledge we could see from our view the way the roof looked, "That what I think it is?" I asked.

"Glass roof." He said. Yup sure enough. The roof was slanted down the middle but you could tell it was glass. "Think we can get closer to the roof top. It would be perfect for surveillance." I suggested. We hadn't done surveillance in nearly years so this was slightly nice and refreshing to do with him. "Yeah it would be but I'd better do it." I looked over at him, "How so? I'm smaller than you are. I can hide in the shadows with more ease."

He turned to shoot me a glare, "You can make faces all you want but you know I'm right. Keep me covered as I go in. If they see me or us and figure out who we are it will tip them off then the could move the whole operation." I instructed. He looked at me with a 'you seriously telling me what to do?' "Its just a suggestion Damon." I sighed. It would be better for me to do it especially since he hasn't done this in a long while.

He handed me a com link for communication, "Vampire hearing or not even we can't hear to far so keep this on at all times." I nodded, "Keep me posted if you see anything." I said and blurred away closer to the building. There were very few lights outside of the building. To an passerby it could look just like automated building lights designed to come on even an unused property to keep vagrants off but we knew really why they were on.

Getting within distance I looked closer and saw that there were guards on shift, "Damon focus on the guards at the west end of the facility." I 'suggested' though I did sound like I was ordering him, "From what I can tell they have weapons. But something is off about them." he was right, their weapons looked altered. "Possible modified weapons. Great. I'll find a way to the rooftop for a closer inspection." I say before I look up and around me.

Finding a tree that has a decent over grown reach to the building but just barely, I race to said tree and climb up it. I let out a sigh as I find that the jumping reach without a good running jump wouldn't be possible without a heavy landing. I found a section of the roof that was going to make the least amount of noise but it would still make noise. Nothing was soundless, not truly and my guess was those guards weren't rent a cops either.

Figuring out how to vault myself to the least sounding part of the roof top, a small recently tarred up section to. It would work well for taking in my weight and capturing most of the sound. I tight roped walked to the other side of the tree then with as much speed as I could muster I ran across both long branches, even though they weren't completely straight it was just enough to run and jump the gap and land on the tarred section of the roof.

Two feet away from the glass section to so it was a tight window of opportunity. I ducked down to avoid being seen as I looked inside, "Not good…" I muttered as I retrieved the camera I had attached to me for the pictures. "What's that?" Damon asked, "This is definitely the training grounds. I have easily hundreds of Lycan's inside." I was not feeling well about this. From the looks of it there were more Lycan's than we had vampires in our coven.

They had built their ranks up enough to take out a coven. "Usagi…how many Lycan's exactly." That I couldn't answer, "Toki's software can tell us for sure but…Damon this is a serious problem." Far worse than what we had calculated. "Hate to break the silence here but according to the schematics this building has four floors and a basement." Toki's soft voice came over the com's we were using.

I sighed, "Which means there could be hundreds more below and we can't see them." I was beginning to worry about this war being to big to keep under wraps from the human world. With modern technology we had to be incredibly careful but this…this was… "Usagi this may sound like a crazy idea but can you leave your com there on the roof?" Toki asked. I instinctually looked over where Damon was at and saw his form touch his own com link, "The hell for?" he demanded. I was curious to.

"If she leaves it I can use the sound system to send out waves throughout the whole building. We can get an exact reading of how many are inside. The only problem is if there are regular humans inside we can't tell the difference. It's any moving body inside." I went to remove my com when Damon asked, "Are you seriously leaving it there? Toki why can't you do this while she's up there?" I looked around, "Can't take the risk of being caught." I surmised.

"She's right and I'd have to do a reading of the whole building. I would do it by satellite but I'd have to hack a military grad A satellite to do it and my systems don't have the juice to do it without being caught." Toki had his reasons obviously so I went ahead and removed the com and pressed it against the corner edge piece of the tar next to me. Before I could sneak off something caught my eyes.

I found that they were testing on some of the Lycan's inside, "We have to end this war." I muttered to myself before seeing another morph out into wolf form and hit a punching bag sending it flying into a wall on the first hit. The elders needed to know how bad this was. This was only one building. We needed to dig and see if there were more. I'll have to ask Toki if anything more traces back to that Yamamoro guy and go from there.

I snuck back off the roof before leaping onto the tree. Shimming my way back down I found Damon looking pissed, "I didn't give you the order to remove your ear piece. Next time don't do anything till you get the order." Without thinking I remarked, "I've been doing this on my own for long enough to know how to handle myself if need be and how to avoid Lycan's when doing espionage work." I went to walk away from him when he grabbed my arm and spun me into a tree nearby.

"I think its time we had a little talk about your punishment." My eyes widened at his words, "Still on com's guys." Toki reminded us. Damon removed his and refused to budge from in front of me, "Whatever your planning to do forget it." I went to go around him when he pushed me back against the tree and pinned me to it with his body, "No one else here to help…" he pulled my face towards his, "Your mine." His voice and whisper were dangerously low.

My instincts reacted as I slapped his hand away, "Leave me alone. I'm your second in command nothing more and you better believe if you try anything I'll make sure parts of you don't work for weeks." I threatened. He grabbed onto my throat slammed me hard enough into the tree to dizzy me, "You've been fucking that man for to long. I want what's mine back in my bed. You haven't been in it for to long." He said as he squeezed tighter.

I felt him against my hip as he pressed himself into me, "Damon…" I gasped as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He loosened his hold on me, "That's more like it." I used the added space to loop my legs higher around him. Wrapping them around his neck as I vaulted myself away from the tree. He lost his balance and walked backwards to regain it when I used the momentum to flip us around till I was on top, crotch in his face and he was on the bottom looking up at me stunned by the move.

"The only chance you'll ever have with me again is if I'm unconscious. Cause I'm never returning to your bed. You can threaten me, you can threaten Mamoru but at the end of the day you wouldn't do shit cause you wouldn't do ANYTHING to jeopardize your seat on the counsel." I left him only to find myself on my back. Damon came after me and I barely turned around in time for his tackle.

We rolled down and around for a few seconds, probably losing his com piece period as we came to an stop. "Why won't you leave us alone. You have two other women to go to." The look in his eyes was that of anger and hatred before he got up and left me there. Stunned but still. I stood up and walked with him back to the bikes we used to get here. I stopped before getting on the bike as he was and said, "Leave us alone and I won't say a word about any of that." It was my only way to avoid more conflict from arising.

He looked to pissed to care if anyone knew, "Your mine Usagi…all of you are mine to do what I please with. There is no bargaining to make." He looked at with anger and hate. There was a deeper emotion in there but it was tucked away under the anger at my decision to defy him and be with Mamoru. He lost his control over me and he knew it. He hated it. It was burning in his eyes and it made me wonder if I could trust him on the battlefield now.

"You made yours years ago for your family. You only get one with me." He sped away on his bike as I mounted my own and speed off after him. There was no more bargaining now, there was just him in his anger and I was in the center of it. When we got back we put the bikes away around back and went straight to his father's office. The projection in there was the best so after we ran into Toki whom I told to go get the elder himself.

"This better be good." The elder said as he walked in and sat down in his chair. We connected the camera to Toki's laptop and pulled up the images I had taken from the snap shots. Nearly a dozen photos were on the screen from the different corners of the buildings for what I could see to even angling the camera down and below the angle I was at to see that to. The images were astounding to say the least.

"They are building an army and from what we can tell its vast to. Toki were you able to get a reading on how many bodies were inside?" I asked. everyone looked to him. Then a knock sounded at the door, "Private meeting." Damon's father said, "Sir…" I knew that voice, "Its Mamoru." I noted to him. "Come in." Mamoru came in once he heard the elder give him the go ahead then shut the door closed behind him.

Damon looked visibly less pleased but even he knew that we had more important things at the moment to focus on. "Bodies what are we in a morgue?" Damon asked sarcastically, "I meant that cause we can't tell if its only Lycan's inside or if there are humans in there as well." I noted calmly. "I used the com from Usagi to get a better read on how many bodies are inside." A huge schematic came up with what the sound waves had come up with.

If it wasn't so dire this whole thing would be a unique art form to see but it was a remarkable view of the structure itself, something you couldn't get through the files he went through and the number of moving bodies inside. "Now I'm working on a program to find pulses inside the place but this is all I have for now." I noticed Damon's father stand up. "It looks like the total numbers are more than ours." He said.

I felt the need to placate him, "True but from what I saw no one was really combat training just testing really their skills. I don't think their combat ready yet. They have the numbers but not the required training to take us on. We would be able to take them out sir." I stated with confidence as he nodded his head, "We'd need enough soldiers ourselves to fight and right now our own cleaners aren't enough to fight that off." Damon said.

True. We had 'cleaners' here, myself included but it didn't mean we had the numbers the Lycan's did in the warehouse. I hated to even think of it but – "Why don't we just drop a dozen grenades in there and let them explode." Damon suggested, "Cause…" I began already knowing the outcome. It's the reason why I didn't voice out that exact idea. "The Lycan's have to one have defense system in operation." That was to start off with.

"Secondly, what's to stop the ones that are guarding or are trained form running out and telling their boss that we've hit their facility?" I knew he didn't like that but I didn't care about his bruised ego right now…even if he did. "We're not even a 100% sure if this is the only training grounds they have or if they have others." His father nodded in understanding as we truly didn't know. If this was it then yeah we'll take them out but till its confirmed it's not a good idea to rush in before its time.

I looked over at Mamoru, "We haven't even heard back from the other doctor on new updates yet." He nodded to me and got his phone out, ready to shoot out a text regarding the other hospital to the staff member he was speaking to. "Let's give it a few days. We can monitor this building with no interaction with what's inside, not even if its the pizza delivery guy and make sure it's the only one before we send out a 'we know about you' signal." It was fair and logical we just needed to make sure was all.

I turned around to face everyone and found myself feeling different. Like a leader…but that wasn't who I was. The man in front to my right was the leader. Damon's father and Damon himself were leaders, I was a good second in command that had good ideas. That was all. "We may know about them but they don't need to know that we know about them." I expressed to the occupants of the room.

"Spoken like a true leader…" I looked to see the elder. His expression was that of fondness one would have for a child and I had to admit my father would have probably have been friends with him. I couldn't help but let a little of that emotion creep into my eyes and saw the returning expression. I was starting to feel like I had a father again. Differently and odd considering but I did and it felt nice and warming.

Then I felt the waves of anger and hate coming off of Damon. "Whatever that makes me better is due to yours and your son's training over the years. I have much to thank you both for." Trying to put some of the attention onto Damon to avoid him making another attempt at me. To kill an elder or someone in succession to become an elder if the reasons were to be not just would find that vampire in the hottest water around. They would have to be judged by the counsel and very rarely was anyone found fit to be redeemed.

His eyes bore into me. Apparently, the attempt was in vain as he looked like he was restraining himself against me right now. "Whom do you trust to do this recon? It will be highly valuable and pivotal in our success?" he asked me. These requests I noticed were things one would ask the leader of the coven or the successor. Yet none of them were being asked to Damon…only to me and a cardinal rule of all vampires…you MUST answer any question asked by an elder. Its highly disrespectful not to.

Thinking on it I replied, "I can get Rei – chan and her pick of another for surveillance out there. I trust her judgement and her ability to handle whatever comes her way." His father arched a brow at that knowing who she also was to Damon. He looked over at his son and saw the anger before Damon turned his head away, avoiding his father's gaze. I wasn't sure what the issue was on that one but I did know that we needed to get this team out there.

"Approved. Make it happen. I'm counting on you Usagi." The elder said before nodding his head for our dismissal. I never was one for not obeying him so I nodded and walked out figuring to just go and tell her with Mamoru behind me rather than texting her. I had never had him say that to me before. To have an elder count on you for anything was an honor not to be taken lightly and I wasn't about to.

I barely paid heed to Damon as he stayed inside. If he wanted to blow up on his father so be it, but I didn't want to be in the middle of the fight, verbal or physical. Not only was it not my place but his father could easily end Damon if he wanted to so I held no worry for him and honestly after everything's said and done I held no worry over Damon either. I wondered briefly if that made me bad as a person but before I could think to much longer on it we got to Rei's room. I knocked a few times and she opened the door.

"What's going on?" she demanded. I saw the tv was on. It was her secret indulgence show on, "Still watching Friends?" I commented. She ignored me and walked inside allowing us entry, "Still in syndication. What's up?" she asked choosing to ignore me as she got back on her bed with her chips and a pepsi. "Just got back from some recon, need you to keep an eye for a few days on a building. We're going to check out a lead at another hospital." Something I forgot to explain to Damon's father that I would be doing.

"A few days watching a building?" she asked completely bored with the idea already. There's hundreds of Lycan inside. Making contact isn't a wise decision to make right now. We need more information than what we have. We gained a few bits but we need more. I told Damon's father you would be the one to do it." She looked shocked at the recognition but nodded her approval of it none the less.

"Good. If this proves to be a fight in the near future I definitely want to be a part of it." Rei was always ready for a fight. It was in her nature. "We'll be back. We're hitting up the hospital. If anything strings out as unusual text me. I'll have my phone on me." She looked at me oddly, "No phone calls allowed in hospitals." I explained as we left. She prepared to get ready as I texted her the address of the building.

"So to the hospital?" Mamoru asked. "Yeah we need to talk to the staff member you've been in contact with Ami – chan isn't it?" I asked. He nodded, "Good we'll start with her and move forward. If we can get even a little bit ahead of them it could potentially…" I began to say when Mamoru finished with, "Save the day." I looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah. Every little advantage we have will work in our favor in the long run." I said as we left the estate and got onto the back of my bike.

We arrived nearly an hour later at the hospital. Different design but still same thing. I took in my surroundings and found there to be no Lycan guards around so I ushered him inside where we went by the information desk, "Hai, I'm looking to speak with Ami - " Mamoru was cur off by a young woman that was around mid-twenties and had short dark hair with tints of blue in it. I had to admit I liked it.

"You must be Chiba, Mamoru." She stated. She looked like she recognized him but not he to her, "Hai and you - " she cut him off again, "Hai I'm Ami, allow me to take you to my office. And you are?" she asked me. I was not getting cut of here. "I'm Usagi, his…assistant." It was either that or body guard and I couldn't say that so assistant it was. "Wow an intern with an assistant. I don't ever remember getting that lucky in my young interning days." I was confused, "Your still interning correct?" I asked as she walked us to her office.

"Oh no, I haven't interned in a year. I have my own office now." Down another hallway we went as she asked Mamoru how he had an assistant, "I ah hired her recently to help with work overload due to all these cases for the animal attacks." I nodded to his response. _Good cover._ We arrived in her office where she shut the door, "Unfortunately other staff members have the audacity to intrude." She peaked out the tiny window of the door before turning to smile at us, "Have a seat." She ushered as Mamoru and I noticed there was only one seat.

Not wanting to sit anyways I stood, "So how many cases have there been?" I asked. She looked from me to Mamoru, "We were trying to figure out how many cases there have been for the reported animal attacks. The ones at the hospital I work at had a plethora of them." he explained as she sat down at her computer. I had been in control of things for so long that I forgot this was more of his territory than my own.

"Ours weren't as many but we did have an unusual amount. A Dr. Whiteman. He was a transfer from the states. He was trying to contact other hospitals about the surge in animal attacks in the area and had even tried going to the families to see if it was environmental about it." So looks like Mamoru wasn't the only one. There had been others that had tried. That was good to know, it gave us more links to the puzzle we didn't have.

Ami looked over her computer, "It was so sad to." now I was curious. "What was?" I asked. She glanced up at me, "He was found hung in his apartment a month after he had begun developing a file. There was a suicide note next to him. I think the news said that the note read 'I love you my dearest but I can't handle this anymore. Goodbye.' Man left his wife behind." She muttered as if it was wrong for him to have done so.

It made me think on what would have happened to Mamoru had our fates that night not have intertwined. "What do you think he meant by that? Did you work with him?" I asked. Now she was looking at me suspiciously. "What my assistant means is - " Ami cut him off again, "I know what she means. I don't know what he meant. He kept to himself. Unfortunately as often as a person works here there's so much for one to do that socializing isn't something that happens often." She explained.

I nodded my head and let that go…for now. Besides I had a feeling we had what we needed from her. Before I could suggest we leave Mamoru asked one last question, "How did you recognize me from the lobby? We've only ever spoken on the phone." She blushed. "Well we did go to med school together. We had a few classes." She was smitten with him. My ire as a vampire came up but I ignored it.

Even if my ire wanted to make a PDA scene it wasn't necessary. "Ah I remember now. It was good to see you again. I must say you've done quiet well for yourself." Mamoru took a moment to admire the office, "Hai, perhaps we could do lunch sometime." I shot my face to hers and saw the slightly shy girl within trying to breach out of her shell. I felt for her I did but he was taken, "I actually am with someone right now." He supplied. "Oh of course. My apologies." I smiled as she looked incredibly embarrassed now.

"No need to worry." I said. In an attempt to make her feel better I said, "His boyfriend is a real winner." I knew Mamoru was flamed up in the face as I turned to see him. The glance I gave was that of 'just go along with it'. Women were less likely to feel embarrassed or rejected by a guy if it was due to sexual orientation. I wanted her to be able to still reach out and connect with guys so I didn't want this rejection to stay with her.

She immediately looked relieved yet still embarrassed before she said, "Oh I did forget one thing. We may not have socialized but word had it that he found something unusual in the blood work done on the last attack victim. He said if it weren't for the blood culturist getting sick and him needing to take over for the day he wouldn't have found it. I hope that helps you." Mamoru nodded at her before we both walked out of the office.

He just looked at me with a frown as we exited. "Nani?" I asked. "Boyfriend?" he asked. I smiled a little, "Well I didn't want her to feel so rejected that she wouldn't try to talk to guys again. She looked ready to crawl into a hole, so saying you had a boyfriend would indicate it had nothing to do with her at all just that she didn't have the right parts to make you happy." I looked around and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Now let's get going. We have a better idea now of what happened." The next step would be seeing what Rei could find out. As it turns out the Lycan's had tried to build up an operation out here but failed when the doctor intervened. My best guess was once they killed him and made it look like a suicide. I had a feeling they didn't want to take another risk and choose a new hospital that was in a bigger and more highly populated area. More victims to add to their army and less chances of it raising a few brows. Smart.


	14. acceptance to 'stage a coup'

**SerenityxEndymion** : glad you think so.

 **jessielee14** : I do have them mapped out a bit but I've also been adding a bit as I go along. Especially if a new plot twist comes to mind that can work with the story. That will be coming shortly. Yeah I still have more to write out but for now there still a bit to come up. And Damon is the guy you love to hate. Lol funny thing is when I tried to 'humanize' him he became more narcissistic and has become more out of control, something you'll see coming up.

 **Guest** **(1)** : he just pressed himself against her. while he is stronger than her strength isn't everything…future note. 😊 lol

 **Mysticgrnbutterfly** : pretty much in a nut shell. Lol damon has issues that were never resolved and because of how he is now the help he'd need he'd never get because it would be admitting to fault and he'll never be ready to do that. Yeah I wanted her to gain that while giving damon this ideal of wanting to hate her but wanting to have sex with her even more. He's conflicted obviously. That is one spoiler I will give out, she won't be turned. I'm still trying to find a way to fit the other girls in periodically but so far there haven't been to many areas where I can venture and do that. Ami was a stretch already as I had originally only planned to do usagi and rei. Any ideas are helpful. 😊

 **Guest (2)** : will do.

 **Sarah** : no actually I went online last night and found that I had uploaded the same chapter twice last week and never deleted the incorrect one so I did that last night. I had incorrectly labeled the chapter as 12 when it was actually 13. My mistake.

 **Guest** **(3)** : that wasn't actually an update, I was correcting an error I made with the chapter uploads last week that I wasn't aware of till last night. Sorry.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : exactly. Its why his father is starting to question his ability to lead, not that his father saw it but he sees it in other ways. I think for Damon right now he's seeing that there's a war going on but from his perspective, they have so many vampires he's seeing it as more of 'we have the tools and vamp-power I don't need to do anything extra just yet'. He's thinking its just another battle whereas its not as simple as he thinks it is and he's going to find that out very soon. Right now he's letting his focus get shifted to thinking with his downstairs head cause for him that's a part of something he's lost control of and is trying to get it back. Bad thing is by throwing his focus there he's loosing sight of other aspects that are far more important making him feel closer to that breaking point.

8 reviews, though I know a few were from the confusion, sorry for the confusion in the chapters recently, I had one labeled wrong and must have had both uploaded instead of having it removed last week, so we still have more chapters to go. Now that I have the majority corrected 😊 please read and review!

A vampires forbidden love ch.14

Mamoru POV

It felt different and odd to walk around the mansion here like a free man. Other vampires greeted me and asked if I needed anything to work further on the Lycan problem. I was trying to come up with new theoretical ways to detect a Lycan before they became and see if there was anything that could stop a transformation. Unfortunately there wasn't to much within web portals that could be of real useful help.

There was a great deal of lore out there but so much of it over the years had been redacted and altered and in some cases called out as pure myth over truth that I couldn't find a reliable source there. I had even gone to the library in the mansion and found a few helpful tidbits but even after writing some notes down there wasn't so much I could come up with that would be useful to figuring out a solution.

Though I would love to see if I could get access to Lycan blood to examine it from a live patient on someone who's been a Lycan for a while and compare to someone who's just been turned. It is possible there's something there though doubtful. It's why I never brought it up. I rarely ran into Damon. The few times I did he was ignorant to me as he was more interested in being a brooding jerk to the others.

I felt the need to apologize on his behalf since it was kinda my fault being present here but the first time I tried the others refuted it stating it was his own problem if he couldn't handle being mature about things. I felt like I had respect here and that felt so strange and good at the same time. I felt a part of something bigger than myself again. First it was the hospital now something that had a great purpose to. Protecting the innocents of our world and fighting those that wanted us all dead.

I remember seeing the elder, Damon's father, walking along the hallways and seeing the respect he produced by simply walking. Everyone stopped in their duties as if he were royalty and didn't resume till he was gone. Damon, of what little I did notice, didn't hold the same favor. It felt this sort of sixth sense now that I was a vampire. I could practically sense his dislike of me, his anger at his father and his jealousy, anger and lust at Usagi.

It was strange to sense it but kind of handy to. I was improving in my hand to hand combat skills and even learning how to control how much strength I used to hit. I knew I was improving well when I gave one of the vampires training a broken nose. His buddy looked at me with a tinge of pride before advising me to work better on the control but that I was on the right path. It bode well for me that he thought I was improving my skill set. I wanted to show them that I could be more than just useful for the doctorial things.

Usagi for her part I remember came back from the recon operation with Damon with her own scratches and bruises but neither expressed what happened. They both looked furious with each other and she refused to acknowledge his mere existence for the next few hours in the early morning. She instead went down to the gym for training on the punching bag as he called upon on of his other women as Rei stated she was busy. From the look on his face he was surprised but acted as if it were nothing.

He instead went further down the hall to some red headed vampire named Ail as she welcomed him into her room. You'd think she won the lottery when he walked in. Door closed I didn't even bother to try and figure that one out. I walked away myself. The further away from Usagi and me he was the better as far as I saw it. I had also been glad that along with my training to hone in my new senses the need for blood wasn't so powerful.

As long as I had my daily doses in my coffee. The headaches went away in about a week's time as Usagi said they would. I kept getting tempted to take Advil for them but I knew it was pointless. Usagi had even insisted I get more blood in my coffee since I was a little bit bigger than her. Admittedly I worried about handling so much blood in me. The stories told about what happened with Diamond made me worry a bit.

I knew I wasn't him and this wasn't 1800 whatever but everyone does react differently and everyone does handle the blood lust differently. I had had conversations with several vampires on when they turned and most of them said as long as you have someone to guide you through it makes the transition that much easier. Making the time during it fly by and you don't have that much of the blood lust pressuring you to give in.

I had at one point been fearful that I would break since the servants here were compelled human's but I never once did and I held that thanks to Usagi. She may not have been there every second of every day but her presence when it was there made me feel so at peace that I never even though about the need for the red substance. I just wanted my girl next to me. Holding her as we made love, chatted, laughed together and even planned out this big all out assault against the enemy.

That whole day Usagi and I stayed in the mansion down near where Toki's study was and poured our mental energies into strategies that could be useful in the elimination of the whole place where the Lycan's were at. We were trying to come up with a solution that would be effective in killing them all, saving any humans, if there were any and not letting the public get wind of such a big ordeal.

The world wasn't ready to know that the things that go bump in the night really did exist and could kill them. I had a deeper respect for Usagi's job now. She did so much I really admired her tenaciousness and ability to do whatever it took to keep others safe. Even at her own peril. After finding out about her family and that scientist guy I had a feeling that part of why she did what she did was to make up for what she couldn't do back then. Survivors guilt was a terrible thing to weight a person down.

I had actually seen it happen with patients I had before all this happened. Some came in with broken bones so badly from street fights. Wanting to get even for their friends or family that was taken from them. Feeling guilty for surviving an attack made against them and finding that they were the only survivors can leave one feeling depression, lonely and in need of trying to figure out why they lived while they decide to take matters into their own hands and go after those that took their friends out.

Usagi suffered from that but did eventually get past. I could see that it lingered around. Her memory of what happened all that time ago still haunted her. She never got to have that normal life once Damon came around. He ripped that from her and made her a sex slave. How she survived everything that's she's been through and retain her humanity and not be an emotionless vampire that didn't care was a miracle.

One that I was grateful for or else I might not be here. Sure I held a little idolism towards her but only because she was this incredible beautiful person. One that I planned to show her exactly how happy she made me…later on. Right now we were still strategizing. "The warehouse has a ridiculous amount of entrances and exits." She muttered in complaint. We were looking over the blue prints of the place now.

As we looked it over I heard a noise behind us and found the elder himself coming in, "What do we have so far?" he asked. Respectfully Usagi nodded her head and said, "While we've been going over the potential scenarios I think we might need some added help." I looked to her as she went over what she meant, "While I do agree that we should take this place out we need to do it surgically." He nodded for her to continue.

"Obviously we can't risk the human world finding out so straight up dropping a bomb on it won't work." The slight humor in it had his raising his brow at her but he said nothing, "I figure we'd have to put at least three vamp's in at each exit and entry point but with that many vampire's there it leaves this coven vulnerable to an attack if they decide to." now I got it. It was another reason to admire her.

She was always trying to think of every vantage point. Every perspective. "You think they would dare hit here?" the elder asked, almost questioning her but she barely flinched, "I think if they see so many of us here they will automatically assume this coven is rip for the picking." She stated with confidence. "Not that the coven couldn't hold its own, it is a fortress here but the last thing we need is to be that split and divided to the point where we give them a vulnerability to attack and gain entry." He seemed to smile a little now.

"As it is I want to do one more recon job on the warehouse this is all being done at. Plus I want to get into Yamamoro's finances. See what other properties are his and make sure that there's no extra surprises waiting for us." Now she looked to have the elder's utter attention and mine. "If we attack without all the facts we could get ambushed by something that we just haven't seen yet." He nodded.

"Like the western coven." The elder muttered, "Correct. They had no idea that the Lycan's had managed to make silver nitrate bullets. Those that transformed attacked and those that stayed in their human forms shot the bullets to ensure the elder lineage would die out there." Then she looked to me, "Its why we have the tinted sensitive windows here. The bullet proof glass. The bars on the windows and doors for such emergencies." I nodded.

"This is our home and we refuse to lose another to them." her words were of conviction. It was something that I could tell made the elder pleased to hear, "So how many do you think we'd need?" I looked to her again, "Not sure and I don't want to give out numbers before I know for sure. To ask for them now and to need more would end up becoming futile for us. Its why I want to do another recon job. Get a better look at the inside. We don't need any surprises." The elder nodded his head.

"Once you have the number let me know. What of progress on the hospital front?" he looked to me now, "My contact that the other hospital just proved that yes there was activity happening but it seemed to drop when they killed the doctor that was figuring it out." He looked slightly stunned by that, "I wonder what would have happened now if it weren't for our Usagi here being there on that fateful night." I gave him a knowing look. Both of us fully aware of what could have happened that night if she hadn't been there.

I had her to thank for so much. "Luckily we don't have to know." she interrupted, "I think what happened was that the doc at that hospital got suspicious and it got him killed. The Lycan's couldn't afford any more heat over there due to the death as obvious there needs to be an investigation done as to why the doc was dead and if it was in fact a suicide." True, the hospital would have had a full on investigation.

Can't exactly build a werewolf army if the hospital you're army is getting sent to has come under investigation. People pay attention these days. "The Lycan's can't have that heat nor that that risk onto themselves especially if their making an army so they instead fled to Mamoru's hospital." It was plausible. I nodded to the elder, "It makes sense. They seem to have this deadline to have the army ready by." Which did seem to be the case. "This Yamamoro seems to want this handled yesterday." That gave the elder pause.

"Yamamoro is a wicked beast in his own right but if he seems to have a deadline then its with greater purpose that you find it. You find out whatever you need." He spoke as Toki came around the corner, "So do these numbers mean anything to anyone?" he pulled them up on the big screen in the corner. It was seemingly a random series of numbers. "Could it be a date?" I asked noticing it started with a 0.

"Bloody brilliant. I kept thinking of sequential numbering systems." He noted, "Could be their target date to do something big." Usagi noted, "It's the date of the great battle we fought." We all looked back to the elder, "I never thought he was a beast of this magnitude." I was curious, "Sir?" I asked, as respectfully as possible. He looked to me, "It was the date we had the battle. Many of our kind were lost to it." He looked to be in mental anguish.

Closing his eyes briefly, "Many died that day…including my mate…she was an elder as well…Damon's mother." _Holy…_ "Gomen." I apologized bowing my head in respect. An automatic response, "Don't apologize." He looked at me. He looked form me to Usagi and back again. I looked to Usagi myself and wondered if he saw something that I wasn't seeing. I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost her. I didn't even want to think about what I would do. To spend eternity without her would be my hell.

The elders features were that of a man in reflection of great loss, "He's making a symbolic gesture. He thinks he can do so by killing us all on the exact date as the first battle was had. I'll give the man credit for the moment but he won't get under our skin that easily." Now he sounded more upset than any hint of distraught. "Usagi you make your recon trip and make sure that if they have anything new to report it to the tactics immediately. I refuse to take risks in this." He stated with anger.

"I agree. Usagi just like last time take someone with you." I would volunteer but I wasn't sure if she would – "Mamoru can come with me then. A recon trip would be good training." She noted. I looked over and the elder agreed, "Take him out but he is your responsibility. Gather what you can. Return back here no later than dawn." He remarked and began to walk out. I noticed Usagi and Toki begin to talk so I boldly walked to the elder.

"Sir if I may…" he turned around and looked to me. I gulped by the sheer presence of the man in front of me, "I've notice you get this odd expression in your eyes to me and Usagi sometimes. Is it okay that we're…?" I didn't know what to call us really. _My girlfriend? My lover? Could I call her my mate?_ He smiled, "Young man…the two of you remind me of how my own love and I were…" I could see the expression of happiness run across his features.

"My beloved Delilah and I were two of the most powerful elders ever to rule side by side. When Damon came in he was a sweet loving boy. I loved my wife, my mate beyond words. I see how the two of you look at one another and I see the same love that I hold for my Delilah to this day." Wow…I had no idea. "Sir…" my voice softened, "I had honestly hoped that my son would have come around when it came to matters of the heart but alas he hasn't…" he turned his head away on that one.

"So when I see the two of you working with such ease together and the love growing stronger by the day it only serves as a reminder that this coven will have the strength it truly needs to move forward into its future. When Delilah and I were together we were unstoppable. When she was taken from me it was the most heart wrenching thing I ever had to deal with." the pain he must have felt.

He moved closer to me and it caused me to straighten up a bit, "Don't let my son's foolish pursuits take you from her." I nodded in utter agreeance. I would never let that prick come between us…ever. "More importantly…fight for her with your last breath, because to live without the one you love is to live an eternity of agony and loneliness in your heart. Usagi reminds me so much of my Delilah…she's the daughter we wished to have…" I could see a tear forming in his eye.

"Was she…?" I didn't dare voice out my question but it seemed the elder knew what I was going to ask, "Hai…Delilah had been pregnant with our second child when she was taken from me." I could only imagine the horror he had to deal with afterwards. "I never told Damon. Not another elder…not anyone…only she and I knew…" thankfully there were no other vampires within range to hear us.

"Usagi is the daughter I never had…and you…" he gave a tiny hint of an accepting smile to me, "You are the man that will make her endlessly happy. I can already see it. But you need to win this war first before you can enjoy and reflect in your happiness. We thought we had everything planned out then to but we failed." This must have been eating away at him all this time, "That's why Usagi is so important to you." I figured it out.

"She became that way a long time ago. Make her happy and you will never have to worry about me ever." I looked to him oddly and slightly fearfully, "Cause if you do break her heart I will kill you myself." I nodded with a tinge of fear in me. The elder could and would do it for sure. "Sir I love her more than anything else in the world…I shouldn't considering the time frame but I do. I don't think I could handle it if she were to…" I could even voice it out myself. He patted my shoulder, "How did you do it all these years?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I buried myself in my work. I hadn't had a choice. I was an elder and other than a one-month grievance I wasn't able to do what I really wanted to do." I looked at him for an explanation, "I wanted to be placed in a casket right next to her mauled form for eternity. Sleep till I was unable to be woken and the have my lifeline be severed. I wanted to die." That's a deep seeded love. I wondered how he was such a man and yet Damon was…Damon.

"But you couldn't…" I surmised. He nodded, "You needed to be there for Damon and the coven." I concluded. "I raised him as best as I could but once he came into his own as a vampire he made his own decisions and I didn't stop him. I should have but we can't change the past…only see how it can benefit our future. Don't let go of her…the loose will make you want to die as well." I noticed Usagi looking at me startled now.

Probably due to my talking with the elder by myself and talking to him without it being in his office, "Mamoru…" he gained my attention back, "If you truly love her as I can see she does to you stand by her side and do what's right by her as she has to you. Damon wanted you dead and still does yet she defies him at every instance now. That's true love." He then walked off before I could voice anything more.

Usagi came up to me, shock on her face, "What was that about?" She demanded. Not angry but curious and cautious. "Just something between guys." It was true. She gave me this skeptical look before she said, "And that something is?" she asked, pursuing it further. I smiled, "Just that he's cool with us being together." Which was true and it was all she was getting…for now. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her sink into the embrace a little. Conforming her lithe body to me just a little bit better.

It felt nice and natural. "So how about tonight when you get back we have a little alone time in your room." I suggested, giving her a tiny taste of me rubbing just under the radar of anyone that could walk by. "You are so naughty…" she whispered so shocked before she kissed me, "We should get back to that room now." I managed to get out. Trying to guide her back there, "We should finish in there." She tried to separate and pull me back in.

"Usagi we should do the recon before we make plans for an attack." I reasoned. She looked at me, "I will concede to that." She walked with me as we fast walked back to the bedroom. I just had to have her. After that conversation with him then to have her come up to me afterwards, I needed to reaffirm to myself that she was here with me and not to waste a second of time with her. I loved her and I could literally feel it.

We began to walk back to her room when we were interceded by Damon. Seriously is there a bell or something we can put around his neck? Maybe a tracking device for him, "Ah Usagi just the girl I was looking for." He remarked at her. I acted nonchalant but reality was I didn't trust this guy for anything. Not as a vampire not as a regular person. "What do you want?" she asked him. "You and I have some unfinished bedroom business." He said.

Sher laughed. Seriously she actually laughed. I turned my head over to look at her as she had a good chuckle before saying, "Damon if we actually could get high I would ask if you were cause seriously…?" she snapped, going from laughter to serious 'are you kidding me?' in seconds flat, "I made myself pretty clear on that. Its not going to happen again. Let it go." She made a motion to walk away as Damon grabbed at her arm.

Out of reflex I grabbed at his own arm and twisted it around to pull him from her and push him away form us both, "Why don't you lay off? She's made herself clear and we are together now so back off." I could see the vampire in him flashing as his eyes light up a bit. "Don't test me boy." He warned agitated. I stood in front of her, not that she needed me to fight for her but it was a natural reaction, and said, "Name's not boy its Mamoru and you'd do well to remember it cause I'm not going anywhere."

I pulled Usagi to come along with me when he grabbed at her arm again only this time he grabbed it within enough force to stop us both in our tracks before pulling her into his personal space, "Don't think for a second that I can't snap your neck before you know what hits you…" the threat was very real. Damon's need to be in control of this was getting out of hand…if it hadn't already.

"Damon…" she was about to retort when Toki came around the corner, "Damon, Usagi, Mamoru just the trio I wanted to see." we all three looked at him as Damon released Usagi's arm, or rather allowed her to pull her arm free of his grasp. "Toki." He said, politely though there was an underlying current of anger for the interruption. Toki looked at him oddly and kept a distance from him.

We nodded our hey's as Toki looked at us or rather at me, "Listen Mamoru I just wanted to say were all really happy about your contributions to the research regarding your recon mission going down tonight." He said as I noticed some others in the area giving me welcome smiles. It was refreshing to be honest. I felt like I could be a bit more open and not just follow Usagi around all the time.

There was no longer any major fear that Damon would try something now due to the vast amount of other vampires that liked my efforts here. Don't get me wrong though, I wasn't letting my guard down or anything. Damon was a volatile man and vampire. Something told me when the time was right he would make a move that would cost someone something precious to them and not care what it did to them. Honestly the further away Usagi and I were from him the better but we also had work to do.

Usagi spoke up, "Hai, Mamoru and I will be leaving tonight around 8pm for the warehouse." I could tell Damon looked clueless but didn't say anything. "Yeah, I ah ran into a few others that guard the estate and they said that they can no longer smell the hint of Lycan's near the area anymore." I didn't know they could smell them that well. "They actually ventured out further to see if they could sense anything then but nothing." I smiled.

I was happy that things were seemingly getting better, "I'm glad." It was a bit refreshing. I felt like I was building up a foundation here as another member of the cove. "By my calculations which I explained to them…" he thumbed back behind himself as an example, "If you hadn't figured it out and begun to help us we would have been over run and as good as we are as vampires we can still die and we can still be taken down."

I knew my efforts were positive but to find out that their numbers were dwindled down that much made me glad though it also made me want to have Ami ask around to other hospitals now and see if it was still stopped or to see if they picked up and went somewhere else…again. We didn't need it. "There's a lot of vampires around here glad to have another addition." I was shell shocked, "Arigato." I nodded and looked to see Damon displeased with this, "And Damon…" both vampires looked each other in the eyes.

"What is it Toki I have things to do." He said acting uncaring about whatever Toki had to say to him. I gained the impression that Damon was annoyed by anyone that was in favor of me, "While their out doing that can you dig up anything you can on Yamamoro…I'm trying to hack into this satellite feed that way when we do make our attack against them I can alert you all to any police coming your way or even more Lycan's." it was an excellent idea.

"Yeah that sounds great." I commended, "That way you could quarterback from here when that final attack gets made. You can be our eyes and ears on the outside and we can focus more on the actual attack." Toki was pleased with him agreeing with his idea, "Yeah so I'll be to busy with hacking to look up anything further. Honestly it would be good to know if that prick has any more properties we need to be aware of."

Damon damn near phished it away as if it wasn't necessary before saying, "Toki that's your job. Not mine." I said without thinking, "Damon were all doing jobs that we weren't originally supposed to do. I was doing research before getting into field work so maybe you can finding something new. A fresh set of eyes." I tried. Really I knew I shouldn't have spoken directly to him. The look of 'I hate you don't talk to me' was written in bold letters across his forehead. He was fuming.

"I'll get in touch with Rei – chan on this…" Usagi began looking to Toki, "I think having her on standby for us would be beneficial if she's available. That way if we run into trouble, though I doubt we will it is a recon mission, we'll need her to help us out. It is Mamoru's first time out in the field." It was plausible so when she pulled out her phone to call Rei the call lasted for about five seconds before Rei ended it, "Rei – chan said she's decided to watch over that Lycan woman to see if she can find out anything more."

Good idea but that left – I looked over at Damon whom in all honesty reminded me of someone waiting to implode or explode. I hated to even ask but if Rei was busy doing that then the only other vampire I knew that had combat training was - "Maybe Damon - " he immediately balked at the very idea of it. "Fuck that!" Damon snapped at me. His whole presence screamed I'd rather die than be second to you.

We all looked to him due to his outburst, "I don't need you to try and include me in the fucking recon mission out of fucking pity." He then directed himself at her, "I should be the one going out there with you." He looked back at me as his ire grew, "Let your pathetic Mamoru be the fucking back up!" he turned his anger towards me and he was getting louder. "Actually…" Toki looked to be straightening his back out.

As if he were preparing to stand up to Damon something that I got the feeling he either rarely did or never did, "Usagi has a point." Damon turned his ire to Toki as he took a hesitant step in our direction. Obviously preferring to be closer to those that could intercede if need be. Not that I thought Toki couldn't handle himself, probably could if he had to, but my guess was he was a tech guy for a reason. I don't think he had much for combat skills.

Damon took that as an insult. It was clearly seen on his face. "If Mamoru's going to be going out there to help us out he can start with a simple recon mission." Damon looked pissed that Toki was agreeing with Usagi regarding my help on the mission. Something tells me his holier than thou attitude wasn't being taken by the other vampires anymore and was coming undone and he was beginning to see it.

Damon looked livid that not only was Toki appearing to side but vocally as well. "Are you fucking serious?" he walked a foot closer. "Letting some newbie dick hole vamp help out with such an important mission?" Damon barked. His own vocal decibels getting louder. Toki gulped at the obvious anger coming from him before another vampire, the name eluded me at the moment came up.

"Hey take a chill Damon." He had a wine glass of what I presumed was blood in his hands as it didn't appear to be as watery as wine was, "It's a simple recon mission like Usagi said." He held up his glass to her, "She knows what she's doing out there, hell you trained her on a lot of that shit yourself and…" he looked at me and Usagi, "Besides…Mamoru's pretty good at the hand to hand combat from what the others have told us." A compliment.

Something that I knew Damon would hate. He literally was getting bombarded by other vampires around telling him to ease up and stop being so - "Listen here you little asshole…" it seemed the esteemed vampire was having no more of anyone telling positive things about me nor saying anything against him. It almost felt like the beginnings of a 'stage a coup' was coming upon us.

As in Damon was slowly being replaced and seen for the ass that he is and the others were starting to see that perhaps he wasn't the esteemed leader he had made himself out to be. If it hadn't been for everything he'd ever done to Usagi I would actually feel more remorseful and sorry for him but due in part to what he had done over the decades I didn't. His eyes flashed again, a show of power over the others.

He was stronger I knew that a lot of others here but he wasn't strong enough to take on all of them if this got out of hand and became physical. He walked up to the wine glass vampire and spat, "If you think for one second that - " "DAMON!" the shout was short and curt. Vampires in that direction parted ways like the red sea around his father as he came in to see what was going on. I looked over in that direction and noticed the small group of vampires watching the spectacle, "Father I was - "

"Silence!" he shouted. Somehow the man spoke loud enough to be heard but not to loud enough to seem that upset. It was the silence way he was that had everyone hanging onto what would be said next. Even Damon as pissed as he looked about and noticed the spectacle that was being made and had enough in him to look like he was feeling somewhat idiotic for unintentionally creating a scene.

"Usagi…" she and I both looked to the elder, "You and Mamoru go and get your end taken care of." Before we could move Damon said, "We were discussion something father." He was gripping his knuckles so hard they were getting white. "We are in need of finishing it without the audience." He was trying to get the rest to disperse and some did but some didn't. That made Damon pause.

"Hai, I heard your words. Hell half the coven could hear it from your loud obnoxious tone." I could only imagine how pissed off Damon was now. His father was scolding him to a degree in front of the remaining vamps in here. That had to be humiliating. "Mamoru being out on a recon job for something so important is absurd." He directed his reasoning to his father. Though if I remember correctly the elder agreed to it earlier.

Before leaving the basement area we had been in he did agree to it. Usagi had presented it in a manner that would be beneficial for all. "In fact anyone who agrees with it is quite foolish." I couldn't help but wince at that. His own father did and now he was about to get hit head on with his fathers anger over it. The elder's eyes widened a bit before saying, "Is that so…?" as if giving him an out to correct his wording. Damon nodded his head. Oh boy.

"DO NOT presume to act as if I don't know what I'm doing!" it was the first time I saw the elder upset to this degree before. Even Damon looked to be reigning himself back in. "Father these next few weeks are to crucial to let someone so fresh lend a hand in anything beyond his initial reason for helping would be to risky for us to take as a whole." He tried to subdue the angered elder from his earlier words.

"Your right that these next few weeks are going to be crucial which is why it's all hand's on deck…so to speak. I've already reached out to our neighboring coven for any aid that they can lend when the time is needed. You will be the backup and do your research." He stepped closer to Damon, "Am I in any way unclear as to your responsibility to this coven?" it looked as if Damon was treading a fine line between disobeying and utterly disrespecting his father in this power struggle that appeared to be going on.

"No…sir." His father looked over to the two of us, "I expect a full report in the am. Try to see if you can get closer and make sure to inform Damon if anything happens." We nodded as he walked away. Damon got into Usagi's face once the hallway cleared up a bit. Even Toki left to go back to his hacking. "Don't think for a fucking second that this is over. We have much to discuss." I saw the fire in Damon's eyes as he walked away to the office, "What do you think he'll do?" I asked her.

"He'll look for a way to get even." She surmised. "He'll do some research to help out but only enough then see whom else he can shuffle it off to. Damon has this weird thinking process that this place is impenetrable." She looked about the walls of the estate, "Its not like it's not heavily fortified but nothing is impenetrable. All it takes is one person making that one mistake and it could cost us everything." It sounded like it had happened before.

"What he'll really be putting focus into is getting even. Though how he will with everything going on is anyone's guess." She noted. She started to walk back toward her room, "He's only ever been okay with getting sidelined if he was going to jump into bed with…" she darted her eyes to me really quickly, "Anyways that was the only time otherwise he prefers to go out and do it himself." I got that she didn't like to talk about it with me.

I understood, I wasn't a fan of what she had to go through myself. "He's just the type of guy that has very little trust in anyone new doing anything like this unless he's with them." briefly I wondered why she didn't invite him to go with us but I knew why. I didn't know how I knew but I just knew that he would make an attempt against my life and Usagi would get hurt badly in the process…it was something I couldn't ever let happen.

"Sounds like he just wants to make sure the job gets done right." I tried to reason. I did actually know people like that. Had to be done their way. Control freak needs. "No, he has very little trust in anyone. He's always had that issue. If he's worked with you dozens of times before then he'll trust it but not for a first timer." She explained. "Besides…" she looked up to me and stopped in her tracks, "I just don't trust him not to do something stupid…" I knew deep down what she really meant to say.

She was afraid he'd try to get me killed even if by accident. It was the very same thing I feared he would try to do. though in my minds eye he would try, she would intercede and he'd either hurt her or accidentally kill her. Question is would he be remorseful considering their past? Would he be able to stop himself or would he end up killing her and just getting a new blonde mistress to bed?

The expression in her face said it all. I honestly didn't know what I'd do if I didn't have her in my life right now. I needed to show her that which shit was going to go down we weren't going to waste any time we had to have for each other. I wanted to remove that grim look off her face, "So bed?" I asked in a blunt manner. She looked stunned that that was where my head was at when she said, "You know what, lets."

We both continued on our trek to her room noticing other vampires along the way that acknowledged us and nodded at me. I really had become another member of this coven and it was feeling like a nice little support system. I'm pretty sure I had Toki's support and Rei's especially since she was voluntarily 'babysitting' that Lycan woman till we heard anything that tied hopefully Yamamoro to the attack and not another Lycan player.

It was an unfortunately possibility that we wouldn't get confirmed till she blabbed it. So once we rounded another corner we reached the door and went inside. I locked the door as she kicked off her boots and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "Fuck! I've never felt so passionate towards anyone in my life as I feel towards you." I admitted. She smiled, "I feel the same way. Its like there's this kinetic energy." She described. "Exactly." I agreed.


	15. time together & pure evil

**SerenityxEndymion** : were starting to get to the part that I can't wait to write. Lol it'll more action packed going forward.

 **jessielee14** : I have been adding to the chapter ideas a bit but it is also planned out. I have to do it that way or else I'd be so lost in this. Lol and that scene is coming up shortly. 😊 Damon has a lot of things coming to him but he's going to try to redeem himself…a little bit. Its always sad to see a story coming to an end but at the same time some stories need to. once the next underworld film comes out I MIGHT do something in addition but only if one does.

 **Guest** **(1)** : just pressed himself against her. he in the end wouldn't do that due to his own pride. So I try to work around it as much as I can.

 **Mysticgrnbutterfly** : cute. 😉 he won't move on because for him it would be letting go of that control that he so desperately needs and he's losing it in other areas now so he's trying to gain what little he has with others. Yeah I wanted to have her see that eventually just because you do accept another parental figure into your life it doesn't mean that you've forgotten the old one and she's realizing she has more support than she knows. Yeah I thought that was funny to. lol I'm working to see if it would be a good idea but I don't think so…also she was really looking into it, what she knew was hospital knowledge that she only shared since mamoru's a doctoring intern. I've been wondering if I should have him staked but it might be to on the nose. I believe that in showing how he's losing momentum with things shows that without his carefully crafted lifestyle the real him comes forward. Honestly I didn't think to, I felt Delilah was a name more commonly used during that time frame and it fit better with what I had in mind. As for the Damon part, that wouldn't have worked well for what I had in mind. He may have mommy issues but not like that. He saw usagi initially as another mistress and hates that he does feel love for her cause he doesn't want to feel the same heartbreak his father went through. He saw it and doesn't want to experience it. Though I do see your point regarding the elder finding a fatherly affection towards usagi and while it would have also been close to the underworld bit it would have been a little to on the nose for me. I know your not picking so your fine and yes I was trying to work the girls in but in the end I wasn't initially planning on putting them in.

 **Guest** **(2)** : great and I will.

 **Sarah** : it did I just had to make an adjustment, sorry for that.

 **Guest** **(3)** : yeah I had to fix that sorry.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : he could have and even usagi is seeing that he's not thinking clearly at all and is making bad decisions due to it. His ego will be his downfall. Lol I guess I did give him more 'screen time' but it was necessary to showcase his perspective…plus I kinda wish we had gotten something similar with Kraven in Underworld so yeah…😉 and while Rei might eventually the other mistress starves for his attention to much to refute him. The elder may not feel to fondly for his son but there's always the girl he sees as a daughter to him. 😊

Nice 8 reviews, sorry I didn't get the chance to update last night, was on the phone with my sis in NY for nearly 6 hours, she's coming to the end of her internship next month and is completing her masters degree with her last class and graduates in may so its going to be a busy time coming plus I have no internet till Wednesday since I officially moved!

A vampires forbidden love ch.15

Mamoru POV

We continued to kiss as it felt like we were on fire with each other. My whole body felt aflame with her so close by. Its like she had this inane ability to turn me on so hotly I couldn't think past her or what she was able to do to me. I wondered if it had anything to do with us being a couple now if maybe there was something more to this vampire thing than meets the eye. I'd have to ask the elder about that one.

I bent downward and lowered my arms to lift her up by backs of her thighs and wrapped her legs around my waist. She did so naturally as I walked us forward till my knees hit the bed. The smile on her face was priceless as I felt the heat of her core against my length beneath my jeans. I wanted to say 'she'd be the dearth of me' but that might get taken out of context with how things are around here.

I used the little bit of momentum I had to gently drop us on the comforter as my hands pulled at her tank top to remove it. Her flesh colored bra was something that made my eyes want to zoom in just to make sure I was seeing a lacy bra and not her actual breasts. It had me doing a double take and half glad she did have one on and half wishing she hadn't. on one hand I didn't want other to be gawking at her but I would have loved it if she wasn't and I was the one who got to indulge in seeing her nipples poking out…but only me.

I wouldn't want her to be bra less in front of Damon ant any point. He was already trying to be with her even with me around. Fat chance I'd let that happen. She must have noticed the lingering gaze I had on her breasts as she reached back behind herself to unhook the bra with one hand and pull it off her form with ease. Her breasts came popping out and were simply perfection as I gawked at them.

Her little nipples were hardened and seemed to be waiting for me. I didn't hesitate. I bent down to lean over the bed latching onto a nipple as she moaned in delight. Her hand coming up to hold my head to her as I lavished it with my tongue not relenting as I pushed her further onto the bed with my own body weight and held her tightly to me. I switched breasts not wanting the other to feel neglected in the onslaught of need and passion.

It pulled another groan and whimper from her lips making me that much more determined to make the most of this little bit of time we had together. In an hour's time we were leaving for that mission they referred to it as and we'd have to have our heads in the game. This was so much needed for us both with all the running around and war talk going on we needed a break to just be with each other.

To be a couple and to relax before the recon mission we were going on. With all the back and forth, running around and evading Damon when we could was in all honesty getting tiresome and a break was surely needed and wanted. Even if it was only for a little while. Feeling her nipple in my mouth was delicious tasting even as she whimpered from the contact and gripped my head that much harder in her hands. I looked up and saw her head moving back and forth as if she were trying to contain herself.

"Usa…" she took a moment but finally looked down at me, "Be yourself as I am with you." She nodded and with speed I didn't know she had she cupped my cock from the outside of my pants and gave a gentle squeeze that had me gasped sharply on. I staggered with my form over hers and pressed my lips harder against her nipples that were between them…I had to struggle not to bite down hard on the nubs of pleasure especially as she cried out in need.

I wanted cries of pleasure, not ones of pain. I struggled to release her nipple and even gave it a little extra lap with my tongue to sooth any discomfort. I looked up at her face seeing the need and want for me in them etched across it. I realize I never felt more in love in that moment than with anyone ever before. I looked into her eyes and saw deep down inside someone who wanted to be accepted for everything and was terrified she wouldn't be.

I smiled, "Your incredible." It was all my brain would allow me to functionally get out before the realization dawned on me. It was just a tiny bit difficult to maintain a level of control when the woman you realized you love more than your own life had your balls practically in her hands and you wouldn't have it any other way yet you needed her to release them literally that way you wouldn't come on the spot made it that much more difficult. So when she did release me from her palm I felt a sense of lose and yet a sense of relief.

I hadn't planned on letting the party end just yet so when I went in to kiss her I froze as her hand snaked its way down and go underneath the jean my jeans and encircled in a tight fit over my cock. "Usa…" I was struggling for control. I could feel something rising with me, a need to dominate and control this but I fought against it. "Mamoru…" I angled my head upward to see her face. So serene and peaceful yet the lust was there.

As if it were taunting me like a sailor to a mermaid. "Hai…?" I managed to get out with some amount of ease. Though I could have sworn it came out more like a croak. "Give me all of you…" her words were soothing and suddenly I felt the control leave me yet I felt so in control of things to. It was weird and bizarre yet I felt totally at ease and in control of things. I knew my vampire side was pulling at me but I also knew that Usagi's presence was giving me this gentle calm that made me feel like I could take on anything.

Or anyone…thoughts of taking Damon out entered my mind before she began to pump me up and down. Safe to say my thoughts of Damon evaporated and left nothing but her in my head behind. My jeans were shoved down my butt past my hips as I pulled her jeans down leaving behind only her panties. She lifted up her rear as I reached forward and pulled her panties along with her jeans down and off.

There was a moment of giggles when we forgot about her boots but I quickly pulled those off with her socks before finishing off with her pants and panties. Before I could lean back in she placed her foot against my chest, "I want you naked to." I smiled at her request and quickly shed the rest of my clothes before standing at the front of the fairly large bed as she pushed herself further back on it only to have me pull her forward.

She looked at me confused. "Just wait…" I commanded gently as I pulled her legs to the edge of it and kneeled before her. I spread her legs wider for entry as I lifted her legs over each shoulder of mine for access to her quivering heated core. I began to lick gently and suck with the right amount of tenderness and roughness for her to cry out in absolute pleasure. Her hips rising off the bed as I put my hands on her hips to hold her down.

Her hands grasped at the bed sheets as I continued my onslaught of her inner core. Her juices coating my mouth and dribbling down my chin as I ate her out with an urgent need. Hearing her whimpering moans and cries that I knew had to be reaching the far reaches of the estate as I pleasured her. I was going to follow the advice of the elder and not let anything or anyone stand in our way of happiness.

I licked and sucked till she begged me to let her cum, "Please Mamo…" her words were lost on her as she came off of my actions down there alone. I felt my ego and pride swell up as I tasted her flowing juices. I licked her clean which resulted in building her up yet again before I left her core, "Nani? Why did you stop?" she hoarsely demanded. Trying to in vain to pull her upper body up.

I climbed up and on top of her form before pulling her up to the front of the bed and spread her wide beneath me, "What did you think it was going to end there?" I teased her. Her legs wrapped around me like a serpent as I slowly slid my length into her quivering heat. We held on tight as I slide inside of her, holding her close as I sunk into the deepest reaches of her tight sheath. I moaned uncontrollably as she flexed her muscles around my girth. "FUCK!" I bite my lip with the effort to not come on the spot.

Usagi POV

I knew the effect I had on him and I loved it. Serves him right for torturing me with such wonderous pleasure. Now he gets the same treatment. I couldn't help but feel empowered to have that power over him, to see that look of utter pleasure and contentment from our shared joining on his face. I realized I had never felt more happy than when I was with him. Killing Lycan's wasn't fun although on occasion it was a stress reliever but this…he was incredible, vampire or not.

"I love you…" the words came without thought. Without provocation. Without a single care in the world. And they were true. The truest words of feeling I had ever spoken to anyone unless it was me telling Damon I hated him and what he had done. I felt Mamoru lift his head up from the curve of my neck as he heard the words. Seeing the look of utter happiness and content before saying, "I love you to." In a voice that was filled with passion, love and honesty. He kissed me with more vigor than before.

I tightened my hold around his waist with my legs as he sunk in even deeper. It felt like heaven and more as he began to slowly thrust within me. I squeezed my muscles around his length as he began to thrust harder and faster within me. I could feel the passion in us both begin to burn out of control. We were both trying to maintain it so that we could enjoy this longer, something that I noticed we were both struggling with. The pleasure so strong that I was having a very difficult time controlling myself.

Like him I also wanted to enjoy these moments when we could get them and now to finally having those words out in the open so unexpectedly is beautiful. I haven't ever felt anything this strong before. Not ever. I curled my arms up around Mamoru as he began to thrust a bit harder into me yet still trying to maintain the same speed. Our bodies were rocking together at the same pace even as our hips and legs were attempting to speed up out of natural instinct to become one with another.

I felt on fire. Like my body wanted to be burnt out but wanted to stay right where I was for as long as possible. I just wanted to stay in the pleasure but the longer I did the more I felt like I would go insane from it. I could tell Mamoru felt the same way as very little by little our pace was beginning to increase. His thrusts becoming harder with each impact making he and I both groan out.

The spots his member touched within me had never been touched before by another making him feel like he was touching every centimeter within me. My whole being was on fire and Mamoru's own heat merely added to my own as he quickened his own pace. Unable to really handle keeping slow much longer, "Please…" I whimpered. My frame beginning to wrack with need as everything felt like it was starting to spiral out of control.

As much as I wanted to keep this going the pleasure, the intensity was becoming so much that I needed to cum…and now! I was tempted to roll him over just to simple end the pleasure. As much as I wanted it to keep going I didn't think my sanity would allow me to. He must have felt it for he maneuvered himself to hold me down. His cock slamming inside harder than before sending shuddering waves of utter ecstasy throughout my body.

I gasped and cried out loud enough to know the whole estate had to have heard but I didn't care not one bit. It was the first time at the estate where I truly felt pleasure and for the first real time, I wasn't about to muffle it. I wanted to enjoy these moments and revel in them. His hard cock rammed into me again and again making my head hit the head of the bed a few times before I shoved a pillow behind me.

"Usa…" I managed to open my eyes and see the loving expression etched across his face. How much he truly loved me, "I…" I knew to a small degree what he was trying to convey. How much he did love me but it seemed the words eluded him as I clenched my muscles around him tightly. Making his breathing become shaky. I held on and dragged my nails down his back in an enticing manner making him grunt and for his own eyes to light up with a brilliant dark blue. I knew it was his vampiric side poking out.

He was trying to be in control of it. "Let it go…" I breathed out as his head fell into the crook of my neck. "Usako…" his hold tightened on me, "I trust you…" I breathed as he growled. His eyes darkening in intensity as he lost his control over me. His thrusts went from control to uncontrolled in a snap of a second. My muscles squeezed around him as he grunted with his pleasure. He hooked his arms around my shoulders and began to plow into me with a strength new to him.

Our bodies were entangled in a mess as he grunted in his pleasure. My whimpering moans were echoing on and encouraging for him as he kept going. Unwilling to stop his plundering of my body and mine to his. It was like we were on a runaway freight train and only our bodies knew the destination. It was exhilarating. The pace grew faster as he rammed into me with his new-found strength. His heat plunging into me harder than before and all I could do was revel in the pleasure it rung from us.

He was pumping into me so hard that I felt like I was on fire down below, my hands gripped onto him while my nails left trails of white hot fire down his back again goading him to bring us both to release. "Mamoru!" I screamed. The pleasure in my own voice nearly shocked me since I rarely heard it myself. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and sunk in even deeper than before making us both growl out and lose our composure.

He kept going, slamming into me repeatedly as my head fell back against the pillows, nearly thrashing from side to side before he pulled me in closer to his form, burying his head in my neck again, kissing and biting gently at the skin there as I felt his balls come into contact with me every time he slammed himself inside. Then like a shock wave I came around him. I cried out and spasmed around his hard length still buried deep inside of me.

With a roar that sounded half human and half animal he plunged into me with reckless abandon and I felt like I came again around his length. I spasmed again as he roared and thrust in till I felt this seed shoot into me like a fire hose. I felt born again with him as his cock stretched me to limits I hadn't known before him. To make it that much more intense during my orgasm he played with my clit as he slammed home.

I felt his seed spray my insides as I spasmed that much harder pulling his orgasm from him as he cried out from the intensity. I looked up and saw the expression of utter ecstasy written all over his face. Like he was happy stuck in pleasure and didn't care if he ever left it. Soon enough though we both came down from the intense orgasms. Both breathing like we'd run a marathon and both to tired to move.

He rolled us over so that I was on top and he was on the bottom, "Good thing we have some time to take a nap before we have to leave." He chuckled, "Yeah…" I agreed and enjoyed the pleasant silence we were in. both happily exhausted and for the first time I enjoyed the sex, no the love making that was done in this room. This room that had housed much of my anger and resentment towards Damon for everything wrong he had done to me now housed a beautiful memory that couldn't be tainted or removed.

The purity of the moment was to strong to let the negative cloud it. However twenty minutes into pillow talk my cell vibrated with a message from Toki. "Duty calls." I muttered as I rose from the bed we made a mess of. It was still wet from our mingled sweat and juices. I was oddly sore and found that feeling to be exhilarating. I couldn't help but smile as Mamoru got dressed as well. We both had to search for our clothes though.

We hadn't been exactly caring about where they got flung to. When he located them his dark blue jeans accentuated his ass in a way I hadn't noticed to much before. So when I looked up and saw the slightly smug expression on his face before he took a deliberate look at my own ass was enough to erase any embarrassment I might have felt and enough to make me smirk back and cock my hips out a bit.

"You know you love it when I check you out." He chuckled. I couldn't help but chuckle back and say, "Did I complain?" as if I ever would. Then I got stunned when I realized how normal this was. How I had finally found the right man period that could be a part of my world and still make me feel normal. Something I hadn't felt in to kami – sama long. I was finally happy as exciting as it was I was also terrified.

Damon knew how happy I was. If he got Mamoru alone…I looked over and saw him putting his own boots on. I would talk with some of the trainers and see if we could get him some more intense training cause as good as he was getting I wanted him to be able to defend himself enough to go up against Damon if it was needed. Damon may have strength over the lot of us but it didn't mean he was the most skilled…or rather it wasn't like he kept up with his skills over the last few decades.

He stopped training as hard years ago so while he still trained it was only the basics that he refreshed himself in. It was something that to me was disconcerting but who was I to argue training when it came to his regiment? I left it alone as I had my own training and problems to work with. Once we left the room I was back in my cat suit, ditching the jeans for now as I wanted to blend in more with the darkness and use that to my advantage.

Not bothering to notate that we were leaving, I mounted my bike and Mamoru go ton behind me as we speed off, "This is probably wrong timing but your ass feels incredible in this position." He nearly yelled to me over the roar of the city life once we got past the small road that took us from the estate. Still used to yelling I knew so I didn't correct him that he didn't need to yell instead I said in a more normal voice, "When we get back we can see how well we both like it." The innuendo clear.

I could have sworn I heard a whimpering moan issued from him before he softly said, "Keep talking like that and I won't be able to stop from touching soon." I giggled as he tried to keep his hands in place on me now. Trying to avoid letting them wander. I never before had a more exhilarating ride on the bike than now. I drove us back to the warehouse where the Lycan's were at and parked us a safe distance away to avoid being spotted.

Roughly in the same location Damon and I had been in but not exact. I hadn't wanted to venture to the same place twice and take any unnecessary risks just to be safe. Finding a perfect spot for Mamoru to see me with ease out there and still be my eyes for spots I couldn't see I motioned for him to stay behind the small stubble of rocks. "You'll have to be on your stomach for most of this but here you go." I gave him a knife and binoculars.

He looked at me funny, "You're a new vampire, its nothing against you but if you feel the need to use it go ahead. The knife is in case you do get spotted and there's more than one enemy." I hoped he realizes I was just trying to be safe. He nodded though not to happy about it, "I gotcha…" thankfully he was aware that while he had new abilities that gained him so much he also recognized that he still had limitations.

I leaned in and kissed him quickly before heading out to the warehouse. Glad that I went with my cat suit I noticed that there were a few guards out now. I wondered if it was due to Damon and I from last time. He had almost blown our cover with that spat we had. Maybe it was that or perhaps _…maybe it was due to the time line. Were they preparing for the attack and had to up the security as merely a precaution?_ I had to find out without giving away my presence here or else escape or not they would know we knew.

We had to keep the element of surprise here. I ventured around the trees like last time only now since there was a guard nearby I had to get into the trees and not let the branches move around to much to avoid suspicion. If they didn't have their noses in my direction I could gain a little more ground but if they purposely sniffed in my direction they would find me in a heartbeat. Before I could get much closer I saw something that confirmed a lot.

"Yamamoro…" I mouthed to myself…that was the reason for the guards. He was visiting his Lycan shop. I had to get up there now. See if I couldn't over hear anything. It was a perfect opportunity. I signaled to Mamoru to stay low as I jumped up into the trees when the guards were looking at Yamamoro and slowly made my way to the roof tops like last time only I was stealthier than before.

Getting up there and staying quiet was more important than ever before as they seemed busier inside. I went to where I was last time and found things to be the exact same so when I honed my hearing in I could hear a small debate going on inside. I crept over to the other side of the roof and saw them talking with Yamamoro. Focusing on their conversation and nothing else. I drowned out all the noise and focused.

'why the hell is production on more Lycan's so slow. Marisa has given an update in weeks!' I heard him say. That would explain why and who that Lycan woman was I followed home from Mamoru's employment. She was avoiding her boss. _Clever bitch…_ I thought to myself. 'Sir you must understand we had to stop over at the one hospital due to the doctor finding out. We killed him but the result left it open for an investigation.' Just as we'd suspected.

'apparently the circumstances weren't believable enough to be suicide.' _Damn right they weren't…_ 'and what of the other hospital?' he asked him. 'apparently the patients were starting to die off before we could get to them. we couldn't get further into it without causing suspicion.' True and true again. Looks like our plan had been working all along. That was definitely good news. 'did you follow that intern doctor home?' _could he mean Mamoru?_

'Hai, we did but by the time we found out which apartment he was in he was gone. We looked for any evidence of his knowledge of us if any and nothing. We kept an eye afterwards but nothing suspicious.' He told Yamamoro. Then I saw two others standing nearby that looked to each other with worried expressions. I narrowed my eyes in curiosity. 'Why do you look worried?' Yamomoro asked them.

'We didn't know we had to keep an eye on him specifically. We watched the building but that was about it.' Now Yamamoro looked pissed. 'So he could have been back there and you missed him?!' the Lycan nodded and said 'It won't happ - ' my eyes widened as Yamamoro speared his hand into the guys chest and ripped his heart out in seconds. I was shocked even. 'No it won't.' he signaled for someone to hand him a rag for his bloodied hand as he dropped the heart he held within it.

'Fool. You.' The other guy tried not to look terrified even though he clearly was. 'Go back there and see if there's any trace of this intern there. Anything that would suggest if he's coming back or if he actually did know anything.' The Lycan merely nodded and took off. I couldn't blame him. 'That'll keep him busy.' I focused hard as I looked around and saw more weapons around and even grenade launchers.

'Sir we have the silver nitrate grenades ready. It was a timely process to make but their complete and we have these.' He showed Yamamoro what looked to be another type of grenade. 'I custom made them myself. These are made to send liquid silver nitrate when exploded. The vampires will burn before they know what hits them.' I could feel the happiness radiating off of the man for his achievement.

I wanted to put my fist through his heart like Yamamoro did with the other guy. They had actually figured out how to harness an element of daylight, our weakness as a weapon. Fuckers! I wanted to kill them now even more so than ever before. to many good people I knew were vampires. 'Excellent. You've earned your keep here my good man.' He said to the proud munitions Lycan. 'So how many are we down from our goal?' he asked.

'Just enough for an attack. We really wanted and need to have more to have the guaranteed goal of wiping out the coven nearby. That place is a fortress without the extra Lycan's as an advantage. We still need to get past their security which I'm sorry to say is far more advanced than what we have.' _So they were definitely planning an all-out attack on us._ Beforehand we just figured they were but now we had confirmation of it.

'Fortresses can be breakable just with the right tactics. Nothing is impenetrable. Trust me. We took down the coven in the states and wiped out their lineage in one night. We can do it again. Especially this one.' _did he know about our elder being there?_ 'What's so special about this one?' the other guy asked 'Their grand elder escaped my clutches but I was able to take out his mate. I had her ripped apart in front of him.' He looked like he was reflecting back on fond times that I was literally wanting to kill him now.

'Oh the devastation on his face when I went up to her dead form and ripped the still growing fetus from her womb…I wanted to destroy him for killing my mate during battle and I did…this will guarantee he's dead and when he falls it's only a matter of time before the others fall with him. He is after all the oldest and strongest of them. When he falls they won't be too far behind.' He looked so smug.

I was honestly furious with him for that. How dare anyone do anything like that…it was horrendous and evil. You had to have a heart of pure darkness to have the audacity to do something like that. Fine your at war I get that but to do THAT was beyond war. It was beyond anger or hatred. It was just plain evil. I had tears in my eyes for our elder and his lose. _I will happily wipe that smug smile form your face you fucking bastard…_ I gripped the edge of the window tightly to avoid dropping through the glass and tearing into him.

I would have loved to rip him apart piece by piece. I could and would have the best advantage where I was but dropping into the 'wolves den', literally, like this was utterly suicidal and I would never make it back out. Plus, there wasn't a guarantee I would actually kill him. I might only get to wound him at best and then I'd be held captive for torture and that's if I made it to that point. No I had to wait and be practical about this.

I released my grip and kept listening on. 'we still need to get in and we don't have the numbers yet.' Yamamoro looked to be thinking on that before saying 'try going to shelters.' Anywhere the people won't be missed. And be quick about it.' He began to walk out before saying 'this isn't to bad though strengthen the solution for the silver nitrate bullets. We need to make sure it can kill them as easily as regular bullets would kill a human.' Before walking out.

I looked over the edge of the building and saw him leaving out and into a private limo. I wanted to follow him but knew with Mamoru with me it might be to much to try and push. So instead I leapt back into the trees and got down only to find a Lycan within range of me. I backed behind a tree to avoid the wind carrying my scent if it breezed by. Luckily it didn't but I had to climb up the tree temporarily again to avoid him when he came around.

Truthfully I was at the perfect advantage to but I couldn't risk them knowing it was a vampire attack and an instant snapped neck would definitely put them on high alert. I couldn't afford it and jumped as far as my vampirism would take me and landed as far away from the Lycan's as possible. Taking off through the wooded area I found Mamoru as he looked to be sweating bullets. "You okay?" he asked.

I couldn't tell if it was from a fight or from stress of the situation but I digress. Then I remembered, we were on radio silence and I forgot. He must have been worried sick and yet he still stayed in place trusting me to do what was right and best. He had utmost trust in me, something I'm not sure Damon had in anyone…even his own father. "Hai, I just learned a lot of information is all. We need to get back." I told him, "Was that Yamamoro down there?" he asked as we started to head back to the bikes.

I nodded my head yes, "Wow…shit…" he looked back where Yamamoro last was and even had this 'could kill him' expression on his face. "Nani?" I asked, curious. "Nothing. Just something the elder said to me." he looked a little to in his own head space for me to pull anything else form him so I simply said, "That Lycan dick is evil…" I hated Yamamoro for what he did. What he bragged about as if it were an accomplishment.

It made me sick that he could have done something – then it hit me, "Damon's father told you about his mate didn't he." It wasn't an accusation but a realization. Mamoru looked at me, "Yeah…" so he knew what I now knew. No wonder he looked so pissed off. So when he turned his eyes to me they bore into me like a promise of his heart and I felt a hitch in my own breathing, "I'll never let anything like that happen to you." It was a vow.

He walked up to me in two short strides and looped his arm around me to pull me in for a kiss. It wasn't the best timing yet it was perfect. "Their next move isn't something I think we can stop." I admitted as I looked into his eyes, "Not without pulling resources from that other coven." Now we did need the other covens help for sure and plenty of it. "Come on." I ushered him back to the bike as we hopped on and speed out of the area.

 _I wonder if I should tell our elder about what Yamamoro said about…_ I shook my head for a moment and thought better on it. If it came up I would but not unless it did. Quiet frankly for him to have said that means he is a soulless monster that needs to be eliminated. How could one be proud to kill a pregnant female? Of any race? Of any origin? Even if the female was diseased or tainted in some way to be proud to kill her…its unimaginable.

We arrived back in less time than it took us to get there. Nearly barging in once we put the bike away we made a beeline for the elders office. He was there laying in wait, "Any news?" he asked as Mamoru shut the door, "Hai." The tone in my voice was enough to pull him from his seat and ask, "What happened?" Damon entered in fairly soon after that looking miffed but locking the door behind him none the less.

"Yamamoro was there tonight." The elder widened his eyes, "You sure?" he questioned. "I heard their conversation." Was my answer. "And?" he asked, "They're preparing for an attack on us. We need help from that other coven. They have more Lycan's to us and have are taking to the shelters for more victims to turn." I explained, "Their taking trash off the streets. How low." Damon spat.

"Streets or not if even one of them gets turned its one more we have to kill to save the lives of many." Mamoru stated, combatting him verbally. The two looked at each other in agitation before I spoke up, "They also have a stock pile of silver nitration ammunition. From what I could tell…" I thought back on it from sight, "Its enough to do serious damage to our coven. Granted that's if they can aim properly but I don't know if we could survive a regular shot to the stomach if hit." It was true.

I wasn't sure if it was something that still had to be a head shot or not. "I also saw specially made grenades. They appear to be made to explode with liquid silver nitrate." Once it goes off it would be like a regular grenade to humans. Deadly. "So these creatures think they can eradicate us from the world?" the elder stated more than asked as he came around his desk, "Father all we need is to strike out at them – and why didn't you take him out if you saw Yamamoro?!" Damon snapped at me.

I looked back at him, "It would have been suicide for starters and secondly there was no guarantee I'd kill him. I'd have to have landed in the right spot and for him to have been completely unaware of my presence." I defended. "Besides I heard them also talk about going back to Mamoru's place. They have a Lycan investigating it now so its good we brought him in here." I commented. "Yeah really great…" Damon muttered. I held my tongue in his fathers presence but sometimes Damon tried my last nerve.

"I say that because I watched Yamamoro rip out another Lycan's heart with his bare hand just for failing to keep an eye on Mamoru and only the building. He's ruthless and honestly, he's evil personified." I could see the agreement in the elders eyes before we heard Damon speak, "I'll double the guards around the perimeter of the estate." For once we all agreed. "Hai, do that and make sure that if any Lycan is spotted give the order to shoot to kill on site." Damon nodded before leaving.

"I'll contact the other coven for the reinforcements. Good works Usagi." He said as Mamoru went to the office door. I motioned to go ahead. I decided I needed to talk to our elder. He nodded and I could tell he decided to wait patiently outside. "Usagi?" the elder asked. "That wasn't all I heard Yamamoro talk about." I started. "He spoke of how he took out the western coven in the states in one night." I watched the elder sigh, "Hai…that was a tragedy…it was also why we implemented a new system."

That had me curious. "New system?" I asked, "The western coven, or what was left of them, very few survived, a handful at best…" he put some paperwork away, "We implemented a new system that if the original bloodline of the grand elder of that coven and his or her lineage were to go down then a trained successor…" he looked at me, making me gulp but not visibly, "Would up heed the duties and traditions that the vampires before them did as well. They would inherit the coven." My eyes moistened.

"Sir…" he looked at me with a knowing look. "Has this anything to do with your words to me that day?" I asked. Not wanting to make assumptions even though it had been practically drawn out for me, "My child…he walked up to me…" his hands on both of my shoulders before pulling me in for a gentle hug, "You are the daughter I wish I had had…" as low as his voice was, a barely there mere whisper that I knew no one outside the door could hear, the love and sorrow and wistfulness in his voice was to much to bear.

"I know about the second child…" my whisper was lower than his yet I knew he heard it. He pulled back a little bit to see me, "Yamamoro proudly declared what he'd done and…" my eyes teared up more at seeing his own tear up. "Gomen asai…I wanted so badly when I was on the rooftop to rip his heart out, to rip his guts out and paint the walls with them for his despicable act." I could tell the elder felt the same way before smiling.

"I know…I would have wanted to as well, but it wasn't the right time." He wiped away the small tear from my face before it could fall. "I'm not upset you couldn't, I understand the situation you were in…if you had tried tonight you would have surely died and my heart couldn't take that." I saw the look in his eyes. He really did see me as someone to care for. He held more than just a bit of respect for me. More than just a bit of fatherly love.

"I may have lost my first daughter to the Lycan's but I know in my heart of hearts my second one you…" I bit my lip to prevent it from trembling. "Will become something more powerful than any vampire before you ever could. I love you as my own child and when Yamamoro is there and the timing is right I know you will make me proud…my daughter." It felt like a powerful burst of energy came to me.

We hugged and cried as a father and daughter would. I had wanted to avoid seeing him as a father fearing that my own would be forgotten but he was a man that I knew my own father would respect and be friends with…vampirism aside. Allowing room in my heart for our grand elder in that aspect I released him as he did me, "He will pay for what he's done not just to the coven but to your mate and your second as well. They will be avenged." I promised him. "I know…I trust you to do so without mercy." He stated.

He walked back to his desk as I walked out of the office. I avoided Damon as I had a strange feeling thing's were about to take a huge shift around here. He himself was looking at me with more anger than anything else even as I asked him, "You doubled the guards?" he merely nodded. He didn't request anything but did state before walking away, "If you think in any way that **we** are over you have another thing coming…" it was ominous and dark filled with promise of pain. "We were over before we began…" I left with Mamoru on those words.


	16. another coven brings a break for some

**Guest** **(1)** : well it is an intense sexual scene. 😊

 **SerenityMorrison** : and more you will get.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : I would not ever want to skip a sex scene between these two as long as I can help it. LOL and yes he did but for how I have the story here its one thing to kill a mate but to have that kind of bloodthirst to do anything further to an unborn child goes beyond simple vengeance. I think its also the reason I had in addition to for the elder giving so much freedom to Damon. He wanted to ensure his only child had everything he could ever want as he had no other child (until Usagi came along) to love and care for as a father could.

 **jessielee14** : I have so much in my head for it its just getting the time in to do it. And yes I have another story idea in my head, it'll be set in modern times and have many suspenseful and sexy moments in it. You'll know more the further along we get in this and once I'm done I'll give it about a month before I begin to upload.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : Damon is slowly loosing his control on his own temper. His bubble of everything works well for him is disintegrating and he doesn't like it. He sort of does see mamoru as a son type but not in the full aspects just yet. Mamoru's only been there for a few months, Usagi's been in the coven for over two hundred years. There's a significant difference in how long one has known the other obviously but he does have wishful thinking that if Damon was even a little bit like mamoru he'd be a better man but doesn't want to admit it just yet. Why, because Damon is still his only blood child left. Rei is throwing herself fully into the focus of the war so to not only avoid Damon but to let go. Her heart had had enough at Damon's latest request of her. it broke her to badly to go back so she's going to throw herself into work to give her heart time to adjust. It's the only thing that keeps her from breaking further down. Damon's father is trying to keep morality up but faces idiocy from his son that he has Usagi work on to cover up if not take the position herself of leader in some areas. In the end for usagi and mamoru they recognize their love for each other and aren't willing to loose it for anything. Damon's not as smart as he thinks he is and its beginning to come full circle for him. Usagi is turning back to being a more serene person than she was before. she's seeing that she can show her feelings now and not be confined as Damon had her. Yamamoro is as old as the elder if not older and knows how to diligently work towards a goal even if its hundreds of years in the making. He's methodical and definitely has a sociopathy to him that the other Lycan's are aware of and do what they can to stay out of the firing range on. he doesn't suffer from any ailment only has some screwy brain wiring that affords him the ability to not give two shits about life or death. I based his psychosis off of a young serial killer that really rattled me with what he did and his response to it. (in short the kid 'the worlds youngest serial killer' killed a 6 month old baby, several in fact, and when he was detained by the cops he showed no remorse, only asked to eat a biscuit. He didn't care. That's the type Yamamoro is) Yamamoro holds no sympathy for others. Damon doesn't before speaking cause he's not used to having to. others just bowed down but not anymore. That will be found out before the very end. Lol usagi is finally learning that she has the elder at her back regardless.

5 reviews, nice, lets see what you all think of this one. things are starting to get rattled up and I did figure out how to get majority of the girls in there. Please and review.

A vampires forbidden love ch.16

Usagi POV

It had been a few days since we had found out about the pending attack. As unfortunate as it was we couldn't send vampires to every shelter in the city, there were far more of them that we could watch over and none of the really had any security the way hospitals did so the Lycan's had a better supply of victims to turn. We were able to take care of a few local places but anything further outside and it became a waiting game that wasn't guaranteed.

Damon had tripled the guards around the estate making us feel like we were in a pending war zone but it was necessary. Everyone was pitching together to prepare for the attack. The anniversary date was looming far to closely for our liking especially for what they had planned to do. Having seen the grenade launchers they had we were able to fortify better than beforehand, creating curved steel guards with little bullet proof windows in them for protection. At least that way the first wave would have something to defend themselves with.

Granted it wasn't a lot but it was something against the new weapons they had. The silver nitrate ammunition was something to figure out how to avoid. We sent a team out to raid a policy compound, though only to take what was really needed which was only bullet proof vests to see how well it would fair against the new bullet types. Rei worked together with another vampire that came from the coven our elder was calling upon for help.

The first few vampires came in and began to help immediately as they were getting reports of the scent shifting in the winds as well. She was a tough brunette named Makoto that loved a good fight from what I could tell. She and Rei worked well together using different metal alloys that would act as a protectant against the new bullets being used. So far nothing was a 100% full proof but with a combination of several we had something that could still take a lot of damage out in the field.

They had a vast amount to make in very little time but everyone was grateful for what could be done as more vampires were coming together from both our coven and theirs to help them out in getting more made. Our own weapons were being modified but there was only so much we could do without compromising the weapon itself. I had taken to using their idea for the bullets against them by making silver bullets that would splinter off like a shot gun shell.

More damage done in the long run making for a shorter fight with the Lycan's. Mamoru helped me out while trying to find a way to use his medical back round to find a chemical compound that could act as weapons against them to but most medicines were useless against us let alone the Lycan's. So I went to the herbal remedies that I knew could burn them from the inside out and ground it up to become part of the bullets.

Our elder was reaching out the coven while Damon got back into deeper training than before. It was necessary but it seemed like he was almost avoiding doing the physical labor we were doing, we let it go only because we had too much to do to deal with his attitude. He was standoffish and acting like a pouting child at times. Mamoru had even tried to talk to him but was meet with slammed doors left and right. He eventually let it go and focused on helping me instead. I had only even seen Damon once in the last week.

That was simply because I had asked him to watch over Yamamoro since we were all busy with physical work and all he had been doing was training. For once he looked at me like I was more than just a contender or an alley but as a rival. I remembered it clearly as he sneered at me demanding 'And what give you the right to give me an order?' I rolled my eyes and remarked 'I'm not, your highness…' it had been a sarcastic remark obviously.

One that pissed him off. 'I'm merely suggesting that since you obviously can't train 24/7 than during your hour breaks to go and watch him. We can put another vampire on him as well but this way neither of you burns out before the battle coming up.' it had been reasonable and logical I thought but apparently for him it was wasteful. 'Then let the other vamp deal with it. I have better things to do than to waste my time babysitting.'

That had utterly stunned me. 'What the fuck else is MORE worthy of your time than to watch over the Lycan that killed so many of our own? Your mother?' perhaps I went too far by mentioning his mother but what else could have been more important? His eyes had flashed in warning, 'Who the fuck do you think you are to suggest I do anything? I'm the ruler of this coven when my father leaves!' he snapped. Getting into my face and for once not trying to feel me up.

'Then act like it you big dick!' I snapped back. 'You want to rule and lead then do yourself a favor and do more to help out. It tends to help moral.' It had been the truth but it was a truth he hadn't been ready to hear. 'You think you can take this coven from me?' his voice was deadly and low, 'I think if you're not doing your job the others will notice more.' I treaded lightly on the ground I was on.

It felt like we were becoming fast enemies and I couldn't have that. Not when we had the pending battel coming up. 'I'm just saying work with us. At the end of the day you're going to do what you want to do no matter what I or anyone else besides your father says.' I told him before asking, 'So will you take one of the shifts to cover Yamamoro?' it should have been obvious since we needed it.

'Like I said I have better things to do.' He acted as if he didn't care before walking off, 'Like what?!' I called out but received no response. Unfortunately for him others were noticing his self-indulgence and going to me for help and guidance on matters. It was getting even more so when a newbie vamp from the other coven mistook me at the leader of the coven and had assumed Damon was a second in command lackey that had an attitude problem.

It made our elder disappointed in Damon for obvious reasons yet he more than ever supported my efforts in what we were doing. Soon enough our coven was filled with just enough vampires to ward off the attack of what I had seen there but we still had more coming in from those shelters that we couldn't control. We needed more but even the other coven couldn't spare them out of fear that they would become vulnerable to an attack.

It was something we understood the reasoning to and let it be but we still needed an edge against them. I had an idea but I was fearful of the result. I had briefly wondered if Damon still remembered where the hell the location was for my idea but thought better than to ask him now, the broody vampire was holed up in his last mistresses room since Rei was too busy to accommodate him.

She and Makoto had bonded a bit and had become decent friends and looked to be seeing Damon less as a man to love and more at someone to let go of. Which was good in all honestly. She only carried a torch for the dick for several hundred years. Besides I was honestly hoping that she would find someone that could love her back and give her what her heart truly desired…someone to love her back as much as she loved him. She deserved it so deeply for all of what she went through emotionally from Damon as well.

He was still holed up in his last mistresses room doing kami knows what. It wasn't till I saw our elder walking with another blonde girl. Same height as myself, perhaps an inch taller and long blonde hair as well. She had just arrived in. Their coven was located quite far away so any type of traveling between covens was only done for necessary meetings between elders or for situations like this…or in worse case scenarios for other vampires looking to seek shelter if they were out on the road far away from their own and wasn't a threat.

The covens were far removed from each other for a good reason. The last thing that was wanted was to be close enough for Lycan's to wipe us out like the coven in the states. So we rarely saw each other ever. I saw our elder bring the girl to me. "Usagi this is Minako, the leader of the coven helping us out. She will be taking over once power is handed off." _Just the way it would go from he to Damon when he left_.

I nodded my respects to her as a leader, "Welcome. I wish we could have meet under better circumstances." She nodded in respect as well, "I hear you're an up and coming vampire. I've even heard of some of your work. Not bad." she commented. I nodded in thanks. "We've been arming up as much as possible while setting up better defenses with the new intel that we have." I explain to her.

"Where's Damon?" she asked looking to the elder, "Indisposed of." Was all he said keeping his emotions on where Damon was at bay, "Usagi here is his second in command though, she can give you all the layouts that you need." He regarded. I could tell she was trying to configure if I was worth her time when our elder said, "Usagi will be happy to work with you." Before he could leave Minako stopped him.

"Sir with all due respect how does the second in command know ALL that the leader knows?" it was a legit question, "More like what's necessary for the current war I know the ins and outs as a second in command should." I explained. I knew it was testing the elders patience with her. She wasn't wrong but I could tell he was trying to keep it secret that Damon wasn't the revered leader his father was.

She looked back and forth before seeing Mamoru enter her sights carrying a case full of bullets. I could see the attraction she saw for him and I had to keep myself in check before letting out a possessive growl at the way she eyed him. "And he is…?" she asked. "He belongs to her." the elder said as she looked to me. "Not bad." was all she commented, "Yet I don't see a mark on him indicating it." A challenge.

If I wasn't surrounded by other vampires I would do it now but it was a little to on the nose for this moment so instead I said, "We play by different rules out here." She shrugged her shoulders as she walked off and said, "We'll see…" I had to force my ire down as I decided that walking away was best, lest I react negatively to our help, "I'm going to see where the hell Damon is and see if I can drag his elusive ass over here." I told the elder.

"Please do…I cannot have his lack of effort here to be something to be seen." Clearly the elder was disappointed in his sons lack of care for the efforts out here. I left off to the room he was frequenting to the most. You could hear the moans and grunts from down the hallway. It began to make my stomach curl as I rounded on the door. I didn't have time for subtlety as I barged in and found him laying on the bed, his red headed mistress blowing him as he gripped her head and took the pleasure from it.

"Oh Usagi so nice of you to join us." He managed to get out, "I'm only here cause we have Minako here." The name sparked recognition within him, "That little bitch is here." I arched a brow, "She rejected me several hundred years ago. We could have joined covens, she picked a good friend of mine instead. Took me fucking you for a few decades to get over her." that was disgusting. "Whatever. Just get your ass into gear and show some effort in helping." He looked like he could care less.

"Listen, I don't know if you're doing this out of spite or what but your father can't afford the image you give him by acting like an uncaring jackass." He glared at me, "Your needed out on the front lines just like everyone else is." I snapped at him as if he were an errant child rather than a full grown male. He shoved his red head from his body, "Are you questioning my leadership?" he demanded.

"I'm telling you what I'm sure your father wants to say to you. Now get your ass out there before Minako decides to hunt your elusive ass down and finds out where you really are. Lest you want her to know just how 'involved' you are with your own war." I snapped. He got up and put on his pants, "Just when I have a chance to take a break form this as you have I get pulled back in." I looked at him oddly.

"The hell is that suppose to mean?" _unless…_ "You think I didn't hear you two a little while ago." The anger and jealousy was plain as day in his voice as he threw his shirt on. I didn't say anything. What could I say? "Yeah…I heard you…moaning, yelling his name…" he hated it even as he put his shoes back on. "Yeah I heard you…heard him moan out your name…these walls aren't as thick as you think they are." I turned away.

"So all that time you and I…" _so everyone within range could hear us…?_ It sickened me. My humiliation was known far more than I had realized. "Yeah…well only anyone within this wing can." I felt reassured a little bit by that as he walked forward and took my chin in his hand, "Though your screams were louder with me." he smirked. I nearly gave into my snarl at him before smashing my palm against his face making him loose his hold on me, "Trust me when I say he actually gives me pleasure…" he snarled at me now.

"And he gives it to me so repeatedly to…" it was a catty dig but I didn't care. "Not shut it and lets move." I turned and walked out. I felt him move up behind me and figured he was just walking along till he pushed me into an empty hallway. I had my hands raised in an automatic defense. "Damon." I warned as he pushed me into the wall. "You think your being real slick with that huh?" he snapped.

"Damon we need to go." I looked around to see if anyone else was seeing this spectacle but he pulled us into a rarely used hallway. "Don't think I don't know what your up to." I looked to him in exasperation, "Making bullets for our army to fend off the Lycan's, yeah that's what I've been doing." I stated sarcastically. His hand wrapped around my throat quicker than I could react, "Damon!" I grasped onto his hand.

He leaned in, his face nearly touching mine, "You think you can take this coven from me…I built this place…and that pathetic boy toy of yours…he isn't half the vampire I am." Apparently all that training was actually helping him. His grip was stronger than before. I had to claw at it a bit to get him to loosen up just a little, "When this battle comes and he dies I'll make you regret EVER defying me." my eyes blazed with fire up at him as he leaned in a brushed his lips against my cheek.

I felt disgusted by the action, "If he dies then so does a part of me…you really want to lose that?" I managed to get out once he released a little. "Whatever part of you cares for him is whatever weakness you hold. I'll snuff it out." He dropped me as he left out. How the hell did retrieving him end up with me getting threatened? I wanted to snap at him but there wasn't any time. He walked in as I followed shortly afterwards.

Minako was there and Mamoru looked like he was tired of trying to placate her even as she flirted with him. Damon now looked peeved with it till Mamoru saw me, "Usa want to help me finish this batch?" he gave me a motion with his eyes that I accepted without question and left off with him. Leaving the two 'leaders' to deal with each other. "She's an interesting character." Mamoru muttered.

"Seems to have the hots for you." I noted. He rolled his eyes, "Seems to…ever other word was an innuendo but she's very smart and calculating. I can see why she's to succeed the elder there." He noted. I may not have cared for her liking my man but if she was a good leader I'd respect her as such. We got back to the bullets and found ourselves lost in the time with them as we kept making them well into the next day. Neither of us stopping or breaking rhythm as we got enough out for the first wave to make a good impact.

"Looks like we have a decent amount. Lets take a break and then see how Rei and Makoto are doing with the vests." There was only so much we could do and make anyways without burning ourselves out. I saw our elder and Damon with Minako as they went into his office. I felt somewhat left out till our elder signaled for me to enter with Mamoru by my side. We walked in as he shut the doors. "It seems we have new information." The elder pointed to Toki who was also inside the office.

"Well after going over more figures and numbers I've concluded that as outnumbered as we seem to be IF their growth had gone on undetected then we'd be definitely over run by now. For both covens." That was unsettling but good to know that we weren't already. "Looks like having Mamoru around wasn't so bad after all." Minako quipped. I darted my eyes to her as Mamoru moved closer to me.

"Hai, hai, Mamoru is contributing. What a wonderful thing." Though his tone spoke differently as he rolled his eyes. Even Minako looked at him pointedly by his father, "Hai, well its true. In fact the others around here wanted to know if Mamoru would be interested in becoming another 'cleaner' like Usagi." Toki asked. I was stunned by this. I looked over to the elder whom had a partial smile on his face.

Mamoru looked stunned himself, "Wait me? I've never even been up against a Lycan before. My only encounter with one was when Usa here saved my life from one." his arm coming around behind me. "I agree. Giving him the job of a 'cleaner' would be suicide." Damon mocked before saying, "But if you think he's ready by all means…" I shot him a look as Mamoru said, "If you all think I can as long as Usa's with me I know I can do anything." His way of getting even with Damon I knew.

"I think he should train more and get into the more advanced combat training if your truly interested Mamoru." Our elder said. All of our eyes on him. Mamoru looked at me, "Its up to you. Would you trust me to have your back like that?" he knew how to phrase that just right. The recon mission was one thing but for a Lycan attack… "As long as you get your training in I know there's nothing your not capable of. You can do anything you put your mind to." fine it was a little cliched but we didn't care.

He smiled, "Yeah I'd like to. Besides…" he looked to our elder, now his elder to, "I to know the feeling of loosing loved ones to them…I believe it would be therapeutic." He smirked as our elder nodded his head, "Then its settled and how are the munitions coming along." To that I answered, "We have enough for the first wave. If we could get a little more help we could speed it up a little and make extras. Once the bullets start flying it'll be hard to keep rounds necessary for the larger portion of the attack." Which was true.

We needed as many as we could make. "So tell me something…" Minako looked slightly confused and perturbed. "If you two are doing all of that what the hell has he been doing?" she indicated to Damon by the elders side, "Who the hell are you to ask that?" he defended. "I'm the hell vampire that needs to make sure that the next successor here is doing his job yet I'm only hearing about your second and her boy toy doing work."

This is what our elder feared. Others finding out Damon wasn't the leader they all thought him to be. especially that I knew more about the war AND was contributing more along with Mamoru than he was. "First off Mamoru is way more than just a boy toy to me and secondly everyone has the right to blow off some steam once in a while." I defended trying to help the elder calm the raging fires of vampiric bureaucracy that Minako was leveling at Damon. I may not care for him but I did care for the elder.

"Blowing off steam…you haven't changed at all have you…?" she looked at Damon. Why does it feel like there was more to their story than meets the eyes? I wondered now what else happened between them before I came along. "Still with your whores…" it was more of a statement than a question, "Fuck you Minako." At this point it seemed the two of them had an unspoken history that came before I got turned.

She seemed to smirk for getting a rise out of him. I knew Damon looked ready to spit bullets are her for her words till his father spoke, "Damon!" he looked over at him and saw the expression on his fathers face. 'Chill the hell out!' it read. He simply turned his head away. "Usagi you and Mamoru go ahead and take a break from things." I could tell Damon wanted to protest but one look from his father shut him up.

"Damon once we get done talking I want you to start up where they left off and Minako perhaps helping Rei and Makoto would be a good idea. I want everyone involved around here." The elder literally ordered before ushering all but Damon out. I knew he would get put through the ringer for his words and actions as of late. It seemed his only true real goal was to fuck around all day. I had thought he cared more about his position in the coven but I guess I was wrong.

Damon POV

"Father what is the meaning of this? That little bitch Minako is - " for the first time ever he struck me across the face, "YOU will not disrespect me nor this coven again with your blind arrogance. I know your past with Minako is tainted with anger and jealousy, fine she didn't like your philandering ways, no one does but you." I rolled my eyes on that one. "But that doesn't give you the excuse to rise to her bait like a child." That pissed me off.

"Excuse? Father she thinks that just because she's here to 'help'…" I put quotations around help, "That things in the past didn't happen. I've avoided this coven contacting that one for hundreds of years just because of her. She acts like she's better than me!" I snapped. My father looked at me with alive eyes, "She cares more about her coven than she does about fucking some random man at night! That right there makes her better than you!" the words cut deeply.

"So you think she's better than me? What about Usagi is she better than me?" he sat back in his chair, "Usagi is an exceptional soul and has put forth great effort in ensuring this covens safety." He looked to me with disappointment, "What have you done that warrants my faith in your leadership abilities?" he asked me. "I've held this coven on my back for hundreds of years." I stated, "I've done more than - " my father stopped me.

"You've done a great deal yes but I seem to recall being there for most of it. Advising you more than necessary on what to do and then filling in the blanks on the rest." My father was taking credit away from me. "Well I'm sorry I couldn't be a part of every business meeting." I sneered, wishing that bitch hadn't started to talk. I hated Minako. So sure of herself, so tactical and yet she picked another to be her mate.

Jokes on her cause I don't need nor want her. I have my whores…or I did. The only one left was my red head. I had even called upon Rei and she was 'busy' with Makoto on the vests. It was a first time ever that she declined an invite. Usagi was to busy with Mamoru to give me the time of day and when I did have her alone she fought against me. However I was improving on my strength. The look of slight shock on her face when I had my hand wrapped around her throat was nothing short of gratifying.

"Do not risk to Minako's bait again…your childish responses make me look foolish as an elder." He stood up, "You are my son and the leader of this coven when I leave, ACT like it!" he snapped before saying, "Leave me. Get to the bullets and leave. I can't look at you right now and frankly I'm getting tired of deflecting accusations and making excuses for your absence." I left the office before he could dismiss me again. _Oh no worries father…in fact I have a grand plan in mind that will make you see whom the true leader of this coven really was_.

I walked down the hallways to the lower decked room was where Usagi and Mamoru had been working. I had a new plan in motion. All I had to do was ensure Mamoru would die accidentally in battle when it came and she would be mine for the taking…again. Little bitch thinks she can avoid being my mistress, my whore, she's got another thing coming. I knew that if I could get her back with me then my father would see things differently.

I didn't realize their own father daughter bond was growing this well. I'd have to ensure she was by MY side when the dust settled to ensure victory not just for my own personal wants but also for my seat as leader of this coven for good. I would give my father the impression of settling with her while still having the others on the side. That is if I could ever get Rei back in my bed to. I was beginning to think I overestimated my hold on her.

Rei wasn't doing as I asked of her to Mamoru instead she was investing all of her free time with helping out and dodging me. She even turned her back to me a few days ago, something she hasn't done to me in over a hundred years. When I tried asking her about it she simply stated she was busy as they all were and if I didn't know any better I'd say she held a touch of irritation towards me.

Before I could say anything on her attitude Makoto came in and I left. I didn't want to get into my plans with another vampire around that could hear it and say something to anyone else. This wasn't something I wanted to get around. It was beginning to piss me off so I went to my last mistress but her skills weren't up to par most of the time. I rarely went to my red head for a reason. She wasn't that great but worked hard to keep me in her room.

So plan C it was. "You will rule the day when this war is done with Usa…I will kill him with my bare hands for touching you the way that I do and make your life hell for your remaining years for thinking you can leave me…I don't care if your family perished or not, we had a deal and a deal is forever binding." _mark my words…_ the bitch would find out the hard way you don't step out on me, its me that steps out on you.

I walked to the room the bullets were being made in and was tempted to fuck with them but knew that in the end it would be a bad idea. Yes they'd both get blamed for the destruction of the vampires but it would mean the end for us so even I wasn't willing to jeopardize the future of vampires simple for my wants. The more vampires there are alive the more there are to rule over and do what I want to them to do without qualm. "Bitch thinks she's seen me at my worst with her…I can be worse…oh so much worse…"

Usagi POV

We rushed back to my room like a couple of horny teenagers as we barely got the door closed in time. He was pulling at my shirt as I shoved him on the bed. Using my power and speed he was pushed all the way back towards the headboard in one push. Getting up on his knees he pulled his own shirt off as I tossed mine away and jumped on him pushing him back towards the headboard again. Landing on him he ripped my bra from my form and latched his mouth onto my breast.

The sensations slowed me down wanting to savor the connection, the feelings he always wrought from me. "How long is our break?" Mamoru muttered as he sucked lightly on a nipple. "Couple of hours." I was guessing. I was just glad we managed to close the doors before anyone else got the brazen idea to walk by. Considering we'd been at bullet making for to long now we did earn a few hour break from the grind of it all.

Plus we had reached our goal and all we needed now was extra. Benefits of having two vampires customize bullets at the speed we could make them at. Now all Damon needed to do was make the extra rounds so we'd be secure with our stock of weapons. I was even experimenting with making a sword of silver nitrate…but that would be better for someone with more experience in that department to make.

This right here was our chance to unload and blow off steam and NOT think about the pending war. To just enjoy the tiny moments we were stealing before reality set in again. I pulled his belt free from his person as he nearly ripped apart in his hast the buttons on my dark jeans as he tugged them down form my hips. Both realizing we wouldn't get farther without changing positions Mamoru flipped me over and pulled at my jeans till they were discarded somewhere in the room.

My panties flung somewhere that I didn't care to know right now. I went after his jeans as he was kneeling on the bed and slipped my hand inside finding him to be hard and ready but I wanted to see that tip weep with his seed. I wanted to have him ready to blow before he even got in. A tease if you will. I jerked on him smoothly enough till his eyes closed and his hands were trying to touch any part of me.

One hand in my hair as I lowered my head to taste his head. His moan of delight encouraged me as I sucked him further down my throat. The angle wasn't the best but hearing his moans was motivational. He must have sensed something as he removed my head and pushed me back onto the bed and crawled forward till his cock was in my face. Bold for him. The mouthwatering look in his face was of a man that was struggling for control.

I leaned in only a little bit now as he braced himself against the wall, the headboard not that tall, and began to gently thrust himself into my mouth and down my throat in rhythm to my own sucking motions. "Fuck! Usa!" he grit his teeth trying to hold onto his control as I lathered him up with my tongue coating his whole shaft with my mouth. "You…have to stop…" he moaned out. I didn't though.

I wanted to feel him come down my throat. I sucked harder and when he tried to leave my mouth I bite down gently enough to prevent his departure. "Usa…" he was begging me. Looking at me with pleading eyes, "I want to come between your legs, not in your mouth…not right now." I relented but not before humming around his length. He let out a shout as he tried and failed to prevent his orgasm.

I felt him coat the back of my throat as he pumped on instinct alone into my mouth, "Usa…" he growled. "Shut it." I pushed him back on his back as he embraced me as I crawled over him. On this note I was on top. So when I began to pump him again he was started to be getting aroused again so soon. "Tends to take little bit with newbie vamps but stamina is definitely increased when your turned." He was obviously shocked to be ready again so fast.

After a few more pumps and his hands all over my body, making me even more aroused than before, I crawled a little further up his body where I began to push his length into me, slowly as to give him a chance to adjust to the tight feel of me. He grunted but also seemed more in control of himself now to. I smiled as I slowly sank down on him. He groaned as did I when he stretched me out and filled me up.

It was a new angle for us as I leaned back a little before feeling his hands grip my hips pushing me down against his hard length that was now vibrating inside of me ready to plunge in till it came again. "Usa…" he was biting his lip with the effort to keep himself steady even as I began to ride him harder than before. My muscles contracting around him making him moan out even as I rode him.

Our rhythm took on a new turn as he dug his fingers into my hip and pulled me down that much harder on to him. His cock hitting seemingly new depths the more used to being a vampire he got. I rose till he was almost all the way out before slamming back down with a force that made him arch his back. Then I slowly pulled myself up again till he slammed back down once again creating a rhythm that drove us both wild with desire.

I leaned forward, needing to see his face. Needing to see the utter ecstasy I wrought from him. I looked into his eyes and found them to be glowing as mine sure were. Barely seeing me as they were slits but he refused to let them fully close, wanting to see me on top of him. "Usa…" he gasped out as he countered my next downward thrust with an upward one making us both moan louder than before.

Getting into the new pace with a speed I couldn't have stopped grinning at he pulled me down as I, with just enough force, slammed down and he thrust up making the pleasure that much more heightened than before. Our bodies felt like we were on fire, saturated in sweat as we rode each other towards climax. Then he began to play with my clit. The shock sensation caused a cry to erupt from my lips as I speed up the pace.

I suddenly wanted more than before as I began to chase that friction we were creating with a newfound need that I knew only he would ever be able to sate. I felt his hands rise up and grasp at my breasts, molding them to his touch, tweaking the nipples creating more zings of pleasure to go straight through me and down to my ever-heating core. It was like the room became a sauna and all I wanted to do was enjoy every last breath-taking moment of it.

"So fucking good." Mamoru managed as I said, "You like it when I do this…?" I smiled as I squeezed him as hard as could be on the next downward thrust making his head fall back and a growl of pleasure to erupt from his throat. His hands tightening their grip on me as I released my muscles only to go back for seconds pulling a lower growl from him. His eyes blazing with a heat that made me wetter below making our joined bodies that much slicker making the rhythm go faster than before.

I felt my body temperature rise within me as he sat up suddenly and in just a few moments sunk his teeth, fangs and all, into my own neck. Marking me as his. I grasped onto his head, holding on tight as I screamed in pleasure and slight pain but even that was overcome by the pleasure of feel my orgasm pulsate around me. My own inner muscles wrapping around him tightly enough to pull his own from him as he exploded within me.

His hot seed pumping in like gallons into my heated core as I milked him for all he was worth. I felt his hands hold onto me with such force I was a little shocked my back muscles weren't protesting to the action. It felt like it took forever before we came down from the high we were on. Our bodies mutually taking time to wear off from the shake of our shared orgasm as we fell in a heap to the sheets together. I had never breathed harder outside of a battle than I did with him in bed and it was a glorious feeling that I couldn't get enough of.

We felt sleep approach us as I grabbed at my phone and put an hour's worth timer on us. An hour to sleep and relax before letting reality set back in and get back to business but until then we would let our bodies rest and recuperate. As we lay together I couldn't help but lightly touch at the newly made mark on my neck. I had never truly been marked before. Damon never did as it meant to much in our world that we belonged together as a couple. He'd never want to risk anything like that.

I knew Mamoru had to know what it meant. How important it was because it was important to us both. He was already mine but now…now I was his. Not just in the bedroom, not just as a partner on the battlefield but in life. I saw it when I looked in his eyes right before hand. It was so fast one could hardly have seen it but I did. That primal need that went deeper than the most basic vampire instincts. "I love you…" we re my last words before sleep over came and took me into it depths.

Damon POV

Hearing them was like listening to the best and worst porn ever. It was like having someone write out my nightmare and I was forced to hear it being read in all its glory in the back-round. I looked at the vent with a sneer. _Did they NOT know that the ventilation system jacked her room directly down to the room where the bullets were being made?_ I decided that when I did kill him off the first thing I'd do was fuck her on the bed then break it to make sure it couldn't be seen as anything pleasant for her again.

I didn't care at this point how close we all were to succeeding in this war. I had my own personal war to deal with. Mamoru had another thing coming if he thought he was going to get out of this scot free and with my wom – I stopped that train of thought. She was my whore nothing more. I made sure to recall the memories of when my father and I lost my mother. I refused to feel that pain ever again.

I didn't care how badly I wanted to be with her. I didn't care how much I wanted her to cry out my name in pleasure every night. To feel how incredible she was when given great bouts of pleasure herself. I didn't care because with that came love and with love came pain…I refused to feel that pain. I loaded up a gun with a clip of bullets I had made to see how well they worked against the statue dummies we had. Exactly as Usagi had predicted they definitely did more harm as I emptied it into it, "Soon Usagi…soon…"


	17. a rising leader faces the inevitable

**SerenityxEndymion** : 😊 he will grow up but its gonna take something big to happen for that to happen. His childish ways are going to dissipate a bit but will it be to late? Lol damon's actions with his mistress were more so that usagi could just see one more stupid thing he does and be that much more convinced on what to do going forward. As for your Q's yes vampires can have kids…Underworld series alone, but for them as to why they don't need condom's, I'll explain it a bit more going forward but its sort of an ovulation thing like when their the most likely to conceive so yeah…I'll get more into that later on. as for Minako yeah he did but got shot down then met Usagi and history people. Lol not every female and its more of a he's anew fresh thing that is with Usagi who's 'supposed' to be with Damon but isn't. so kind of 'how did you manage to get her to defy Damon? And no the red head isn't beryl. Its ann. I can't give away to many spoilers but there will be a moment of fear in that respect. He doesn't think it will but he certain thinks that with Mamoru gone that she'll be to depressed to fight him off and will give in.

 **MoonMama89** : thank you I was concerned on that as well but I think I've managed to make it my own so thanks. Possibly and the other one prior I answered to 'SerenityxEndymion'. Rei will get something out of this in the end but she has a lot to progress through. It wont be easy she'd been in love with the man for hundreds of years…you don't let that go easily or anytime soon. Thanks again and its fine, constructive criticism is good as long as in the end you still like it and its positive in helping. 😊

 **SerenityMorrison** : yes and yes! Lol Damon is getting more volatile but before he can do to much more things will hit home for everyone in other ways you'll be seeing soon.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : that moment will be huge to write out. Lol I can't wait for those parts to come up which is very soon! No he did love her but only because she was as crazed with the bloodlust as he was. There's more backstory on them coming up. Exactly as I saw it. I took bits of his mates personality, though not actually really in this story, from traits I saw women have in 'deadly women'. That drama documentary series.

4 review, nice well lets see where this next one gets us. Please read and review!

A vampires forbidden love ch.17

Usagi POV

It had been a week that passed by and it seemed like everyone, save for one…was gearing up for war. Damon had taken to holing himself up in his father's office going over paperwork, or so he said. He barely spoke to me personally which I wasn't caring about however I had to care because I did still technically report to him. I had even been giving him the reports from the vampire I had to send out to watch over Yamamoro.

We couldn't touch him in a public setting due to his high profile status so we settled with watching his every move from afar. I made sure that the vampire watching him would keep his distance to avoid being spotted. Older vampires like Yamamoro could tell more easily than a vampire that was only a few hundred years old could tell. The scent could reach further for them for obvious reasons.

Mamoru had at one point asked to go watch the Lycan but I knew he was only asking as a favor to me since Damon had outright refused to do so. He felt bad and wanted to make sure that someone was watching over the personification of evil. I had gone and watched him one night and when I got back to the estate I immediately went to take a hot shower. My skin crawled being within range of him.

Besides I had to especially make sure I didn't go there again as seeing what he did for pleasure was disgusting on so many levels my stomach literally turned. Suddenly I had been grateful that our elder put me in charge of executing him because there would be no doubt in my mind. There would be no hesitation on factual back-rounds. I recalled even asking the elder how that last battle went.

He expressed recalling killing Yamamoro's mate. She had been a psychotically loose cannon that enjoyed killing more than any Lycan he remembered seeing. He killed her when he saw her slaughter eight of their own in her lust filled rage. Yamamoro saw this and went into the rage himself against our elders mate and unborn child. Though while she seemed mentally deluded he concluded Yamamoro egged her on and embraced her delusion as a pleasure for himself to watch carnage happen.

I understood and still stood by the side of the elder. Regardless if she was the mate to this Lycan to make a child that can't protect itself suffer was unimaginable and made you want to kill them just for existing. I asked if he met him before that fateful night and according to him they had even tried to form a peace treaty with the Lycan's. They had all decided that loose of life of the enemy wasn't worth nearly getting exposed by the royal family of the country they were all living in at the time.

It failed when Yamamoro's mate begged him very vocally to give in with her and kill them all. Her bloodlust was and overall need to kill repeatedly overtook them both and killed all but a few vampires including our elder whom got away that fate filled night. Yamamoro had said the last civil words that night to Yamamoro, 'What can I say if she wants death then death it is.' It was clear to our elder that as long as she existed her mate would give into her indulgences and kill at will as she did.

That's when I realized it only stopped or was made that much lesser when she died by our elders hands. He said 'I saw it in her eyes…she enjoyed the misery she put others in. She feed off their fear and blood like crack. She held no remorse, no care for anyone else other than her and her mate.' Apparently our elder years after the ordeal researched her from prior to her being a Lycan and found that she had multiple psychological problems that her family couldn't handle and sent her to a mental ward.

Yamamoro had gone to the ward to eat and found himself head over heels in love with her. She showed no fear of him and even ended up seducing him. He mated with her and the rest became a bloody history. Our elder thought that maybe me knowing the information might gain me an edge if Yamamoro became too much for me. After all he was a very powerful Lycan. I had asked him 'Does Damon know this?'

The elder became very quiet and merely said 'For right now Damon is being left to his own devices. I cannot allow my focus to be taken from this war to deal with an adult petulant brat. He will fight in this war no doubt but I think it's time to not put too much focus into him.' I was left with an odd feeling in my gut as he walked away that day. I hadn't even gone to give Damon my report on the Lycan.

Besides with his attitude problem and now the elder telling me to leave him be I wondered what was going on or what was going to happen going forward. For the next several days I had more and more vampires coming to me for training advice, progress on what was going on, what to do and where I proposed they stood on the battlefield. Somehow I had become the unspoken leader during Damon's solitary of his own choosing.

I went with it only due to it needing to get done. I went through several vampires that I had personally worked with over the decades and formed an army that would protect the estate as I had done and would continue to do. I had even found which ones worked great at sniper duty to take on Lycan's that could run to get more help. I wasn't taking any chances and taking every precaution available.

Mamoru by my side for most of it wasn't being assumed that he was there purely due to me, he had been carrying his own weight and more so since this last week commenced. His training became more demanding physically and mentally but I could sense it changing him. Making him feel more confident and stronger in his own right as a vampire. Some of the vampires that had come over to help were even asking his opinion on things. He was shocked to say the least but nonetheless obliged where he could.

I hadn't paid to much mind to Damon when I did see him until one day I heard a rumor that he and I were secretly back together and waiting for the end of the war to happen so we could be together and lead together. It was sending all sorts of confusion throughout the estate and bringing pointless questions to me. I had to assure people that the only thing that was any relation to us now was strictly professional. I had to go talk to Damon about this as clearly leaving him to his own devices was a bad idea.

I knew Mamoru wouldn't believe the rumor mill but being hounded about it was taking away precious time from our work. Riling up the rumor mill was a cheap shot if there ever was one and it had Damon written all over it. I decided it would be better to take a small amount of time to correct the situation rather than leave it alone as clearly that was doing nothing to help out. I pounded on the office door before walking in.

For the first time in weeks he was actually appearing to be doing work. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded closing the door behind me. He sat back in his father's chair like he owned the place. Somehow seeing him in that chair now wasn't as imposing as before nor nearly as imposing as his father was in that chair. It started to look really wrong to see him in it and suddenly I became more agitated than before.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked as innocently as I think he could make his voice sound. I rolled my eyes as he proceeded to ignore me yet act as though he was giving me his attention, "Telling everyone that we're secretly together is not only uncouth and ridiculous…" he lost his innocent eyes, "But it's down-right bull shit." I didn't bother to beat around the bush. He smiled again, "AND even when I was your mistress we still weren't together cause you had two other girls lined up."

He wasn't getting away with this on a technicality. Even though he did smirk at the fact that I acknowledged that. We had more important things to do! "Well…" he stood up from his seat and sauntered around the desk and leaned against it facing me at the head of it, "Being that father did want us be together I'm thinking we could work out an arrangement." I looked at him as if he were deluded - oh hell – "Are you off your rocker or something?" I asked.

Not at all kidding here. He narrowed his eyes, "Cutie…But no, I'm perfectly fine though you seem to have a bit of a death wish by leaving our bed to get hooked up with that Mamoru." He glared at me. I pinched the bridge of my nose in acute frustration at the sheer idiocy of this, "One, we NEVER had a bed that we shared or that was OURS. Secondly when are you going to wise up to what's going on out there?" I was beginning to wonder if he was now living in some fantasy world.

"We have far more important things to be talking about or doing and your spreading false rumors in the hopes of what? Breaking us up? Making people question things? Oh that's a smart tactic RIGHT when we're planning a war here!" he looked at me like I nailed him but refused to admit to it. "I was just telling people the truth." He stated instead. I got right up into his face, "Even IF we were like that now is NOT the time!" _BAKA!_

I leaned back as he grinned at the close proximity. "Seriously are you high or becoming mental or something to explain why you can't let me or this go?!" I snapped. He got into my face but I didn't care if anything it just made me more pissed off that he couldn't move forward, move past this issue, "Listen to me just because they like him doesn't mean I've accepted defeat in this manner. He's nothing more than a newbie vamp that's gotten lucky enough to have you by his side. Otherwise he would be dead."

While that was true he didn't have to – "And with him being a part of this war he could still die and probably will as he's so new and has the weakness that comes with it." I was fuming now, "You think he can have your back out there? You think he could take on a Lycan and win? Their stronger than he is." I stopped him, "Not against the newer ones. He can take them on and he's becoming more proficient than you in hand to hand combat." I snarked off.

"You think he could take me on?" he demanded, truth was Damon was stronger and faster due to his age for the majority of us. He was excellent at what he did…back then but I wasn't so sure of his skill now. His preference for lacking in the 'warrior' business was taking its toll on him and I wasn't a hundred percent on his ability anymore though he was still a strong vampire to have ones back.

I just wasn't sure I trusted him as a person to have my back. Not with everything that had happened, not anymore. He already almost got us caught that one night. Mamoru was at least tactically prepared since his recent training and more willing to die for what he believed in that Damon was. I wasn't sure I could count on Damon to take a mortal wound whereas I knew Mamoru would.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Honestly…I think you're not only jealous of him but threatened by him. By his very presence here." I said with an air of knowing. "You can't stand that the others aren't more perturbed by his presence. That their even defending him against you. That's he's being respected here and even though it's very small that the other vampires are asking him for guidance on things." True though in more of what his old job was.

I could tell he wanted to slap me. The snarl on his face was livid and his eyes started to darken as if he were going to vamp out on me. Thing is he had me wanting to seriously punch him in the face for his stupidity and ridiculous rumors. I mean seriously what is he? A teenager? I thought he was more mature than this?! He must have sensed my own aggressive anger because the next thing I knew the back of his hand connected painfully with my face and it took all of my strength NOT to snap his neck for it.

I had almost done it to but he caught me as I had resisted my own instincts. Though now I wonder how bad it would have been had I not held back and went to snap his neck. Would I feel upset…happy…fearful of his father's response…that's when I knew I held back to stop his father from feeling anymore pain of losing a loved one. He may not like his son but he still loved him and I couldn't take a child away from him. He's already suffered so much.

I looked at Damon for the first time with a look that said 'You don't know how lucky you are that you're still alive!' his expression back at me was that of shock and anger…and a tinge of fear. I think he could tell that I held back my instinctive reaction. Sad part was I felt like I did wrong against my deceased blood for NOT killing him. I glared back at him and said, "Damon give it up and LET IT GO!" I became louder before I quieted down again.

The sting of his slap still lingering on my face. I swallowed my pride, I swallowed my hate and my anger. I kept my personal feelings at bay as we had more at stake here to talk about and unlike him I wasn't about to let that get in the way of our progress. "I'm not getting into an argument with you." I clenched my fists to control how pissed off I was. My nails digging in so hard they were threatening to pierce the skin.

"You seriously need to stop spreading these false rumors. We have better things to do with our time than to deal with your childish ways. Spreading such bullshit is completely immature and something we don't have time for." He rolled his eyes at me. Fuck it! I got into his face. "Grow up, grow a set, be a damn man and own your shit!" I poked him on each word till he grabbed it and using his speed spun me around to facing the desk and he behind me.

I was a tad stunned by it as I felt him come up behind me. His mouth at my ear as he said, "This is MY coven and you will do exactly as I tell you to. So if I want to talk about things I will." I felt like I was receiving a flash back and needed to stop it, "I've been loyal to this coven the day you brought me here. Don't you dare even think that just because I defy you on this ONE fucking thing means that you get to treat me like this." I snapped.

I tried to gently nudge him away but he only strengthened his hold on me. "Defy me once? Every day your with him is defying me repeatedly. You think I like seeing you parading around here with him." I tensed ready to fight if he didn't let up, "You think I'm going to my red head cause she's good? FUCK NO!" he snapped. "I'm only with her cause your refusing to let me have you and Rei's whatever…" he muttered. I looked all around the desk and found many objects I could use to incapacitate him with.

"Damon…" the warning tone was clear and low. He held me pinned to the desk and I had to fight the urge to fight him off right away. "If you don't stop…" I wanted to give him a chance to redeem himself but when he grabbed at my ass I had had enough. I slammed my head back and broke his nose on impact. I could hear his howl of pain as he released me, "Make no mistake you touch me now and I will retaliate." I walked forward and saw the blood coming out.

It was dripping onto the wood floor of the office. He looked at me with murder in his eyes, "I won't stand for your treatment of me anymore either. Stop the rumors and do as requested. Don't make me say or else." I left the office shortly afterwards feeling a tinge of satisfaction from the action but also feeling scared for his retaliation against me…or what he would do to those that I cared for in retaliation.

I needed to keep an eye on him now as well and that was a sad fact to think but it was true. I didn't dare ask Rei of it knowing how things were for her now so I went to the next person I knew would be best to keep an eye on him. Toki's assistant would do well and get him out of the lab for a bit which I knew he'd like. I wish I didn't have to do it but I knew I had no choice. He would retaliate…I had to stop that from happening.

Damon POV

I would have swatted the paperwork on the desk if it wasn't all important. I admitted should be more involved as I could see how this war was starting to become favorable for the Lycan's but I was wallowing in my own misery. For hundreds of years I had her at my beck and call. For hundreds of years I had her to do whatever asked of her. I was her 'king' and she my sex slave and I lived for it.

I hated my father for repeatedly suggesting that we get together on a more permanent basis. For telling me I should settle. For telling me I should take that chance even though it would ultimately end in pain and sorrow as it did for him. Yet he still insisted on it. I walked back around the desk and poured a glass of Brandy. I took one sip before I remembered seeing that look of utter hate.

She held back from doing something worse to me…to me! The slap felt satisfying but I wanted more. I had to have her again and she resisted…again. Then the bitch broke my nose. I touched it before resetting it by hand. I took another sip before the memory of her body against mine briefly came to me and then the images of her with HIM came to mind. The glass shattered into the tiniest of little pieces against the wall before I knew it.

I seriously hated him. I wanted Mamoru dead yesterday and I wanted her to be mine again. I wanted…I sat back on the desk and for the first time in a long time slumped my head to the desk top. I wanted her to love me…to want to be with me. I just didn't want to admit it and now…I looked up…now he had her and he had all that I really wanted. I would never tell her or anyone else this…I refused to show that type of humanity.

Instead I just thought to myself…I should have snapped his neck before the order of protection was on him. Even if it would have pissed off my father I should have. Problem was I might have fuck everyone on the war. I decided I would continue with my secondary plan since the rumor one was a bad move. It was a bit immature as Usagi indicated but I was going for a smaller scale whereas I should have thought on a grander scale of what I wanted.

When the war came Mamoru would die and it would be in such a manner that it couldn't be placed on me on any hand that I commanded. This was no longer just about wanting her back this was about my pride, and yes my ego. She never once swooned over me. Never once fell in love with me and yet this prick gives her a little time of day and she's head over heels as he is with her. "Mark my words…" I muttered.

It wasn't till my phone went off that I pulled it and answered, "Hai?" the voice on the other end was of a man that I hadn't heard from in years, "I'm nearing the estate now. We have a serious problem and need to talk. Your father to and Usagi." He ended the call as I got up. My right hand man that I put in charge of beyond the estate affairs was coming back in with bad news after sending him out years ago.

I told him he only could return in less than a decade if it was pending world trouble or an emergency. If he felt it was then I was all ears. I sent a text to Usagi and my father regarding the urgency of a meeting. Within five they were both there. Though Usagi looked less than pleased she was still there promptly. "What's this about?" she asked, Mamoru behind her in tow, "He's not needed in here." I responded.

"Unless your father says it's not necessary we could always use another perspective on the matter." She stood her ground as my father walked in, "Malachite called me. Is on his way in. Said it's urgent." I told him. Both my father and Usagi looked at me stunned. Neither had seen him since the day he left. "Then this is important. My father went to go sit down as we waited in the office. Another ten minutes of silenced passed before the door opened up to reveal my initial right hand man.

He was a strong brute force to be reckoned with. His pale blonde hair longer than I had last seen him and his muscles even bigger than I last remembered. He was a power house, but he also fell from my favor, hence his presence being removed from the estate. Reason being, he made an attempt to fornicate with Usagi. She had refuted him of course but I still saw his attempt on her form. I felt it was a betrayal of me so I sent him away.

He profusely apologized to her for the attempt having assumed that she was accepting of it and that he could get away with a tryst once I was done with her but he thought wrong. He never made any attempt to apologize to me only tried to explain himself. He was lucky I didn't kill him on site. It was only our past history and grand friendship that held my murderous rage back from delivering a killing blow. Though I did notice that Usagi tensed a bit around him, "Usagi." He was polite, "Sir." He looked at my father before to me, "Damon." I nodded.

"I have only grimness to report. The Lycan's in the north are heading their way here. They've built an army far larger than what this coven can produce in such a little amount of time." Now everyone was riled up, "Are you serious?" I demanded. He nodded looking worried himself. "So not only are they building an army here but they have reinforcements coming in from the north?" Malachite looked a little stunned but quickly caught on, "Hai."

This was bad news. All of a sudden hiding in my mistresses room seemed like a better option than to be out here. "We don't have nearly enough weapons or protective gear to combat a fully large scale Lycan attack of that magnitude." My leader side was coming back out as I spoke. Our resources were vast don't get me wrong but even we couldn't fend off that many Lycan's. There had never been an attack of that magnitude before.

Which was why Yamamoro was marking it the date that the first massive battle happened on. He wants to wipe us out as he tried to do back then. The seriousness of it hit me head on. "Yamamoro is a cunning dick if I ever knew one." My father stated, I looked over to him, "He knows we have to be somewhat limited and I cannot ask the other coven for any more help as they will be left vulnerable to an attack themselves." He concluded.

"How many more are we talking about?" Mamoru asked. Malachite barely glanced at him, "Enough." It wasn't an answer. Though I knew why he didn't give a full answer, he didn't know Mamoru and frankly he would never get to know him. Not before I made sure the newbie vamp died. I didn't need for my own loyal's at Malachite's level to start to 'like' him to. It was bad enough the rest of the coven did.

Usagi POV

I didn't feel like going through this political bullshit, "How many?" I asked, he looked back at me, "An additional hundred. Easily." Too many…for the first time in my hundreds of years I feared for our future. "We need to do something…" Damon stated. He was right we needed to do something but what could we do? He was right what we had made so far wasn't nearly enough to combat what was coming.

No matter how many vampires we had working on it we didn't have enough supplies to go around. Eventually those weapons that Yamamoro was using would get through our defenses then it was our soldiers myself included on the front lines. I looked over and saw the expressions change on Damon's face. He was the most bloodthirsty one of us and if even he was doubting…wait...a thought struck me.

"I have a bad idea that just might save us." I said. Everyone looked to me, "Diamond." His blood thirst was insatiable and after all this time of being imprisoned he would be a wild animal against the Lycan's. He was our Hail Mary. Our elder saw my reasoning as did Malachite but both Mamoru and Damon both said, "NO!" I looked to each of them realizing for the first time ever they agreed with one another.

They noticed it to and instead of fighting on it they both gave into why they each felt it was a bad idea, "You do remember what happened the last time he was out?" Damon asked me, "Of course I do! I also remember that his blood lust was insatiable and he left that village in ruins. Don't tell me you don't think it's possible." I cornered him verbally. Starring him down. "You saw the darkness he wrought upon that village." He turned away.

I went up to the desk he sat at. "Your men saw it. The destruction. The carnage. You know what he's capable of doing." I gave him all the information he needed. His men gave him the reports of what happened. We had to leave the first place we were at because of what happened. He knows its our best move to make…it's our only move left to make. As much as I hated to say it maybe everything that happened all that time ago was for a reason.

Maybe Damon's decision that fateful night was fate. Or maybe it was coincidence, who knows but what I do know is we need Diamond and we needed him now. "Usa…" Mamoru voiced, I turned to him, "Usually I'm not one for agreeing with Damon…" Damon himself flicked him off, "But he's right." Damon sighed realizing he and Mamoru were on the same grounds for once, "Using Diamond after he's spent so much time in captivity is a HUGE risk. One that I don't think is worth taking."

"And you know I hate to agree with Mamoru but he's absolutely right. Diamond may not even remember us. It's been hundreds of years. He might attack anyone of us on site and drain them dry." He reasoned. I never thought I'd see this day come to light where the man I loved and the man that was Damon agreed with each other. Opposite ends of the spectrum coming together for a common reason.

I was as stunned and slightly pleased by it as I was annoyed by it. "Or he might be a weakened and starved vampire that is too weak to attack us." I looked over at our elder then to Malachite having long ago forgiven him for his transgression against me. "Once he's given blood and remembers us he can help kill the Lycan's coming to us. Unless anyone else has a better idea. I'm all ears." I ventured.

It was seconds later when our elder spoke up, "While I don't particularly want Diamond to be used due to the risks involved…" he looked to Damon then to Mamoru, "At the same point…" he looked to me, "We are out of options and time." Damon and Mamoru both were now in agreeance, "Father there must be another way." Damon obviously didn't like the idea and honestly neither did I but we needed Diamond.

"Diamond was insatiable when he was a newbie, he's got two hundred years on him now…think of - " his father stood up, "Hai, Damon think of the impact he could make for us. Saving the lives of hundreds of our kind." Damon backed down, "Sir…" Mamoru tried. Our elder's eyes warmed to Mamoru as his expression of concern was a valid one. "With all due respect sir Damon has good strong points. The bloodlust of such a man kept in captivity for all that time could prove to be to much to handle." I looked to Mamoru.

I knew he was concerned about the effects of having Diamond loose could have. I loved that he was concerned but we didn't have any other choices. Damon himself looked torn between wanting to yell at him and agreeing with everything he had to say. Being on the same grounds as Mamoru was a new stretch of land for him. He didn't like it but he didn't want to lose this war NOR did he want to let Diamond out. I couldn't believe it. This was truly a time for the term the enemy of my enemy.

"I understand your concerns…and they are both valid, but trust me on this…" he said before Mamoru could talk again, "Who is this guy?" Malachite asked regarding Mamoru as he looked him up and down. "He's her pet." Damon said with distain though jealousy was clearly laced with it. "I'm not a pet." Mamoru defended. Both glared daggers at each other for obvious reasons however Malachite became even more confused.

"Wait if he's her pet does that mean that you two are no longer - " the raw anger from Damon made that really obvious. "I thought she was off limits." He looked to me, "How about we steer clear of the drama crap and stay on the more important topic." I suggested not wanting to get into this. "Usa's right. In fighting will not help we need to do what's necessary even if we don't agree with it." Damon looked at him furiously.

"Hey I don't like it either but what other options do we have?" Mamoru told Damon angrily. I could tell Malachite was stunned to be seeing this display. Once they stopped arguing he simply said, "Seriously who is this guy?" he thumbed over at Mamoru. I answered plain and simple, "He's my chosen mate." Malachite looked at Damon, "And you let her?" I shot a look to him, "Let me?" I demanded. Now I was pissed that he looked at it like that, "With all due respect I know how Damon sees you."

I heard Malachite's words but didn't like them, "Point is to drop the subject and move back to the war. We need to go get Diamond before its to last." I spoke to the elder on the end of that statement. "She's right." Now I was the stunned one again. Damon agreed with me, "We don't have time for this. Our extinction could be upon us and we need that blood thirsty prick and as much as I HATE to say it with a passion…" he looked to me, the anger and hate in his eyes knowing what little choice there was, "We need Diamond."

We all hated the idea to be honest. It was as much of a risk as it was a salvation. "The four of us can go together to go get him." I indicated for myself, Malachite, Damon and Mamoru to follow me as I left the room. Damon at that point looked like the battled warrior he had once been known for. I felt my confidence in him returning as a leader though I was still weary as to what he would do.

We left the estate in a big cargo like van that we used to hold any captives that we gained during battle for information. It would be useful in keeping Diamond down if he became to much before we could get him back. Plus there was a variety of drugs in here to knock him out and we'd need them all if he wasn't as weakened as I presumed him to be. I hated to do this, but they did have a point as well. It's why I said it was a stupid idea but also our salvation.

It took nearly a full day's drive to get there whereas back then it had taken several days trip to get there by carriage. The old estate I had once thought to call home was a mass of land. "We still own this property yes?" I checked, "Hai, we threw it through some shell companies later on to avoid the Lycan's or any humans from discovering it and accidentally unleashing him." Damon explained as we stepped foot on the grounds.

It was a smart move to make. You couldn't tell at all that there had been a whole estate here. It looked like nothing but farm land. Over grown weeds and some flowers. You'd never know a vampire resided here. So when Damon found an area he went back to the van and pulled out a shovel, "Looks like the vegetation grew over the only door to the caverned basement below. We need to dig it up." another good things.

He began to dig through the dirt and green life above it until he hit something metal. "Pay dirt." He muttered before lifting up a circular ring that when it lifted it brought with it a door that was the size of a hatch. "We put it in place here ages ago. Made sure it was heavy enough that it would take at least ten men or one very powerful vampire to lift it." He grinned as the dirt got flung from the opening.

While we had the ability to see in the dark having a few flashlights on hand to find anything else of use or levers of use would be helpful. We all dropped down the twenty foot drop and landed with ease. Even Mamoru as new as he was dropped and landed nicely, "That was kind of cool." He had to admit. I smiled as we began to walk down the narrowing pathway till we reached a well. A covered up well.

It looked like moss had grown over on it making it appear slick to move it, "Let me guess he's in there?" Mamoru asked as we put down the flashlights in areas to ensure it stayed well lite for both vampires to lift it and find places to grip it. "Usagi stay back there with Mamoru. If he's to much for us we need you to neutralize him to be more docile." I agreed so I didn't disobey the orders given.

Mamoru pulled out a gun that he had obtained from inside the van. Damon smirked, "Gun making up for something." Though his tone was more sarcastic than anything. Mamoru was irritated but didn't rise to the bait. "Seriously when this war is over with details." Malachite told Damon who waved it off for right now. Both Damon and Malachite move around to open up the wells seal taking great care to do so without making a large noise.

"Usagi be ready and Mamoru…try not to get killed." Though his tone sounded more hopeful that that would happen. "I've got both Usa and myself." Mamoru assured. Damon ignored him as they moved the cover fully off. Ripping it from the sealed placement and breaking it away from the well, "Rise and shine sl - " Damon didn't get to finish his words as a very emaciated looking Diamond came out of the well.

Stunning both he and Malachite with the remaining energy he had left in him. Probably using the last bit of strength he had left to jump up and attack the first living breath people he came into contact with. He was already vamped out as he came towards me, "Diamond!" I snapped loudly as his eyes started to shift a bit. Perhaps in recognition of me. "Its me…Serenity…" a familiar name would help…I hoped.

"Serenity…?" his voice was cracked up and sounded desolate from the last time I remember hearing him talk. "Hai…It's me." He looked so weak so I grabbed the blood bag I had secured from the van and tossed it to him. I still had the trank darts on me if needed, "Here. You'll need it for strength." Diamond tore into the blood bag without a second though and emptied it in seconds flat, "More." He demanded.

"Soon enough." I explained, "Come with us we have much to discuss." I tried to ease him into it as he followed me only to see Mamoru by my side, "And who is this vampire?" he could smell it on Mamoru now. Then he looked around and saw Damon. His eyes nearly went black and red with anger and blood lust as he lunged after Damon. He caught him by the throat but even Damon himself had a hard time reeling him in.

"Chill out buddy, were here as friendlies to let you out to help us." He said as Malachite came up ready to take Diamond on if need be. "Why would I help the bastard that locked me up?" Diamond snapped in aggression still trying to kill him, "Because we need everyone's help in this fight." I brought his attention back to me. He turned around and disentangled himself from Damon who released him as he seemed to calm down.

"What fight? Serenity what are you wearing?" he saw my dark blue jeans and form fitting tank top underneath my jeans. I must have looked really weird to him with this modern day clothing on. "So much of you is out and not at the same time." He was confused. "Like I said there's a lot to learn but we'll give you a crash course in what you need to know." I explained as I tried to ease him away from certain death in the hands of Damon. I couldn't be sure he would try to keep him alive if Diamond tried to kill him again.

Diamond looked all around him and looked about confused and still weak. "Then what, you put me back down there again?" he demanded. Honestly…we hadn't gotten that far yet. "It will be decided upon after this war is over." I didn't want to say yes or no to something even I didn't know yet. Diamond was distrusting of them but not of me, "Fine…but I'm not leaving your side this time." He stated. "I don't trust them not to put me back in that hole." His gazed burned back at Damon.

"If I had my way you'd still be in that hole so while I understand your reservations at the same time you are needed." Damon told him. An admittance. "For your war. Against whom?" he asked. "Lycan's. They've built an army and it's to many for us to handle alone. We need your help. We need your blood lust." I admitted to Diamond. He looked at me, "You want me to be the monster I was?" he asked, voice still hoarse but not as bad as it was.

"Just for the one fight…yes." I was ashamed to admit it, "If it helps to protect you then I will do anything in my power." I felt for him I did but my heart belonged to another and honestly it was never truly Diamond's to begin with. Then Diamond saw Mamoru shift next to me. "Who are you?" he demanded. Trying to sound like the authority type he used to be before he was turned, "I'm Mamoru." He stated simply.

I understood why he didn't say anything more and didn't explain further on that note. The less Diamond knew about my personal life the better. I didn't want him to find anything that would make him want to act out and kill the wrong people. I looked at Damon and shot him a warning look NOT to say anything. I could tell he wanted to but declined as well knowing his idiocy of speech on it would only do more harm than good for us all, "Let's move out." He said instead and we all left.


	18. weary eyes & Diamond's prejudice

**SerenityMorrison** : yeah I had planned to have him in there for a while now. There's a little story in there…and yes Diamond's back! Lol and here's the next chapter.

 **MoonMama89** : Diamond is going to be an interesting character to get into for a little bit before the big show starts up. And you haven't seen anything yet for unraveling. Lol

 **SerenityxEndymion** : she's going to be coming into her own about Diamond and things she didn't know about him. Yeah I wanted some type of connection there and for some reason I liked the idea of there being an interest that never really happened so this was is for me. and no its not mean. Lol and there's more humor coming in between the two. And yes it was a pun. He was just being a cocky dick and had to throw something in there.

 **jessielee14** ; not just extra but a plan I set in motion in the very beginning. Diamond was always gonna come back and have a field day. I do have favorite authors and stories but to pick one is to difficult.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : you never know…and they are similar but also both very different. Rei would delude herself based on her own thoughts and barely there things, Damon has this illusion created out of two hundred years of screwing with and screwing Usagi period that he feels he's entitled. At least for this fic he is.

5 reviews that's nice, now were getting to the ending of it here. This is when things go into the final fight. That might span a few chapters in itself. I hope you all are ready for this also as I'm going to NY to get my sister back for my two off days this week, I might not be able to post on Sunday but I still want to try so if I don't this is why but if I am yey!

I will definitely be posting the following and going forward and the next story will be out a month after this last chapter is out. Please read and review! I love knowing what you all think of this!

A vampires forbidden love ch.18

Mamoru POV

I couldn't believe Damon and I were in the same boat for once/ I was still wrapping my head around it. The moment Diamond returned he was like gum on the bottom of one's shoe that wouldn't come off and he was currently on my girlfriends, sorry my mates shoe. Everyone save for Usagi, myself, the elder and Damon himself stayed away from him. Which wasn't to hard considering the size of the estate and it was understandable to.

His actions had become the thing of legend around here especially for those that had been there at that time and people were weary of him and of his actions especially since he hated vampires with a passion. He glared and stuck his nose up to nearly everyone here but Usagi whom had the fun time of deal with his pompous actions. He looked better than before. I would give him that as credit. He no longer full on zombie like or like the crypt keeper but still very emaciated in his face and hands.

You could tell he needed more blood and in my opinion a lot but he was being kept on a leash with that one. And for good reason to. I didn't honestly trust him if he were to be let loose off of his leash…so to speak. At least he was becoming more and more focused on the new creations of this time and wasn't trying to actually feed off of other vampires here…not yet anyways. I just didn't trust him.

Everything was a marvel to him and he was trying to adjust to the best of his ability but it seemed this world was a heavy thing to take in. I could never imagine being turned, killing a whole village, my betrothed's family, being rightfully imprisoned then released two hundred years later to a whole new world…literally. I gave him his props for not freaking out on everyone or having a spaz attack but I think that was also due to Usagi's present and he clung to it like the tail on a dog.

He was currently down in the basement with us but over in the gym area with her now learning more combative moves that he could use to advance his own bloodlust skills. Usagi wanted to make sure that he could help him use it to tear down at the enemies at an alarming rate. She told me that after reading about the battle of Thermopylae that if they made the battle look so damned bad that the other side lost their taste for war it would make them retreat. She was making the attempt with Diamond to accomplish that.

At least he was better than when he first got here. He'd been shoved gently in a shower in where he had to figure out the mechanics of that. Understand modern clothing as seeing him in jeans, boots and a sweater from Damon's clothing, swiped of course as Damon wouldn't give him anything, was weird for everyone around. Something told me he looked better in his period clothing but that wouldn't be happening. His hair was still shaggy but he refused to let another besides Usagi near him as she trimmed what she could and left the rest.

It was still long but held back now in a band. At least it didn't look like it had oil in it anymore. Her shampoo and conditioner doing the trick for that. He still seemed to have an issue with her clothes but accepted that the modern women looked a lot different than the clothing of women from their old time. He wasn't liking the changes and then he nearly freaked out when Usagi had to answer her cell phone in front of him.

There were so many things so new to him I could only imagine how new this must have all been for him and very frustrating to but damn it…all his attention hogging was pulling her from me. I wanted to be around her. To hold her. Kiss her and every time she breathed he was right there by her side. Like an added shadow to her every movement. I understood he was untrusting of anyone else but come on! I went to give her a peck on the cheek trying to be respectful about it for him but he still looked at me like I was in the wrong.

Part of me was shocked that Damon hadn't told him about us just to screw with Diamond but I think he avoided that out of the problems it would cause and if Diamond could even handle it. He had no control unless he had her influence but that might be to much for him to take. There were to many new things right now and he was in the middle of so much. It had to be stressful so why add to that when the person in question was imprisoned for so long and is adjusting to everything in such a short amount of time.

It only got easier when she went to go to sleep at night. Then we had some chill time to ourselves but had to be quiet as 'he' was next door and could hear things. The second night was the quietest sex we ever had but we managed. The first night was her staying up with him to give him a crash course in what he needed to know regarding the war. He looked so overwhelmed I felt sorry for him. I had been there myself but he kept giving me distasteful looks.

I tried to talk to him so he could understand that we each were in his corner on this one. That I was recently put into this and I personally understood but his attitude of being better than me or anyone else here was still very pompous. Even when Usagi told him I worked in the medical field before becoming a vampire he barely glanced at me with more respect. Especially when she clarified intern and not a licensed doctor.

This guy had the persona of stick up his ass from before and it seems to have never left. He found himself still better than anyone here and my guess was it was how he was raised to be. I had a feeling that his family was upper class before everything happened and he still saw himself in that light and didn't know how very little that was true now. He held no sway here. Plus the way he looked at her all longingly made me uncomfortable.

She hadn't told him yet about me as she didn't want him to reject helping them and flip out but at the same time I didn't want him to fall under the pretense that he had a chance with her cause let's be honest here…he didn't. She and I were mated and my scent was also on her. I'm sure he smelled it to. He had to know on some level deep down that she and I were together. Even if he didn't voice it.

He probably didn't want to say it because he was to consumed with everything else that was so much more important. He only got the reminder when I was around. The scent was more identifiable with the source nearby. I looked back down at the ammo I was currently making more of as Rei and Makoto were busy on the vests. They had more than enough for the first wave of vampires but we needed as many as possible for the rest. We only had another day before the war would be at the front door.

The anniversary was looming to close for comfort and everyone was now in a state of unrest and ill at ease. Whenever the moon came out it was like a wave of silence fell over the estate and the scent in the air shifted. You could smell them out there. Gathering. Like a pack of wild wolves planning a feast. It just reminded everyone that Diamond's presence was as needed as it was on shaky grounds. "So how's it been dealing with 'training wheels' over there?" Rei asked coming up to me referring to Diamond and Usagi over with the guns.

We both looked over at him as Usagi loaded up a gun for him. He wasn't bad with them but was definitely distracted seeing how strong and powerful Usagi looked and totally at ease around the big weapons and not acting squeamish. I think in all honesty he was as attracted by her as he was repulsed that she was so good at what she did. I think he felt he would have been marrying back then a house wife and instead he discovers a weapons master instead. Not that he would ever marry her but still…his potential views.

"'Training wheels' is a little annoying but think about what Usagi has to work with. She's getting the most stressed ever. Going over what needs to be done here still and teaching him just enough and…" I stopped talking as our elder walked in to the room to see how Diamond was doing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and only pretended to still work so they could watch the situation unfold.

Diamond looked to be caring none at all for the elder. I sighed. It would be his first mistake. I just hoped that common sense would tell him when to shut up. I heard the conversation as clearly as anyone. 'So you're Diamond…' our elder said. 'Hai…and you are?' Diamond asked as if our elder were nothing to him but potentially important, 'The leader of this coven till I leave.' He made no statement about Damon taking over when he left.

Something I found interesting. I watched Diamond look around to see the rest working, 'More like a leader of monsters…and what of that Damon…the one who took my betrothed from me so long ago? He's nowhere to be seen.' Yeah he was asking for an ass kicking. I sighed wondering when the shit would hit the proverbial fan and wondering if I should step in to dissipate it or even if I could.

Our elder looked at him with contempt before saying, 'You're new here and needed so I will forgive your wayward tongue this once but please remember to place your respect and gratitude above your pride and opinions of us. We are all working together here.' It was the only warning the elder would give out respectfully before we heard what Diamond said next, 'Wayward tongue? You vile - ' Usagi stomped on his foot hard enough to elicit a stunned yelp from him, 'Diamond!' her words were sharp.

He nursed his booted foot a bit before looking at her like she betrayed him by not letting him be vocal. However she wasn't having it. 'I know this is a lot to take in but you have got to show some modicum of respect.' He looked stunned by her clearly taking the elders side. Our side in this mess. 'Seriously?' he asked her, his tone getting upset yet reserved. He didn't look ready to act out but no one was taking chances.

That's when I saw Usagi get into his face though not in a demeaning way but in a 'keep it together' way. 'He's our grand elder and gave the permissible order to release you to help us. Don't act as if you're immune to repercussions.' I could see it in his eyes of what he thought of all of this. I sighed. It didn't matter that he was one of us or that she was to or where he was and how many of us surrounded him. He would hold onto his hatred of the vampire species for the rest of his life.

I had the strangest feeling that it was all he had left to have from his old life. That prejudice that was integrated into him since probably childhood. It was all he knew. He was still mentally back in the early 1800's and would hold onto what he knew for a long time to come. Usagi's teachings did help a bit but prejudice was something that needed to be released from that individual to accept the change that's happened.

'Serenity he's a vampire!' Diamond tried, 'And so am I…" he pulled himself back a little bit from her almost as if slightly repulsed. "So are you…" he turned away and looked around briefly, "And so is EVERYONE else here so mind your tongue!' she snapped. Diamond didn't look close to listening, 'I'm grateful for your help Serenity but…' he looked at our elder then back to her.

'Their vampires they will kill regardless and feed. I'm sorry my dear but when they are done with me, hell when they are done with you as well we will be killed. There's nothing you can do about that. It's what they do my dear.' He looked to the elder, "So I will speak my mind as that's what it's there for.' He concluded. He was headstrong on this issue but it would be his downfall in the end.

I could tell Usagi was trying hard to keep herself in check against his words. Diamond's prejudice would get him killed. However when you mess with Usagi you mess with a LOT of vampires. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and glared at him for his words. I looked around and saw the sway she held over everyone here. I could see it in their faces, they didn't care about what he had to say about them, at least not as much as they cared about what he said to Usagi.

Their anger was clearly in a 'you insulted her?!' manner. Diamond barely saw this as his own anger and pride were blinding his vision to the anger he caused by his careless words. This time it was the elder who got into Diamond's face and he looked honestly scared. Cause let's face it, the elder could be really scary when on his bad side. He was the oldest and strongest of us and the most fearless.

I think there's a good reason why Usagi does look up to him to a certain extent. Diamond's slightly regretful face was now there. Good he needed a reality check. The elder took him in and smiled nearly as if looking at an appetizer before hitting Diamond in the neck with a similar move I'd seen Usagi use on Damon to stunt his breathing. Diamond grabbed at his throat as if to say 'you see?!' but Usagi merely closed her eyes in disappointment.

'And you will know your place here…murderer.' He began. Diamond nearly looked ready to counter it but our elder had this way of looking at you that terrified you to your very soul if you disobeyed. 'She holds far more ranking than you ever will or ever would. She's one of our best fighters and second in command here.' That shut Diamond up as he looked at her. 'She's exemplary in her skills and I have even taken her under my wing on occasion.'

He spoke very highly of her as Diamond looked at her with a new set of eyes. 'She's been a loyal soldier to us for over two hundred years and has earned a reputable place within this coven and many others several times over.' He loomed over Diamond as the lighter haired man cowered in his place, 'You should be on your knees thanking her for your very life. The very breath you take in.' Diamond looked at her.

Our elder grabbed at his head to make him keep looking at her, 'She's the one who got Damon to spare your life all those years ago. Had it been me you wouldn't have been shown an ounce of leniency.' Diamond swallowed…hard. 'You would have been skinned alive and ripped apart just like some of your victims were.' That I hadn't known about. 'hai, I know what you did to some of the men there. The ones who looked like my son.' Diamond looked like he pales considerably before his anger rose again.

'So for someone who says their grateful I don't see it when you talk down to her and myself like were beneath you. It's uncouth and utterly disrespectful. Now when you do get your breath back go back to training. There is still much to be done though if I could I would definitely send you to get a lesson in manners. Yours are simply ghastly. Now you will learn your place here or once this war is over I will make sure your sent back into your hell for the rest of your life.' The elder left as Diamond seethed at him.

"And this is the guy she was once betrothed to…?" I muttered more to myself. "Yup…though she said she never really loved him like that. She was just really good friends with him. Their parents were trying to pull them together and she accepted it but in her heart of hearts she wasn't into it." Rei then looked to me, "Don't worry, she's still all yours." I was a tad stunned by that as she walked away and had the decency to look back down at my work. So when Usagi came up behind me and said, "How's work going?" I was a little startled.

"Good I was just making some more bullets. I don't want to have to rely solely on him for all of this." I explained. "Good cause I'm limiting him in the blood supply till we get to the fight so he can go all out in their destruction." She said. Smart idea to limit him. He'll be strong enough to take them on and blood thirsty enough to wipe out anyone that comes into his path. "So where's Damon?" I asked.

I hadn't seen much of him since we got back with Diamond. It was as if he wanted nothing to do with the progress of what was going on with Diamond and frankly I think it was better he stayed away. Diamond hated him with a passion. I had my issues with Damon myself but it seemed Diamond's was rooted so deeply I didn't think he'd ever let it go. He seemed to be the type to hold grudges and for an immortal being that would be a very long time.

"In the office. He and Malachite are going over strategies for the battle." It seemed like Damon finally got his head back into the game…or so it seemed. I wasn't a hundred percent convinced and neither was Usagi. I could see it in her eyes so when Damon came down towards us with Malachite in tow they both looked distantly at Diamond. "How's his progress going?" Damon asked with a 'wish he wasn't here' attitude.

Everyone felt like it but we needed him so we did what we had to do. "Well so far. I'm limiting his blood supply to keep him active yet hungry but not to hungry. I don't want to chance him trying to feed off of someone." Usagi said. It made complete sense even Damon agreed with it before Diamond went back around the corner. He put the big gun down as if in distain and took up a 9mm instead. "He might prefer something smaller…" I muttered.

"He can prefer my boot in his ass if he keeps acting a fool around here." Damon snipped. I couldn't help but agree though. Diamond seemed to be a common ground for us to hate on together, "Yeah he's got a few things to learn, being respectful is definitely up there. Even I would never dare say something negative against your father." I told him. Even Damon had the right to give the 'damn straight' look on his face.

"He must have a death wish to have done that." Damon smirked on that one, "At least he didn't try to attack him. Though it would be interesting to watch his eyes bug out when your father would wrap his hand around his throat." I visualized that as Damon said, "Father would hiss at him see the fear then snap. I can almost picture it now." I chuckled as even he chuckled at the visual we got.

It was a bit disturbing but we both didn't like Diamond being here so it was the closest I was to having a civilized moment right now. We watched as Diamond tried to load the gun up and ended up trying to load the clip in upside down. "Right side up…" I muttered not that he could hear me. We both watched in humorous agony as he tried and failed several times before turning the clip right side up. "There he goes." Damon chuckled as I did. He looked to me.

"And that prick is the one who is supposed to be our Hail Mary." He muttered in merriment and agony of frustration. As if he was enjoying watching the spectacle but didn't like that we were on this common ground. It was like we were forced to agree on something but we ourselves didn't want to agree. It was convoluted. He looked back at me and as if by magic remembered who he was talking with and turned his head away.

I couldn't help but agree with him though, "Yeah…he seems to be adjusting a little bit better than I thought he would but he has that hostility towards everyone." Which was true he was even a bit hostile towards me but I think that was because Usagi favored me for obvious reasons and he was clueless to it. Maybe she should tell him about us…that way he doesn't fall under and illusion of them after the war is over.

"He's a prick that needs to be rid of once the war is over. I said imprisonment for all time and I meant it for what he did." Damon stated, his tone that of wanting to lock him back up. Once again I agreed, "Yeah…though I think in this case its not because of what he had done, that was horrific but being that its been over 200 years I think he's atoned for it…for his victims…however…" as Damon was looking at me like I was nuts for considering his time as enough for him.

"He's way to damned dangerous to be let out into the wild. You yourself are dangerous but you have control over yourself when presented with the challenge. He doesn't. That right there makes him in absolute need of imprisonment for all time. He seems to be the type that can't be contained…not for long." It was obvious I didn't trust Diamond but I understood his necessity in this war.

I remember how Diamond came out of that well. He was hungry and his only stop gab measure was Usagi. She couldn't be there for forever for him. She didn't want to obviously. I looked up at Damon to find him agreeing with me but still holding up his own dislike but for now we were on common but shaky ground. It would only be a matter of time before that common ground was gone and we were at war again.

"He is a weapon yes…" we both looked to Usagi, "I hate that we have to use him. I hate that he has to be here. The things he did…" she looked to Damon on that one as he raised his head up a bit, "Those things are still relevant or else it wouldn't also be why we're using him in this war. We have a job to do and tough choices to make. We don't like them, we don't want to use them and we certainly don't want them to backfire on us…" her words getting slightly louder but only due to her passion clear in her voice.

"But we do what we have to do to survive." Malachite even looked at her now, "This is and as much as we hate to voice it, the possible extinction of our kind were dealing with." She said the words others were unwilling to even think about. "This isn't some random Lycan battle. They want to finish off what was started long before most of us were around and we are doing what we have to do to make sure that THAT doesn't happen."

She sounded so much like a leader with her words and so strong that several others in the area that heard her nodded their heads and held them a little bit higher…in respect of her. It also made Damon dart his eyes around to notice the respect she was commanding around us as well. He didn't seem to favor it, "Nice and tough words but we still need a follow through. Diamond needs to deliver or else this coven's failure will be entirely upon you…I'll see to that." He then walked away.

She seemed to deflate a tiny bit but then Malachite said, "Pay him no heed. He's just sore you had an actual idea in saving us. He still can't come up with an alternate solution to the problem." Ahh so that's what he was doing. Trying to best Usagi…again. I couldn't help but let my snappy comeback out, "Ah so…that's what he's been doing. Using his way of 'helping to find an alternative solution' which I'm all for, become a pissing contest to best Usagi. Great." I saw the snarl come to Malachite's face.

"Either way any solution that will work without needing to use Diamond is something needed." Usagi took the neutral path in that conversation. Again the traits of an actual leader and not of some dickwad trying to best his second when he should have no ego issues at all when it comes to that. "Of course. Usagi." He didn't pay me any heed as he walked away to, "You like pissing those two off huh?" she commented. I shrugged my shoulders, "No actually…" I looked back at her and her mirthy smile.

"I'm just starting to see something happen and this war will conclude it all. Diamond is a risk but he is also necessary. I hope Damon finds an alternative solution, I hope he does." it was the truth, "But to use that as a means to do better than you won't work." She looked at me oddly, "Damon is the leader here not me." She said. I pulled her in closer and whispered into her ear, "And yet you command more influence than he does lately." Before she could respond to that Diamond came over to us. Great.

"I think my training for today is over with. I don't like these semi-auto things." He indicated to the larger guns. I rolled my eyes, "Why not?" I asked. Diamond looked to me and said, "I know your talking but why? You're not a part of this conversation." I guess since the elder verbally handed him his ass he needs to take his anger out on someone. "You came over here interrupting our conversation, ergo, I am a part of it." I snapped back.

Diamond disliked this immensely, "I came to hold a private discussion with Serenity, the proper thing to do would be to leave us." He was trying to assert control here and that wasn't happening, "Diamond, if you needed to talk to me in private then state it but don't assume that just because you come to speak with me that its automatically private." He seemed to concede this before saying, "Then please walk with me." She sighed and left but not before mouthing to me 'sorry, I'll talk with him'. I nodded.

Usagi POV

I knew this had to be hard for him to handle and take. A whole new world was literally what he was dealing with right now and getting stressed over but there was nothing we could do about that. I was trying so hard to help him out with adjusting to the small things in this world but I had forgotten how much of a pompous arrogant man he was it had been so long. Either that or I didn't know him as well as I thought I had.

It made me question a lot more about what I did know back then and what I know now. His arrogance was something I wondered on if history had been different. If things hadn't happened the way they had. I mean would we have been happy together as a married couple or would we have been miserable in our marriage and stuck in it for the sake of our families? I had the strangest feeling that I wouldn't have been happy but merely living.

Which then made me think on how I had been during my time with Damon…merely existing as I was before Mamoru showed up. But there was no Mamoru of that time and even if there had been would we have been fortunate enough to meet and fall in love as we have now? These were all unanswerable questions. I hated that I had to go through all of that pain and suffering I did to get here but being with Mamoru…I'd go through it all again just to have the chance to have him by my side…in love as we are.

I can't say I'd do the same for Diamond…did that make me a bad person…? "That little twat." Diamond spat. "As if he has the right to argue back with me. Does he NOT know who I am or of my family?" he was definitely bitter on it. "No…and even if he did it wouldn't matter." I began as he stopped. We stepped into the tea room of the estate. It was far removed from that of the basement and closer to the exit out back giving us a lovely view of the shaded sun, enabling us to still see it.

I closed the doors to it to muffle the sounds of what I knew would be an argument between us. I had been trying to avoid that but I guess not. "Why not?" Diamond asked. I looked at him, "Because your family line has been dead for over a hundred years. The name is in nothing more than a few sheets of historical papers in a few libraries that are around the area of where we got you from. There's nothing more." That's when something hit me, "I know there's a lot going on right now but why haven't you asked about your family?" he looked to me.

"We were never as close as we made ourselves appear to be. Father saw me as deluded in my wants out of life. I saw him as an old man that needed to see that he wasn't taking advantage of what our family name could do for us." This gave me a new perspective of him. "He's right." He shot a glare at me, "You're father was right, you can glare all you want but it's true. There are no more glory days to live off of. The way things work now is almost backwards yet the same." It was hard to explain to him.

"Listen the bottom line is you can't keep up this attitude that your better than everyone." I had to nip this in the bud. "But I am." He really and truly believed it, "Serenity we are." He grasped my hands as if in desperation to get me to understand, "We are so much better than those vile creatures. They think that just because they live in a new estate and have a bit of yen that their better than us." He sneered at his own words.

His look back at them through the glass doors was that of anger and hate. Suddenly I felt offended and angered that he held such hatred for us. Despite being in an estate full of them he still held this aspect as if he were untouchable and the problem was he wasn't. Diamond was not the man I thought he was…he was a pompous asshole that I had at one point been betrothed to but now seeing him like this…he wasn't the man I believed him to be. His hatred made him appear undignified and frankly a dick.

"They're…despicable and loathsome creatures. Their garbage Serenity. Not worthy of our time." I saw the look of disgust that crossed his features and it made my stomach turn, "Not to mention to have you doing such un-lady like things is dreadful." I had to bit my lip on that one. He was being sexist right now but there was a lot of that during the 1800's so I knew where it came from, "Diamond…" I tried to reason with him.

I removed his hands from mine, they suddenly seemed like they were holding me down. Like he wanted me to be something I wasn't anymore. I wasn't that young girl he once knew. I wasn't the woman he thought I was. The girl I once was is still there in me, I am still her but I'm so much more than that now and I don't think he'll ever accept it or who I really am now. He's got this image in his head that's unrealistic.

I had to stop it from becoming something more. "There is no THEY Diamond, it's WE…" for starters. He looked down at me as I finally pulled my hands away from him. I felt like I needed to break that connection. It felt like I was holding onto a part of the past that had been gone for a long time and I was just now realizing it, "Secondly I am one of them and have been for a long ass time." He even looked upset that I cursed.

I rolled my eyes at the idiocy I would have had to deal with had events in time been changed. I wasn't so sure I could hold my tongue for much longer. "We've fought together. Stood side by side together. And despite Damon's dickness he's still the next leader of this coven when his father leaves. Whether you like that or the situation or anyone here or not you're treading on dangerous grounds and it needs to end and end now." He looked back through the doors to see passing vampires.

"They're waiting for me to fall off the wagon aren't they?" he sneered, glancing through the glass doors that lead to the rest of the estate. Seeing other vampires pass by but paying him no heed. "No…not exactly." He looked back to me, "Their waiting to see what you can do when faced against our common enemy. We just wish we didn't have to." I told him, "Listen just stop it with the attitude." I remarked.

"And your words towards me were unnecessary." I actually did feel a sting of pain at his words from earlier. "My words to you were that of what we did know back then. Women didn't hold much sway and honestly I don't see how you do…however I must admit to hear everything you've done is a bit astonishing." He didn't look at me with pride though, more so with eyes that seemed disinterested. Like he knew what I could do but was unsure if it was something to accept or to disregard.

"So are you telling me I cannot voice myself?" he asked, as if he were being punished and in truth he was, "In the age old verbiage, 'if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all'." I stepped up next to him, "I cannot excuse your comments much more. I understand that you hate us." He looked ready to protest it, "If you hate them then you hate a part of me to." He sighed, "I used to hate me to…" he shifted his stance towards me. As if shocked I was voicing some of his own feelings even though he was trying avoid that.

"I hated that I could feel everything they did but soon enough I learned to control it. To live with it and to take the pleasures of it where and when I could. The vampirism is a part of who I am now and to hear your callus words it hurts. Now while I do understand where it comes from, I also know that there is so much you don't know. So much that keeps you from seeing what we can do and the good we've done to keep the war from entering the human world." He looked away on that one and stepped away from me.

"You talk about them as if you care about them." He glanced back at me, "I do…except for Damon but we all do. We work together. We've always done what we can to keep this from - " He cut me off, "The human world…" I nodded, "The very world you were once a part of." I nodded again, "And now we work to protect it and keep all of this from slipping into it. We want to save the people, not destroy them." He looked so lost and conflicted.

"Why so you can have forever more people to hunt?" he was starting to mix his old thinking with how it worked today and that wasn't accurate, not for this. "Not like we used to no. We've evolved with the change in times. We work more to eliminate the Lycan's to save people. They used to be fewer in number but thanks to this looming death date we have more now than ever before." I explain.

"It's like I explained before with the hospitals." I said, "Right where you met Mamoru…" he muttered, "Hai…" I wasn't sure how to detail Mamoru out here. "And he accepted you for who you are?" I nodded. "It was an adjustment but he accepted and decided to help us out in the war efforts." I know he didn't want to hear anything good come of it but it was the truth. "Do you care for him?" his expression was one of slight anger and rejection.

"Hai…as he does for me." I explained. "Are you two…" the question lingered around it…the unspoken words. I didn't want to say anything that could make him become more upset so I simply said, "That's not important right now. What is, is this war." I had to re-direct the issue here. "And we cannot have prejudices come up and take priority in this." He rolled his eyes at me, "You defend them. You take their side. You work with them. Sleep with them." He spat the last part out at me. I was getting pissed off now.

"Your point?" I snapped sarcastically. Feeling defensive I folded my arms in front of me, "I am your first love. You're once betrothed. I sacrificed my humanity for you and your family." I looked at him as if he were mad, "Seriously? You're trying to take credit for what I had to do?!" now I was pissed. "Listen here you ungrateful dickweed." I poked his chest in emphasis for every point I had to make.

"Hai, I was betrothed to you but you were NOT my first love." He looked stunned by that, "And no neither was Mamoru…that honor went to a man that was murderer in front of me." I prevented the fresh wave of tears from spilling out but just barely. "I was the one who sacrificed everything I had to save the rest of my family." Then I angrily chuckled, "Not that it made a difference at the end of the day…" remembering what happened.

I hated this now more than ever. I hadn't thought about it but I was standing alone in the room with the man that literally murdered my family. Damon may have turned him but it was he in the end that took their lives from existence. He was the weapon and Damon was the unknowing cause of it but he was the one that ripped them apart. I closed my eyes and pulled them away from him to avoid seeing what the images in my head were showing me.

"Why? Damon did something to them didn't he? Your family." I turned to see him, "No…he kept his promise to me." I explained, but the anger in my eyes was solely directed at him. He looked stunned by that, "It was you…" he looked at me strangely. "Nani?" he asked, "You don't remember?" I asked. I saw the confusion in his eyes at my words. He must have no memory…a black out.

And now I had to tell him what he did to my family. Talk about reopening old wounds. "You went back there that night. Before the village slaughter you went to my family's home and you ripped them apart." He looked stunned then he began pacing around before grabbed his head as if beginning to recall the memories he had. "You left nothing more than bloodied body parts behind." I told him.

Part of me feeling satisfied seeing the distraught look on his face. He looked like a drunk recalling the night before and regretting every bit of it. "I…oh kami – sama…" he started, "I went to tell them where you were and there was still blood your mother was cleaning off the floor from both me and your father." He turned his head away and closed his eyes, "I tried to ignore the pull…" it was as if he was lost in the memory of it.

"Your mother came to me, asked if I was okay…I…" he rose his head to see me, "Gomen asai…" she went first. "I don't remember much after that…the screams, the shouts…their a blur in my head…" I put a hand to my mouth to stiff the whimper that threatened to escape. "I remember your father going for the gun and a loud bang…then I was in the village and I…" that's when I saw the change in him. In his eyes. The bloodlust was so strong within him, "I killed them all." He realized.

"This is what I became for you." I narrowed my eyes at him, "You think I don't know that you tried to protect me and my family? I hold that as a mark against me for the rest of my time. But in the end I'M the one that gave myself to Damon to save them. I'M the one that had to deal with him all these years. You may have been alone in darkness but you weren't subject to Damon and what he did to me…" he tried to talk but I cut him off.

"You have no idea of my level of mental, emotional or physical pain that I went through with him. The things I had to do…the things he did to me…" tears were welling up but I was to angry to let them slip still. "So don't you DARE try to make it seem as if you're the only victim here. Don't make yourself out to be a martyr or a hero…" I nearly shouted. "That type of title belongs only to my parents that tried to save us that night." As useless as it was.

"They died trying to help." Diamond looked at me with contempt now. "So when I threw myself in the way of you getting taken…that meant nothing to you?" he addressed, "No, it meant that I would forever hold the guilt in my heart that someone I cared for got hurt because of me." A single tear fell, "I would forever remember what happened that night and the nights that lead up to this with anger and the need to help others since I couldn't help the lot of you." I told him. He touched my face to wipe the tear away.

"I hated this at first…but I grew to love them as if they were my family. They grew on me, they cared for me and they trained with me." I may have avoided them for the longest time but there were several members here that I would give my life for and whom would do the same for me, in a heartbeat. "Yeah the training…my love you should have been my wife, to be at home pregnant with our - " I cut him off.

"I was always adventurous Diamond. Though now I'm beginning to wonder if you would have accepted that." I was unsure of it, "My dear there are things that are unbecoming of a woman…" I stopped him once again, "Back then maybe…now…not even close. You need to seriously stop talking like that or else you're going to piss me royally off." It was my only warning to him on the matter at hand.

"My point being is that this is not your world…its theirs." He indicated as if I didn't understand what was going on. My frustration level was hitting its all-time peak. I wanted to throttle him for his words and how disrespectful he was being. "I'm going to say this once so listen up, you need to realize that things weren't as they once were. Get with the program cause in a day's time were going to be in the fight of our lifetime!" that's when Mamoru came in as if he'd run here and spoke in a dire tone, "We have another problem."


	19. a battle on the way and mind games

**jessielee14** : he's an interesting character. I almost wanted to devil more into his character and how he deals with this new world but at the same time it would have taken focus away from the scenes that would be happening next and put unneeded drama into it. And if you think that's a cliffhanger…

 **SerenityxEndymion** : so many questions. Lol all in good time. 😊 and your right, he's mentally still stuck in the past and Usagi is seeing him now for more of who he was and now questions what she saw in him past a friend or if she ever could have. All of them fighting over her might have been to much but yes they all do want her.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : she's realizing that now. Which is worse…Damon…as bad as Diamond is/was, he's a sexist whereas Damon see's the value of her assets in killing. Diamond is basically having a childish moment of 'wha! I wanna treat women beneath me again' and he can't. he has to be respectful of the very thing he hates and doesn't want to accept it.

 **Katherlao** : your reviews were so sweet. 😉 I'm glad this translates well with my writing style. I always look forward to making everyone happier. Getting the reviews is the highlight of my days. 😊 thank you!

4 reviews so nice, now were getting to the ending here which will be in several parts since there's so much fighting to happen still. I'm debating if it'll be two or three chapters for the fight scenes alone…I'll figure it out. Anyways please read and review, I really do enjoy everyone's reactions to this!

A vampires forbidden love ch.19

Mamoru POV

I went to go see her and found the two looking desolate at each other before looking away from one another but it wasn't due to my presence. That much I could tell it looked like…like Usagi had a wake-up call about something. Like her view on things wasn't as it once was and she was trying to adjust mentally to it and for him it seemed he was clearly upset yet struggling with something as well.

I'll admit seeing them together like this was a bit strange. Almost like a moment in time back then, in their time of the 1800's instead of now, like it was a frozen moment that almost was but never could or would have been …then I realized it. It was how she was perceiving it. Our bond was so strong I was feeling her a little bit in that sense. Is that something mates can do? is there something more to this than I realized?

I shook my head on it for now. We had more important things to deal with right now, "We have a problem." I ignored what I could have said or asked when seeing the two together even though it wasn't intimate it was just…filled with a lot of tension and as much as I wanted to ask her what was going on it was not the right timing to do so. I was here for a reason and it wasn't for drama either.

Usagi looked to me upon hearing my words and asked, "What's wrong?" I looked to Diamond as he shifted about, the anger and hatred of something was still lingering on his form. Like his persona radiated it. Why I didn't know but now wasn't the time we had a war about to commence. He needed to get his own head into the game now, "Damon's spotters outside the city reported in that the other Lycan's Malachite mentioned are coming in." now she walked towards me.

"Their that close already? They're making better time than I thought they would." She muttered as if in deep though on what to do next. I looked to Diamond and saw the slight gratification on his face before he glared at me. "So you're the messenger boy now?" I turned a sharp glare to him, "I'd love to respond more accurately to that but we have bigger things to work on." he rolled his eyes at me.

"The vamp watching Yamamoro though, he checked in around the same time and Yamamoro's on the move." She looked up pointedly at me, "That's NOT a coincidence. If he's on the move it means their all gathering." She said, "Hai, I believe their coming for us today." She knew the truth of it. "Like I said…" we both looked to Diamond, "You'd have been better off - " the glare she shot him was made of ice and stone.

I didn't know what the hell he was referring to but we didn't have time for the petty squabbled he was trying to initiate. Did he not get that we were on a crisis time level here? Before she could retort to whatever he was going to say I decided to add on, "Their going to be on the move heading here. That's if they haven't coordinated a location to meet that's not at the factory we've been to. the vamp is still following but for obvious reasons needs to keep a distance. We don't have much time." "Does Damon know?" she asked me.

"Hai, once the spotters called him up he went on the war path. I think it's the first time I've seen him actively ready to kill someone other than me." I laughed a little in mirth on that one, "Ah something he and I have in common now." I looked over at Diamond and his smirk. "My point is Damon's in active battle mode which means everyone else is beginning to gear up. He's already ordered for the perimeter defenses here to be activated." Once I said it, it was like magic as alert sounded throughout the estate.

We all watched the metal blinders coming down the windows in the tea room as we heard them do throughout the estate. Every door and every window was being locked down. the sounding alarms were your standard ones to be heard if an intruder was coming. "Yup perimeter defense is now up." Usagi muttered, "So they can't come in?" Diamond asked. Looking a tad worried now himself to be honest.

"That's the goal but nothing is impenetrable…not forever." Usagi stated to him. "Damon told me the estate is now on lockdown and has given the orders to shoot to kill any Lycan's on site." I began as I recalled seeing at least a dozen heavily armed vampires looking ready to shoot to kill on site leaving out to get on the roof tops of the estate. Their specialized weapons looked high tech enough to kill anything within a quarter mile radius.

They would be guarding the estate from above. So far no shots had been heard cause a powerful ass rifle like that would be loud as hell even from in here. They were powerful for a reason. "The city is only so far from us here…they will be here within a few hours in the least. We have maybe two to three hours tops. He caught up with me in the hallway and sent me to come get you since you weren't answering your cell." She pulled her cell out to which Diamond looked at her somewhat distantly for.

"Great, stupid phone. That's what I get for putting it on silent and not vibrate." She muttered as she walked out, "Thanks…" she assured me before continuing on, "Diamond lets go we don't have much time." She ordered. Diamond looked at her oddly once more before following her lead, "I need the both of you on alert now." We walked back downstairs, the estate now in a state of constant movement as everyone prepared for battle grabbing weapons that we had all been working on.

The work bench now being flooded with vampires taking what was told of them to take so that there would be enough to go around for the waves we had going at the Lycan's. Soon though the work benches we had been at were left dry making me glad we put a few weapons for ourselves off to the side. There were a few guns and ammo packs laying around but they were the standard ones we had here. It would still make an impact but not do as much damage to the Lycan's as the rounds we copied were.

I decided as a last resort to grab a gun from the pile and place it around my back under the belt of my jeans for easy access. I saw Usako come over and do the same before going to the weapons we had set aside. She already had a mountain of arsenal on her though. Knives in her boots, several clips of ammo and a dagger I saw her pull out and place around the belt of her backside to making me wonder if it held meaning to her.

Rei we saw over in her corner area was arming vampires and making sure their protect gear was on right before sending them on their way as well. Hopefully it would all be enough as there wasn't much else left other than Diamond. "Since we have a limited amount of time we need all hands on deck – Diamond you are our ace in the hole." She turned to him, "We need you to be with the second wave that comes at us." I could tell Diamond was in mind to protest but she was talking to fast for him to.

"Mamoru - " I stopped her, "No matter what I'm by your side." She looked stunned but accepting of it, "Shoulder to shoulder…I'm yours." Of course I would be by her side. I couldn't fathom NOT being there. There isn't any place I'd rather be besides protecting her. Not that she couldn't handle herself but a little added protection never hurt. Her leader mode fell for a bit to reveal how happy she looked at that before her leader mode came back out.

"Good I need to have those I trust the most by my side…especially with Damon in the fight now." She noted, "Hey!" Diamond yelped making us look back at him. Though I could tell Diamond was about to protest it when she ordered, "Don't argue with me just go!" she pointed to where she wanted him to go but he didn't leave he just looked at her like she was out of line for talking to him the way she did.

"Serenity with all due respect I have never taken an order from a woman that wasn't my mother and I'm not about to start now, not even from you…not anymore…" the dark expression in his eyes was that of change that he didn't like. "With all due respect get the fuck over yourself and your sexist issues. We have a war to fight." She snapped back. "Then why is he fighting by your side and not me?"

"Because you, you sexiest prick, your our Hail Mary!" now she was pissed. I only ever saw her this upset at Damon. "We need you in the second wave that way when the first group takes out the first level of Lycan's you can go all at it. I don't want to send you into something that's going to guarantee your death." Though I was honestly wondering why the hell not but its not me in charge here and Diamond needs to hear this. Though I doubted he would agree.

Usagi POV

This war was coming upon us faster than I had anticipated. We worked incredibly hard for this but we still needed to be on our game and Diamond's issues right now were very ill timed. I was watching everyone getting ready around me and left the vests to them only taking some ammo and my guns that I mounted on my sides with my knives in place to. A few grenades were looped onto my jeans as I saw Mamoru grab his own gun with ammo to.

Diamond was looking for a weapon but couldn't seem to find anything he liked so I shoved a sword at him, "Your father taught you fencing did he not?" I asked slightly sarcastically, "Hai, true, but this isn't fencing." He noted, "True…just use your fencing lessons to your advantage and kill as many of those Lycan's as you can." I told him as he handled the sword. I looked on at Diamond then down at the knives I had put on my person.

I saw Diamond testing the sword out for the weight difference. He looked like a fish out of water and I suddenly doubted my reasoning here. Perhaps it was the stress of the oncoming battle but was Diamond the right choice to make? Was I wrong? Would his bloodlust be enough? I clenched onto the table hard to try and control my wayward thoughts. "Do you think he was a mistake…?" the question was so low I thought Mamoru had missed it.

"There's a lot of decisions that were made lately…some good some very bad." I looked at him as he spoke to me, "There's a lot of shit that shouldn't make sense to me yet it does. There's been a lot that I've had to get used to and sort through my head to believe in and accept but one thing that's remained true and constant is you." I looked at him with wonderment, "You are the one Usako…" the nick name came out of seemingly nowhere as I quirked a brow. He shrugged his shoulders at it.

"I believe in you…I believe in the decisions you make…I'm not in your corner because of my love for you…or because of the great sex…" I smiled as he did, "I'm in your corner because your right. Because you make the tough choices that no body else would think of. Your smart and incredibly intuitive. You give people the options they didn't originally see. No one else would have thought about Diamond. Not until it was either to late or not at all." he took my hand in his own.

"Your making the win for ALL of us possible." he told me. I looked up at him and said, "I keep thinking back to that morning I found you…how this chain of events began…if it weren't for our war you'd still be a human and have your job as an intern. Saving people." I still felt a tinge of guilt for him getting pulled into this, "Usako…listen to me…" he tilted my chin up to see me as he must have seen that tear I felt begin to form.

"No matter what happens to me out there I'd rather be by your side than be safe and sound at my old place reading medical forms." he chuckled at the lameness of it. "I love you so damned much…" he kissed me and I was honestly uncaring of what Diamond thought of it now, "If tonight is as far as I go then I will have lived a full life knowing I got to fall in love and have my truest other half as mine even if only for a little while."

His words were so beautiful that I was ready to cry when I said with conviction to him, "And I will be right behind you…" before he could speak I kissed him back. I couldn't live one breath more without him in my life. I knew that now. I couldn't do this world anymore without him in it. I had done over two hundred years without that part of me. The other half that I didn't know was missing till he came along.

The part that was in need of completion. You know the type that once you feel it you don't want to exist without it. I knew now without a doubt that it was with him and his words only proved it to me. Who else would say such beautiful things and NOT be embarrassed by them other than someone who loved you that deeply. My kiss was one of love and devotion and I knew that he knew in his heart of hearts if something happened to him I would LET something happen to myself just so I could follow him to the afterlife if there was one.

I wasn't willing to live in this world without him. It would destroy me. So for the sake of his life I will fight as hard as vampirically possible. I wasn't going to lose…not when I just got him. I felt a sense of renewed confidence now thanks to him. We parted as Diamond came up to us, "The hell - " but I cut him off, "We have to go now." That's when the louder warning alarms came on.

"The hell?" Mamoru asked, "It's the second set that hits. It means it's already been thirty minutes. The next will be after another thirty till it goes into five minute warning then all bets are off. We need to move." I ordered. Leaving the basement now fully stocked up on what we needed we took off from the basement to join the second wave. The estate was much darker now with the metal defenses up. They were bullet proof so it would do a decent job in protecting us, the rooftop shooters would get as much as possible outside.

We all began moving up along the stairwells seeing others mobilizing. It really was like a damned war we were about to fight. I grabbed a head piece from Rei as she handed it to me, "Is everyone packing?" I demanded over the frequency as we got into placement ourselves. It felt like old times again from the last battle we fought only this time it was the real deal. The last one now felt like the battle before the war.

"Nearly all of us are." I got as a response over the com's pulling me from my thoughts. "Where's Damon?" was my next question. "Upstairs. He's talking with the first wave, giving them orders on what to do next." The vamp responded. Finally in place so we had a perfect vantage of the front doors everyone aimed their guns at it, "Arigato." I responded before making sure the safety was on my gun.

It wasn't time yet and I didn't want anything to sound off before it was time, "Everyone weapons on safety until their close by. We don't want a gunshot to be heard and sound off that were armed by any means." Everyone nodded and switched to safety. Dozens of little clicks could be heard following the command. "When the time comes…you know where to aim…" I looked around at everyone, "The head and heart. Don't miss." A general nod was seen by all as I heard Diamond asked Mamoru from behind me.

"So she's with you now?" I ignored it as I heard Mamoru say, "Now isn't the best time for that." It was true we had more important things going on right now and talking about drama wasn't the best. I watched as the first wave was at the front of the estate. You could not only smell their scent as they were closing in on us but hear the howls that were breaching the last of the day light hours.

I watched through the tiny little bit of sunlight that shown through how the light was dying out, not to return for a long while. Like the sun itself was going into hiding, waiting for the bloodshed to begin and end without its presence. I heard Mamoru come up to my side as he held his own gun into position, "I can feel something stirring." He muttered. I saw the look in his eyes. His senses were telling him things he didn't grasp completely not yet, "It's your gut instincts. It knows their coming." He nodded realizing he wasn't the only one.

We heard another howl. Bigger than the others and longer. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up in response. "Got an oddly strange feeling that was Yamamoro…" I spoke, wondering how accurate I was. "It is." I looked to my side to see our elder there. Decked out himself in battle gear as he readied to fight alongside us. I was shocked to be honest, "Sir…" before I could speak he said, "The last attack was commenced at sundown…that's when he'll send in the first wave."

I knew his words to be accurate but my protective side came out, "Sir with all due respect you should stay back. We cannot afford to lose you." I advised him. He looked at me like I was his child and honestly I felt like I was, "My dearest one…I'm a fighter and I will not coward away, I will fight by your side." I turned to him, "Sir please, I urge you to reconsider." I tried. I wanted him safe and I knew it would be hard to get him to agree.

"My darling young one…I appreciate you're want to keep me alive and well but the leader that stays in the rear, gets it in the rear. Now we will fight as one and do it together. Am I in anyway unclear?" he demanded, I gave in as any child would when presented with that tone. The tone of 'I'm your parent and on this you will do as told'. That's when it struck me how much of a father figure I truly had in him.

I smiled feeling a sense of release with it, "No sir." When the elder decided to do something it was best to let it go and move forward. "My darling one…" I looked back over to see our elder pull out a silver sword. "Its beautiful." It really was a piece of art work. "It was blessed by a witch hundreds of years ago…before I became an elder…" I looked up at him astonished. The sword was older than all of us.

"It was forged from the purest of silver and made sharper than any sword out there." He handed it to me. The weight alone told me the truth of his words and of how rare this was plus I could see the old Japanese script on it. It was a tad weathered but it was clear as day in its Kanji reading 'I belong to the warrior within, in who the old ways have combined with the new.'. I looked up to our elder.

"Sir…" I had a strange feeling about who the sword was really supposed to go to, "Shouldn't this go to Damon…?" I asked. He smiled a sad one, "It is yours…not his." His hands then landed on my shoulders once he made sure I took the sword, "I want you to use it to kill Yamamoro if I cannot get to him." I shot my eyes back up to him and said, "Hopefully you won't have to." I tried, "My dear…" I stopped him.

"Sir…hopefully you won't have to because this coven cannot take the lose of a loved one." he tilted his head at me. I sighed, "If it were me in your place…" I looked at Mamoru quickly before looking back with more confidence in my words knowing the truth of them. "I wouldn't care what was in my way or what happened to me…I'd just want to rip him to shreds and it wouldn't matter to me if I perished in the fight or not…just as long as I took him with me into hell." the elder knew what I meant.

I knew how he'd be because it's how I would be in his place. I knew his plan. He wouldn't care if he lived in the battle or died…he just wanted to kill Yamamoro or see me do it. He smiled, "It seems you already know what my plans are." He commented, "Yeah…cause its what I'd do." I commented myself. I then saw Damon coming over to us guns on him in place. "Father you should hang back. We've got it." The same plea that I had only with more of an arrogant 'let the younger ones handle this' tone to it.

"Damon the day I hang back is the day that the next leader of this coven takes their place." Damon and I both looked at him oddly on his words. In fact, Damon was looking at him so oddly you'd think he was debating about having a standoff with him right here and now. "Why are you talking as if it could be someone other than me? I am the next leader of this coven." the next alarm went off after he spoke and the ground began to actually vibrate a little.

It was actually pretty scary to feel it. It was like a little mini quake was approaching us. It had everyone go quiet for a moment. "I think right now we have more important things to focus on." I noted. Trying to listen for the Lycan's coming for us. "Their on foot?" Diamond asked from where he was. Not where I told him to be either. "No…even they couldn't risk being seen on foot as they are."

I could just imagine it now, seeing hundreds of Lycan's running down through Kyoto or Tokyo and NOT being spotted by SOMEONE…or hundreds of someone's out an about. Japan was a VERY busy place to be and Tokyo was like the central hub for to many things to take any risk on being seen. Yamamoro would NEVER take a chance like that, it was too risky to begin with and it would put the war into the human world.

Something neither species could afford to make. As unfortunate as it is, people are afraid of what they don't understand and sometimes when they get afraid they get really mean and can kill without even a little bit of hesitation. We keep the humans from it not only for their safety but for ours as well. Yamamoro wouldn't take the risk of potential extinction just to get here earlier or to make a big show of things. No he had to be low key about it.

So coming in on foot, that is until you hit the forest area around here, was impossible. Even then we had spotters out there. If they saw something you'd hear their shots loud and clear. Luckily we were pretty far removed from any neighboring areas to be heard for the fight about to commence. I listened closely trying to figure out even which direction they were coming in from, "No it has to be big vehicles. Transportation semi vehicles to."

That's when you could hear them in the far-off distance. The engines loud as they began to get closer. "Lots of big rig trucks heading our way." Spoke a spotter from the rooftops via the com link. "How many?" I asked trying to get a projected figure amount of how many Lycan's there were inside. "Easily seven to eight." I sighed. "And trying to figure if any of those transportation rig's are carrying their big ass weapons to get in…" I tried to think about what their plan was to get inside here. "Damon how's the first wave looking?" I asked.

In leader mode he replied, "Geared up. Anything comes through that door and we have them by the balls." I looked away from him and responded, "Let's not assume anything just yet." He didn't take to kindly to my words as I sniffed the air, "Assuming that their being transported BEFORE they transform into wolf form there could be between - " that's when a vamp over the com's said, "They don't just have the big rig's full of them." now both Damon and I were listening intently.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "There's small contingent of them in wolf form coming in at our rear. About a dozen or so." I looked over to Damon as we both agreed having done this song and dance before, "Spotters in the back your orders still stand shoot to kill. Use the silencers. We don't want to tip them off." Damon responded, "And when you do kill them make sure the others can't see their fallen comrades. It could buy us a few more seconds." I added on. Damon looked to me, "A few seconds that just might save the day." He nodded in agreement.

That's when we heard the gates outside being broken on impact. "Safety off." Damon and I both called out as everyone removed their safety. One could easily hear the tell tale clicks all around as the snipers were heard on the rooftops taking them out. Our security vamp where our security cam room was supplied, "The Lycan's are going after our communications out back." You could hear the big plunging hits the Lycan's out back were taking from being shot down. Their lifeless bodies hitting the soft ground beneath them.

"I ahhh…" I looked over to see Diamond becoming fearful. His given sword starting to drop down from its defensive position. "Relax." I told him. He looked over at me. I could see the hesitation in his eyes, "This is not the time to get cold feet. You've got this." I was trying to encourage him in this battle coming up here. Now wasn't the time to have second thoughts and want to bail.

"Serenity I'm a bureaucrat not a warrior." He said, "True…but you also have something they don't…" I told him as I looked back, "What's that?" he asked, "A bloodlust that take the rest out." I commented as we heard them approaching the double doors in the front. Yet we heard nothing more for a moment. Everything was silent. Everyone listened for any signs of life, any movement…anything for an indication of what was going on.

"You know what's amazing…?" an unknown voice came on over the radio com's making all of us become stunned, "Who the hell is this?" Damon demanded. If Damon knew one thing it was the voice of everyone here. We'd both been at the coven for hundreds of years but he was here longer with the group. He knew everyone's voice by now. This was unrecognizable making us both question it.

"You know your little vampire that was guarding or watching over me, waiting for me to make my move got spotted by my people about a mile back." That's when it hit me. We hadn't heard from the vamp that was watching him for over an hour. I cursed myself inwardly for not double checking. We got the one check in and that was it. FUCK! I knew it was the vamp's own fault for getting caught but still…I told him to steer clear of getting sniffed out.

"Where is he?" Damon ordered. You could tell he was pissed that he might be losing someone already. I just hoped they didn't use the vamp as a bargaining chip to get inside. It wouldn't work, we didn't negotiate like that. And one vampire wasn't worth the price of the coven, no matter what the vampire meant to us the survival as a whole was more important. The only time when they made deals like that was IF they had an elder themselves or the heir to a coven with them for trade otherwise no deal.

It's why the elders and heirs were so well protected. No one wanted to end up in that type of predicament. Though I was curious as to how they got onto our com line. A text went through to my phone from the vamp inside the security office. 'com lines have been made into party lines'. _I kinda got that…_ 'switch to channel 2' read the next text. I forwarded the text to everyone. I saw almost everyone switch over as I gave the signal to hold positions so Damon and I could finish this conversation.

As it was Damon looked upset so when the radio clicked on again the vamp's voice could be heard, "Sorry Damon…" before you could hear a slice and gurgling go through him. I gulped, painfully listening to a member of our coven be killed within seconds of his last words. "Do you have any idea how satisfying this will be…?" the voice asked. I could tell Damon wanted to smart off.

That wouldn't help anyone in this mess. You got let your personal feelings get involved unless you know that the person you're about to kill will die regardless. Damon was obviously having an internal battle hearing the man that murdered his mother over the com and talk so freely while killing one of ours so instead I spoke, "Oh I have a pretty good idea." My voice was that of authority now as I looked over at Damon.

Trying to keep his cool knowing who it was on the line now. He wanted to say something but to get hundreds of years worth of pain out in a few short sentences wasn't going to happen. He was burning up with so much anger and hate that even his own father looked over him. As if wanting to say something but having nothing that would be fitting right now, "And who might you be?" the voice asked me.

Our elder looked at me. The expression was clear as day 'don't show all your cards you have this'. "Let's just keep it simple and know that we know who you are…" I looked at our elder as he narrowed his eyes but not at me…at the voice. "Is that right…?" he chuckled. His voice was eerie and so passive it made me wonder if this was the calm before the storm or if it was just part of his sociopathic ways.

"Little girl…" I rolled my eyes at that, "You have no idea of who your talking to or dealing with…" he replied, "That's funny…cause I was about to say the same thing to you…"I glanced around and gave it my one attempt shot, "If you know what's best for you and yours, you're going to walk away, get into your vehicles…and do it now." Everyone looked at me wondering if it would work.

Though highly doubtful considering. I heard the laughter over the com system, "Wow…the funny thing is I know you're serious on that." He laughed some more, "And the young ones…always think that they can do more harm than we can…I've got some news for you kid, you've got some balls on you for talking to me like that if you truly know who I am…but it doesn't excuse it…" I smirked at that.

"Oh you have no idea…" the mirth was in my own voice. "What's going to happen here today little one is that I'm going to come in and blow your house down…and there's not a single thing you can do about it. The best option for you is to surrender and accept your deaths as painlessly as possible. You won't win this war and your elder will be dead before I land my last blow. Take the offer of a quick death before it expires."

I looked at our elder before I looked at Damon. He was finally back to himself after his pause. I could only imagine that feeling…actually…I looked back over at Diamond…I did know that feeling and it sucked. Thing is though our situations are different we held that commonality now to. He wanted to kill Yamamoro with his bare hands. I could see it in his eyes he did, but I highly suspected that his anger would be his down fall.

I hoped I was wrong but I didn't think I was. I then looked around and saw everyone ready to fight, no one would be backing down from this at any point, "You have no other options." His voice came over the com again, "We have you surrounded…keep your stances up and you will die very bloody deaths…you won't win…you're stuck in there with us out here." He really thought he had us.

Well it seems here that were having a failure to communicate." My voice dropped to a lower octave. Mamoru looked at me as I spoke, "Cause were not stuck in here with you out there…" you could hear more safety clicking off, "Your stuck out there with us in here…you want to lose your troops so be it…cause we're backing down…we're not bowing for a quick death…we're going to fight till you either retreat or every last Lycan here is deceased." I communicated over the line.

"You do have a set of brass balls on you…but not to much with the brains if you think you can beat us." I arched a brow at that, "No I don't think…I know." I said it with as much conviction as possible. No one fluttered. "Then you obviously don't know who I am or what I'm capable of if your going forward with this." His voice get more edgy. So in my sweetest and most lethal voice possible I responded, "You're the Lycan elder Yamamoro…so you see…I know EXACTLY who I'm dealing with."

There was a long pause over the com before Lycan elder said, "So you do know and yet you talk to me like this…young lady you need a lesson in manners." His voice sounded less playful and more like he was ready to snap something in half. "Well see about that…" my words sounded ominous right before Damon couldn't help himself, "You're going to die today you fucking prick!" his voice was on a low snarl.

Damon POV

I hated this Lycan with a passion. He murdered my mother in cold blood. He deserved nothing more than death for his actions. I knew my father would see it as weak but I had to say something, "I'm going to make sure of it by cutting your fucking head off…feed it to your wolves." I snapped back. "You have no idea whom your dealing with." I held my voice very low so he could understand just how serious this was.

"And who might you be…new blood?" Yamamoro asked, chuckling, "You murdered my mother long ago…I'm her blood…and I'm going to do what she couldn't…I'm going to kill you." I vowed it right then and there, "I've murdered a LOT of mother's son, you might want to be a little bit more specific on that one." He laughed about it. Like he really didn't care of the damage he'd done over the years.

"You're a pathetic sociopathic waste of space and I'm going to enjoy ripping your guts out and wiping the walls with them." I replied back, "You've got an attitude with you…so let me guess the girls in charge and your - " I cut him off, "I'M IN CHARGE HERE! This is MY COVEN and you will do as I SAY!" I snarled into the com. "You sound like someone else I know..." Yamamoro said.

"Ah yes the vampire elder…you must be his son. You sound like him but not quite yet. Got a ball missing there." I almost slammed my com piece into the wall near me at the anger I felt at that especially hearing him laugh at me. I was suddenly glad everyone was on a different com channel now. I'd have to thank Usagi for that suggestion later on. I was barely holding my composure together right now.

My anger was going through the roof at the knowledge of who this was. I was talking to the Lycan that murdered my mother. I was vamping out before it was time and I felt so much repressed anger coursing through me. I looked up to find my father barely suppressing his own vampirism as Usagi looked on to me with sympathy and warning. I wondered why when it occurred to me.

I looked over at Diamond then to her and understood she was sympathetic as the man that murdered her family was standing no more than a few feet from her and she was working hard to work with him to ensure the survival of us all. She was working with her families actual murderer to help us. To ensure we didn't go extinct tonight. I drew strength from that knowledge on how strong she was to deal with that.

For once we weren't combative lovers or drama issues, we were simply two people who held understanding over a situation and was showcasing not to let it consume you. I breathed in deeply and realized I needed to push Yamamoro out of my head and remain focused. My mother will be proud of me for today and know she was avenged for her death. I was just sad she wouldn't be here to see him die.

"I've got enough to take you out and make sure that whomever else you have with you perishes next to you." I respond back, calmer than I once was. I signed for other vampires to go around the other entrances and exits. He could be engaging in conversation to buy time to surround the estate. I refused to let us be turned into sitting ducks. "Yeah you are your father's son alright." Yamamoro chuckled.

"I'm more than his son…I'm my mother's son to and you will pay for your sins against her. She was to good for what you did to her." I commented, "She was a vampire…its enough reason to give anyone of you a dust nap for life." I wanted to say something snappy but got nailed when Yamamoro said, "Besides from what it sounds like here is you're trying to play in daddy's shoes and not doing a good job at it."

My father went to take the com and speak but Usagi stopped him, "Best to not show all of our hands now. We don't want him to know you're here unless it's necessary." Tactically she was right and I was getting too pissed off again to have seen it and spoken the words first. I had to get him back out of my head so when I looked back up I saw Usagi hold onto something that I hadn't noticed before.

Father's silver sword. He never let me touch it as a child or growing up. It was 'to sharp and to dangerous'. He let me touch it once as an adult when I was first training but only as a show of what I would be inheriting when the time was right. That was it. Then I remembered something from years since past. A long ago held conversation before I took Usagi and brought her into this dark world of ours.

Father telling me that the sword would go to me, the next leader of the coven when it was the right time. So why the fuck was she holding it? There was only one way ever that she would be holding it so blatantly in front of my father and that was only if he gave it to her. Even she would never dare to touch one of his prized weapons pieces unless given the okay to do so. Suddenly I realized the young woman I brought in to be mine to do whatever I pleased became something so much more.

I felt a huge sense of betrayal from them both. I lost my focus on the other vampires in the massive room, lost my focus on what was being said over the com's, lost my vision on everything except for Usagi holding my father's sword and how perfectly it fit with her and how much I suddenly hated her for it. When I finished this war off after making sure Mamoru died in it, I will make her submit to me now. I didn't care if she was willing or not now. I owned that bitch not the other way around. Then everything went black.


	20. the Lycan blockade part 1

**Guest** **(1)** : not much for kidding…just kidding. Lol the ending is going to be long, like a few parts long. This chapter will begin the ending.

 **SerenityxEndymion** : yes it is the beginning of things to come. what will happen…the beginning in the ending…

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : Damon is seeing things from only his perspective. He's only seeing that which he feels he can control which is nothing honestly. He hasn't accepted this yet and still wants to try to do things his way but he's going to get his act together…but will it be in time or enough…

3 reviews…that's nice…lets see how you all like the next chapter coming in. its going to be the beginning of the end.

A vampires forbidden love ch.20

Usagi POV

This felt utterly different than any Lycan fight I had been in before and I had my fair share of fights and battles over the years. Decades even…this felt final…like it was our last one or at least would be the one to end them all. I just hoped that the majority of us would be alive and around to see it. When the front doors blew off the hinges we knew they had to have used dynamite or some type of explosive.

This wasn't some hack job this was professional. The big wooden doors splintered off what little wood was splinter-able as they created very loud banging sounding falls to the walls as they collided with other furniture pieces or the walls by the frame creating huge noticeable dents anywhere they hit. Everyone became tense and readied themselves for the life altering battle that lay ahead.

The smoke and debris that came from it was most likely from the explosive remnants left over along with nice sizable chunks of the door frame that came with it. There was no gun shots at first. Just the billowy grey and white smoke that came next along with the darkness that spoke of the outside before a large howling was heard. I knew it had to be Yamamoro. I just knew it. Then the estate actually moved a little. It was like a small vibration that shook the whole living room and dining room area we were all in.

I looked up at the ceiling and saw the chandeliers we had move about a little bit signaling how much weight just impacted on the roof tops we had and wondered if they had managed to take out our snipers on the roof tops, "Roof snipers are you there?" I demanded into the com hoping beyond anything that we still had them. I heard rustling through the com's and stood for a few tense seconds before hearing, "Just barely…"

I was thankful that I at least got a voice, "At least half a dozen Lycan's jumped us up here. Those new rounds really helped." I breathed a sigh of temporary relief knowing that our efforts had helped so far. I heard a few more gun pops over the com's as I heard him yell, "We've got more incoming." Before more shots were fired. That's when we heard the battle yells as the Lycan's still in human form came in with guns of their own shooting at us through where the front doors once were.

Within seconds it was an all-out gun fight between the Lycan's and the vampires. Both sides shooting and taking hits as they went along. The Lycan's filtering inside like gun totting ants filing in through the broken doorway. Though it would be a matter of time before they figured out that we figured them out regarding the technology being used to cancel each other out. Our vamps knew to duck as many of the special ammo rounds that they had while trying to go in for closer hand to hand combat tactics.

The bullets that hit the walls and staircases made impacting holes that took out big chips of the wood and tile around. The vampires that were taking shots at the Lycan's nailed them and the walls behind them along with others. Our first wave started to progress downwards towards them in an effort to slowly push them back outside. They stood their ground but a few backed up and got taken down.

The semi-automatics were going off with such frequency that it was hard to discern from our bullets or theirs. Not that it really mattered but knowing that we weren't being depleted as badly would give us the advantage of more weapons to use and not the hail mary we had. "We're getting slaughtered up here!" our roof top unit shouted through the com's. I looked back to see Toki with his own gun and his assistant trying to fight.

"Toki, you and you go up to the rooftop and help them!" I ordered as both ran towards the second floor for access to the roof tops as I continued to try and help from where I was at but I had very little advantage for my usual attacks which were more solo based and where I didn't have a staircase banister in front of me. I flipped myself over it and held on to the edge as I shot more clearly and effectively at the Lycan's only to have a group of them focus solely on me. I began shooting at them when I felt a pull.

Mamoru grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back over as the banister was covered from bottom to top in bullets, making everyone in the area duck down to avoid the gun fire. Mamoru looked at me like 'what were you thinking?' when I responded, "I drew their fire so that others could take them out." Looking back over a few other vamps against another wall that did take them out.

They momentarily nodded at me silently as they kept shooting at the other Lycan's letting me know they had my back and that of those around me as the five Lycan's that were shooting were now dead on the floor. I took a quick look and found the blood to already be seeping into the rugs we had below. Staining them permanently though that was the least of our concerns right now. I nodded back thankful for the back up as Mamoru had pulled me away before I could get some solid shots out. "See all good…" I muttered.

All anyone could see next was the white flash every time a bullet would go flying which was every second on the second. I had my guns out ready to shoot but only had managed to take a few Lycan's out down below. It was becoming so mixed with vampires and lycan's alike that it was becoming a struggle to tell the difference other than with smell and even that was becoming difficult to sense.

To many of both in one room to distinguish from this perspective on who was who by scent alone. It made me glad that I had known the vampires in here for decades or else I might have given someone some friendly fire. That's when I saw some reflections in the corner of my eyes making me instinctually duck. Mamoru stood next to me as he shot at the reflection to. I looked down from where we were at and saw that they had what looked like hand made metal sheets with bullet proof glass welded on them.

It was poorly constructed but not so poorly that it wasn't workable as they were very effective in taking the bullets. "Hold your fire against the shields!" I ordered into the com's as the vampires shifted their focus from the shields to the Lycan's behind them. I narrowed my eyes at the cheeky little bastards. The shooting Lycan's were smart, hiding behind the big metal sheets as the other Lycan's were holding it up to give the shooter ability to take out the opponent, "Damon!" I snapped.

Once I gained his attention which shockingly was on his father for once, I nudged my head letting him know what I saw. He peaked over the railing of the stair case we were on and saw the several shields that they had in place. "First wave advance forward and take out the shields!" he ordered through the com's as the first wave of vampires went down and began to advance on the horde down below.

He threw me some hand signals telling me what he wanted to do. Agreeing to it we stood up and unloaded bullet after bullet into the Lycan's behind them, squeezing them off between the blind spots that were present. Once thing Damon and I got good at over the years was working well off each other in these matters however things seemed to be different now. As the first wave came out and took out the shield Lycan's taking away the room it was given the others behind them Damon began acting as if to charge the remaining Lycan's which wasn't smart.

It would leave him at a tactical disadvantage if he didn't wise up and get back into formation before it was time to disperse. Though I did see that the hand to hand combat training was a good idea as they were able to take them out more effectively and not wasting ammunition once the shields were taken down. the first wave used silver army knives to gain access to the shields and bypass the human form Lycan's by stabbing them in their sides and disabling them from holding up the shields.

However, more Lycan's were coming in, pilling in through the door frame with more guns than ever before. I definitely didn't recall seeing EVERYTHING I was seeing here this evening and this breach had only just begun. I was beginning to wonder if we'd need to send Diamond out before it was time. I looked back to find him huddled in a corner on the stairwell holding his head in his hands.

I jump back up to him. He looked so lost and honestly a little bit scared. This was the big bad that took out an entire village over two hundred years ago…? That viciously tore people apart. I guess its different if its humans to feast upon compared to Lycan's. I had to get him into the game here though, our lives depended on it. "Diamond what's wrong?" I pulled his hands away from his head as he looked at me with wide and uncomfortable eyes.

"Serenity this is madness! I can't fight them!" he started to look incredibly panicked as he rocked himself back and forth in his little corner. You'd think he was having a mild panic attack, "I'll take care of you later…" as if the war wasn't enough I just had to have our hail mary get cold ass feet. I looked around and saw some vampires going down. Blood spurting from their wounds of being shot as the Lycan rounds were taking our own out. I was horrified to watch some of our own fall down in the fight.

I watch Damon flinch as the two on his left side went down within moments of their own enemies going down thanks to their bullets. That's when I saw Yamamoro waltzing in through the front door as if he owned the place he was walking into. Mamoru grabbed my hand as if he needed strength. I saw near where he was there was several Lycan bodies both in wolf form and some not in it, dead on the floor from his guns. Yamamoro looked over and saw the dead a few feet from him…he looked up and saw me right then to.

There was a weird understanding that passed between us. I saw something in him that I never saw in Damon nor in Diamond…pure evil. His eyes were dark and cold as ice. His facial expression like the calm before the storm. His stance and dress attire as if he was preparing to set up shop here in our home. Perhaps he was…but he wouldn't be. he'd have to crush us all to take this house from us.

Then I saw the way he looked at me. He would enjoy ripping the life from everyone of us if he could. It shook me to my core as I touched the sword around my back as a reminder of what I would be doing very soon to him. I just needed a little bit of time and to get him alone. It was something I wondered would prove difficult unless I could lure him away from his many Lycan cohort's and get him one on one.

The blade was cool to the touch and sharper than your average Japanese steel. It would work well against delivering the killing blow to any Lycan that stood in its path, but only needed to kill one. I looked to my left to find Damon glaring at me for but a moment before he got entangled with a few transforming Lycan's that enjoyed taking swats at him. His gun getting swatted away as he grabbed at his hunting knife and stabbed the first Lycan in the throat as he got close enough to it.

I didn't want the lead Lycan prick to know of our elder's presence so I gripped my guns and in a split second shot at Yamamoro. Pulling his attention towards myself and making sure our elder was out of the line of sight. My bullets would have hit him dead on in the face had he not seen the move coming milliseconds beforehand. Within seconds of my shooting he pulled up high enough to block out all of my shots and allow, the unsuspecting Lycan in front of him, to take the shoots as a human shield before dropping him like a sack of potatoes.

I saw the look on his face. The lack of care for others survival but his own. I wondered how the hell he became a leader with all of this if he was willing to let his own soldiers become so expendable in this war. I can't describe what his own people thought of him right now only that mine were taking in shoots but delivering more as well. It helped however that anytime one of ours shot at Yamamoro he held up another Lycan in front to take his place.

He held no regard for anyone else's safety other than his own. He grabbed a gun from another Lycan to his side getting him killed by a vampire, kudos to the vamp, he then made to shoot at me but I got pulled back by Mamoru who shot down at him himself with his Glock side pieces just enough to make Yamamoro stop shooting at me and focus on avoiding lead from Mamoru's guns just as he himself took cover behind another of his troops.

I saw a scant look about from Yamamoro. I couldn't tell where his face had turned to in those few seconds but I looked around to survey how we were doing and found things to be somewhat evened out still. If this kept up we both would be wiped out. That's when I heard a big gun. I looked over to my left once I twisted away from Mamoru, but only to see over the railing as I watched another vampire going flying back easily twenty feet from the force of the gun being used alone.

The vamp looked up in shock as his guts were now on display before I looked up to see three Lycan's with these big guns coming towards us. The vampire died shortly afterwards as he was then shot in the head a few times by another close by Lycan. I saw our elder going down to aim for protecting us when I pulled him out of the way and down where Diamond was making Diamond look at the both of us in fear and shock, "Sir please…" I begged. "Usagi…Serenity…" it got my attention.

"Sir…?" I asked, trying to hear him over the gun fire. The battle was raging on despite our ill -timed conversation but I had to keep him safe. It was one of our jobs as 'cleaners' to keep them safe, "I know you want to save everyone but that's just not possible." He remarked as he pushed me out of the way with ease, "Besides if this is how it will end then allow me to see it through." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Demo…" I tried, "No my child…there will come a time when you are in my place and your own child asks the same of you…" I wondered where he would go with this, "We elders cannot live forever. I have lived past my time and if this is the end then at least I know that my children are alive and well. Now let me go." I guess I held no choice as he pushed me out of his way and into the fray. I relented as he blurred with speed that I had never seen before down the stairs and took out the three Lycan's in one fell swoop without breaking a sweat.

I looked over at Damon and said, "Yeah sorry but that was totally bad ass of him." Even he had to admit to it as he readily his own weapon and shot at some Lycan's. Nailing them square in the chest before hitting the head he moved his way down the steps as I followed slowly in his head as I had done on numerous occasions. I trusted Damon in the battlefield and it seemed battle hardened Damon was back. I would take it as we all needed to be.

I took out a few more with my guns before reloading then saw Damon fighting. He was really going all out and looked to be almost enjoying the killing. For a moment it caught Yamamoro's attention as he surveyed the area. The Damon gave a battle hard cry as he disappeared beneath the pack of Lycan's now on and over him. I worried over him as I lost my visual of him. It saw that Yamamoro ignored the disappearing Damon and refocused himself elsewhere.

Briefly a flashback of our time together went through my head. I saw blood spurting up from between the Lycan's over him and brief stint of pain hit me before it went away. Was that all Damon's potential death meant to me? A brief pause of pain. Somehow for everything I expected more but maybe that was also due to us being in the MIDDLE of the biggest fight of our lives but at the same time I felt like I should have cared more.

I tried to ignore my own personal feelings especially as there were more Lycan's to kill. I was still trying to keep Yamamoro from finding out that our elder was here. Until it was the right time anyways. I ducked as one of the many furry deadly beasts jumped up and landed on the stairs next to me. I turned my right arm to shot at it but the Lycan batted my hand away so I swung my other hand around, aimed upwards and hit the furry beast in the face. Blood and bits of his face went flying. Some of it landing on me.

It fell part way but I made sure the rest of him went down and stayed down by placing my booted foot on its head and shooting it twice more in the head. A few more tried to do the same thing but our vampires were to smart for it. Many of the Lycan's that tried it got shot down before they could get up there but those that did make up past the banister were either sliced and stabbed to death by one of ours or got into fist fights with ours.

I saw Rei coming out and around as she used her agility to best a Lycan that had been chasing after her. She ducked around a wooden post in the middle of the living room leading in to the dining room giving her a break from the Lycan trying to behead her with his paw. He wouldn't gain to much of an advantage with her. Rei was a fireball when it came to combat. I only felt a sense of dread though when I saw her getting cornered by another as the first one landed a hit to her person.

Rei POV

I came out from where my position was at to see how well the fight was going. I had my own vest on but being part of the second wave didn't give me the opportunity to throw myself straight into battle. Makoto had been incredibly helpful for me as of late and her help to get me out of my bind was something I admired in her. Taking on a Lycan herself was no easy feat yet she made it look easy.

She had this stronger than everyone air to her that was unbelievable. But she was incredibly strong. I however wasn't as strong as she was so I relied more on my skills to best the Lycan's. I ended separated from her as I lured another Lycan away having stabbed the first one with my now lost knife. Having stabbed the one Lycan in the head but being unable to pull the knife free in time.

I rounded the wooden post and narrowly avoided getting my head swiped off in a blow that could have taken me out. Instead it just left a massive dent in the post. I saw the Lycan watch me avidly waiting for me to make a move before taking the advantage of my none movement as fear to not move but that wasn't why. The Lycan was blocking a sword display we had in the living room. Though none were dulled none had been used in ages either.

As the Lycan came after me I barely ducked its paw as I ran part way up the wall, grabbed a sword, then spun and twisted around to swing and decapitate the Lycan from behind. It fell to the ground as I remarked, "You big hairy beasts never learn." That's when my next target came up to me. A Lycan about to transform. Instead of waiting for the big show of it I swung out and flipped over him as he fell down, decapitated to.

I flicked the blade in my hands and said, "Nice…" in reflection of the swords sharpness even now. But that wouldn't be lasting long as another Lycan came forward only while she light her eyes up to showcase her Lycan side she didn't transform. Not fully anyways, "I always enjoy killing when I'm in human form…especially another vampire…my father so enjoys those moments." Before I could ask on the father thing she began swinging a sword of her own at me with a speed I hadn't seen before.

She was definitely older than me to have this much speed in her movements. We clashed time and time again with the swords as they were starting to hurt our hands from all the vibrations going through them. There were several times I swapped the sword from hand to hand just as she was but she looked like she was having fun, "Oh this is exciting. I don't always get the chance to enjoy my food before I eat it." _Ok…_ I thought to myself.

"Psycho bitch." I muttered as I cut her off at a post where her sword got lodged into it. I knew it would only lodge for so long so I spun around and kicked her hands away from it before spinning around her with my speed and slamming her face into said post. Her head looked like it got knocked around pretty decently as I went to go slam my foot into it. She moved before I could make contact but the impact made part of the wood post splinter and break apart. I cursed that I missed her head by seconds.

Her eyes light up with excitement, "Righteously fun!" I looked at her like she was a tad nuts which she appeared to be, "Who the hell are you?" she was stronger than any Lycan I'd ever seen or encountered. Though I was glad that no one else seemed to notice as I didn't need to be dealing with more than one right now. She was strong enough already, she didn't need any help at all.

"I am my father's daughter." Was her mischievous response as she jumped up, kicked me in the gut, flipped over and launched herself at me using the wall behind her as he head connected with my upper body painfully so. I fell back against the coffee table nearby before flipping myself back up on my booted feet and swung my sword back in my hand. I spun around and met hers head on with a clack that was hard enough to grin the swords together.

We stepped forward getting a bit into each other's personal space as our swords were painfully pinned together. I looked her in the eyes and found her eyes to be that of soullessness. Seeing such darkness was just more proof that she needed to die. Who knew how many perished at her feet. She enjoyed the battle here today. Her eyes light up at the prospect of killing me. But I was stronger than she gave me credit for.

I just barely broke the hold our swords had against one another without cutting something else that I needed. I swung mine around and used the butt of the sword to punch her more effectively in the face as she bowed back from the force of the hit. Then spinning around on her too fast to be seen I then grabbed her around her waist and using our combined momentum threw her into the nicely decorated chairs in the dining room area we were now in.

She hit the wall but then smiled and grabbed a wooden wall decoration, broke it to make a good stabbing javelin out of it. "Okay now your starting to piss me off." She muttered. I dodge the first few hits to my person and tried to get close enough to grab the wooden décor piece. She was definitely a good fighter and strong to. Plus her father comment made me want to know who it was I was fighting, it could be important.

"So who is this father of yours?" I asked, as I hit her with the sword again only for her to knock it away with the wooden spear thing. Hitting the top of my hand and dislocating a finger I had to pop back into place, "Cause I have news for you…" I got the wooden thing down as I slammed my fist into her face. Breaking her nose on contact. I saw the blood pouring out as she cried out in frustration at being nailed the way I did, "Not so tough without your stick are yah?" I grinned at her in mock fashion.

Her eyes light up again as she twisted it around in her hand and stabbed it into my upper shoulder in a move to quick for me to counter. I whimpered a tiny bit as she pushed me into the opposite wall from the force, "Your kind will be dead by the next morning's light. You'll all perish and I will walk my fabulous boots all over your ashes." She pushed the wooden spear thing into me harder making me wince.

That is until I grabbed at it and twisted it hard enough to break it off. One end piece still in me and the other in her hands still. "I'm done playing now…" she said as she went to hit me again with it when I remembered my own knife. It was made of silver as well so I knew it would do harm and damage to the right person. Pulling it out of my front waistband I threw it at her as fast as I could to avoid her being able to block it, nailing her right in the face with it.

I saw the decorative wooden thing fall from her hands as she tried to pull the knife out of her eye socket. The blade itself was wedged in there deeply, blood pouring out before she was able to pull the blade out and toss it in the room, "You fucking bitch!" she cried out. The blood was pouring out like a fountain from her socket as she cried at the pain of it. I couldn't help but smirk a bit at my handy work. This bitch thought she had me, please.

"Did you really think you had me?" I asked in mock humor at her. She glared as me as hard as one could having just lost an eye. Her other eye looked filled with tears yet enough anger coursing through her to not blur her vision and to have something to focus on. "We had you the moment you existed. And now it'll be your extinction." Now she looked done with playing cat and mouse.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she cried out in anger and rage from her lost eye, "Take your best shot bitch!" I snapped back as I vaulted myself back up off the ground and in re-claiming the sword I swung it and sliced halfway through her right side. She gripped onto it again and this time looked at me with a grin on her face, "I only wish to have lived long enough to have seen my father kill every last one of you…" she said as I pulled it from her form but didn't want to take any chances and stabbed her in the throat.

She grabbed onto the blade trying to keep it in place even letting her own hand getting sliced to keep it in place. "Who the hell is your father." The stupid teasings were getting on my last nerves with this Lycan bitch. I knew she was trying to stay alive for just a little bit longer as she mustered her last words through the blood pouring from her mouth, "Yamamoro is my father…he will kill you all…" before she let go and I was able to pull the blade out and watch her gurgle on her own blood.

That's when her words hit me, "That bastard fucktard is her father…son of a bitch…" we had never known about Yamamoro having any children and from the fight and how she talked was that of a very old and very disturbed woman. He must have kept her hidden away all these years or else I'm sure we would have heard of her. something tells me she would have become something of a living legend.

Like Diamond had for our coven she would have become the same for them. Though this was speculation. There was no evidence of it just my own inner thoughts that questioned a lot about everything. However if she was telling the truth I had to tell Usagi this. If we could get her head in front of Yamamoro it might just enrage him enough to lose focus make a mistake and get the rest of his people killed.

And with that in mind I got an idea. I grabbed her now lifeless body and laid it flat to cut off the rest of her head, making sure it was severed nicely and cleanly. Yamamoro would rule the day he tried to fuck with our coven. Grabbing the now severed head by the hair I began to leave out, "Usagi you're not gonna believe this!" I started to say into the com's when I felt something hit me in the head and darkness claiming me.

Usagi POV

Was Damon truly dead though was my biggest concern. Leadership fell to his father yes but it also fell to me if either go down. I didn't know where the leader impression came from but I wasn't one. I was just another soldier in this coven. Another battle hardened vampire. Yet once Damon went down several others turned to me for leadership. My heart pounded faster than before as I ordered two to take care of the Lycan's on Damon.

Even if he was dead we still needed to kill the furry beasts. The two vamps got within range and shot at the Lycan's that jumped on top of him before Damon let out a battle cry and was able to kill the last one and reemerged from the pile of bodies with only a few scraps but nothing serious. He nodded to the vamps and ordered them to take out any Lycan's by the outside still. I had to admit good call as you don't want there to be any reinforcements to get called out for.

Then Damon turned to me, "Usagi take the second wave and fall back!" I was about to follow that order when I heard 'Usagi you're not gonna believe this!" before I could respond the com on Rei's end went dead. "Mamoru go see Rei and make sure she's okay I have to lead the second wave." He looked ready to protest till I said, "I'm not asking." I nudged him to go. I knew he just wanted to protect me but I could handle this.

"Mamoru!" he looked back at me, "I know you want to protect me but protect me by protecting those that I care about. Rei is down and may need help, help her then return here but we need everyone." He nodded, came forward to give me a quick kiss then left to go make sure Rei was okay and not in serious trouble. I would lead the second wave in and hope that Diamond would get out of his mind funk.

Mamoru POV

I hadn't wanted to leave her side but if Rei needed help then I had to go, plus Usako was capable of taking care of herself. Sometimes she just did things that made me think was she was crazy to do it yet she gets out unscathed. She truly is one of a kind. After a lot of dodging of other Lycan's some of which I shot others I stabbed from behind to help the vampires they were attacking before I made it to Rei.

I got to the room where Rei was and found her on the floor sounding woozy as she touched her head. The only thing I could think of was that he got the drop on her after she killed that…I looked around and found a female body in the corner…female Lycan and severed her head, though I was curious on why until I saw the head next to her being picked up by another Lycan that was knelt down by Rei's form.

He looked disinterested but happy as well, "Yamamoro won't be pleased with this…but bringing back your head will help." He muttered as he went to cut her head off. Rei was still looking unable to react in time so just as he stood back up to shoot her I made my move. Besides it seemed he had just knocked her down for that moment to see who's head she had next to her form. I couldn't make out anything besides long dark hair on the head he dropped to go back after Rei.

Using my newly enhanced speed I blurred and cannonballed into the guy. He and I both crashed into the end of the couch before we both recovered back on our feet. I had my knives out ready to fight since this was to close quarters for the guns to be used. Besides we were working to conserve the ammo not expend it wherever. There were only so many silver nitrate bullets made for this war.

The Lycan even looked a tad familiar to me. It was in the eyes. I remembered those eyes…but why? "I'm going to enjoy killing your girlfriend then you!" he shouted. I caught his gun wielding hand seconds before he could get a shot off and removed the clip allowing him only one shot to have. It went off automatically from the slight pressure and I could feel the heat of it pass by my ear.

Deciding to ignore the jib regarding her as my girlfriend I unconsciously moved the muscle around my ear to feel its burnt edges. It was a tad painful and I knew I had a tiny bit of a burn on my ear but that didn't matter. Rei was still down for the count and I needed to save her. he must have hit her hard enough to keep her out for a bit. However, this Lycan was stronger than the others I had dealt with.

He kicked me hard enough to send me into the wall. I coughed up at the compressing feeling it gave me. "Shit!" I cursed pulling out my own knives as I just barely got up in time to counter his lung at me as I slammed my knives into the Lycan's chest repeatedly using the momentum to force him back against the opposite wall until he transformed enough to have one of them get lodged inside of his chest between his ribs.

I grabbed for another knife and stuck it in the Lycan's neck but the blade must have been too short as the Lycan didn't go down that easily. Plus I hated the fact that I couldn't get past the eyes. I had seen this man before but from where? My memory was wracking itself to find out how I knew this man and from where. I cursed myself as in my state of mind frame the Lycan found purchase and grabbed onto my neck with decent force.

He let out a roar of victory at me as he was ready to sink his teeth into my neck when my hands instinctively went to those eyes of his and began to gouge them out. I was just so upset and admittedly frustrated with myself for letting my guard down just because of his eyes. I was unsure of half the reason why when the memory slammed into me like a freight train. Those were the same eyes from that night. When my parents were murdered by these creatures. "You?" I questioned as he got back up.

Howling at his lost eyes. They were bleeding and gushing with other fluids I cared not to name. "The Fuck?" he demanded of me, his anger clear as day as he tried to find me by touch alone now. His sight compromised but not completely gone as he took swats at me, "You murdered my family a long time ago." I explained, "I've murdered many families over the decades. Care to be more specific?" the Lycan had to nerve to be sarcastic with me.

Though knowing that there was more than just one family hit harder. I truly was just lucky that night that I lived. It seemed I was the only survivor. That in itself made me more determined to take him down. I had to…for my family and the others now to. "You remember a young boy? You thought you killed him with one blow against a rock?" he seemed to be trying to remember that event.

"Oh now I remember…the food that night was very good…Yamamoro wanted fresh meat." I gripped the knife on me harder now as we spoke, giving us both also a chance to contemplate what would happen next. "So Yamamoro was there?" I asked. "In town for a visit…I was hungry and went for food when he ordered some to." The Lycan presented a toothy grin that made me sick. Talking about us as food like we were happy meals on legs just waiting to be picked off one by one.

"You murdered my family that night." A blood thirst of my own came over me. I was currently in front of the Lycan that killed my parents. I wasn't going to let him get away with it. Feeling my own vampirism come out more strongly than before I vamped out and hissed my anger as I flung myself at him, my knife out as I started to stab at the Lycan. "I did as ordered…" he tried to stop me. I was to enraged for him to beat me off so easily. Besides I had a feeling he was a much older Lycan.

"As a commanding officer to Yamamoro I am one of his utmost loyal and trusted, if he wanted a family dead I would do it with a smile on my which I did many occasions." That glistening smile on his face from having enjoyed killing families for his leader. To be working for the leading Lycan prick for that long he had to be a higher-ranking soldier. Seeing him gain some bearing I went into overhaul mode and kept stabbing at him, not letting up as I threw myself bodily against his form.

Mutilating his trying to transform body before he could with all of my rage and anger from those traumatizing events so long ago. But it seemed I had lost sight of what I was supposed to be doing and what I was doing as seconds later I was flung off of him. I got back up to find his fully transforming and that roar sound he made. It was like I was a child again. It took me back there and I froze.

That's when I heard Rei's voice say, "Mamoru! Get your head in the game if you want to be back with Usagi!" all of a sudden my focus came back as quickly as it had left and I just barely caught the Lycan's paw. He growled but I growled to as I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach before using one of my combat moves to land him on the ground. The Lycan rolled over and tossed me into a chair as he got back up.

By this point I had no visual of Rei. Wherever she was I hoped she was recovering as I was about to be doing soon to. This Lycan was very strong and I was starting to feel a little bit like the newbie that Damon always called me out for. I got myself back up on my feet and grabbed onto the knife again as the Lycan jumped on me. Yet again I was stabbing at him until I jammed the knife into his throat and kept trying to use it to cut his throat open.

I started to try and scissor it when he grabbed at my hands with his and began to pry them from him when Rei jumped on him from out of nowhere and pulled his arms back. It granted me the freedom needed to get a better grip on the knife and with a cry of anger and rage cut open the Lycan's throat and getting sprayed with his blood as he fell to the ground in a heap of fur and pure muscle.

I looked at Rei and saw her fangs out, "Prick!" she snapped at him as she turned to grab the head he dropped to kill her. "Why the hell did you severe that Lycan?" I asked, "Cause…she grabbed up the head and showed it to me. "She claimed to be Yamamoro's daughter." I looked at the bloodied thing and shockingly asked, "He has offspring?" I was stunned by this, "Had offspring. Not anymore." She seemed pretty proud.

"So he got the jump on you?" I asked regarding the dead Lycan as we heard the battle still raging on in the estate. I could hear my Usako shouting orders as well as snapping some through the com's. "That fucker clocked me in the back of the head with something hard as shit." She defended gripping onto the head of the decapitated Lycan in her anger. Part of her looking at the other Lycan to potentially see what he'd hit her with.

"And you killed him." she was upset with me for NOT letting her have that kill. I should be insulted and snippy but she didn't know what that kill meant for me. How cathartic it was to kill the man responsible for my families death so many years later. "It should have been me." She snapped. I glared at her, "He's the prick that killed my family. It was me for a reason." She looked up at me.

"That prick…you sure?" she asked looking down at the dead Lycan at our feet. It still looked damned big but weird now that it was dead on the ground. I feared this thing growing up and now I've just killed it. That was weird. I nodded and said, "So that was for my parents. They didn't need to die for someone's food!" I ground out. She saw the truth in my words and in an act of acceptance of them she said, "Okay fine but the next ones mine." I agreed on that as we went back in to join the fray.


	21. head of a daughter during the battle

**MoonMama89** : your right damon won't be killed that easily but what happens is coming up soon. Diamond is going to be something to see... I haven't planned for the elder to die but that could still happen…haven't fully decided yet. I haven't decided on an epilogue yet…but mostly because I'm not sure if there will be anymore underworld movies (tv show) so I don't know yet…chibi usa was never a favorite of mine either. And believe me I've been there. The moving and everything its time consuming and tiring. But thank you for the reviews and the favoriting! So sweet, sweet of everyone really but sweet. 😊

 **Guest** **(1)** : yes the battle will be raging on for some time now. I'm trying to get as any POV's that make a difference in as I can.

2 reviews, that's nice…these are the final chapters coming up here so please read and review. I really do hope you all enjoy the battle sequences about to happen!

A vampires forbidden love ch.21

Usagi POV

Seeing Mamoru walk out with Rei intact gave me a bit of relief as they seemed bruised up, bleeding and battered but not too badly hurt…at least nothing to warrant my immediate concern or worry. Then that's when I saw the bloodied object that Rei had gripped firmly in her hand. There was dark hair matted all around it but it was clearly a head. Question was why was she holding it? I wouldn't get long to contemplate it though.

Before they could say to much to us that's when we heard these big metal contraption weapons that I hadn't seen in the warehouse they had. It wasn't till they had two of them down on the marble floor that I could gain a decent and horrific guess as to what they were. Then some of the selective ammunitions I remembered seeing made more sense and all the more worse for us. I could see they were big and heavy.

Not to mention the Lycan's around it looked pretty determined and pleased with themselves. I looked over and saw something that looked vaguely familiar. One of those larger bullet casings was being loaded. But the aim wasn't for our vampires. Something that threw me off. "Why not aim for the enemy…?" I muttered. I heard a barely there response over the com's before it suddenly hit me as I saw the direction aim.

Something told me to get everyone down and fast. "First wave exterminate them!" Damon shouted and suddenly I felt that was a big FUCKING mistake. Yes the Lycan's at the machines looked vulnerable which was undoubtedly the reason for his order but it was the wrong move tactically. In my opinion. I rushed over as fast as I could while dodging the lethal bullets and shouted over the com's already predicting what would happen and feeling suddenly powerless to stop it.

"Don't go out first wave. Hold your positions until we know what the hell it is they have!" I could only hope that they would stay back and defy Damon's orders. I made it to another section of the stairwell we had with Mamoru and Rei trying to get to me as well when the response over the com's was from Damon, "Do not have me pulling rank Usagi!" he snapped, "Damon they have those new weapons we need to fall back until we know what we're dealing with!" I pleaded in a tone not to be ignored.

I didn't know what they were but it had to be something big in order to NOT aim at our people, "Listen Damon their not aiming at us their aiming at the walls!" something should tell him that this wasn't right. That's when I saw what was blindly on the walls. The specialized windows. I could still see rays of sunlight coming in through the back windows though. It was a cornering technic. I looked back and watched as Damon ordered them forward.

I didn't even get a yelp out as a for warning before they took a shot with their miniature cannons and sent a bright looking ball of light straight up past us and into the tallest window we had. The sunlight that was still falling behind us came through the window and shone down on a select few of the vampires we had in the first wave. They disintegrated like paper into ash as their comrades next to them became confused as to how it happened. It gave the Lycan's the advantage to push forward and kill more of ours.

Their guns going off repeatedly as more vampires fell. Their big cannon thing popped out a few more balls of light as there was no better term for what one could see at that speed. They hit the windows surrounding the upper floor pouring what was left of the sunlight from behind into the estate. "Fall back NOW!" I nearly screamed into the com's as the first wave was nearly decimated when that happened. Only a quarter survived as they fell back in with the second wave of vampires.

"What the fuck are those things and why they hell are they still standing?!" Damon shouted furiously. Understandably so given the hit we just took. The Lycan's were beginning to get further inside and had already taken out four more windows killing over a dozen more of our own before moving further inside. This is what those were for. I looked back and forth as Mamoru and Rei got to us on the landing.

"What the fuck are those things?" Rei demanded. Ducking behind a post at the top of the stairwells. Not that she was afraid but there was just that much firepower. Once the first wave was damn near gone the Lycan's advanced giving them more room to invade our home. They came in with the metal bullet proof sheets giving them great cover while shooting at our own in the process.

Suddenly I felt like we were terribly overwhelmed with the battle. It had literally spilled into our home. I rose up and grabbed a gun from my side in hopes that if I could get simply a few seconds that I could take out one of the Lycan's behind the big metal machine that was spitting out those blue fire balls that would be one less to worry about and seeing as they only had two it was workable. This was why I had wanted to fall back.

Get a better understanding of what we were dealing with to regroup faster and with less casualties. Damon got up alongside us as he seemed highly frustrated, "Don't ever order them to do something without checking it through me first!" he snapped at me. "Damon in case you didn't notice there was no time for that!" I snapped back. "Your order confused them and got them killed!" he yelled at me.

I was stunned by that and briefly wondered if he was right…but before I could say anything Mamoru went up to him and in a fit of anger punched Damon in the face, "Don't blame her for your downfalls. Now we need to take down those small cannons to avoid any more destruction from happening to this place. It's all of our home." Mamoru said. Damon noticed the blood on his lip from the hit and looked back at Mamoru. The rage and anger under his depth made him look ready to kill.

I genuinely feared for Mamoru's safety right now and not against the Lycan's….but against Damon. Before any move could be made Rei's voice broke in, "Get over yourself Damon we have a war to win!" he turned away from Mamoru as I voiced, "Mamoru, think you and Rei – chan could give me cover while I aim for the mini cannon ball machines." He nodded as did Rei both taking aim as I found another spot to hit them at. If I could take the Lycan's out from behind them first then take them out we'd be back on point.

Finding a new placement on a lower level section of the stairs I found a decent vantage point but it was also incredibly tight and stifling for the position. I was in between the posts with my upper body on one step and low lower half on the next step down with my leg tucked in to give me support as the steps weren't exactly wide enough to support my frame. So when Mamoru and Rei drew their fire I zeroed in on one and took aim.

The Lycan behind went down with ease as the other next to him took control but he soon to meet a bloody end when I shot him in the head as well. Their fallen bodies oozing silver nitrate from their open wounds as they died. Now the mini cannon was unmanned…so to speak. I looked at this contraption from my vantage point to find the best way to destroy it as it couldn't be really used against them, not where it was located at.

So I took a chance and did the next best thing, plan B. which was funny since I didn't even have a plan A. I moved myself over and through the com's said, "Keep them busy." As I switched to the other mini cannon and just barely squeezed off a few shots killing the Lycan's and once again leaving the big weapon unmanned and hopefully destroyed soon. I narrowed my eyes at it before deciding.

Not wanting to waste any more time since things were already going sideways I stood up and took a big and noticeable leap. Flipping up and over the railing, barely managing to avoid shots fired at me from the Lycan's below and gaining what little cover from Mamoru and Rei I could along with a few other vampires as I dropped down by the cannon's. Unfortunately I dropped by a Lycan that had just moved into place in front of me.

Pulling my knife out I slashed it across his neck as I grabbed his gun and shot the nearby Lycan's effectively giving the vampires in that area a small break as they were being outnumbered and fast. The bullets ran out soon afterwards forcing me to realize I had just jumped down into the hornet's nest. I had to do what I jumped here for and get the hell out cause even with my age and skills a large pack of two like this could bring just able anyone to their knees…just about…I briefly remembered our Hail Mary.

I could only hope that Diamond got out of his funk and would be ready to tear these Lycan's up cause as it stands, its literally two wolf packs against a coven, a few extras and limited ammunition. Its why we were out-numbered, our coven was a fortress to break into making us feel more immune than we really were, but every fortress had its weaknesses…nothing was impenetrable…including us. Taking out the last Lycan near me with the gun, smashing it into his face hard enough to break his face I looked around for cover.

Seeing it I rolled nearly under the cannons to avoid more bullets during the slaughter-fest going on as I rose up between the two and removed two regular grenades from my person and planted them on the metal components. I ducked and rolled away as a Lycan came up ready to shoot me. I kicked out from underneath at her feet before jumped back up to my own, kicking the gun from her hand and jumping even taller mid height landed another kick at her head effectively snapping her neck and taking her out from the fight.

I then jumped backwards and away as the ten seconds was up seemingly near instantly later. The grenades went off before I could fully land, pushing me back against the stairwell. The wind got knocked from me on impact. The railing dented in from the force of it and cracked in other places. Some wood chips falling down and becoming debris that I shrugged off as the Lycan's nearby surrounded me with their guns.

I wondered why they didn't just shot me, not that I wouldn't have dodged them, but I wondered why as I pulled my own guns out but even I knew I was severely outnumbered. My cover was probably busy reloading so I was on my own for the next little bit of time. Plus I had a feeling Damon was leaving me to my own devices on this one. "You must be the girl I was talking with earlier." Yamamoro I barely breathed the name out loud as he spoke to me.

He walked from between the group of Lycan's and stood before me proud as anything in similar battle gear that our own elder had on him. He looked different than what he did from in that warehouse. He looked weathered, old, like crypt keeper old. He made me see his as a nightmare come to life and it made me want to kill him all the more. Had we had the time I would have commented on how much better looking our elder was but it wasn't the time for it.

Besides to be perfectly honest I was still stunned to see him so up close and personal. This was the same man that murdered in cold blood. He murdered our elders mate and unborn child…I know there's a special place in hell for people like him…men and women alike who have done such horrific things to other people and see it as pleasurable…fun…an end to meet their needs no matter the cost.

The sad part is, is that these people, these soulless monsters, like him, are still alive and breathing when it should be their victims who live and they who die. To have such evil exist out there was unfathomable. There were such innocents lost by these people and one of the biggest reason for kids nightmares growing up was this man in front of me. It just occurred to me that he was a living breathing nightmare standing in front of me that I had to kill but do it right to avoid there being any question regarding his death to his Lycan comrades.

I looked around quickly seeing the destruction our home was now in. How happy this prick looked. There would never be reasoning with him nor sympathy. If there had been he would have held something amounting to anything towards our elder when he killed his unborn child…that knowledge still burned me now. I had to kill him but I had to be smart about it to…just like that day on the roof tops.

I felt I should have killed him back then but like now I had this instinct that told me when to act and when not to act. They were telling me to wait and looking at where I was I understood why, I had to be smart about this. "Hai, and you must be the murdering bastard we've heard about. Though don't let that get to your head, it's more like a black mark on the history pages. Nothing to gloat at." I stated cockily back.

He only smiled at me, "I thought we all knew I was a murdering bastard?" he smiled and actually laughed. In the midst of a war he was LAUGHING! "Tell me something…" I near asked as the guns were still only pointing, the rest of the war still going on behind us. Before I could ask my question, I could I heard Rei shouting something loud enough to be barely heard over the ruckus of the gun fighting.

I saw Yamamoro's face show complete disinterest in whatever Rei was trying to voice. Problem was she had to repeat it for him to hear her and her words threw everyone into a tailspin. Lycan's were stunned as were the vampires around them. The gun fire seemed to almost stop as her words were registering to everyone ears. My own head craned to see her with wide eyes as I looked back at Yamamoro as her words finally registered.

"Yamamoro! You want your daughter back?" I saw the look of rage that crossed the man's eyes and it was nothing short of cataclysmic. Remember the nightmare bit in mentioned earlier…this was it. That terrifying fear from childhood that roots you to one spot and feel like that child from so long ago. Thankfully though I wasn't close to this as some were so I was actually wondered what Rei had up her sleeve.

Because the way I saw it, how Rei described it was like she held the most precious thing to him…in the palm of her hand. I felt my world spin just a little bit at recalling the weird body part matted with hair in her hand from earlier. "You have a daughter…?" I asked clearly stumped. How the hell did THAT of all things fly past us?! I wasn't sure who to blame for not knowing this and right now wasn't really a good time to try and figure that out. "If you value your life you'll give her back to me." He said deadly calm.

I knew she couldn't see it especially with everything going on but Yamamoro looked ready to decimate all of us. I used the momentary shift of attention to her to give myself some breathing room from them, most notably from Yamamoro. Not that I wouldn't take him on but that I wanted to do so without a dozen Lycan's surrounding us. I needed a bit more movement to get away and free of imminent death, then I'll take him on.

But this right now was a bad move to make. Yes I was close but there was room for fault and therefore room for failure. I only had one chance to kill him so I did what I knew would be best for the situation. Lure him away from his Lycan comrades and getting him into more neutral grounds. Preferably away from everyone else. Besides I had to stop Rei from potentially setting off a series of events that couldn't be undone.

I mean I was still wrapping my head around the fact that he had a daughter. _Seriously? How the hell did we not know?_ I went to go shout 'Rei don't!' when she tossed as hard and as far to get it over to us the head of what I presumed was the remains of his daughter. He bent down to pick it up and all I could hear was Damon's, "Knock him out so I can kill him!" order through the com's but I stood rooted to my spot.

This would be the calm before the storm. He picked it up and took a few deep breathes in seeing the head of his daughter. He looked around as if looking for someone…our elder. Then he looked to Rei, "For someone to so arrogantly and staggeringly stupid to kill my only child and toss her head to me like a worthless piece of flesh is cofounding…" he then looked to me, "And here I thought you might have been that vampires kin as you sounded like him so but that…" he looked back up at Rei.

Before I could say anything Rei said, "I'm not kin to our elder but I am a faithful and loyal servant of his. He's truly a man to be proud to work with." Yamamoro scoffed, "He's a coward, one that's not even here. Not even for his own fight." I just instinctively knew our elder would be wanting to reveal himself now. It was still a bad move to make so I instead acted first as one of the Lycan's around me got to close.

I could tell they wanted to push me towards the light that was shining through but I wasn't going down that easily. I shot the nearest one twice in the chest before using his body as a shield as Yamamoro backed away between them, his daughters head in his hands still. I jumped up and spun the Lycan between my legs till he fell over and shot him in the head before shooting two others that had wasted their prior ammo on shooting my shield.

The other two that shot at me did hit me in the back a few times but thanks to the sword I had around my back they actually shot the sword instead allowing me to grab two knives and shove them both into the throats respectively killing them both on contact. The blades long enough to severe the spinal cord. I lost sight of Yamamoro and saw Mamoru and Rei shooting the Lycan's and barely gain any ground.

Looks like we'd have to use Diamond after all. We just had to get him to that bloodlust state and out of the 'freak out' stage. It got to the point during the fighting that Mamoru got tired of being back behind the posts around and wanted to get closer to the action. He began walking down the stairs every few steps and shooting from a semi he must have picked up along the way as he came down taking fire as he did.

The bullets hitting the Kevlar vest with their impacts but Mamoru didn't look close to slowing down. I started firing to get back up and away as the mini cannon machines were done. The grenades having done their job well. That is until a blood curdling scream that came out of ones nightmares echoed throughout the estate. Something told me I already knew who it belonged to and it wasn't one of ours.

Yamamoro came back into sight as he looked at Mamoru. That's when I realized he had been standing next to Rei when she presented his daughters head. The lead Lycan must have presumed Mamoru had a role in his daughter's death as well and who knows maybe he did but it didn't make him bad for it…however the look of absolute fury rose within him. As if he were staring at the one thing that would make him momentarily feel better…killing Mamoru. My heart pounded in my chest at the thought of him dead. I couldn't let that happen.

"Kill him!" he shouted as a flurry of bullets headed for Mamoru. He could only handle so much though. Just like any other vampire even he could only take so much of a beating. The bullets would be tearing through that Kevlar of his soon enough. They may have been reinforced but taking on to many bullets to count was enough for any vest to begin to crumble under the pressure. Yamamoro grabbed a gun at this point himself and started to shoot at Mamoru whom took the advantage and began to shoot back at him.

Both took on impacting bullets as the other Lycan's and vampires still fought with each other, blood being splattered every which way and death encompassing us at each turn. So when I had a Lycan try to kill me with an empty gun I grabbed it and slammed it into her head before spinning her neck till it snapped from the force exerted. It wasn't till a Lycan came at me from behind getting a good grip that I heard a roar sound out before the Lycan behind me was on the ground, I was released and Mamoru stood over him.

He looked raging mad. His eyes light up and suddenly I felt like I was in the midst of a wild animal. Then we both saw Yamamoro come up to us. Having tossed the now empty gun away he roared himself pushing all the ammo from his body. The display was a bit awing as only older more power vampires and Lycan's could do so. I hadn't even seen Damon do it so this was new and a bit scary.

So when Mamoru let out another roar, making sure to stand in front of me, like a guard dog, not like I needed it but whatever, that was equal with the rage part was able to push the metal fragments from the bullets in his vest to pop out to. the fragments must have begun to penetrate his torso for him to be able to push it out like that and even through the Kevlar to. I saw Yamamoro look at him oddly…like he was seeing an actual opponent now.

This definitely threw me. I had heard of tales that on rare occasions where if the rage was strong enough, new vampires that were barely a hundred years old could channel it to do what Mamoru did…and so new to the game to. He must have been that pissed off. I was pissed to but – that's when it hit me. I had hundreds of years to channel and push bullets out like that without exerting my own energy to much.

The older you got the stronger you got and the easier it became to be a vampire cause the control over things became easier and stronger as time went on. Mamoru was going off of pure rage to do what he did, though I understood he was pissed off, but the problem with that was that the rage that was within him, without energy for it, the rage dies out more quickly and the energy dies with it. I knew he had exerted to much energy to do that.

However it gained Yamamoro's amusement as in the midst of it quirked a smile, "You think you can take me on?" he asked. Wondering if he was really a threat to him or not now. Mamoru's eyes were light up and his fangs were out. A clear display of 'back the fuck off' that I knew Yamamoro wouldn't heed. He may have wanted him dead a moment ago but seeing Mamoru come to my aid, not that I needed it, like that had to spark some curiosity. Hopefully it would quell things and we could find a way to out maneuver this whole thing.

What I did see coming from my angle that I knew Mamoru couldn't was the knife hidden away on Yamamoro that he was pulling out. No doubt he would be going for the throat. At least that's what his hand positioning told me as he began to reach for it. Mamoru seemed to sense this to but his anger had clouded his mind. He took a shot and went for his own knife. Then both he and Yamamoro pulled their blades out in full view no longer carrying abut concealing it from the other, only about making it to its target.

My heart pumped again as without a thought I reacted. I blurred from my positioning, taking the knife into my shoulder, I barely paused for it as I continued to blur away, spinning out from around both. I kept going knowing that Yamamoro was stronger and faster than me. I had to keep ahead of him and push myself past the limits of how fast I actually could go, risking over exertion to avoid possible death.

I used the same blade to swipe at the necks of every Lycan within range of us. Anyone of them that turned their weapons on me I took the chance to kill them first. I could hear in the briefest of moments that we were running low on ammo. The faintest hearing over the com's of 'I'm out' and 'switch to hand to hand combat' was used a lot making me all the more determined to do whatever it took to secure our future today.

My movements were fast but calculated. My motions so fast that I could feel my heart pumping its loudest ever. I could feel each of them as I sliced their necks open with my blade as I had the handle in my hand having the blade face backwards. Perfect for striking at it like a near punch giving it the force necessary to eliminate them…making sure the force I took to make sure that in the few seconds time I gave to each Lycan would be enough to severe through their throats and kill them all.

When I was done I was breathing heavily and stood up as my last Lycan kill fell to the ground. I turned back and found them all dead on the ground, the few shots some managed to get off took out some of their comrades in the process. Blood now coated the first floor along with ashes of our fallen. It sort of had this eerie weird perfect mix of both ours and their fallen. Ashes and blood…its what we were in the end.

The body count was six on that note. I looked forward as I found another Lycan coming at me. I saw how futile his movements were and concluded that he was a newbie that didn't know much better. I grabbed him, spun him around and stabbed at his jugular deep enough to severe the cords and threw that knife once pulled out into another that came up behind us before grabbing the gun off the Lycan I just stabbed to death and shot the other only to find myself surrounded once more, "I guess I am mistaken after all…"

I had been ready to shoot but once Yamamoro spoke his soldiers stopped. For just a few brief moments there was no shooting heard and everyone was so shocked that there was silence that nobody did anything. I went to take my shoot at them when I found the gun was out of ammo. Stupid Lycan didn't even know he was nearly out of bullets. I lowered the weapon as it was useless other than as an object to hit with.

"YOU must be his kin…to have the predatory skills you possess…" I looked up at him and saw this tinge of pleasure at seeing me. "Not a direct descendant but around here were all family. And we actually know what that means." I stated strongly. I stood as proud as possible in the middle of the kill zone. Yamamoro looked at me then up where Damon was on the steps as it seemed he was venturing downwards to see how much further room we could gain when I made that move.

"Though I thought that he only had a son…I guess he must have found love again to have had such a brazen, intelligent, young spirited daughter…" Was he actually complimenting me? I quirked a brow at him until he pulled up his daughter's head, "So for the sacrifice of my daughter…I will kill you instead." I felt much weary now than before and looked for Mamoru. He was still standing where he had been but looked weary as well.

"You'd be wasting your time…" Damon came around, barely lowering his own weapons, "I'm his ONLY child…his son." He stated it so proudly I knew it was a mistake. Plus I had the strangest feelings he said it due to his issues with what would happen when his father left. Who would be in charge, and not because he cared for my wellbeing. At least not these days. Then I saw the look on Yamamoro's face.

Opportunity. I looked over at Damon's confident yet cocky and angered demeanor. "Then I will end his only child's life before I exterminate the rest of you." He said as he turned his attention to Damon. I watch as Damon opened fire on the Lycan's and took out many of them but they just kept coming. Even Damon's skills as a fighter were being put to the test as more kept coming at us. We needed Diamond and now.

I made my move to go upstairs to where Diamond was and get his ass into gear when I was pulled back in by Yamamoro himself, "Honestly I don't believe him…those moves of yours, your fighting style…only the elder himself would have taught them to those who would be the most precious to him. To those he saw as his most loyal…you are a child of his even if not buy blood…" he held my neck in his hand with ease as I struggled to get out of the grip. He looked at me dead in the eyes as I gasped for breath.

Gun fire going out around us all as I tried to find something around that I could use to help me get out of the death grip I was in. His hand strong and firm around my neck as his grip tightened ever so gently around it. The look in his eyes like he was taking away my life little by little and enjoying the slow kill. I had to face it, Yamamoro was simply to strong for me alone to deal with in hand to hand combat.

He had several more hundreds of years over me…it was like trying to fight our elder…for a vampire of my strength it was impossible to kill with only my strength…so I would fight with my skills instead of trying to remove him with brute force as I had been trying to. My booted feet had been lifted form the floor seconds ago which put more strain into my breathing and my grip to get loose. "Such a shame you weren't turned by one of my own…you would have made me a fine daughter." I looked at him like he was crazy.

Plus to be honest who I am and how I am was more due to my upbringing BEFORE I got here and what happened afterwards was due to Damon's father. Our elder…that man was another father to me and I would do whatever it took to protect him, not just as a 'cleaner' but as a daughter as well. And knowing he was here and needed to remain silent and hidden to ensure the legend and legacy stayed safe, at least with him, made me all the more determined to get freed and kill Yamamoro.

Then as if that wasn't enough, just before my eyes closed from the pressure on my neck I saw Mamoru. Pitted against to many Lycan's for him to handle and feeling his panic at feeling way out of his league. To many. To many…it reverberated in my head till I felt the sword Yamamoro had given me touched my bare skin. that's when the words on the sword came back and I felt the adrenaline come in.

The dizziness I felt that started to take over form his grip was clearing up at the adrenaline running through me now. My own rage kicking in just as Mamoru's had, giving me the strength to swing my legs up and wrapped them around Yamamoro's arm that gripped onto me enabling me to get a little bit of room for breath. Those few seconds was like my very life being brought back into existence.

I dropped my one leg down and swung it back before swinging forward again kicking Yamamoro in the face and breaking his hold completely enabling me to flip up and over out of his reach. He stumbling back a bit. Clearly stunned that I had gotten the one up on him. And looked at me with pure rage within him, "Your daughter was bound for death the moment you went us against us. Just like the rest of you fuckers here!" I spat at him.

He looked absolutely livid as his eyes turned yellow. His fangs beginning to come out as he turned around and let out a sizmic roar that made every Lycan stop what they were doing before unanimous roars could be heard all around and suddenly every FUCKING Lycan all over the damned place began transforming. This was to much for us. There was still to many of them and we were still out numbered.

Our vampires still shot at them and managed to get some of the giant beasts off of the second floor where some had managed to get but with their more primitive forms in place, though making them stronger, it also makes them more vulnerable. Several vampires were able to shoot them from the second floor making them crash into other on the first floor. The railing for the stairwells broke off in those areas.

Creating smoke and rubble all over as the bodies fell. Their bodies having at least one bullet each being shot into their heads…just to be sure. "Run!" I shouted to Mamoru. I ducked and dodged out of the way as did Mamoru. For a moment he tried to follow my path now but he was to far away and so instead he held no choice but to take cover under the stairwell as other vampires had as well.

"I'm covered but you have one near you!" he shouted through the com's. That's when I heard another roar behind me. I looked back in time to see a claw coming at me. I could feel the adrenaline kick in again as I gasped and ducked my head backwards, yes backwards, as the claw missed me by mere strands of hair. In fact had their claws been razor sharp I was confident that they would have sliced through my hair on impact.

That's how close this bloody thing got from tearing my head off. Mamoru had saved my life when otherwise anyone else might have tried to ignore him…but I could never ignore him. Not like this…not ever. I remembered I still had a few knives on my person, hidden away yet in easy to grab places. A girl couldn't be to cautious these days and I was a cautious one. especially in my world.

Then knowing there was a wall I was coming up to I slashed behind me with another hidden knife grabbed from my back, injuring it if only for a short time. I heard the Lycan yelp as the blade hit his stomach. It wouldn't be enough to take him down but it would be enough to slow him down for what I had planned next. As I slammed my boot into the wall and vaulted myself up and over the Lycan.

It looked a little shocked but as I came down I saw that it wasn't Yamamoro but someone else as I grabbed the sword from behind me and sliced it with a yelp of anger before I landed on his remains, bloodied and grotesque. The sword having sliced right through the Lycan's body in a matter of moments. That and the force of my swing probably did it. That's when I saw Yamamoro looking at me with curious eyes. That curiosity morphed into recognition. That recognition morphed into determination.

"I see you hold the sword of the elders…" he motioned as everyone else was still fighting. I could hear faint yells through the com's and Mamoru trying to get me into sight but I was blocked and so was he. My heart pounded even harder than before, "It was a gift for this event..." I began. Then I chuckled, "Or perhaps more like a loan…that is until I cancel your ass out." He looked at me strangely.

"A loaner? Cancel my ass? Ahhh you young ones…you and your lingo…" he laughed it away, "Does it look like I'm joking?" I asked deadly serious. His smile fell as he narrowed his eyes at me, "Do you really think that you can defy me and all of this?" he demanded of me. showing around what all he had and what all we had. "You and your kind are a dying breed. A waste of space." He began.

I held my tongue, "You sure your not talking about yourself…?" his fangs lengthened, "Cause I'm pretty sure that if one had to grab junkie crackheads off the street to gain a following enough to outnumber some vamps, I don't know but that sounds pretty fucking pathetic to me." did his eyes flash crimson? Was that an elder Lycan trick? "You know nothing of who I am or what I am capable of." He remarked.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing…" I countered, "Thing is you think your going to win this war…you actually believe that your attack dogs were going to take down centuries worth of vampires in one night…" I shook my head as if talking to a moron, "Your more pathetic than your dogs." He growled. "I have ripped the lives from countless people and vampires over the years." He smirked.

"I slayed a vampire elder and ripped her unborn youth from her womb…" he held out his hand…perhaps the hand that he used and it just put the visual there. Sickening. I avoided looking away. As much as his actions disgusted and terrified me I knew if I watched it, I would only grow stronger with my anger, therefore more to channel when I killed him. "Trust me you have no idea who your dealing with." his way of warning me. "And here I was thinking the same…" he looked up at me.

"I've been through hell and back…I've killed more Lycan's than I will ever care to count. I've butchered them and given them a silent way out…I've done many horrible things that I wonder how I'm still breathing some times." I began. "But in the end…in the end…" I looked at him and shipped the sword down. showing the blood trails it left behind. "I'm still here and I'm still going to kick your ass till all that's left is blood…" I looked at him in such a way that he knew I would kill him.

"I've heard of what you've done…in graphic detail and at the end of the day your nothing more than another monster that needs to be killed…evil may never truly die but neither does the good in people." I was surprised he was still hearing me out but perhaps it was because I amused him or something…either way I had his whole focus on me. however as I noticed for a mere second his mini army that he came in here with were blocking any bullets from getting to him while his back was turned.

"No one I perfect but the monsters of this world do not deserve to live…" he knew I was referring to him. His nails began to lengthen. He was preparing to attack me head on and I only had one chance at this. One opportunity. There was no one else left to get in my way now. "You have well-earned your fate tonight Yamamoro…and I will be happy to be the one who delivers it to you." I told him as I raised the sword.


	22. Diamond's dent brings on his descent

**TropicalRemix** : people will die in the finalie…and be saved…you'll have to read to find out who. 😉

 **Guest** **(1)** : yeah…I am keen on it to. its been fun writing it out. 😊

 **MoonMama89** : well wait no more and thanks I really wanted to make it descriptive enough to not only capture the audience, you all, but to put you in it right there without getting lost in the scene. Its why I'm becoming very meticulous for the last few cuase there's so much action going on it needs it. And oh wow that's so sweet. Diamond has some things to get past and that will determine what happens with him. The elder will be back in shortly, I just don't want him in the actual fight till its his time, there's more going on with him. Glad you were so into the story that you didn't see it. Lol but now you get more action!

 **SerenityMorrison** : great! 😊

4 reviews that's nice, were getting down to the end here, lots of fighting coming up ahead so please read and review! I cant wait to read your thoughts. 😊

A vampires forbidden love ch.22

Diamond POV

I couldn't focus, couldn't move. The constant gun fire from the automatic weapons were too loud and to numerous for me to deal with. I couldn't face it. I watched how everyone was focused on the fight. I looked at Mamoru as he took off to go fight by her side. Something that I found somewhat more reasonable but they were somewhat fighting together as a team and not just straight in front of her. This wasn't what life was supposed to be like.

I couldn't deal nor tolerate how this world worked. Granted I saw it from the old perspective of yesteryear and from the focal point of the vampire's perspective and all I wanted was to go back home. I wanted to slip back into that young man that could still run to his father for advice…but alas I couldn't. I bolted before that Mamoru could stop me as he left off but not before the raven- haired Rei girl could.

She was faster than anything I'd ever seen so far. I knew it was due to age. The older a vampire was the stronger and faster they were to. She had a blade at my neck before I could even breathe next. I had to hold myself back from snapping at her as I would have if it were my era but we weren't, "The hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped. In my day she would have been slapped for acting as she did.

Her hair was fanned out around her. Without a care in the world as she looked at me with fire in her eyes. I had seen a similar fire in Serenity's to. A passion. However she had a mean streak to her that made me want to backhand her. It's what my father would have done and his father before him to keep the women in line. The blade cut in a little bit making me want to act out but the gun fire was startling me to much. I felt too jittery.

My heart was pounding and suddenly I felt far too out of my league. Hell I never even joined any armies back home. These monsters were in a war and I was in the middle of it. All of this because I had defended my now battled betrothed over two hundred years ago and this is where it got me. Turned into a monster like her and now in their war as she stupidly thought she could beat this older Lycan.

She was a woman what made her think she could do it? Just like this one in front of me. Blade out. She didn't look like much to deal with so I went to grab for it when she punched me with the handle causing me to clutch my nose wondering if it was broken as she grabbed my arm and pushed me back with more force than I gave her credit for to turn me around and watch candidly the fight happen before my eyes. Vampires and Lycan's around killing each other, protecting their own and just trying to survive.

I hated that I saw their humanity in their actions. Seeing them protect each other and sacrifice for one another was something monsters weren't supposed to care about. It was to much of a human thing to do. It showed to me that Serenity…Usagi I should say, was right about it all and I hated that. I hated that I was in this and I hated that my once betrothed was like a completely different person now…either that or I never really knew her. That thought made me wonder what else she'd been like before all of this.

All I had wanted was to marry her as we were, human, and spend a life together with her barefoot and pregnant. I'd come home from my work with father, she'd greet me with a kiss as we'd sit down for dinner that our maid would have cooked then she'd rub my feet as I watched the fire crackle before taking her in bed as I saw fit at the end of the night. That's how it was supposed to be this…I looked out then away as I watched this harden Sere – Usagi fight and fight well.

It was unbecoming of her and to see how well she was at it made me want to turn away from it, she wasn't the same girl I once knew. She wasn't some sweet little timid thing that I thought she was back then, she was strong and independent…she was braver than me and stronger than me and I hated it. She made me feel like less of a man and bruised my ego without having done a single thing to be besides be there for me and that made it worse.

Having her there to help me in the beginning was nice. It was a familiarity that I needed to adjust that much as I used the presence to help calm the raging blood lust within. To help me not freak out that over two hundred years had passed and keep the anxiety away. Then the more I saw of her the more I disliked who she was. The more I disliked what she had become. I wasn't a hundred percent sure it was because of them though.

I mean not only was she a monster, but she was a crafty and intelligent one. I remembered seeing her out with her father on occasion, but I never thought anything of it…till now. I had a strange feeling that my preferences in how she were too be my wife would have been met with disagreement from her. She was dangerous now and I knew in some instances that she could probably kill me but I would give her a mercy kill before she could ever try anything on me that much I would say.

That's when Rei said, "No! You look!" she made me watch as Usagi fought hard against the Lycan's down below. How she deliberated with that mean looking Lycan that appeared older than the rest. "You see what Usagi does for us all?" She snapped, "She fights for us. She risks life and limb for all of us just as we do her!" she then pulled me up and away from view, "Now you may have been some high and might dick at one point in your old life but guess what…" I was fuming with her now.

In my time if a women rose her voice to you she'd be slapped for speaking out of turn and here it was this dark haired bitch yelling at me like I was the fowl one. "It's not 1800-whatever anymore. Its 2018 and this shit is real and it's happening NOW!" She slapped me hard upside my head, "Get your act together because like it or not we need you to decimate them just like you did that village so long ago." Memories of that time still haunted me.

My victims faces had been blurred back then but over time they haunted me in that prison. I couldn't escape them. They tormented me till they to eventually faded away. Theirs faces didn't but the torment of their souls that found me did. When even that stopped the loneliness became my greatest hate. At least with the tortured souls I had someone there in a sense to pass the time by…but after they left it was madness.

I had been driven to it nearly when they came for me. When I heard them coming I used every morsel of strength left in me to jump up and out. Then as I saw Damon my anger returned full strength till I saw my Serenity. Then when she introduced me to the new world I got a sense of fear and the torment returned a bit especially with what she asked of me. I hated what I did to those people in the village. I had gone to them for help but had lost control again and started to attack them. Though I knew that these victims would not haunt me.

These Lycan's had who knew how many victims themselves and deserved their deaths. I just didn't think I could do it. "You have to do this or else we are all dead and even if you don't give two shits about us think about Usagi. Or at LEAST think about the humans that are beyond this war." That got my attention as I looked at Rei. "We fight to keep this from those innocent people who shouldn't know of our existence."

I would have agreed in fullness but if the humans knew the vampires might be extinct and that was something I wouldn't mind however anyone within a radius of this fight would be killed and that was definitely something I wanted to avoid. Then I thought on Usagi. I looked over and saw her talking to that Yamamoro guy she mentioned to me. The older Lycan. I still cared for her despite everything and I disliked that now. She wasn't my Serenity anymore and was not only in league with these fanged creatures but loved one to.

I wasn't blind to it, no I hated their relationship. They seemed so in tune with one another that I felt this overpowering wave of jealousy take over and my father always taught me that jealous was a weakness that you couldn't let be exploited lest you give the woman power over you something he refused to let happen to himself. I decided to do as Rei asked but not for them but for the humans out there that could potentially wipe out the monsters of the world out there and once I had the chance see if my Serenity was still in Usagi and if not…

Usagi POV

I just barely got back to Mamoru and Rei when I saw Diamond looking at me oddly yet pensively as Damon ordered through the com's, "Usagi send out the second wave and get Diamond's ass into gear. We're running low on ammo!" knowing we were already limited on the munitions I wasn't to shocked. Damon looked like he was having a field day taking out all the Lycan's that seemed to be a part of the first wave.

There were just that many Lycan's. They were filling up the estate quicker than we could eliminate them. It was almost as if they had two full 'coven' fills of help while we had merely one and some help from the other coven. It's why Diamond was our Hail Mary. We were honestly out-numbered and becoming outgunned as well. I think that order was Damon's way of admitting that in a way I was unfortunately right.

I saw where he was fighting and saw the angered defeat that we'd need Diamond but also saw the resolution to get the fight won for our survival. His ego and pride meant a lot to him but self-preservation and the need to ensure our kind survived luckily out-weighted that. We needed Diamond. I turned to the man in question and said, "We need you now. Use whatever you need to, to motivate yourself to vamp out and take them out. We're right here with you." I held my blades steady as Diamond looked to be focusing on the fight going on.

He nodded and looked to be trying to transform but couldn't seem to hold it. He needed motivation but what was that? "Diamond what made you go to that village?" I asked. Looking for any reason that we could use to get him to lose control. It seemed the fight had turned our golden ticket into a fear filled coward. He appeared to be gathering himself. He looked at me, "I went for help for your family." He responded.

"But I was still to under the blood lust to stop myself." He admitted with anger. "Blood…" I murmured remembering his description of how he killed my family. The scent of blood and the sight of it. While vampires and Lycan's alike were dying and bleeding most of it was on the first floor where he wasn't. I needed to provoke his lust for blood. I looked back over the edge of the railing and came up with a plan.

"Focus on where I am and follow your bloodlust when it comes out. Let it guide you. Do that and you won't have any problems transforming." I motioned for Mamoru and Rei to follow suit as I gave the order, "Second wave…lets show these fuckers what were made of." and jumped over the railing with ease. I landed as they did with thuds as we began to take apart the Lycan's within range.

Using my knives I slit ones throat and as it poured and sprayed against the nearest Lycan's there I grabbed it and put it on display for Diamond to see from where we were. I saw the look in his eyes grow bloodshot in seconds flat as his transformation took hold. "Get your ass down here and help us!" I screamed before pulling the sword out and whipping it around to slice through two menacing looking Lycan's that were aiming to tear me in half.

I ended up cleaving them in near half as they approached me. I wasn't about to go down now. I watched as we all were fighting. Mamoru had my back as Rei was within range and tossed me another knife to deal with the ones that got to close for the sword to be effective. Not enough space to get a full swing on still does damage but doesn't kill…not unless it's the perfect positioning and angle to do so with. I swung around and stabbed one in the eye that went in deeply enough to kill the hairy beast as it had tried to kill Mamoru.

He nodded his thanks then pointed the gun near me and emptied his last two rounds from his hand gun into one that came at me from behind. It fell to the ground as two more jump over that one's dead form. I ran and blurred the extra few yards as the two leaped for my body. Dropping down to my knees I slid on the marble floor and bent over backwards as I slashed the blade across their stomachs. I went so fast barely a droplet of blood hit me as their guts and a ton of blood came pouring out as their bodies hit the floor.

They dropped dead right as they hit Mamoru's feet as he stabbed a blade into another one that tried to kill Rei as she was reloading her last clip. Damon was right we were running low if not almost out. Then out of nowhere I was grabbed from behind and pulled so hard I was flung back into the wall on the far side taking me from Mamoru and Rei's side. I hit the wall with such force it cracked and compressed inward. Admittedly that knocked the wind out of me temporarily as I took a breath.

I looked up to find an ambitious looking Lycan staring me down. Its toothy grin at having me as a tasty treat clear as day before I saw out of nowhere Diamond jump on its back and bite into its neck. It was scary as it was funny to see Diamond jump on the hair beast and bite down. The Lycan's were easily 8-10 feet tall and Diamond was barely six so it was a sight to see as he took a knife and stabbed it into its head killing it.

I saw the look in his eyes as he saw me, "Thanks…there's more coming." He nodded as we all fought now. Diamond in the midst helping to take them down with us. The battle was finally looking to be evening out. Damon took care of the Lycan's that were trying to make their way into the rooms on the second floor. I just hoped that our elder was safe elsewhere and not in the midst of this.

I looked over and found Mamoru driving his last knife into the skull of a Lycan's head. The death hit quick but the knife got stuck getting embedded in the skull. He had no more weapons that I could see. I went to his aid as he used his hand to hand combat skills to start snapping necks when he could. In one move that I found to be something Rei obviously taught him. He grabbed a silver looking rope from her side and swung it to wrap around another Lycan, jumped over it ensuring it was ensnared before yanking hard snapping its neck.

Getting the silver, now identified as the flexing metal rope we had, a personal favorite of Rei's to, he got it off that one to wrap it around another only to have that beast jump on him. He slammed a nearby dropped blade into its chest as it kept trying to slash as him with its claws. I ran over and leaped over the dick Lycan, grabbing it by the hair on its back and some of its skin as I pulled with my might to throw it into a nearby wall.

The move made the Lycan dent the wall as it dropped to the ground. Getting back up and snarling at me for the intrusion as it went to attack only for a few well placed bullets in its head stopped it. It went down before it got within swiping range of us. I looked back to see Mamoru with another gun emptying those few bullets into it before swinging it around to use the hand of it as a blunt weapon of choice.

Nodding at the good idea and for the save the three of us were then joined by Minako and Makoto as they tossed more knives at us. "Sorry were late. Got held up." Minako mentioned as she looked battered herself. Makoto looked battle hardened to but alive and well none the less. I had been trying to avoid using the sword to much as I didn't want it to get lost so it was still, after I put it back from the last kill, on my back.

As if by magic nearly a dozen of them surrounded us. I took two seconds to look over and see Diamond plowing through his own mini horde as we were. His blood lust as he not only fought but feed was definitely putting a dent into the problem. They did try to jump him but his appetite was proving to be a little too insatiable for even them. In fact there were two that tried to bail and got pulled back in by him. It was like he was a super vampire or something with the blood lust raging through him.

Refocusing I watched Mamoru took a step in an effort to protect me, not that I needed it, by slamming a half a silver blade, broken off from another blade is what it appeared to be, into the Lycan's chest as it moved to fast for him to hit the head. He then jumped up with his advanced abilities, wrapped his legs around its neck and chest as it crumpled under the momentum and fell leaving Mamoru under it as he pulled the blade back out and slammed it into its head effectively kill it before another move could be made.

I could honestly watch him fight all day he looked so…I mentally berated myself for finding his fighting that Lycan to his effort to protect me arousing. This wasn't the time for that. I had lost sight of Yamamoro as he had slithered off behind more of his troops once more. That two bit piece of shit wouldn't get away with this. I was determined to drive this sword through his heart before using it to chop his head off.

That's when we heard a loud howl that echoed throughout the whole estate. The painful death that the Lycan was slowly going through was evident enough to silence a decent portion of the fight that had even half the horde that came in looked over as well as ourselves as Diamond literally tore the head off another bloodied beast leaving its remains there for all eyes to see as the raging bloodlust looked to be anything but sated.

In fact looking over by Diamond I noticed that there was nothing but blood and body parts strewn about. It was as if he were standing in a mass grave of his own making. I looked at the Lycan in front of me a few feet away then back at the mess on the floor. I wasn't even sure there was a full Lycan body in the whole pile. The one in front of me looked skeptical about going over there now. Taking advantage I pulled the sword out and cut its head off in seconds flat before sheathing it.

"Should we even ask?" Mamoru asked as he and Rei looked at me then to Diamond as he was dripping in blood and guts. His fingers were dripping with blood. The more I looked at him the more I saw how coated he was in the enemies guts. You'd think he bathed in it. He was tearing them apart now with his hands. His weapons look long ago embedded in the first few Lycan's as he seemed to prefer a more animalistic approach.

At least in his blood lust…It was almost as bad as the village all those years ago. His eyes looked red as hell. His once near white hair looked dyed red, no joke and his clothes were covered in blood, guts and in some areas fur. Briefly I wondered if Diamond was even still in there as the shock died out and several more Lycan's jumped him. For a moment I wanted to go help him out of instinct but watched as he tore through them.

They hadn't counted on dealing with a vampire that wanted to feed on them in return. It was something new for them to deal with as an enemy. After all we weren't feeding on them nor were they really feeding on us. It was just killing. He was feeding. Diamond was tearing through them like a starved animal that hadn't feed in years which in his case was utterly accurate. I looked around and found that he was actually doing as requested.

He was making a huge dent in the fight which made me more confident in our win now especially as the more that tried to kill him the more that would up dead and butchered by his brutality. Some part of me wondered however if he was pouring out all of his anger and hatred into the blood lust to feed it to give him the strength and adrenaline needed to continue his rampage. "No." I stated simply as we continued to fight. I saw Damon jump down from where he was at, bloodied up himself as he killed one coming for me.

"Your welcome." He muttered before looking over at the body parts pile Diamond was in the middle of. They were starting to pile up and it was becoming more and more noticeable to everyone just what he was capable of. Though at this point I wasn't to sure that was a good thing or not. "I'll admit I had severe doubts about this plan but…" he looked over as I did as Rei cried out in frustration in killing another.

The three of us looked over to find her bloodied as we were and stabbing a Lycan in the face repeatedly, "Next time bitch don't grab my hair!" she screeched at it as she finally stabbed it in the head viciously before getting up and looking at us. She looked deranged in all honesty but her light up eyes definitely indicated her anger, "I don't like my hair being grabbed by those things!" she snapped. We didn't say a word.

Unfortunately it provided a deadly distraction as Minako shouted, "Get the fuck off of her!" we looked over to find Diamond having decimated so many to be attacking other vampires. All of a sudden our ally seemed to turn enemy within him as he attack Makoto viciously, tearing into her throat just before Minako stabbed him in the shoulder before he flung her off of him. Makoto given a chance to fight back slammed her foot hard enough into Diamond to send him careening into the open doorway.

Mamoru helped her up with Minako looping Makoto's arm around her for support, "What the hell happened?" I demanded trying to figure out what happen in the few seconds I took my eyes form him. "That fucker tried to go after another vampire. I though it was merely a mistake considering the amount of Lycan's he'd killed but when the vamp lite her eyes at him for recognition he killed her anyways." That's when we looked over and saw Damon's red headed mistress bloodied on the ground.

She hadn't been much of a fighter but she did try to help in the war. "Diamond what the hell is your problem?" She snapped, "She's one of ours!" I yelped. Had the blood lust confused him? I watched him get up as he said, "One of yours, NOT one of mine." He muttered as two vampires backing up to shoot at more Lycan's up top were attacked by Diamond as well from behind leaving Minako to go tear him off of them. "Shit!" I cursed as I found the flaw in my plan. His hatred was now attacking us to.

"Diamond whether you hate us or not isn't excusable to attack US!" I yelled as Minako slammed her fist into his face. He hit Minako hard enough to send her flying into the body pile making me wonder how strong his raging blood lust made him. "This wasn't supposed to be our fight Serenity." He slowly walked towards me as I barely turned to Mamoru, "Get Makoto - chan back now." He complied as Minako snuck up right behind him and attacked.

She was trying to pin his arms down as he used the combat moves I taught him to disengage her from him. "Your supposed to be on our side!" She screamed as he flung her off his back and in front of him. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was stunned. It was as if Diamond had snapped and perhaps he had because this – fuck! He went to attack her when instinct took over and in a blurring speed I hadn't known I had I plowed him over giving Minako a chance to get up and out of the line of fire.

I kept blurring not wanting to stop as I pulled my sword out and killed every Lycan in my path as several more came after me. I used my anger at myself for what had just happened to whip the sword out and slice through them all. A path of blood was left in my wake as I finally stopped. I felt the wind around me finally stop as if catching up with how fast I had moved. Diamond looked at me now.

I looked back over at him and demanded, "What the hell are you doing?" whatever reply he had I didn't get to hear it as I was grabbed from behind and lifted up by the neck, "Didn't your elder ever teach you to watch your back at all times." The tone was more mocking than questioning as I felt almost like a bad child being picked up by the parent in an afterschool special. I was at least a half a foot from the ground.

Diamond watched with weary eyes but didn't nothing more as I could feel Yamamoro grab for the sword behind me. I went to use my enhanced agility to kick him but was beat to the punch when a blur came out of nowhere and knocked both me and Yamamoro apart. I looked back over and found Mamoru to be standing in front of me. A defensive position as he acted as if to take on the leading Lycan himself.

Yamamoro laughed as he said, "I would think now we both have to watch our backs." His reference to Diamond's slaughter of Damon's mistress and attacked Makoto before going after Minako. While Mamoru had his eyes on him I looked back at the bloodied Diamond, "Diamond are you with us here?" I asked wanting to know what the hell was going on with him. He looked at me, "I may be here but my heat and soul is still back there." He stated. Some of the anger lessening as his mood shifted.

However he didn't transform back from vampire form. I wondered if it was because he didn't know how or if he really didn't want to. that's when Damon came out with two double edged blades and said, "You handle your dick ex I'm going to take care of him." He referenced to Yamamoro. I didn't know what to do. Our elder had asked me to kill Yamamoro but I was also in charge of Diamond as he was my idea.

Before I could make that choice I heard over the com's our elders voice, "Take care of Diamond then go after Yamamoro." I could tell Damon rolled his eyes at it as he went to attack Yamamoro leaving Mamoru to come back to my side and for the two of us to take care of Diamond. He had decided apparently to attack anything that he deemed a monster…shockingly he didn't attack himself. "What the hell…?" Mamoru asked as did I went we saw him kill a vampire trying to talk some sense into him.

When he went after another I finally made it over and pulled him back off and away from the vamp ordering him back to killing the Lycan's. "Diamond I know you hate our kind but were all fighting together against a common enemy." I tried. His eyes so red you'd believe now that they were his actual color, "I tried to think of it that way Serenity I did…" he looked around at the bloodshed he caused.

"But at the end of the day their all monsters and saving you made me one." he blamed me for it all… "If I hadn't tried to be chivalrous this wouldn't have happened. That village, your family…" I narrowed my eyes, "Be very cautious with your next words." I warned as he looked at Minako as she glared daggers at him, "Minako go help Damon." I ordered. She saw the look in my eyes and merely nodded.

"He's mine." I remarked. That's when I told Mamoru, "You to." he looked to me in shock, "Usa - " he blanched. "Go." I looked back at him, "This was my doing now I have to pay the price." I told him. I had to be the one to make Diamond stand down and if not…I held back the tears of what I knew I might have to do if he didn't yield to me. Mamoru backed up as I focused on Diamond and how he turned to me.

Like I was the prey to his predator. "Are you seriously going to blame me for all of that?" I demanded of him. A Lycan came out after us and I stabbed it before decapitating it as he did the same with one himself, "I reasoned with myself that I had made those decisions that night but it doesn't mean I don't regret them now." That wasn't my problem. However him killing our own was no problem.

"We could have really had something Serenity…and I thought maybe in this world yeah we could try again but you're not the same girl I once knew." He was right on that front. "I had this idea in my head that you were this self-sacrificing woman that needed me to be her protector and yet here I see you need nothing." He snarled. I was stunned, "YOU wish I was a weakling?" I asked in shocked sarcasm.

"Hai. The same as you were back then only I get the strangest feeling now that you weren't like that then either." I sighed, "Not even close…you really didn't know me as well as we both thought you did." I stated as a Lycan came after me at the same time he decided to jump me making my next move a twisted one. I leaped backwards as I pulled the last knife given to me and slashed the Lycan across the throat mid air and ended up taking a punch from Diamond as he took advantage of my lack of focus.

I rolled around till I got stopped by the stairs where another vampire came to my aid prepared to use his gun to beat on Diamond only to be met with his need to kill anything that had fangs now. Diamond, as soon as the vampire was in range, in a move I hadn't known he was capable of slammed his hand through the vamp's chest coming out of the other side killing him. I looked back up in horror as the vampire dropped dead.

"Diamond don't do this! You need to stop!" I pleaded with him, trying in vein get him to stop this madness. I had a very bad feeling the blood lust had consumed all his reasoning and released all of his rage upon us. "I'm going to take as many of you monsters out as I can." I couldn't believe this. "Diamond were NOT the enemy!" I screamed as more vampires came to my aid, "NO!" they stopped. "Go continue the fight, he put a decent dent into the Lycan's but keep killing them. I've got him." I ordered.

They followed my notion and left to continue to kill more Lycan's as Diamond's blood thirst had indeed put such a dent into the numbers that we were actually looking to be a potential winning point. He had done as asked and was now ready to kill us all. "Diamond please stand down." it would be the only time I'd ever give the chance to. "So what? So you can put me back down in that hole again?" he yelled.

"To rot in that hell hole for the next two hundred years. No thanks. As soon as I kill as many of you monsters as I can I'll tell the world that you exist and take my death afterwards but then as least - " I slammed my fist into his face as he went backwards several feet. The blurred motion unseen by him as he ranted, "First off after what you just did, killing your own kind yeah you'll be back in imprisonment…you fucked yourself there." I snapped.

"Secondly You're a vampire to you stick up his ass dickhole!" I ranted myself, "I'm a vampire!" I raised my voice as the fight between Damon, Minako and Yamamoro was getting intense. The cries of pain and of furniture being broken was getting louder. I briefly wondered where Mamoru was when Diamond vaulted himself against me. Crashing into me as we hit the bottom of the steps, "YOU were the worst!" he screamed on top of me.

"HOW?!" I yelled back as I slammed my booted foot into his chest sending him backwards but this time he didn't go back to far. Instead he turned back to me as if he were not as effected by that as he would have been. "Your fucking that vampire Mamoru! You were MY betrothed and yet you allow another to bed you. You whore!" he went to slam his own fist into me so I used my abilities to jump up and avidly avoid his fist as it created a nice dent into where I once was. He was channeling his rage into his blood lust.

His hatred for what I had become was so intense it overruled his need to have my back as he was supposed to. "Times and things are different now. I haven't been your anything in two hundred years!" I argued as he continued to try and fight me. I hadn't wanted to hurt he though so I tried to subdue him. However in my trying to avoid actually hurting him he was actually trying to hurt me and I ended up missing several hits.

"Please don't make me do this." I begged him as he slammed his fist into my face. I reeled back and grabbed a knife wedged into a nearby dead Lycan and stabbed it into Diamond's leg forcing him back a few feet as I got up and a few feet of space between us. "The whole point of this fight, of freeing you was to ensure that humanity could survive and that we wouldn't be extinct." I told him.

"But your kind shouldn't exist!" he yelled as he took a few swings that I avidly avoided and punched him back on. his lack of combat did enable me to maintain that upper hand but my unwillingness to kill him and his raging need to kill us all enabled him to gain the upper hand in that area. "Our KIND has been around far longer than we both have been." He paused, "For hundreds of years before us." I told him further.

"They have been striving to protect the human world and the rest of the vampires so that the species could co-exist in peace with humans without them knowing." He walked menacingly towards me as I walked a few feet backwards as the fight continued to rage on as he wound up cornering me in a small section of the living room area Mamoru and Rei had walked out of. I saw the Lycan corpses there.

He didn't seem to care though, "I thought maybe it was possible but only if I could have my Serenity back…" that saddened me, "Diamond…" he blurred and slammed me into the wall hard enough to dent it in completely as I fell to the floor, dry wall and a lot of the wall now on my back as I struggled to get back up. I knew I needed to fight harder, I had dealt with worse before but this was Diamond.

I didn't want to have to kill him but he was essentially forcing my hand. "Please don't make me do this…" I pleaded my last time even though I said I would only give one chance. "I refuse to accept this world if the woman that was supposed to belong to me is whoring herself to a monster and accepts her monstrosity to." I looked up at him as I slowly rose to my feet. "First off I don't BELONG to anyone." Seriously!

"Mamoru and I are in love something you clearly cannot comprehend as acceptable not to mention I never BELONGED to you. Even if we had been married I would have been your wife but I wouldn't have BELONGED to you. I'm not an object!" I snapped at him as I blurred and slammed my fist into his face several more times essentially landing us back near where we were where the main fighting was.

My eyes were lite up and I slammed my fists into him hard enough to rupture a few organs given a few more hits to the same areas. I was still trying to make it so that he couldn't fight back and would have to give up and stop the killing of our kind. He was barely able to back me away at the end as he gasped for breath. "Your good Serenity…" he looked up at me briefly, "All of this is something your family never would have believed…"

That I had to admit…I never would have believed it, "But it's real and its true…" I told him as I looked around and saw the fight raging on. "You have helped save so many tonight but you killed so many innocent vampires that had never hurt a human before. they just exist as they are." Apparently however that was enough for Diamond to want to kill a vampire. For their mere existence in life.

"You really hate us that much despite that fact that you are? That I am? That everyone that has been helpful to you or give you the simplest of common courtesies? Huh?!" I snapped. He snarled, "The fact that I am? HAI! The fact that you are, HAI! The fact that there's a shred of humanity in vampires and in Lycan's – HAI! Your not supposed to be human like us!" he yelled, "Its not what we know."

He was never going to let go of that part of the past. No matter what good he saw, no matter what good we did it wouldn't matter. He prejudice would always take over. He knew he'd done wrong and was using his abilities to kill those he felt didn't belong in the world but that's not how life works. His only good thing that was going toward shim was his helping us but now that we were evened out and could handle the rest he wasn't needed anymore.

I hadn't wanted to have to kill him but I knew now that I did and I hated that I did. He had become a danger to everyone here and I couldn't have that. "You went never going to accept this were you?" I asked of him. Diamond was still bent over gasping for air from my hits or what I thought was gasping for air as he blurred himself and used more strength than I thought him capable of and slammed a blade into the underside of my rib cage.

Now I was gasping in shock and pain at the sudden strike on my person. He and I went flying back from the force of the impact several yards until we can to a skidding halt as he pressed down on the blade. Digging it deeper and deeper into me as he tried to twist it around making more blood come from the wound. "I have been killing those Lycan's all evening long but in the end it wasn't for you…no…not after I saw how you looked at Mamoru…" he twisted it further as even more blood poured out.

I had no leverage to pull it out and his weight on me only added to his advantage. "Diamond…" I begged…if he didn't let up I was going to have to kill him. It was my only way out. I saw a blade nearby and would only have one chance to reach it. "Hai, I believe you two love each other…" he began. "Which means that the only thing I had to look forward to after I decimated the monsters here was my time with you…"

I felt the knife cut into some organs making me grip the blade to avoid it from doing further damage and forget the blade I saw temporarily. He ground the blade further in. "Then I saw that look…it was one of love and I knew I'd never get that from you." He pulled the blade out as my body reacted to it wanting to get up and away but his weight was still on me and now I was weakened by the attack but still able to fight.

I didn't honestly think this would happen but as I stated earlier this would be the consequences I'd have to bear if he turned on us. I looked at him with sorrow and pity as he scrunched his face up, "Nani?" he demanded, "Gomen…." I felt tears begin to come but shoved them back down, "Because I'm going to have to kill you now…" he instead looked at me with pity, "No my dearest Serenity…" he still had the knife in hand as he prepared to kill me, "I'm going to have to kill you now…my mercy gift to you…"


	23. Diamonds confrontation

**Guest** **(1)** : thanks! And there's about to be more twists and turns coming up…especially Diamond. 😊

 **MoonMama89** : well wait no more. Lol Diamond's got a lot of issues to deal with but things will definitely happen with him. And yes you are right, he's meant to be, at the end of the day just a little bit worse than Damon. Thanks for the comment, I've been going into excessive detail with these last few chapters so thanks. 😊

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : because there needs to be more chapters and that one was getting way long. Lol but I have been making sure to detail it all out right that way you all feel right in the action so get ready for another turn of events. And happy birthday! I hope you enjoyed it!

Nice 3 reviews, lets see where this next one gets us. It is coming so close to the end and I've been so into this that I've already got the next two nearly all written out. Please read and review as I cant wait to hear what you all think!

A vampires forbidden love ch.23

Mamoru POV

I had been trying to keep in line with Usagi's order to make sure the elder stays safe so when she said she had Diamond which I trusted her to deal with I took off to go get the vampire elder to safety as I knew Usagi to be correct. We needed him alive and well. Not that I didn't think him capable, but in this case with Damon being out in the field trying to kill Yamamoro himself we needed the elder to be safe and secure.

I saw that he was about to step out after having witnessed Usagi literally in the clutches of Yamamoro but the elder knew like me that she'd get out of it. It was like this weird sense, I knew when her trouble was to deep even for her and somehow so did he but he didn't react and instead trusted her to find a way out which she did…for the most part so now I shoveled him in with Makoto in a matter of her needed his expert help for the Lycan bite to her neck.

Vampires had been bitten before by Lycan's and many had died from the deep extensive wounds that they couldn't heal from yet some survived if the wound wasn't that deep. Yet there had, to my knowledge, never been an attack from one vampire to another to this degree where the neck was opened. At least from what Usagi and even Rei had told me. Some wounds were recoverable from while others weren't.

My doctor mode came out as I directed the vampire healer to stitch the wound up but that pressure needed to be applied as well to ensure that she didn't lose any more blood than what she could afford to lose without going unconscious or without her healing abilities at their fullest to allow her to heal at the correct speed needed to not be in bed overnight. The healer looked at me briefly before smiling, "No worries your friend will be fine." I nodded.

Then I looked to the elder. He knew what I was doing and glared at me but only long enough till Makoto pleaded that she needed someone with her as she had never been bitten by another vampire before and Diamond's other victims were ALL dead. "Has there ever been a case of a vampire biting another?" I asked him. "No…not like this." The elder muttered as he looked at Makoto as she gripped onto his hand.

She barely paid me heed but what little she did explained her actions. Not that she couldn't handle herself but she knew to that the elder was better to stay out of the line of fire and stay safe unless it was necessary to be known. He didn't want to stay there though. You could tell he had other plans on his mind and none of them pertained to staying safe in here while the battle raged on out there.

"Mamoru I - " I stated in my lowest tones voice possible before the elder could finish his sentence, "With all due respect, your too valuable to us to lose…I know it would devastate Usagi if she were to lose you to." I expressed. Knowing she had lost one father already, to lose her father figure in this time would pull the rug out from under her, it wouldn't be right. Usagi had lost far to much already.

To lose him when she had just accepted his place in her life after all these years would be devastating. Makoto, not having heard that I hoped, implored for the elder to come to her as she got him to stay by her side as I left back out to go help Damon and the others as requested by my love. I got back out and in time to see Minako being left completely vulnerable and for a moment I rolled my eyes at Damon's lack of empathy to anyone but himself.

Her ankle looked twisted as another Lycan grabbed the offended ankle and began to swing it therefore her around like a rag doll only he smashed her into the wall even as Damon was empting bullets into the beast having apparently losing sight of Yamamoro as he was missing from the fight. The Lycan was swinging her up about ready to bite into her. I heard Damon curse that he was out of ammo so I blurred myself and knocked the moment in time out as she and I both fell to the ground.

She on her back with a blade now in her hand as I landed with my back to her. Both of us were a bit dazed as we saw the Lycan was going to claw at me. Remembering my own weapon I pulled a long bowing knife out just in time for it to swipe causing it to cry out in pain as it essentially cut its own hand off. It grabbed at the offended appendage or lack of as I plunged the knife the rest of the way into its chest rendering it dead.

It finally fell to the ground as Damon was finally finished reloading his gun. "You asshole!" Minako yelled at as he hit the clip in. I had a feeling the gun jammed up on him mid reload and that's why he was lagging behind with the killing, "Where the hell were you to have my back?" she yelled at him, "Gun was acting like a bitch and besides…your 'knight in shining armor' was there to save you." He sniveled in a disgusted manner.

I narrowed my eyes. "While I will help out and have the backs of those that have mine you could have abandon the gun and gone to physically help out…" I heard more commotion behind me, "And while she has a point we had more of those things to kill." I noted as she stifled her attitude to take on more Lycan's that had come in defense of Yamamoro cause these weren't the same ones I left them with. "What happened to the head dick in charge?" I asked looking for the elusive Lycan leader.

"He disappeared behind these guys." Minako indicated upfront. There were still four Lycan's standing in front of something, presumably him. "In all honesty we need Usagi…" she said it super low to avoid Damon from hearing it. I didn't question it as she probably had good reason for not wanting Damon to hear her. "Damon may have trained her but I'd say now that she's more combat proficient than he is."

I looked at her briefly and wondered how she knew that about Usagi. The way things sounded when they first met was that they didn't know of each other so how would she know about Usagi's training from Damon? The man in question just looked to be fussing with his gun again as I asked, "How do you know?" her face hardened as she looked at Damon then back at the growling beasts.

"Rumors have been spreading throughout the covens over the last decade that under Damon's rule things were growing weak and decadent. That maybe he wasn't the leader the elders thought him to be and that's why Usagi's presence at the meetings was increased and his was lowered." It seemed Damon wasn't the supreme ruler he thought he was, "Usagi and I didn't actually meet until this war really got its jump start however…" the Lycan's began to move towards us in a unified fashion.

"I've known about her for years now. After all I'm a successor in line for a seat as well. I like to get to know the other potential elders to make sure their fit to rule as one." Minako was a calculating woman that much was for sure. "And you don't think Damon is?" I agreed but I wanted to hear it for confirmation to. "Damon will always be a scared little boy unable to truly grow up till he's faced his own demons and he won't ever confront that…it would take a hit to his pride and he'd never want to own it." She was right.

It was hard not to agree with the truth…for Damon even if it was staring at him in the face he'd still do his best to deny it. I looked over and found the three of us looking battered but not yet beaten. The Lycan's roared and came after us as we did to them. Damon jumped up and nailed two in the chest with his booted feet as Minako went head on and used more combat moves on them where as I jumped up like Damon, only I used the wall near me to gain leverage as I grappled onto the Lycan and knocked us both to the ground.

I got it into a headlock that it couldn't maneuver back to get me on due to lack of flexibility on its part, benefit of its larger stature and lack of movement so I wrangled my arms around its neck and using some of my learned combat moves along with where to apply the great pressure at which I was thankful to my former life as I was able to choke it out and subdue the big, slightly hairy creature.

It fell down as I struggled to hold onto it before finally giving in and dying out. Knowing it couldn't dislodge me and knowing I knew what I was doing. I stood up as Minako was flipping over Damon to kick another Lycan right before it went down. She then grabbed a blade off of Damon, despite his protest, and stabbed it in the head before tossing the blade back to him in a 'who cares' manner.

"Go to sleep." She remarked before kicking it and walking away from the body. She looked over as did a few other vampires in the area and said, "Not bad." To my own kill, the others tried to go after Yamamoro as he batted one away like he was nothing. The older Lycan looked at me with a pensive stare. As if trying to figure me out. That's when I saw Usagi in the corner of my eyes. I looked over to see her being pinned down and Diamond over her.

I knew she needed me now. Everything that was alive in me screamed to get to her…to save her from this dickhole. I had to help her or else I feared for her life. I blurred faster than I though was possible. The speed I used for Minako was nothing compared to what I used to get to Usagi. I felt my heart pounding in my rib cage as I knew it was protesting how fast I was going. My legs damn near tripped over themselves I was going that fast.

That's when I saw the blood pool forming and saw Diamond pull a red stained blade out before he was about to put it back in. My heart beat faster than I could breathe as I blurred with everything I had in me. I couldn't lose her. Not when I just got her. I felt like I was literally flying in the air as I ran to her. I knocked over Diamond like he was a feather in my palm compared to someone that tried to kill her. "What the fuck?" I snapped at him. Feeling my own bloodlust rearing up.

I wanted him dead now. For daring to hurt her. I knew I stood in her blood and it sickened me that there was any bit much less a small pool of it. For thinking he could get away with the killing of our kind as he had already done. Usagi tried to reason with him but clearly he was beyond that point. He was beyond saving. I looked back down at my girlfriend, my mate and saw her getting up from the wound and wipe a small amount of blood from her mouth before spitting out the rest, "What the hell happened?" I asked.

The expression of sorrow on her face was easy to see. She knew she was going to have to kill him and didn't want to. So with determination in her face she set forth to kill him only to have him throw the knife at her. I caught it before it could hit her and took it for myself, "You think you're going to hurt her anymore?" I asked taunting him, "Mamoru…" she gained my attention. "This is MY fight. My responsibility." _The burden._

I faced her even as Diamond looked beyond pissed, "Its ours…we freed him now it's our - " I got tackled by him before I could finish my sentence. My own fault for NOT keeping my eyes on him and now I paid that price. I landed near the wall as he hissed at me, his fangs out on display and said, "If I can't have her neither can you." He was turning his blood lust onto me. I ducked out of the way just in time before having grabbed an empty gun and swung it to smash him in the face a few times.

He got knocked down but only temporary before taking a swipe at my feet. The one thing that differed between the fighting style of a Lycan and a vampire, our thinking was less primitive which meant while the Lycan's were stronger when in their transformed they were less able to think clearly. But he had also gone through more of those beasts than I cared to count right now and he didn't look like he'd be slowing down anytime soon.

"What's so special about you huh?" he took a swipe at me that I narrowly avoided before blurring behind me in a twisting move that I can only assume he learned from ducking and dodging around the Lycan's and hit me hard enough to slam me against the wall. I dropped the empty gun and fell down as he went to hit me again. I dodged the next few punches aimed at me and threw a few myself making him back up a little.

He went to punch me and I caught his fist making him growl at me in distain, "Your nothing but monsters to me." Then he broke the hold and kicked me with his anger and very painfully I caught his foot and shoved it as hard upwards as I could making him fall onto his back with a painful and embarrassing thud. "Did it ever hit you that you are to?" I should have kicked while he was down but that just wasn't my style.

You don't kick a man when he's down. Just not right and I wasn't sinking to his level. He grabbed a nearby sword that had gotten stuck in a Lycan body and swung it out at me making me jump and dance all around him as he tried to kill me. When he swung at my legs I jumped up and flipped to situate myself against the wall temporarily before jumping back behind him when he looked up giving me the advantage to get behind him.

I went to put him in a headlock when he swung the sword back around and nailed me in the side cutting in as I stumbled back a bit. That's when he started to punch me. They were slow but powerful hits and my side was on fire from the injury. Truthfully if I were still human I'd be on the ground dying from the blood loose. I knew that much so my being a vampire now was granting me the life needed to keep protecting the woman I loved who was also suffering from a stab wound.

"You think you could protect her?" he kicked me in the wounded side as I narrowly avoided it when he slammed the sword down against the marble floor again and again trying to slice me again. I finally got some room in to flip myself back up before slamming back down with my fist as he wasn't able to get the sword up in time to deflect or defend. "I'd rather die than let anything more happen to her…you should be the same way." I told him as I knocked the sword from his hand.

I was just glad that my wound wasn't too great. Usagi had the worse would by far and needed the time to let her healing take effect. "I was to…until I saw that look on her face and yours…" he looked back and forth between us the anger stirring that much more deeply within him than any wound that a Lycan could produce, "The love that's there…" I knew he'd have a problem with it…but there was nothing more that could be done.

She and I weren't splitting to make this dickhole happy and oblivious to his past actions not to mention that's no true reason for killing our own kind. How someone held such a blinding hatred for a species that you were a part of and suddenly able to kill as if it meant nothing to you was beyond me. Yet he did it with a passion that I couldn't match. I didn't hold that much hatred in me to do so.

"Yeah well I may be new to this but last I checked you didn't start to kill your own kind those that your helping and are helping you in a war." I snapped at him. He growled, "You aren't my kind! Humanity is and when this war is done with I will make sure the human world knows of this and that your exterminated just as all monsters should be." I looked at him astounded by his hateful words.

"But your one of us…" I tried to reason with logic, "Usagi is…" I had hoped that By bringing her into this it would help. Even if he didn't like what she was now he still cared for her…right? "Minako -chan is, Makoto – chan is…the elder…they are all good people doing the right thing in life. There are plenty of actual killers that deserve death yet your letting your hatred overrule your common sense." I looked at him horrified at his words.

He looked at me with nothing but hate. Though now it was hatred over our species rather than personalized hate. "I will kill as many of you as I can before I let the humans take me out. I would rather die than to live in a world of monsters without my betrothed by MY side." He snarled. I was stunned by his words. He wouldn't ever let go of his hatred nor of his blinding anger. He was using it to fuel his blood lust and he had about two hundred year's worth to expel, the Lycan body pile might have just been the start.

Diamond was prepared to kill us till his own demise. His mind was lost to hatred and the need to kill. I knew Usagi would take this to heart for the rest of her life but I would be damned if I had her do it alone…I'd be there for her which is why I would take him out. Spare her the pain of killing someone she once cared for greatly. "We were never going to be anything else to you but monsters were we?" I asked prepared to kill him…which was needed now. Diamond wouldn't stop till he was stopped.

"You AREN'T anything else to me…" he looked beyond me to Usagi but I didn't take my eyes from him. Not again, "And she picked you so there's really no point in trying to hide my hatred of your kind any longer." His trying to blame others for his actions was done. I threw him an upper cut that sent him flying into the wall nearest to where the door had previously stood and near where Yamamoro was.

It was almost funny in a way to see the two glare at one another as Diamond got up and dusted himself off. The stare down last five seconds as they eyed one another before Diamond was hit hard enough by Yamamoro in one swing to send him right back skidding at my feet. "Eh whatever works." I muttered as I put my foot on his back to keep him down only to have him grab said foot and knock me down.

He climbed over on me as we wrestled around trying to gain the upper hand over one another before he finally got the upper hand, through my own fault as I heard Usagi say something. Her voice beyond what I could hear as he tried to choke me out…or rather to death. That's when two Lycan's came out of nowhere, jumping over us and went after Usagi. Both Diamond and I looked over to see them snarling at her.

They were leaving us alone to kill each other. "Diamond!" I just barely got his hands out from around my neck as I twisted around hoping to get better purchase on the situation. Hoping that if I could at least get a leg out I could choke him out with a jujitsu move. I looked over seeing her and said, "Even if you want me dead you can't want her dead." We both looked up to see Usagi fighting them.

The first one she swung around on and kicked in the back of the knee cap making it drop low enough for her to reach over and snap its neck on, its body falling by the side as the other hit her hard enough in the face to send her into the nearest wall but not enough to take her out as she used the now dented in wall to bounce off and loop herself around the Lycan, swinging until the Lycan got pulled down by the combined momentum.

Once it was down she grabbed a gun from a fallen comrade and smashed in its head till she was grunting with the effort. Pushing it from her we realized we hadn't struck each other during her own fight. Diamond went to increase his strength around my neck when I was able to get a one up on him and shoved him into a leg lock. With his one hand still around my neck I used my own arms to dislocate his shoulder.

The shock of it was to much for him. He cried out in pain as I pushed the now useless arm out of my way and pulled his other arm further in and locked my legs around his neck, effectively trapping him there. With this move I had the power to kill if I wanted to or knock unconscious. I glanced over and found Usagi to be beginning to heal up already. A stab wound in the gut was easier to heal from than a bite taken out of ones neck. However when I looked back at Diamond it was like I was looking at a wild animal.

You'd think I just stole everything from him and that right there caused me to pause. He truly believed everything had been stolen from him and he needed someone besides himself to place blame on. he needed a catalyst to place where he found the person the most responsible but him being him he would never own up to it. It seemed to me that both Diamond and Damon had more in common than they both knew.

Or would admit to…but that didn't excuse what both had done to those that loved them in the past nor Diamond's killing of those that had his back during the fight. "I'm sorry you've lost everything." I stated gruffly as he struggled in my hold, I gripped on tighter trying to gain ground. "I am…I know what it feels like to lose what's most important to you and be tossed into a whole new world…" he seemed to lose some of his fight at my words. He must have seen the truth of it in my eyes.

"To have no control over what has happened to you. To be told this is what's going to happen and you are given no other option but to accept it as much as you despise what just happened." I was drawing on my own experience from having had my family stolen from me by these things so to a degree I understood but at the same time it didn't give excuse or immunity from the wrongs that he had done to us.

"I know exactly what that's like…you're not the only one who lost a family here…Usagi did…I did…" his began to snarl again, "We do understand…however, you're taking your anger out on those that cared about you…those that had your back…" he was part of the second wave that Usagi commanded. "That's not who you are in the end…you were a good man that dared to rescue Usagi from impossible odds back then…but this…" I indicated with my eyes around for him to see.

He needed to know that by murdering the other vampires he was single handedly throwing himself back in the hole we pulled him from. "This is what I was meant to do…" he replied back. His voice chilly as ice as he looked at me. his eyes were nearly black from the amount of hate in them. "Hai, I tried to protect her but look what it cost me…" I went to protest but he kept going, "So I see what I'm supposed to do now…" he tightened his hold.

"I'm meant to kill the monsters in this time and that's what I'll do…if Usagi is among them it'll be a mercy killing for her." that hit me…he was willing enough to kill her just for being what she was now. She had done everything in her power to protect him and in the end his hate won out. I had to protect her. So I diverted back to the original topic. "Diamond those vampires, those people that you killed you were supposed to protect them as they did you and you choose to kill them." I tightened my hold as he seemed to want to fight and resist more.

I tried a different approach, "The world can't know about the existence of us…" I told him right before he sunk his teeth, his fangs into my leg. That was a blinding pain I didn't know could or would hurt so much. My legs wanted to release him or kick him hard, but I needed him in the position he was in. he was less of a threat this way and I needed to ensure he stayed there. It was a lot easier to make him docile. However he wasn't having it.

I grunted with the pain of it and tried to keep the hold strong, but I felt the muscles in my leg grow weaker from the pain enabling him to get out of the hold. "Doesn't matter…just as long as your dead…" he looked over to see Usagi finishing off another Lycan before she turned her attention back to us, "Diamond…" his eyes turned a brilliant shade of red that I hadn't ever seen before. He was beyond her words now…something I didn't think could happen.

"You should have picked me." He growled. his ego utterly bruised by knowing she and I were together and would continue to be together in this new world that he could not only not recognize but was to much of a difference for him. He wanted to eradicate us now and the only solution left if we couldn't contain him was to kill him. Something I knew she would hate to have to do.

However, it was clear as day now that he wanted to kill her. He abandoned his attempt to kill me and left me fearful for her life. "You know you'd rather kill me than her!" I shouted halting his movements. He stopped mid blur between the both of us as Usagi had tensed waiting for his impact. He appeared conflicted in what to do next. On one hand he wanted me dead moreso than her but he now wanted her dead to.

She would never want him the same way as we were together and he couldn't handle being in the new world alone. It was to much to handle for him mentally. She was mine and he hated that with a passion and it seemed that now that he was fully immersed into his blood lust he couldn't see past it. I had been afraid of this happening but at least he had killed enough Lycan's for us to have had a good chance at winning.

I just wished the vampires he killed hadn't been subject to becoming his victims as well…he could have been saved if he hadn't. He looked to be starting to go into her direction again so I said, "Besides I'm the one that's been boning her at night…tasting her…" I saw her eyes widen from a mile away though she wasn't to far away. "Mamoru!" she snapped shocked as I continued, "You know the best part is that she tastes like fresh vanilla and strawberries…so decadent and calming…" before I could taunt him further he raged against me.

Which is what I wanted as I didn't want any more harm to come to her from this mess. Diamond had decided to kill me instead of her. "Whatever works…" I muttered as his body collided with my own. We both flew back against the nearest wall and fell to the floor from the impact. I got the air temporarily knocked out from me as I moved away so I had him fully within my sights before seeing a gun nearby.

I went to grab it but it was just to far out of my reach as he pulled me back closer to him. That's when I heard his battle voice rage out as he began to pummel me with his fists, to upset to care or notice that his aim was becoming more blinded now and less effective. However the power behind them may have been lightened but they were still producing pain. I managed to lock one hand down but the other slammed hard enough into my nose to break it as Diamond was pulled and flipped off of me.

I rose up to find Usagi standing in front of me. My nose was killing me as I rose my hands up and placed them on my nose to properly shove it back in place which again hurt but at staunch the blood and allowed for me to not be so distracted as I stood up. The crack of its fixing didn't go by unnoticed as she eyed me up to make sure I was okay. Her own wound still there but not as bad as it once was.

"Diamond." She only said his name, a warning as it were to NOT go up against us again…but he didn't heed. He went to blur for her. I barely reacted in time to blur myself and knock him down and out before he could hit her. I hadn't counted on him slamming his fist into my injured side, something I should have considered earlier, thus weakening me further as he used his other arm to put me into a choke hold. Both of us crashing in the middle on the floor.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Diamond muttered before he moved his head having heard something. I barely heard anything other than the blood rushing through me but I did hear something. I gasped as I was released. My vision that I hadn't realized I was losing was now back fully as I choked back a cough having just barely restrained myself from full on hacking from it.

I watched Usagi turn back around tentatively as she held the sword in her hand. I saw the blood on it before anything else happened and looked to Diamond. We both watched him wearily as he stumbled to get up. That's when I noticed the large slash he had up along his backside. He was bleeding profusely from all the exposed arteries. She must have slashed him from behind as he placed his focus solely on me.

Clever. He fell to the ground but didn't fall all the way as I pulled my own self away from him, ready to fight by her side. He wasn't going to stop. "You dare to kill me after everything I did for you?" he demanded of her, trying to stand back up even though he knew he wouldn't be able to. In all he wasn't strong enough to do so and I had a feeling he was finally feeling the fact that he used up a lot of his energy to kill and was becoming weaker for it. "Stand down." I ordered as I stood up.

I was still a good ten to fifteen feet from Usagi and now, once I removed myself from the hold, between them near equally. Though I was still closer to him than to her. He roared in his anger. It was loud and angry as he jumped up and over me in mere seconds. I tried to grab onto something of his to stop him but he had jumped to fast and high all at once preventing me from stopping him. I didn't however count on Usagi making a move as well.

By the time I saw her she was in the air. Before I knew it both of them had switched places on me. Usagi landed smoothly in front of me where Diamond had once been as he landed where she had been moments before. Only this time when he spun around on her she turned around and both looked at one another with shock and contempt for each other now. He looked more pissed than before and she looked…she held remorse in her eyes and sorrow in them as if she were fighting to hold back tears.

He at this point only saw his anger and hatred. I looked for a blade or something nearby to kill him with as Damon really looked like he was getting his ass beaten now by the dick Lycan leader. I looked back at Diamond as he pulled out two very bloodied looking knives and appeared to be ready to kill her. However it was Usagi that didn't put up a defense. Something that both still pissed him off but also made him nearly frown in confusion to.

I wondered if it was because she in the end couldn't really kill him after all. She had stated it multiple times that she didn't want to have to but also left it open that if he left her no choice she would do just that. So when she merely gripped the sword tighter I was confused…that is until she said, "I'm sorry Diamond…for everything…" a tear escaped her eye as she raised her own sword up.

Well the sword the elder lent her to kill Yamamoro with. It was coated in fresh blood as it leaked and dripped down the sword with an easy flow. I looked at the blade carefully to see that it had two blood stains on it. Not just the one from the earlier blow she took against him but another as well. It made me look over at Diamond as he to looked at the sword strangely. It was as if he were going through a slow realization about what just happened.

I was still confused by it. I could only tell that another blow had been made but Diamond was still standing with merely a confused look on his face before he then dropped his own blades…though I had a feeling it had more to do with motor control function dying out as he looked at her with pleading pity in his eyes along with shock as a red dripping line became very visible across his whole chest.

I watched slowly as he came to the realization that she hadn't even come close to missing. She had nailed him perfectly. And as if the action just happened he blinked a few times and slid into two pieces. The upper half of his body falling to the left as the lower half fell forward as the knees crumpled having also come to the reality that its upper half was no longer attached to the bottom half.

The cut diagonal as his body was cleaned severed into two pieces. His innards had slowly begun to leak out form the disconnect as a small trail of blood could be seen coming from his mouth on the upper half. I looked at her as she closed her eyes and gripped the sword tightly. The tear fell as she tried to hold her composure together. "I just…" she couldn't get it out and let the sword drop back down to her side but didn't let go.

She looked up at me, "He's right…this is all my fault…if he hadn't…if I hadn't…" she was almost breaking down as I pulled her into my embrace, making sure to be careful of her stab wound and my own sword wound. "NONE of this is your fault. He made his choices in life the same as you did." I could tell she was trying to hold it in considering there was still a battle raging on.

"Its not your fault he was so twisted in his hatred that he let it consume him till there was nothing left in him but that." She nodded but I could tell that she still felt guilty. "Its my fault for not saving you from this wound." She touched it tentatively and yeah it hurt to be touched right there but knowing she still could and would gave me a smile. "I'm sure its nothing compared to yours." I lifted up her shirt to see that it was almost healed up. I glanced up into her eyes as she said, "I fed off of one of the Lycan's."

I nodded knowing she didn't like to have to do something like that but did it for the blood. It would definitely help her in recuperation. "You need some to." she went to offer me her blood when I said, "Not that I don't want to but with us going up against Yamamoro…" she looked over to where he was previously at and was once again pulling a disappearing act. I pulled her attention back to me by pulling her face towards me.

"And I think you know that you'll need all the strength you need." It wasn't a matter of me indicating she couldn't do it but that since she had JUST had a major injury she wouldn't be at fully strength to take on a Lycan that was not only a leader but that was also hundreds of years older than her. He wouldn't go down as easily as Diamond did. Usagi was one of the most capable that I knew of but if even Damon who was older than her was having problems with Yamamoro then I knew she would.

Usagi POV

I knew him to be right its why I fed off the Lycan to begin with. Makoto was just worse off than me as her neck needed to be tended to. she had been unprepared to have to fight off someone that was supposed to be on our side and therefore left herself vulnerable. That was my fault now to. I did what I had to do and it made me sick that I had to kill someone that had been pulled into this fight as well.

However, if I hadn't we'd all potentially be dead and I couldn't take that risk. Diamond fought well especially being that I was trying to avoid killing him and he took advantage of that fact but in the end, when he went after Mamoru I couldn't let him die to. I had suffered for so long and I wasn't about to lose him to anyone, let alone a blast form the past…literally. I know Mamoru knew I hated to do it but in the end Diamond wasn't going to stop and it hit me hard that I couldn't save him on this one.

I begged for Damon to save him all those years ago and everything has its price to be paid and in this war we paid it in blood. I resisted the urge to drop the sword completely, but I couldn't let it get into anyone else's hands that could use it against us. Plus the elder gave it to me to use and I wasn't about to lose it in this fight. It had yet to meet Yamamoro in a bloody end. I looked over to see Diamond bloodied on the floor.

He looked like his Lycan victims now that the bodies had reverted back to their human form. Just another body to be burned when this was all over. Ashes to ashes…dust to dust. It was nothing more than blood and gore in that big ass pile that other vampires had added to but still the primary source was now dead a few feet from me as I held my composure together to avoid falling apart now.

Mamoru held me tightly just not to closely. He wanted to be prepared for any attack but also be within range of me. I knew what was next though and it would be good to get Diamond off my mind as I joined Damon in on the attack on Yamamoro. Holding back my own anger at what I had to do I set forth to join him when I stepped closer to Diamond's dead form and couldn't help the one tear that left my eye.

He shouldn't have had to die and yet I'm the one that killed him. I hated to kill the innocent but it became a blur when the innocent turned into the murderer and the guilt stopped festering and became more like a mercy kill. Diamond had been an innocent of this war but his own hatred of our kind put him at odds with us in the end. I looked down at the blood pool of guts and gore near my booted feet and suddenly wished for him to be at peace wherever he was. He deserved better than this…he was an innocent.

Mamoru encompassed me in his arms and gave me these few and fleeting moments to let go of my pain and let it be given a few moments to register but not to lose focus of where we were or what was going on. we still had to much work to do. he just wanted to give me a little bit of time to register what happened and what I had to do next as I had to leave Diamond's body parts and deal with it later. I had a strange feel though that things were about to get worse before they got better and I didn't like that.


	24. Mamoru VS Damon

**MoonMama89** : yeah sometimes that's what I aim for. Lol I had big plans for Diamond's death. Something impactful…kind of like someone else that will be having their end soon…I'm glad that the detail is just enough to pain the picture just right. And you could be right on the reviews thing, for me whenever I review someone's work I wait till its several chapters into it only because if I review on the first one, every story I've done that with never gets completed…no joke, never once does it. At one point I thought I was bad luck. But thank you so much, I so love the reviews I do get and am so happy to have so many followers and people that love my work. It truly puts a smile on my face. 😊

 **jessielee14** : I decided to make the ending here the whole final battle sequence that way it's a nice little bow and I'm also glad that its coming along so well especially since I threw in Yamamoro. He was an added character that I thought up of on the spot as I was writing. He wasn't in the original planning but his character filled in gaps I didn't realize I had.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : some will make it others will not…

3 reviews, nice, now as we are coming to the ending of this lovely tale of love, drama and vampires in an endless war against the Lycan's I hope you all have been enjoying it all. The next story I'm going to start up will probably be posted sometime in early June as that'll give me a month to write a few chapters and flesh out the plot lines. I'm debating on the title choice but the one I have so far in my head is 'stalker'. Simple and probably over used but you tell me what you think in this small description and it is in current times. 'usagi moves into new building, falls for neighbor but he becomes overly obsessed and to possessive even for her tastes. She breaks it off, takes a little bit of time before meeting another new neighbor, mamoru, they get together but this makes her ex stalk them both.' There's more to it than that but I haven't ironed out all the details yet. Let me know and please review as we are just about at the end.

A vampires forbidden love ch.24

Damon POV

I felt utterly exhausted. I could taste the blood in my mouth from the hits I took in. I could feel my muscles and even bones protesting the beating I was taking. It would take me weeks to heal from this. Sometimes I wished I didn't gloat about my abilities…or else I might have had more back up that Minako. At this point I was beyond the need for blood. Yamamoro was a definite contender and one that was safe to say hard to kill.

I felt my own bones shifting and trying to mend from at least some of the numerous times they had been pulled out of place and or fractured. I was breathing hard as Yamamoro was barely looking winded. As old as fuck as the Lycan was he was definitely stronger than I had previously thought he was. Now I wanted to know where the hell Usagi was with Mamoru and Diamond. I looked back recalling how she was dealing with Diamond's loose cannon ass.

That fucker did what I KNEW he would do. He fucked up and flipped out and onto our own people. People I had known for decades…they were good vampires. FUCK! I KNEW this would happen…I knew it. So when I managed to look over when Minako was trying more hand to hand moves that Yamamoro kept knocking away like it was nothing, I saw Diamond's body, now cut in half and Usagi in Mamoru's arms.

The chopping of Diamond was necessary considering. I watched as he tore through a few vampires. His blood lust had spiraled out of control just as I predicted…but he was also Usagi's problem and her conflict to deal with. I knew it'd be something that would hurt Usagi going forward but perhaps this is what she needed to have happen to wise up and realize she didn't have what it took to be in my shoes.

Looking at it through his perspective…after two hundred years of being locked up he got out to kill a few dozen Lycan's and ends up having his reason for being here slice him in two…with good reason but still. I could only imagine what was going through his head. The first floor was practically coated with blood, guts and gore from the numerous bodies laying around. In fact I was pretty sure if we ate Lycan's that we had enough here to feed the whole coven that's how many we had all, but mostly Diamond, had cut through.

So when I saw Mamoru hold onto Usagi I felt my blood boil. The way she held onto him for comfort it was as if the last two hundred years being my whore and bitch didn't matter. Two hundred years of blowing me, sucking me, letting me fuck her any which way I wanted…yet a little bit of time with him and she fell so deeply in love that my own father even took her side on the matter.

As vulnerable as she looked she also looked strong and full of determination. How did she do that I wondered, but as I looked at them I knew how things between them would play out. She would give him the world if he asked for it but so would he to her as well and that slow trickling piece of knowledge was enough to give me more rage. I got up off the floor, difficult as that was considering the pain I was in, and continued to watch her break down in his arms before trying to get ahold of herself.

I looked back over to see Minako get thrown into a wall and grumble but not get back up as two more vampires came to her aid. I rolled my eyes at it as I had other things to focus on. Namely how after everything I tried to do they were still tight as anything. Nothing could break these two up, not even a stupid blast from the past could and it was pissing me the fuck off. I tried to ignore it but then I caught a glint in my eyes. Looking over I saw the sword still clutched in her hand and wondered if my own father had that little faith that I could kill Yamamoro.

I knew he was safe in the infirmary with Makoto, having seen Mamoru usher him there when Makoto got bite. I knew I should have gone back there with them but knew my place was out here saving our kind. The head doctor we had here said through the com's that Mamoru got them down here in time to save her and that my father was also safe but not liking the idea of being benched…so to speak.

I hated to admit that he was better off in there because at the end of the day I wanted him to see me flourish out here killing our enemy. I wanted him to see that I was the vampire most fit to rule in his absence. I should be the ruler of this coven and it seemed a lot of vampires were starting to favor her. I looked around and found that despite the odds and the murder spree that happened afterwards, Usagi's plan had technically worked.

Diamond took out enough of the Lycan's for us to have a fighting chance even with the vampires he took down before Usagi put him down herself. But seeing them so close and sharing each other's pain, I hated that they looked so at peace in each other's arms despite all the shit going on. I hated that while she did the right thing in killing Diamond that she not only had the guts to do it but the balls to go through with it.

I was ready to walk away from them and leave them to their own devices when I heard Usagi say, "Mamoru…I…" she seemed at a lose for words till he said, "I feel the same way…" it was like he gave her inspiration for her next words, "To be perfectly honest right now, I'd be lost without you in my life…I love you so much…I couldn't fathom loving anyone else the way I love you…"

I watched as she opened up to him, let him see her emotions in a way that not only I could never see but in a way that I hadn't cared enough to see. This side of her had never been shown to me and I was jealous that he got to see it. He had what was real with her. I had the shell of what she was out of life and he, this newbie piece of shit, got the real thing with her? I pulled out my last blade and gripped it hard enough to cut into my own palm. I used the pain as a diversion to prevent myself from killing them both on the spot.

At least him…her I could put her right back in her place but him…he needed to die a bloody death. This battle was honestly perfect for it. I just had to separate them long enough to kill him without any witnesses that could make a plea for a dead man. I looked at them and saw a tenderness shared between. It wasn't a lot but considering what was going on it was barely there and it made my blood boil as I saw them standing strong together.

I hated so badly that they looked right for each other. It made me want to pout like a child and slam their heads together but that was beneath me. They just looked strong and confident in what happened next. That's when a flash of seeing my mother and father came to mind. I closed my eyes briefly to rid myself of the image not seeing the point of it now of all times but the images refused to leave.

My subconscious putting them in line with the love my father held for my mother and I hated that it wasn't ME in the image I saw. I hated that even if I tried I couldn't see it. I couldn't see it cause at the end of the day I knew I didn't deserve it one bit. I didn't deserve _her_ and I wanted to take it out on her for getting me to fall in love with her without even trying and with her hatred of me as well.

I was seeing how strong and resilient they were, just as my parents had looked together before my mother was stolen from us and here, now I was seeing these two together. It was supposed to be me and I fucked it up so beyond belief…I should have been by her side, holding her close, comforting her in a time of need, but obviously to little to fucking late to that party. I sneered at them on response though they didn't seemed to notice me. They were even giving off that resilient appearance before more Lycan's came out to attack them.

I watched as they, with confidence that was born of knowing each other that well (plus the sex they had probably helped) I sneered at that, tore through the Lycan's that attacked them with equal amounts of aiding one another and successfully watching their own backs to not let the Lycan's gain the upper hand. They fought with integrity and passion. Something I lacked in over the years.

Everything had been handed to me and here she had been fighting for what she wanted tooth and nail and what had I given her…my dick to worship every night…even though I knew she preferred not to. Everything I thought I knew and had was not as it seemed. I had blinded myself to what was going on and around me and now the greatest war we fought was coming down upon us and the one I had planned to keep by my side as a second in command, officially and as my whore on the side truly fell for another.

A Lycan came to try and kill me but I used my anger in stride to grab its head before it could bite at me and slammed it hard enough into the staircase that it cracked and sank to the ground on impact. It was dead within seconds but I couldn't have cared less. I was furious now as I watched the two fighting. So fucking perfectly in tune with one another…I hated it. She and I were never that well-coordinated.

We were good don't get me wrong, we fought well together as we trained together, well as I trained her but we hadn't ever been that good. The best we fought was about 75 years ago during the second world war here in Japan. Though that was mainly because Usagi and I went undercover to try to eradicate the enemy out of certain areas that were to close to our home. So while it wasn't all out like this was, our job to keep the secret of us safe had to be solid. Usagi worked well as I did but also come to think of it that was a split mission.

We worked together in the area but didn't actually fight back to back. Nothing on a scale like this though. I hadn't once taken my eyes from them as they fought against the Lycan's that attacked them. Grabbing a knife off a dead vampire I shoved it onto my person knowing it would come in handy later on. I walked forward watching them. It was like they shared one mind and it worked perfectly for them.

She had I had never once worked so well it was like one mind. We had worked very well in battle before but never to the level that neither of us didn't get hurt as we did. I was feeling all the months of jealousy, the amount that I didn't distribute to her, rise up within me. The few outbursts beforehand were in all honesty nothing compared to what I really wanted to do and say to the both of them.

I looked to the calculating anger on Mamoru as he fought for her and with her. He was, had, taken her from me. He was taking something that took me hundreds of years to mold as what I wanted out of a woman. He not only allowed her to bond, prosper and grow, but he made love to her and LOVED her with no holding back, no barriers like I had in place…and it took her further from me.

She left me and was even taking a stand against me on it. She was defying my wants of her and rejecting my demands of her in the bedroom. He convinced her to stop I know he did and he would pay the price for doing this. Hell she was taking my commanding position here even if she didn't know it yet and he was taking away the one thing that mattered more to me, even more than my seat here.

I hadn't wanted to ever admit it…not to anyone…definitely not to my father, least of all to myself but to anyone else either…I did love her. Do still love her. I tightened my hands into fists clenching them so tightly I just knew my hands were turning white from the lack of blood flow but I didn't care…my head fell to the floor. Preferring the appearance of blood over the sight of them together.

But I did…I loved her beyond words and I spent so much time trying to avoid letting her see how I felt, not wanting her to think that by loving her she had power over me. Not wanting to see her as an equal as he did my mother because that would mean if I lost her I'd know that painful feeling. If I lost her today yeah it'd hurt but I wouldn't be so bad that I couldn't go on and I would…as this covens ruler.

I just hated that I spent so much time and effort avoiding my father or anyone else from realizing it that I destroyed any chances to gain her love. I hated that doing things my way resulted in my losing everything I really wanted. Then I thought of my treatment of her, what I did to her…I didn't deserve her love back, not by a long shot, but that didn't mean I was willing to watch another man have what I couldn't.

I couldn't deal with seeing them together…these past few months proved to be testing my sanity to much. So instead, after this war was done with, I would take what I wanted by force and if she declined, then it looks like both would be dying in this war of Lycan fatalities. The mess was believable enough so it wouldn't be to much of a stretch to believe. Then things could go back to normal again.

No more Mamoru to get in my way but hopefully Usagi would still be alive…and then I would make her mine again. This time her willingness wasn't a huge factor anymore. I was done playing nice guy. Turns out what was really needed was for Usagi to see what she really didn't know about me…I'm a lot worse than given credit for. I'm more than the bad guy here…I'm the one that knew her body better than she did. I knew her strengths and weaknesses…I knew where to hurt her the most… _him_.

I began to walk up to the two as they fought together. I had planned to kill him during this anyways. I looked around and spotted a dead Lycan with his gun strap still around his neck. I pulled it from his dead form and took another glance around to make sure I couldn't be seen but unfortunately I had to many eyes that could see me. I dropped it and went for plan B of my directive…use a knife instead. Mamoru wouldn't know what hit him.

However it turned out to be me that didn't know what hit him cause when I looked over at them, he was kissing her. It was brief looking and not at all deep but the tenderness that was displayed struck a cord in me deeper than ever. His hands were on her hips as he held her close while her hands were holding him close by his arms. I know it was merely a moment they were taking out for each other considering the Lycan's that they took out which I had to admit was pretty good but also served to only make me want to kill him more. Mamoru made me see red.

Usagi POV

Mamoru had truly become my rock in this world. Here I was feeling like I was going to be in the midst of a breakdown at having to kill Diamond, the last thing I had that was a part of my old world, and Mamoru was there for me. No judgement was passed, he was just there for me. So when he kissed me, just a simple loving kiss with a loving hand on my cheek, I felt renewed like I could take on the world if needed.

Any anxiety I felt after Diamond's demise disappeared and my own stab wounds, courtesy of Diamond, felt like they were even healing faster which I didn't see how that was possible considering there was nothing being given to them but time, but it honestly felt like they were healing. Either that or Mamoru was just that good at distracting me from the pains…which is probably what it was.

So when out of nowhere he got ripped, literally, from my own arms and tackled to the ground several feet away by Damon of all people I was horrified and went to Mamoru's aid. Damon must have seen my move coming as he slammed his fist in an upper cut against my face hard enough to send me flying back a good 10-15 feet when I managed to approach them. I got back up and blurred to charge at Damon to get him off Mamoru when I got blocked mid-way by a force that was far stronger than I had anticipated.

I looked up in time to see the older Lycan Yamamoro standing before me. There was an expression of great joy there as I vaulted myself back up to my feet, careful to keep my eyes on him as he acted cool, calmed and relaxed of all things. Battle raging on around us and he was cool and aloof. "Yamamoro." I greeted with caution, eyeing him wearily as his smile increased showing off a row of very sharp looking teeth.

"Tell me was it you that killed my daughter or your dark-haired friend up there?" I knew he was referring to Rei but I couldn't let her get hurt by this jackass, she was after all one of my few closest friends. If I told him the truth he'd go after her instead of dealing with me and she had her hands full just as the rest of the vampires did. It was a risk I was unwilling to take, especially after all we had been through together.

I squared my shoulders and said, "I tossed her the head to show off to you." I lied, "After all you killed our elders daughter so why not tit for tat?" I summed up as if it meant nothing to me. Which perhaps it didn't. He looked beyond pissed off, "Besides at least I had the decency to kill her as an adult…if you had even a shred of that you wouldn't have done what you did to the elders daughter."

I was angered at just looking at him. He was going to have the nerve to be upset with me over this when he did far worse than even I believe Damon had ever done…and that's saying a lot! I had honestly wanted to confront him about this since I learned the truth of it so when he said, "Your elder needed to learn a lesson…that I'm not a Lycan to be taken lightly." His expression was a mixture of anger and amusement.

"I gathered." I snipped sarcastically as I found us both practically alone. All the Lycan's that had guarded him were now dead thanks to us. "If I were you I'd stand down…your extra Lycan's are dead." I motioned to where Diamond's body pile up was at, "Hai, I see that you had a little back up plan yourself." He sneered, yet there was this air about him like he was proud… "I must admit that vampire had an incredible blood lust that we could have used today…" I tried not to smile wondering where he was going with it.

Then he looked to where the body was and I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. "But then I saw what you did to him…for him…" he meant Mamoru I knew that much as he turned to me with approving eyes, "You would have made me a fine lieutenant. Knowing what to do and having the stones to do it…" I watched him with curious and angered eyes as he watched me with calculating but relaxed eyes, "I did what was necessary…" I remarked as he turned himself towards the fighting vampires.

I watched both Mamoru and Damon fighting for dominance in a fight that was meant to be to the death. I had to stop Damon as I knew him to be faster and stronger than Mamoru but only due to his age and training. "I can see it in you…" I looked at Yamamoro and searched for a way to get the drop on him. He was faster and stronger than me. How Damon evaded him to come after Mamoru was beyond me.

"See what? That I have sanity and you lack in that department?" I spat sarcastically. He seemed almost amused by my attitude, "Oh you young ones…no, what I see in you is that you were gifted with the ability to survive." I narrowed my eyes, "I was trained well over the years." I kept it simple, something about the way he was talking to me…it felt different. Like he saw me differently than he saw Damon or any other vampire here...I don't know why I felt that I just did and as much as I was intrigued Mamoru needed me.

"And yet I see that your still standing and better than your elders son is." He mocked, "He didn't fair well in the fight." He shrugged it off like fighting with Damon and Minako had been a flight of fancy. _Minako!_ I looked around for a quick second and found her to be with Rei, fighting off more Lycan's. They were dimming in numbers greatly but till they either forfeited or were all dead this battle would continue to rage on. "He and I have different fights styles." I ignored the remark about Damon not wanting to get into it.

"You're better than he is…" _why was he complimenting me?_ _That by giving me this praise that I would_ _– I had to end this. His praise could be a trick. A ploy._ "Yamamoro…" but he cut me off, "Your only problem is you have a soul…and that simply will not work in this war." This time, for the first time ever, he came after me. I hadn't seen him go after ANYONE till now. What the hell made me so special?!

Mamoru POV

The moment I was ripped from her I felt every ounce of me go into fight and protective mode thinking that a Lycan got the drop on us, but when I saw Damon was the one that attacked me, appearing visibly beyond pissed off. I was utterly bewildered that he was attacking me in full view of everyone. Though thinking on it everyone else was so busy fighting themselves I realized he was taking an opportunity to kill me.

Realizing his plan gave him the advantage to slam me into the marble floor, knocking my head against it with enough impact to daze me a bit before I saw him take a few seconds out to give Usagi, whom I could only assume was coming to my aid, a hard enough upper cut to send her flying out of my eye sight. It made me see red for that bogus move even more so over my own attack from him.

I used the moment to get my foot up and slammed it hard enough into him to send him back a good five to ten feet before skidding a few more feet. Not as much as what he gave to Usagi but I was still a bit dazed. I refocused myself to shake the dizziness away as I found Usagi getting up herself. Then I looked over and saw him. He got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He himself looked like hell ran him over a few times, but he didn't have any visible stab wounds on him like Usagi or I did.

Though I don't know what kind of wounds he had internally, he did go up against Yamamoro after all…whom was now confronting Usagi. Realizing this I went to her aid only to have Damon block me. "What you think you're getting out of this that fast?" he sneered as he shoved me back a few feet. I spat out some blood and flipped back up to my feet. Usagi needed me and I wouldn't let her down.

Not after everything she'd ever done for me. I owed her my life and she was…I loved her…deeply. I wasn't about to let anything happen to her if I could stop it. If I had to kill Damon to do it considering it looked like he was using the battle to kill me he was fair game. "Usagi's in trouble." He had to want to kill Yamamoro more than me so I tried to get his focus there so we could together take out the Lycan leader and save her.

He barely looked back at the two as I lost sight of her after Yamamoro blocked my visual. He acted like it was nothing, "She'll be fine…you on the other hand…won't be." he remarked. I had no way out of this without fighting. I ignored the pain in my side and used the conversation, if you could call it that to give me my breath back and fight better. My battle with Diamond took it out of me a bit. "You really think she'd forgive you if you end up killing me…it won't win you her back you know…" I tried.

That's when he grabbed a gun off the ground and went to shot me with it when it came up empty. The clicking of the empty clip gave me a tinge of relief making my heart feel a little lighter than before…but only a little. He decided to use it as a blunt weapon and came after me. I jumped up and tackled him down before jumping to the wall, and kicking out back behind me to nail him in the backside.

Almost like a frog leap only enhanced to do damage though not a lot. It dislodge the gun from his hands though as he fell, more like skidded, to the ground. A hump of a grunt could be heard from him. "You think I care about her forgiveness after this?" he asked me. His eyes lighting up as he looked back at me. He spat out some blood, "You think I'm going to care about her willingness after I kill you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You'd actually…" I hadn't wanted to voice out the rest of the words. The fact that he kept her to him for all that time and now wanting to do it again only this time make her do things by force…it was disgusting, "Your nothing but trash." I told him, my voice low as he got back up to his booted feet. It seemed he was also beaten pretty badly and was near me when it came to energy levels but I was also aware that he had personal issues with me which in turn gave him more motivational energy.

He hated me for taking her away from him. For the two of us falling in love and frankly I think his father liked me over him…I think. "For a man of any kind to use blackmail as a way to keep a girl tied to your side then to use a forced consent before just using force in the end is just pathetic on your end." He looked back at me fiercely and used his strength to rise back up again, his vampirism coming out.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping the flesh from your bones." He growled out as he came at me again, so I jumped up as he aimed mid-section. We both dodged each other perfectly as I said, "I see you aren't denying it though." I snarked and heard his hiss as he roared out at me before lunging too fast for me to counter and nailed me right in the gut. He hauled me up off the ground and threw me into a nearby wall.

I fell to the ground and barely had a chance to get back up as he said, "I'm not denying it because there's nothing to deny." He kicked me in the gut, hitting that sword wound from Diamond badly enough to have me groan out in pain. I had to ignore it. Usagi was facing Yamamoro and she needed my help. "Bullshit!" I snapped, getting pissed at him as I kicked my legs out to knock him down.

I huffed as I to spit out some blood. I had never been more thankful that Usagi turned me, or else right now, within internal injuries alone I should be in a hospital bed and unable to stand let alone fight. I could feel it in me as we fought. Each punch, each kick…it was all there and painfully so…but I was alive…and that was all that mattered to help her kill the leading Lycan prick. "You wanted her, all of her…but you never really had her." I began, seeing the anger rising within him.

"That's what pisses you off the most." His eyes flashed, his anger rising as I realized it. "Its not that we're in love…at least not just that…" it dawned on me, all that time together he had and there was never any love. "What pisses you off the most is that you avoided falling in love with her yourself and treated her like shit but now that she's happy with ME you wished you had been different…you fucked up your ONLY shot with her if you can even call it that and now you want her back…to fucking late cause I'm not giving her up." I told him venomously.

I was beyond pissed off. I went to strike him but he blurred too fast for me to counter properly and we both went flying into another wall. We both struck it and fell to the ground together. I rolled over and found him to be now looking as if he were struggling. He was using his anger to feed off of for his energy but even he could only handle so much. Or rather his body could. Even as a vampire you had your limitations.

He was ignoring his own just to kill me and I was hoping it would be his down fall. We both got up but we could both see the other was pretty beaten. Not only by each other but by the previous fights. We were the only vampires left on the first floor now. The rest of the fight was dispersed through the estate from what I could tell now. Something I had a feeling would happen as there were a great deal of us all in here.

I took a swing at him slamming my fist hard into his face, dislocating his jaw temporarily as he shoved it back in place before seconds later his hit landed me slamming into the wall. He was definitely using his anger to fuel him as his punch was harder than before. However, it was also fouled as he didn't hit me in the jaw but on the cheek. It was painful but it didn't dislocate anything which I was minorly happy about.

I scrambled to get back up and as he went after me again I grabbed onto his arm and used the wall he was trying to back me into, to vault myself up and over his back and pulled him bodily over my own form, throwing him several feet from me. I walked over before he could get up and slammed my foot as hard as I could into his side vaulting him up and over a few feet. My own anger rising.

"You don't have a choice." He snapped out getting back to his feet. Before he could make a move I rushed him. I tackled him mid side as he tried to use his elbow to slam into my backside so I threw him as hard as I could into the stairwell breaking the thick wooden pokes up along the way. He spat out more blood as I heaved. My own energy reserves running low thanks to that last move.

"Actually, it's you that doesn't have a choice…you just didn't know it." I told him as I climbed up a few steps to where he was. He tried to kick out. I caught his booted foot and pulled as hard as I could and pulled as he flew and slammed down onto the marble floor. The impact caused more blood to come out of his mouth as he got back up slowly. He really didn't want to let go and be done with it.

"Damon you may as well face it. She's mine. She doesn't want you, trust me if she did I would never stand in your guys way." That's when he looked at me as he began to get back up slowly, "But I guess that's the difference between you and me…I know when to stand down…" I stumbled down the few steps back to him. He came at me. I barely caught the move as he tried to swing at me…but I did. I blocked it before using my right elbow and slamming it up into his face hitting his jaw again before head butting him breaking his nose on contact.

Blood poured from it but I didn't give him a chance to even blink any more. I jumped up and wrapped my legs sideways around his waist to throw us both down and roll over. Before I could finish the move and wrap my leg around his neck to make an attempt at knocking him unconscious he bite into my leg forcing me to let him go as he scrambled away. Had this moment not been so death defying I would have laughed at the retreat.

The rest of the vampires still fighting off the remaining Lycan's as numbers on both sides were dwindling further down. Usagi and Yamamoro were nowhere to be seen which made me worried for her safety. The leading Lycan was a sociopathic asshole that didn't care about anyone but himself and would kill her if she didn't kill him first. "You clearly don't…not to mention our focus should be on fighting alongside Usako and NOT fighting each other!" the dumbass should have known that.

Then it was like something went off in his head. His eyes turned darker than before. Darker than I had ever seen on a vampire before. "Usako?" he asked before lashing out. A blade came out form his form. Hidden I had to guess on him. He slashed at me several times, trying to find a way to kill me now that I had pissed him off. Apparently pet names weren't a good thing with him at all. He blurred all around me, utterly disorienting me as he jabbed at me several times, each cut worse than the last as he slowly took me down.

It really felt like I was being cut at with little knives all over the damned place and because he was moving so damned fast, benefits of being a much older vampire, I couldn't keep up with it. I fell to my knees as he kept blurring all over the place. He became nothing more than a blur as he slashed at me. I tried to keep up with my own vampirism but couldn't against his strength, energy and speed.

I tried to break out of this odd cocoon thing he had me in as he kept moving all around until he finally stopped. Right behind me where he now had me in a choke hold from behind. I could hear his extensive gasps of breath. Clearly having worn himself out with the marathon he'd run around me. I gripped onto him with everything I had in me cause at this point I was to injured from all the fucking cuts to break it.

Tears were beginning to form at the loss of breath I had as we both fell to the floor having been on shaky legs now. His grip beginning to loosen but not enough to allow me to break it as his own strength wavered. That's when I saw the reflection of the blade before he tried to stab me with it. One of my hands instinctively went to his hand to block the blade he had grabbed, which would explain why his hold loosened, and it was just in time to as the tip of it was barely a centimeter from my right eye.

It was so close that the sweat from my face fell on to the blade. I had to gulp at how close this was. If I failed for even a fraction of a second to keep this going I'd be dead. The blade was long enough to kill me. Images of Usako came to mind. I was trying to keep her in my thoughts as the last thing I'd see if I couldn't keep up the hold. Hoping she knew just how much loved her so damned badly.

"To bad you didn't have the balls to do this yourself…or this storyline would end so differently a long time ago." He sneered, trying to make the blade go it. I blinked and felt the blade slice a tiny fraction of my eye lid. The eye lashes brushing against it intimately making me fearful that I would die here and now at his hands and that he would go after Usagi and kill her if he couldn't tame her. I couldn't let that happen.

It wasn't till he shifted that I felt something poking into me…sharply. Suddenly an idea came to mind. Sending a silent prayer to whomever was listening that I would get through this and protect my love, I took in the few precious breaths I had left and took the chance. I abandoned the arm around my neck as he tightened it further and compressed more making my vision begin to blur and the lights begin to dim in my mind. I scrambled for the where the poking was and remembered the hidden knife I had on my person.

That was what was poking me. I didn't have time to berate myself for not grabbing it sooner and used the rest of my strength to pull it out and stab him viciously in the leg with it. He released his hold on me, granting me breath and my vision back as he clutched at his leg. I rolled away and grasped at my throat with my other hand. "Mother fucker!" he cursed. The dripping wet blade full of blood was still in my hand, clenched tightly as I felt the energy begin to leave me still at being so close to the brink of death.

I had to face it…Damon had almost won in killing me. Before he could get back up I let my own anger temporarily fuel me to blur towards him. He tried to get up and do the same but I beat him to the punch and was able to slam the blade into his throat. His mouth opened up wide in shock at the move. I didn't twist it, I didn't do anything extra already knowing his time now was limited as I pulled it back out. He tried to talk as he fell to the floor and began to choke on his own blood.

I wobbled over to where I saw the swords were on the wall and pulled one down. It took me a few as I was dwindling with my own energy. I honestly felt like I was running on fumes now as I walked back to him. I made sure to keep on my feet and out of range for a close range attack form him as I didn't doubt that another attack would kill me for sure, but he remained where he was, trying to staunch the bleeding. His neck and chest now coated with his blood.

He got as far as standing up on his wobbling legs and rasped out, "I'm going…to fucking…kill you…." I breathed out, ready to pass out in all honesty, "I think somehow we both knew it would come to this…" I felt the swords weight heavy upon me as I raised it to kill him. He would kill me I knew that much and had tried and almost succeeded. That's when we heard a big loud crash and both turned to see Usako walking away looking battered and bruised herself…but still alive and well and that was something I was thankful for.

In a last minute turn of events Damon lunged for her. I didn't think, I didn't even blink. I swung the sword down at him. Cut into his back like Usako had earlier with Diamond only much deeper than that one was. I severed his spinal cord so even he couldn't recover from it. He tried to crawl over to her but his lower half wouldn't communicate that to the upper half. His legs wouldn't obey him and were starting to shake from loosing motor function. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to look at her.

I wasn't sure what she was aiming to do. She just looked at him with contempt. Bloodied up herself and Yamamoro, I presumed was in the pile of broken debris. Before I had a chance to ask if she'd killed him the debris began to move. Yamamoro wasn't dead. Then I looked back to her and saw this look of anger, disgust and pity for Damon. I stumbled around him as I knew he'd be unable to stand up or cause anymore trouble.

Damon wasn't going to be able to hurt anyone anymore. When I saw the expression on his face it was that of regret and sorrow. He knew he'd done wrong but in his final moments wasn't able to verbally express it. I robbed him of that. Being that he almost killed me moments ago I felt it was justified…perhaps I was wrong but I didn't think I was. "I'll protect your father…and your coven." She said. Not in a 'ha, ha' I have it now manner but in a motion of sorrow herself as she hadn't wanted things to come to this.

A tear formed in her eye before I offered her the sword. She turned away from it. "I'm sworn to protect the leader of this coven and his descendants." I nodded accepting the reasoning…or perhaps the excuse but either way I accepted it and slammed the sword through his skull right into the marble floor. Damon's body fell like a sad lump against it as I pulled the sword free from his form.

"However…" I looked at her hoping I hadn't made a mistake, "While I'm sworn to protect the leader of this coven, if the leader is found to be unfit to protect it, the safety of the coven comes above it." She stated wiping the tear away. "Come on we still have work to do." she kept going right before I felt my world go dark. My legs gave out and the energy I had from before faded from me. All to soon I felt the marble floor beneath me connect painfully as Usako's voice was the last thing I heard.


	25. Usagi VS Yamamoro

**jessielee14** : no its not the end but it is close to it. Nope Damon was a stubborn one. thanks and you'll see soon enough.

Thanks for the review, I really can't wait to see what you all think of this one. It's the second to last entry in the vampire story. I have one more to go before this is the conclusion of this story, please read and review. I can't wait to hear what you all have to say.

A vampires forbidden love ch.25

Usagi POV

There are times when you feel like you've accomplished everything you ever hoped to, when you feel that wave of satisfaction hit you and makes you feel lighter and a bit happier that you've made the seemingly impossible happen and there are times when you feel like you've accomplished nothing at all, making you feel like you could have done something more and cursing yourself for not thinking of it or not figuring it out.

And then there are times when accomplishing something that is the right thing to do, that can save the lives of so many innocents, brings you heartache greater than anything you'd ever experienced. You feel hollow and empty inside. The happiness that others feel can't lift you up because all you feel is the pain in your heart that your once again alone…Mamoru never truly asked for his life to be changed…to be altered away from the human world.

Yet all it took was his dedication to his patients and one chance encounter to change everything in his life…to change everything in my life. The big moments that can alter the fabric of everything in your life comes whether you're ready for them or not. There's no warning that can prepare you. It hits when you least expect it. It's what you do in the aftermath of those big life altering moments that changes the course of history.

For both yourself and those around you. Sometimes all it takes is a simple decision that can change the course of everything and sometimes nothing at all…at least not in the direction one would think. You may have a goal in mind of where you want your life to go but life doesn't always work out as planned. You can plan everything down to the smallest detail and still something can happen.

That's when you realize what you want to do and who you were meant to become. Not by fate, not by the gods, not by anyone else other than yourself. I held Mamoru's near lifeless form to me, clutched in my arms as the war raged on beside and behind me. I could have cared less about my own existence right then and there. All I wanted was for him to stay with me. The damage he endured to fight off Diamond and Damon had finally taken its toll on his body.

He had lost too much blood and was internally suffering from his wounds. He hadn't been a vampire long enough to build up such resistance as I had. My wounds were bad but I had been a vampire long enough to be able to endure them and not burn out as easily. I could feel his heart rate dying out slowly. I extended out my fangs and bite into my own wrist to try and feed him some blood. Watching the red liquid pour into his mouth as I willed it to give him life, to have him open his eyes to me.

He gulped out of reflex alone, his eyes barely fluttered. "Please…" I begged. A tear escaping my eyes as he whispered, "Usako…" I held on tighter, feeling for an increase in his heart rate, an indication that he was recovering from his wounds, but it felt like he was barely holding onto the strings of life. It was as if the life blood I was giving him was keeping him at one percent of life and that was it. It wasn't increasing anything. I hadn't felt this helpless since I was first taken from my family.

He had become my family. My life. My home. I now knew what that feeling was that the elder mentioned to me once. How the death of your mate could make you feel like dying yourself. I didn't want to exist in a world without him. He became such a huge part of my world that I couldn't fathom leaving this spot till I knew he would be okay, but there was no physical signs of his healing.

His heart rate remained in a constant state of trying to merely pump more blood in despite the blood I was feeding him. Then I started to feel a slight weakening in myself as I poured my life's blood into him. I didn't care though. I just wanted him to live. If that meant my death then so be it. He deserved life. "Mamoru…I love you so much…" I didn't want this to be the end…it couldn't be the end. We just found each other it couldn't be.

The elder POV

I couldn't stand to be in the infirmary any longer. Makoto was beginning to heal fine and the few Lycan's that got close enough I took care of them with ease. I refused to sit this fight out completely. I left out and saw my son try to kill Usagi only to have Mamoru stop him with a sword to the head he had taken from the wall. I felt for my son I did…I loved my son dearly…I did and always would, but I did not care nor like what he had become.

I looked at his now lifeless form and at the blood pooling around him. There was no life left in him. The sword going straight through his head and even embedded into the marble floor below making it stand upright without even a hint of falling or sliding out. I should have hated Mamoru for it. I should have wanted to kill him for killing my only blood child left. For taking away the last part of my mate that lived.

But I didn't…I sighed. I knew I would feel the guilt of this for years to come but I felt a sense of relief with my loose. I felt pained by my own thoughts as I felt it was mean and unthinkable of me to feel that way. I shouldn't have been accepting of it. I shouldn't have felt relief from it. I should have felt anger. Sadness…well more sadness than I felt. I should have looked at Mamoru with vengeance.

Reality is it's hard to want to kill someone for protecting an innocent, someone you see as your own child to even if they were never blood related, from your own child. Your own flesh and blood. Someone you raised. Someone that you adored as a child and reflected on the fond memories of and had such high hopes for. It's hard to accept that your child couldn't be a better person in the end and chose such foolish endeavors that he placed himself in harm's way for his own selfish gain.

You wonder if you failed as a parent. Wonder that if maybe they had been given another role model, a new mother, that maybe it could have changed the fabric of everything including the current actions of now. Alas that would never have been. I could never replace his mother. I loved her beyond my own life and to have given my heart to another and to impose a new mother onto him solely for that purpose was something I couldn't do.

Besides there was no guarantee that would have made things better or worse…it just was. My stomach didn't even churn as much as I felt it should have at the knowledge that my son had perished. I would carry the tides of the remorse for not feeling more angered about his death, for not feeling more saddened by it. I would dutifully put on a sad front for the coven but reality was I think my son died years ago and this shell of a creature remained.

Now he lay in a bloody heap on the floor and I wondered how much of that was my fault compared to his own life choices. I love my son but I realized years ago I no longer truly liked who he had become. I did blame myself partially for it. Perhaps if I had been around more…we'll never know. I willed away the tear that nearly came to be and wished my son a time of peace wherever he was.

He may never have faced his demons but maybe, just maybe, he could find peace where he was and accept things as they were. Then I saw all the fighting finally wear down on Mamoru as he fell to the floor. His form looking weak and frail now that he used up his energies. I could only assume how well he must have fought to have been that close to the end. Usagi went over to his aid and held him close to her despite the battle still raging on.

I saw her giving him blood but already knew he far too gone for hers alone to help him recover. I knew what would save him and walked towards the couple. Usagi had become a daughter to me over the years. Despite what she originally was to my son and what she had to endure over the years I loved her like my own. I knew she had difficulty accepting it as she felt that it would be like letting go of her own father that she lost but I did.

Today I saw that she had come to terms with it and accepted me as a father figure in her life. I saw the slow progression during our conversations that she was slowly beginning to accept this coven as hers as I was mentally preparing her for things to come if they didn't work out with my son. At one point Damon was a strong leader, he was. She followed him and was very loyal to him, but he was never loyal to her.

She believed in the saying 'you don't turn your back on family…even when they do'. It made her stronger for it and showed the faith she had in others making those around her more loyal to her and less loyal to my son. Then the fact that she was coming to terms with the fact that accepting someone new didn't mean you were forgetting the old it just meant there was someone new to love and see as family.

So to see her so visibly distraught and saddened by Mamoru's potential death made me realize that I hadn't lost all of my children. That tinge of relief turned into determination to not lose another child, not even to grief. I didn't want her to go through the same pain I went through when I lost my mate. It nearly destroyed me and while I had Damon to be there for, she had no children with him to hold onto.

She saw us as part of her family but in the end she would have wanted a part of Mamoru and that would only be something he could give to her. Family doesn't end with blood. Seeing her be so vulnerable made me take action against the Lycan that noticed her distraught state to. It went after them both as she cried for his form. From this distance you could barely hear his heart beat but it was still there. I caught the Lycan's attention before it could strike at them both. Turning to me it came forward and tried to swing at me.

I frowned at the pathetic creature as I caught its arm with ease. It growled before I grabbed its neck and twisted it till it snapped seconds later. The Lycan fell dead in the matter of moments as I walked up to the couple. Usagi looked back towards me. Tears streaming down her beautiful face as her lips trembled. "My blood it's not healing him enough." She felt defeated that he wasn't being revived enough to save him. I prevented my sight from going to that of my dead son and focused on the living.

"Yours is not…" I agreed as I reached down and pulled his form up to me as I stood up and bite into my own wrist making her fumble upwards confused as to what I was doing. "Sir!" she stated in shock as I put my now bleeding wrist to his mouth. Some of the blood dripping down his chin but the rest going into his mouth and down his throat. The muscle reflexed swallowing automatically as I began to feel his heart rate pick up a bit. That I felt his hand move to grasp onto my wrist as he drank.

Deep gulps before he released my hand and breathed in deeply. His world finally spinning back from the grave he was leaning towards. I laid him back down as he struggled between consciousness and the real world, "He will live now." He had enough blood in him for rejuvenation but he wouldn't be battle ready for a little bit still. He needed some time to let his inner wounds heal as Makoto did.

"I will watch him." I told her as she was at his side, looking afraid that if she left him alone a Lycan would be there to kill him. She looked up at me, "But who will watch you?" I smiled, "I am well aware of your concern about me out here in battle, it was one thing you and Damon agreed upon…" she looked to Damon's dead form and looked at me with wonder on if I would say something.

"You have Yamamoro to kill." I told her, waving it off. "He has mending to do." I expressed, my older senses hearing the bones and cuts on the inside mending slowly. My blood granting him more life than if she had given him a pint or two. "Besides while I thank you for your concern do not make me take offense that I cannot take care of myself." Gulping she looked around before saying, "If you die I'm gonna kick your ass." A plea from her to me. I merely smiled, "End him." I would have loved to do it myself.

I would have loved to see the look on his face as I cut his throat out before be heading him that way there was no chance of being revived. Then I would stick it up in the air for the Lycan's to see as I told them to go as their leader was dead. They'd retreat and we'd seal the estate up for a few weeks as we'd recoup our losses. But there was one problem with that…I know how I would react and I know I would be compromised.

I was to close to the matter. The fact that he murdered my wife and our unborn baby right in front of me, I wouldn't be able to go after him without my rage clouding my judgement. I know I'd be to emotionally involved. It isn't a job for me in the end. I had to be far away from him to be able to kill him. Usagi was my daughter. The one I never got to have. She's strong and smart, the very way I imagined our daughter to be.

And she would be my greatest weapon when it came to killing him. She would be able to keep that emotional distance I couldn't. She may have been affected by him a little bit but not fully like I had. Plus now she knew that Mamoru was going to be okay. I would watch over him as to give her the comfort of knowing he was alive and healing safely. I looked over and saw my sons form, "He didn't leave us a choice." I heard her murmur as she stood up.

"I assure you my child I accept what has happened. Go you need to fight." I told her as she left. I knew my son would fight Yamamoro well but it seemed he did less that favorably. Minako I briefly saw fighting off more Lycan's as I heard rumbling in the back-round. Yamamoro was back up and needed to be taken care of. So Usagi became that weapon that would kill him and I encouraged it, ensuring it would happen and she never even knew it.

Usagi POV

Once our elder started to give Mamoru his blood I could feel the effects more clearly than before as he lay in my arms. When the elder insisted I leave Mamoru with him I felt a sense of peace and trust and after a small debate he won and I went to go lure Yamamoro away. This prick wanted our extinction he was going to have to go through me to get it. I walked with purpose over to him as he rose from the rubble I had previously kicked him into.

It had been a shot I didn't hardly take as it left me vulnerable to his neck attack but luckily since I had flipped around with it, it was hard for him to take a swat at me. That I doubted I would get away with twice. He shot out at me. Like the big bad wolf out of the old child hood tales. It actually stunned me for a second. He nailed me with his sharp nailed digging into my arms as he tried to bite at my neck with all of his force.

I had to admit he was incredibly strong. If I hit the wall behind me he would have the force needed to kill me. At the last second I kicked my feet up and hit the wall behind me using my boots to allow myself to vault up and over his head, break his hold on me and sending me at good ten feet behind him while he ran into the wall. He then swung out with his arms double and triple timing me until I ended up jumping backwards.

I barely landed out of reach of his next attack before I vaulted myself backwards and got back to my feet only to use my vampire reflexes and use that wall to vault myself faster and further away from him. "You're a squirrely little thing." He sounded like he was chuckling from it. We both went at each other again. Another Lycan came in and tried to attack me but I threw him into the marble wall beside me, smashing his skull in instantly.

He smiled, "You really are different than your elder's son. He spent more time on my subordinates than me." I didn't say anything, while I didn't like Damon in the end I was loyal to him as a subordinate myself. Now here it was I was to kill this Lycan, "Its not as personalized for me as it was for him." He continued to smile, "Yeah in fact you after today's date will be nothing more than a blip in the history of our kind."

His face fell, "Sure we'll talk about you for a hot fifteen but then we'll regroup and carry on like we always do. You want to know why…cause were the survivors of this little story…not you." I wanted him to feel that confidence shaking. I wanted him to realize he wasn't going to be some story book legend. He was going to be a in the books as a strong opponent, no doubt but no reason for him to know that.

He growled at me and went for a swing but I beat him to the punch and slammed my fist into his face. He cowered down a lot but then came swinging back harder than I had. Knocking me bodily back several feet. I grunted form the impact of the wall. "Try as you might little girl…" he mocked me then went serious, "The only vampire that has a shot of taking me down is your elder and he wouldn't do it…what I did to him eons ago prevents that."

He was a piece of work. I had to go a different route than this. When he came at me again used the momentum to vault myself at the downstairs stair well to the near bottom before doing so again as he followed me down the path. The lights had been left on as I ended up catching his boot in my chest before sweeping my feet out at his taking them out form under and backflipping to avoid his swipe and landed on the floor on the basement.

I took two swings at him but he ducked them before slamming his fist into my gut making me go down before narrowly evading his booted foot. The leading Lycan was stronger and faster than I had encountered before but it also seemed like he was relying on that more so over where he was even at cause I was formulating a plan of action. I had to face it he was bigger, stronger and faster than me so I had to rely on being cunning and deceptive.

I had to use my other tricks in the book for him to get him into the kill zone. There were no other Lycan's around now to protect him. This was my shot to take. Where he was vulnerable. I just had to NOT mess it up. I would be doing this for everyone that has suffered because of him. That meant all the vampires and even the Lycan's alike that got forced into this war. Lastly I would do it for the young one that never got to be.

"Come and get it." I challenged. Pulling the sword out from behind me he saw it and remarked, "The eldered sword…" he licked his lips and said, "I'm going to enjoy ripping that from yours hands before I rip the rest of you to shreds. In a move born more from annoyance I countered, "Just bring it." Before I blurred and used a spinning kick that in effect knocked him back into the stairs, crashing through them.

That's when he morphed. Transforming himself further into his mold as a Lycan. Beforehand he just had his fangs and nails out but now…dickhole looked scary creepy. I backed up a foot, "Who the hell were you before this?" stunned, "I've had many names over the years. It makes no difference now…you however will go down in history…as the last of the leaders of this wretched coven." He went to attack me as I vaulted myself over him, blurring fast enough to get to the weapons room.

He blurred towards me but without as much speed as previously, he wasn't as fast as he was in his human form compared to his Lycan form. But as he was running he was slower than before enabling me to blur faster as I lead him deeper to where we had more weapons. Not that they would take him down fast, they weren't the modified rounds we had used before. These were the regular rounds, capable of damage but not enough to kill.

However they would slow him down. I grabbed two guns off the shelf and fired them at him. His armor on took the majority of the impacts. He looked like the bullets were more like bebe gun hits to him. They did very little to slow him down as I walked forward, hurling the empty guns at him as I grabbed a big shot gun. He grabbed it before I could shot him. Instead the first round went into the ceiling above as I grabbed his neck into my palm. "Impressive…but not enough to take me down." he mocked.

He grabbed my hand and twisted till I was tossed over his shoulder. Bouncing off the side of a wall I just barely landed on my feet as he went to take a swing at me. I barely jumped backwards in time to avoid the swipe to my head. "You're quick on your feet." I'm beginning to see why Damon went down the way he did. He could never resist an ego boosting. If Yamamoro was doing the same thing I guarantee you Damon was falling for it.

"There's a lot of things I'm good at." I mutter as I kick out at his feet. He grunts but barely as he pushes me back into a table. The metal was digging a bit painfully into my back especially since he was shoving me further with the added weight of the gun between us. I had to distract him. I kicked out at his shin and saw her smirk change into the of annoyance before I got enough balanced out to smash my head into his.

A good old fashioned head butt and he backed up a few feet. He looked at me stunned that I had the audacity to do that as I aimed the shot gun and nailed him in the chest several times before I ran out of ammo. I flipped the gun around and smacked him the face with it making him stumble back a bit. He wiped the blood from his face and looked at me, "Looks like I might have an actual challenge." He chuckled.

"Come and get it." I cajoled as he roared out and lunged for me. I used his body to leap up and over him, banking off of the nearest wall to vault myself further from his form as he went crashing in to the table we used to spar in the beginning. I landed safely away as he sneered. His face twisted incredibly ugly, like a rabid wolf. He looked bigger than any other Lycan we had dealt with so far and I wondered if his size was also to do with his age.

His next lunge however caught me off guard as I tried to counter it. I tackled him mid lunge and found myself still on the receiving end of being crushed. We crashed into the brick foundation of the wall as it gave in with a nice big crack. One more hit and the wall might just collapse inward. I knew the infirmary lay on the other side but wasn't sure how many were in there or if it was still just Makoto.

When Yamamoro went to hit my gut I blocked it with both hand crossed below and used the strength in his hit to pushed my lower body upwards to have him miss me and just hit the wall behind me. It tumbled as I knew it would as we both fell having lost the momentum in the rubble. Yamamoro looked up in time to see Makoto recovered still. She took one look at him before slamming her fist into his face.

He reeled back not having expected that and went to go after her when I jumped up and looped my legs around his neck and began to pound on his face till he flung me off and into the weapons case again. "You kick his ass!" Makoto snipped out, unable to still fully yell just yet. He looked at her with annoyance as I went to go pull at the sword only to find it gone. My panic rose till I looked annoyingly at the rubble pile.

I guess it took going through a brick wall to finally have that dislodged from my back. "My guess is that was for the big show down." he snickered. I inhaled deeply, trying to make it from appearing like it was a big deal. "I don't need it to kill you…" I remarked instead. "I have plenty of other tools to make your death interesting." I smiled instead as I grabbed a crossbow from the wall and shot it at him.

He caught it before it could hit him in the head and snapped it into two. "Foolish girl." He muttered as I threw the crossbow at him and blurred past at the same time, letting the crossbow act as a distraction. I got to the sword only to get pulled back by him and flung into the foundation wall. Only that time when it cracked only a little bit of rubble fell. The foundation having been reinforced about a hundred and fifty years ago when another pack tried to burrow their way in here.

Safe to say they failed but it made us reinforce it anyways. It was truly a new trick that even Damon had to admit was damned clever. So when I began to get up he was ready to nail me in the gut. I rolled away just in time as his fist made a sizable dent in the brick wall. I rolled over till I found the sword and grabbed it and stuck it out ward as he went to strike me again only this time to hit the sword dead on.

I heard a loud cry of pain as he clutched his stub now as he had severed his own hand on the swords blade and was temporarily nursing his wound just before ignoring the pain of it. "Still think I'm foolish?" I questioned as I swung the blade against him. Slicing through his shoulder before he roared and grabbed the next swing. This time having been prepared for it he latched onto it and tried to yank it from my hands with his one.

"Foolish enough to think that with a slim piece of metal that you could defeat me." His teeth were glistening with his bloodied saliva and I had a half a mind to cough at the smell coming from the razor sharp teeth. I jerked the sword back which pulled it from his grasp with ease as it was either hold on or risk losing the fingers. I kicked out at him only to have him grab my foot and throw me into another opposing wall.

That's when the size on him grew to full height. He towered over me and for a brief moment I felt like that little girl that was confronted with the big bad wolf. I ignored the technicality that I was a young girl, physically, and he was a wolf…a really big one to. I had to admit I had never seen a Lycan so large before. His robes and gear that had once been on him now lay in tattered pieces beside and around him.

Not able to stay on now that he was to big for them both. Any bottoms to his clothing falling with it. Now incapable of speech he merely grunted and roared his anger and primitive nature as I faced off against the biggest threat against us to date. He saw the sword as went to hit him with it only to punch my wrist as I drew it down knocking it away from my hand. I actually had to admit that hurt.

I honestly hadn't counted on that happening. Shaking the pain from my wrist or at least trying to find a good means to ignore it cause I couldn't afford to focus on it. I was already fighting wounded thanks to my fight with Diamond and part of my focus was still on Mamoru, hoping he was okay in the arms of our elder as he protected him. I lunged for the sword but it proved to be too close to him.

I t would be a tight meet in the center. I barely got to it when he blocked me, his tall stance a dominating figure compared to my own as he aimed for my gut. I blocked him but fell backwards from the impact of the block before he kicked out at me. Where his big foot landed and missed I placed my booted foot against the shin and used it to vault myself backwards looking to gain some distance but when I got back up he rushed me, slamming his fist right back into my gut.

I was flung back into the wall from that hit and wondered how the hell I was going to beat him before the shine of the sword reminded me how. I ignored the pain form my wounds as I heard him say, "So when there's nothing else left to say, when there's no one else left to fight…this is what the vampire coven comes down to…one little girl…" he took the sword and played with it like it was a toy. "Now I should kill you with your own sword no less but I think I'll keep this as a souvenir of what we accomplished today."

His words were with mirth for himself but filled with animosity towards us. I had to kill him now before he wore me to far down. "The only thing you're going to accomplish is the destruction of the Lycan's…especially when I walk out of here with your head in my hands." I gingerly got back up as I spoke, my words egging him on. "Just like that daughter of yours." His face began to go into rage. It was a festering wound for him, it had to be.

To see that his only child had been beheaded on a battle front that he himself had created. Even if he held no care for others there had to be something he held true for his own flesh and blood. "I mean she was bound to go down…especially if she was anything like her parents…her mom…" I knew it was mean but I had to get him angry enough to falter. To make a mistake. To give me those few second window to kill him.

So I insulted him and his mate in one fell swoop. It was a tad cruel I admit but something tells me that in this instant it would be accepted. I barely blurred in time as his hand or claw came after me. Claw out and ready to rip my heart out. I barely saw it for what it was. Recalling how he did the same to one of his own not so long ago. I ducked just enough to barely blur with his hands aim over my chest now.

My boots were even bent as I slid across the cement floor, the tips scuffing up as I ground them in during the move as I narrowly avoided the swipe. I felt the hairs on his hand brush up against my neck he had been so close I didn't even try to gulp. The bend so backwards it was a shock I didn't break my back even for a vampire. By the time I rose back up it took more effort to do so telling me I had really bent the bar low on capabilities even for us.

When I came to a stop the sword was nearby. Seeing him rush at me I ran forward a few feet and kicked him in the gut with enough force to have him slamming backwards hard enough to dent the wall as I grabbed the sword. I prepped it as he came back at me, recovering faster than myself as I aimed for his head, he blocked it but not enough to avoid the sides of his wrists from being sliced open. The fur along his arms become wet with his fallen blood.

That sword was sharper than it looked. I'll take that as a good thing. He shook his slightly furry claws and took a swing that missed as I ducked low and shoved the sword into his stomach. He backed away a few feet from the impact before I kicked it in deeper making him falter back once again. I knew it was only wounding him but I needed to weaken him for the head slicing. I wasn't strong enough otherwise to kill him…and we both knew it. He was much older than me giving him that greater advantage.

Before I knew it though he had pulled the sword out and tossed it to the side once more before jumping on top of me. I held him back by the neck as best as I could but his snapping teeth were leaking his saliva all over me in tiny little annoying, disgusting trails. Before I could say anything more he stood up and grabbed me by the neck pulling me up and several feet off the ground. I was dangling like a fish on a hook.

I was having trouble breathing yet he wasn't trying to strangle me. He growled a little bit and said, "Let's see how well that elder trained you." Before I could remark on it he then threw me against the remaining brick above the infirmary. My head hit it along the edges dead on. My head spinning as I fell to the ground and he morphed back into a human, "You know you at least have the knowledge to know that you did last longer than that son of the elder did…what was it 'Damon' you called him…?" he stated in mirth as he picked up the sword.

"You know originally I wasn't going to kill you with your sword but now I think it'll be a sweeter souvenir with your blood on it." He was ready to bring it down. I had to admit it, he talked pretty decently even transformed. Not many Lycan's could do that well. "Well it already has your blood on it so it's actually a nice souvenir…for myself." I clapped back as he grumbled where he was.

I could feel it as the air shifted and turned. The tides having changed and now the leading Lycan was going to kill me instead. If I hadn't tried to save Diamond by avoiding killing him in the beginning I could have been better prepared to kill Yamamoro but I had to try and it looks like that could have been a mistake. My energy reserves were now tapped out from all the fighting and he seemed to just be getting started.

Then again he was avidly evading fighting whereas I was fighting the whole time. My wounds were taking their toll on me and his hits were far worse than the other Lycan's I had been taking down. He was stronger than them and it was wearing me down. Before I could even breath further I heard a barely there grunt and Yamamoro backed away from me. I looked up in time to see Mamoru, still heavily injured, trying in vain to fight the Lycan leader.

My eyes went wide trying in vain to separate them. Too fearful of Yamamoro killing him out of annoyance alone. "No…" I pleaded, hoping that he wouldn't get killed on account of me, not after everything we went through. "The hell…" Yamamoro finally got a good grip on him as I struggled to rise up. He couldn't take him from me…not when we just found each other…I couldn't handle that.

Yamamoro pulled the small blade form his upper back where Mamoru had gotten a decent hit in, and flung them both into un-see-able places. Just seeing that rose my energy levels up further than before. "Pitiful waste…" he looked over at where Mamoru had landed. Near one of the weapon mounts on the wall. Knocked out from the force of the landing. "He's tenacious…I like that…" before I could swing out he swung first making me bend backwards once more as he jumped on me.

The sword at such an angle that I couldn't stab him with. He was trying to rip out my throat again as he was pushing my head to the side, trying to get a taste. I never felt more sickened and fearful in my life. Just as his teeth grazed my neck I saw something small and shiny. I grabbed onto the small metal instrument and repeatedly stabbed it into his neck forcing him up and off of me. I breathed a barely temporary sigh of relief as he touched his neck.

I opened my hand to reveal a very blood soaked metal pen. How the hell I didn't know nor did I care to know. I had better things to focus on. He looked at me with annoyance, "Did you just stab me with a fucking pen?!" he was as astonished as I was. I shrugged, "Whatever's handy." I mused. This time as he blurred towards me I spun around on him and swung the sword out. It was a risky move as it had no guarantee of hitting him unless he tried to counter my dodging blur…which he did.

When I finished spinning, when the world came back into focus, the sword hit right through his shoulder that ended at his neck. Slicing through till it hit his chest in the center. The sword stuck there as I tried to pull it out. A foot deep in the Lycan as he grabbed onto it with one hand before I put my foot to his chest and pushed till I pulled it out. He fell clumsily backwards to the ground as he breathed in deeply.

That's when I saw his healing capabilities. I took a look at his hand and found that the stub was no longer dripping blood as it was beforehand. That's when I saw the wound I just made. He was self-healing the large wound right in front of me. It was like watching a slow moving count down. "Oh come on!" I snapped and stabbed him once more only this time in the chest as he was wounded enough to hit right there.

This time the healing on the side slowed down considerably. "Not so tough without your horde huh?" I taunted as I lifted the sword up once more before I caught the eyes of our elder. I looked him in the eyes, wondering if he wanted that final swing as we had precious few moments left and he resigned himself to where he was. I looked back down and said, "This is for every innocent that had been lost by your hands and by those that you command." I lifted the sword up and swung it down as it was barely caught by his one good hand.

"I will not be crushed by a little girl." He growled, "Hate to break it to you…but…" I relented and swung it across instead. To fast for him to counter as he was putting his focus on his head getting split open. His hand went to his neck as if to check then realized his hand had gotten there but not in time. He watched his fingers fall off before he went still as his head slid off the back. His whole body falling to the ground in a dead calm. The fighting was still going on as one could easily hear it.

I saw Makoto get up from her cot and said, "You better get that out there so that this war is over with." I agreed as I grabbed the head and walked back out with the energy I had left over to muster. "Go my child…" our elder said as I began to pass him up, "End this war." I nodded and stepped out in to the chaos. The war still going on but definitely few Lycan's than before. I held the head up and over my own and yelled, "YOUR LEADER IS DEAD!"

It caught everyone's attention and soon the gun fire and howls of pain stopped. "You can try to take us on still but he's dead and so is your forces." They knew it to. "Take your dead, you're wounded and leave us! Let the war end here!" I shouted clearly so that it wouldn't be mistaken as to what was being ordered. Little by little the Lycan's left and those that didn't were given their warning.

It took several minutes for them all to leave but once they were gone I ordered for reinforced doors to be put in place to make sure we couldn't get broken into again. I sent off a few vampires to make sure that the facility they were at got destroyed. I didn't want to risk the weapons being made more of or for them to get any bright ideas. I walked testily back to the basement where I left the leading Lycan body.

I saw that Mamoru wasn't with him anymore and hoped it was because he was laying on a cot healing. I saw our elder by his side in the infirmary as he slept on a cot. "Rest assure my child…he is resting now…" he said as he stood up and I took his seat. I knew he had only been there till I was there, "I'll sleep when I'm dead." I stated without thought. "You almost were…" our elder noted.

I sighed, "I guess I'm not as worthy of that sword as we thought I was." I accepted my defeat as in the end I did have help in taking Yamamoro down. "MY child you are more than worthy…" I looked up at him, "Why do you think I gave you the sword…?" I didn't have it in me to think about it. "To kill him." I remarked, holding Mamoru's hand in my own. "No…because you are my child as well…" I looked up at him as Mamoru remained lifeless but at least breathing by my side. I held that comfort.

"Because in the end…I held more faith in you than in Damon…now get into that bed and let the nurse look over you…he needs his rest as you should be getting yours." I barely heard him as I was ushered into a bed myself. Or rather practically pushed into it as I heard him part with, "Now you two are on a new journey in life…my child…my daughter…" tears spilled form my eyes as darkness came over me. All the energy gone. I had spent it all in killing Yamamoro and in that fight with Diamond. "Mamoru…" was the last thing whispered from my lips.


	26. a new beginning in an ending

**Guest** **(1)** : yes the battle is over with and now a new journey begins for them. this is the epilogue.

 **MoonMama89** : your fine I absolutely understand. So sweet…yeah I had to re-write things a few times to get the message of how dire it was getting and how close to death both had been and still fit in all the action. Lol we all are a sucker for happy endings…I'm no different. Thank you so much.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : yeah they are though the Lycan battle I wanted to leave a little bit open as I feel that there will always be some new foe to try and go after the vampires. Hell their still making Underworld movies so that fighting is over but its left open and that's your only spoiler. Lol hope you had a good vacation. 😊

3 reviews, well everyone were at the end here. I really hope you all have enjoyed this journey as I have and are happy with the finalie. I think I tied off all the loose ends and left the ones that are supposed to open, open. Please let me know what you all think.

A vampires forbidden love ch. 26

Mamoru POV

I woke up to Usagi clutching my hand in her sleeping form next to me. my own body felt like it had gone through a shredder but miraculously I didn't look it. I checked under the sheets to find my wounds gone and only the memories left behind. If anything I almost felt powered if that was possible. "Feeling better?" I heard as I looked up to see the elder staring at me. "Much." I stated astonished. "Well considering you have my blood running through you you'd better." He chuckled making my look at him.

"You gave me your blood?" as if just realizing that the memories of what he'd experienced went through me. So many emotions. Love for his mate which was similar to my own for Usagi. Love for his children despite what happened to them both, I looked up at him as I was the one who dealt the final death blow to Damon. That made me take pause before the other memories came to me. The many wars he'd fought as a vampire and as a mortal. His happiness as a father. His joy as a mate and the pain of losing them all.

"How do you see me now." The elder asked of me. I looked at him and remarked, "I see many similarities. From the pain to the happiness." It was all I could say. He smiled and stood, "Sir…" I almost lost my nerve but made sure to speak up, "Gomen…for Damon…" I bowed my head in respect of his son despite what Damon did to Usagi and myself. I heard him sigh as if it were difficult to say.

"My son has committed many atrocities that I let him get away with…" he looked regretful as a father. "I should have tried harder as a father…I should have done something more but that's the burden of being a parent. Knowing when to do so much and when to do more. You never know." he gave a humorless chuckle. "Don't apologize for killing him as you were saving her." he looked over at the sleeping woman beside me.

At some point during the time I was out she somehow slipped from the bed she was in, into my own. It was the only way to explain how the cot next to her was in a disarray with no one in it. I figured people just wanted to give her space after such an ordeal. "Are we needed?" I asked, hoping that we weren't. Not that I wouldn't but I was still feeling exhaustion. My muscles protesting the pain of my wounds, which while I felt for them seemed nonexistent. The elder saw my movements and responded.

"I healed you." I looked over at him, "Usagi's blood isn't strong enough to do more than pull you back from the grave. Especially not in the weakened condition it was in as she herself had been injured." I was astonished and I knew he could tell, "My son I wasn't about to let Usagi go through the same pain I went through." The emotions that passed through his eyes was all to understanding. We both loved her…just in vastly different ways.

"Of losing me…" my voiced cracked getting that out. His hand went to my shoulder, "She loves you so dearly…" I could see it in his eyes. The depth of how he loved her as a father. "I love her so much…" I voiced out after a few paused moments. Desperate to regain control over my vocals. "I ahh…I can't do this without her in it…" I admitted to him. He squeezed my shoulder, "I know…that feeling…" I looked up at him and saw the emotions of his own lose. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes.

"When she was over Yamamoro's body I felt a pinch of pure happiness hit me…I hadn't needed to kill him myself as I thought I would have…" I glanced back up at him, "When I saw Usagi kill him I knew that she would do whatever it took for the coven…but when she killed Diamond I knew she did it to protect you and that is something so incredibly strong." I didn't voice anything, "Stronger than me…" that had me curious. "Sir?" I asked, "My son…the previous generation make the next that much hardened for the next world to come."

He looked at her, "I needed to make her stronger than way she could fight for what she really wanted in life…to protect those she loved. She loves our coven but she loves you in such a way that she could accept killing the last part of her past…the last living part that she so desperately tried to save back then." He looked on at her with aww. "Sometimes truth is harder to absorb than light…in this case, Usagi learned that sacrifices are needed when protecting those that you love." he stated.

"My son…" I was in shock here and knew he was right. I hadn't had time to think on it before what with the war going on and all. "She would do anything for you." He noted. "Sir…I've never loved anyone more than I love her…she's my everything…" tears began to form in my own eyes, "I don't know what I'd do with out her…she's my future." I tried to stop them from falling but that was useless as they rolled down anyways. I wiped them away as I felt the elder release my shoulder.

"Son…I know the feeling trust me…she is more than just your future…she's your other half." I nodded as I was unable to formulate words as I held her hand close within my own. That final fight had been one hell of a battle. Yamamoro had proven to be stronger than we both previously thought him to be, especially as he was hiding behind his other Lycan's for the longest time, conserving his strength.

He tossed her around so easily while I was coming back to that I hadn't even realized why I was alive and not dead. I hadn't seen anything other than her and scrambled to go help her. I hadn't even realized I had been revived by another let alone the elder. I had only one sole focus and that was to get to her. I remember briefly stabbing at him with something before I was flung with such force I felt like a childish weakling.

So when I landed the blackness claimed me again. I felt like I had failed her. Then to come to now in this little mini hospital, "You helped save us all…even in your darkest hour you refused to give in and you tried once more to help our Usagi…that tiny bit of help enabled her to get the upper hand and kill him. You saved her…you helped save us all." I nodded, not feeling like I could take that credit but not protesting it for fear of letting go of my emotions. However when he set to leave I had to ask.

"Sir…I am sorry for your son…" I looked back towards him as he turned towards me. His stance that of acceptance and sorrow, "Acceptable reasons or not I'm sorry. He was still your son. I may have done it to save her but he was still your son and for that I'm sorry…but I'm not sorry I had to do it." I gulped hoping he'd accept what I meant. He looked at me briefly before sighing, "I know…I know that he was a rat bastard for the longest time…I know he hurt people." That was an understatement.

"I know that he hurt Usagi. I hate him for it as well but I hadn't found out about that till much later on. I know my son became a 'dick'. I was hoping things would change but that was not to be. Besides that also why your head is still intact…and why you still have a place here." I gulped again before I asked, "Just one question…" he turned back to me, "Is there anything significant that happens to me now that I had your blood in me?"

Was it just memories or would something else happen. He smiled, "My son I'm one of the eldest vampires around. To have the blood of myself or anyone else like myself is like a boost of power and everything vampiric that comes with it." Now I was curious. "Wait like I'm stronger and faster now?" I asked, "Everything." Was all he said before coming to a stop and finishing off with. "Consider it an acceptance gift." Before walking out.

I didn't have time to think on his words as Usagi came to. "Nani? Nani?!" she looked all around, like a bewildered dear in headlights. "Its okay." I soothed her down as she sat up, "Last thing I remembered was seeing you - " she began to check me all over making sure my wounds were fine, "Its okay. The elder gave me some of his blood." I noted to her. She sighed, "That's right I forgot…" she hugged me as I pulled her into my lap.

Then I kissed her. we both ended up getting lost in it as I gripped the tight muscles of her ass before pulling at her shirt. Suddenly I had a need to get her naked as fast as possible. It was the shocking sound of a clearing throat that got our attention. There was Makoto with Minako in the corner on Makoto's cot, sitting back watching us. "Minako!" Makoto snapped, "What I was getting irritated watching them start to have sex."

We both blushed at her words, "Minako - chan - " I tried, "Besides if I'm not having sex I'm not going to watch others do it." She huffed. Before I could say much Makoto said, "Shut up. It was just getting good. The only thing I'm missing is some popcorn." Usagi face planted as I grew redder. "Well how about we just go back to our room and rest in there." I suggested. Usagi couldn't have walked out faster if we blurred. Before we could make it though we ran into the elder whom asked, "May I have a word with Usagi."

Since you didn't deny the elder anything she nodded and said, "I'll be right up." I accepted it and went upstairs to check myself over for what I had that healed up and perhaps even how to properly figure out how long some wounds took than others to heal up now. The stab wound took obviously the longest but it was still much more advanced than one would know. It should have taken at least four to six weeks to heal and here it was internally already healed and externally mostly healed.

There was some bruising still but recalling it now as I looked it over I could literally feel some parts being fixed over others. I could feel the organs mending. The blood of the elder coating my insides as it lifted me up from the pending darkness and brought me fully into the light and into the land of the living. Now that I had a chance to think on it more I realized what he meant now by his words earlier. Usagi's blood while kept me from submerging fully into the darkness it was his that granted me life again.

Not to say anything against Usagi's, she kept me where I was at to give me that fighting chance to stay alive and the elder, seeing what could happen choose to save me. I owed him my life now just like I owed her my life. Several times over now. I did however hope that the war was finally over. I just wanted to spend time with my mate now. I wanted to enjoy my time with her. I wanted to build a…a…family with her.

Usagi POV

I followed the elder to his study as it would never be Damon's now. This place seemed weird now in a sense without Damon's presence. I thought about everything that he put me through and there was still this strange sense of loose…let there was a hint of guilty relief. I was relieved that he was dead for the sake of Mamoru's life as I know he had tried to kill him in the end but guilty for our elder's pain. Damon was his only blood child left alive.

"We need to discuss the events of what to do now." He began. He talked to me about things that would be happening in the next few days. His father had Damon's body hauled away and burned to assure a proper burial and now his ashes would sit next to his mothers in the family mausoleum when they got delivered. We would mourn his lose but we still had to keep going to make sure there were no lingering doubts from the Lycan's.

All it would take is another Yamamoro to try to live up to the name and beyond by trying to do the same thing. So we had to refortify the estate and burn the rest of our fallen. We would be going to the mausoleum shortly to pay our respects to him and put up another statue of all the lives we lost today, something we did every time there was a huge battle like this in history so that we would remember whom was lost.

Firstly however the elder decided that he needed to speak with me. I had a feeling on why I but I didn't want to assume, "Usagi how long have you been a part of this coven?" he asked me, "Over two hundred years sir." I stated, faithful and loyal as I was to. Despite what Damon made me at first. "How long have you been a cleaner?" he asked, "A long time." I stated, not wishing to remember how long.

The killings alone took a small chuck of my soul even it if was for a greater cause it never felt right to truly take a life unless they were pure evil…like Yamamoro. That felt so right and good it was hard not to smile at the memory of it. "How many meetings have you been included in?" he asked. "More than I care to count." I looked at him as he looked at me. I resisted the urge to role my eyes recalling the many boring meetings I had been in on.

"I've been to plenty and I will continue to do so for as long as needed." I wasn't about to sound like I'd rather shirk my responsibilities on it. "Usagi do you know why I asked you those questions?" I shook my head no not wanting to make an assumption, "Because Usagi. I need a strong leader to take care of this coven." I gulped as he looked at me with a newfound determination. "Sir are you asking what I think your asking?" I asked. I didn't dare to break eye contact with him, not on this.

"Usagi I want you to run this coven in my place." I was shocked but not to shocked. He had implied it before but for it to actually be said was something different. "But sir, I'm not a leader. I'm not part of the bloodline…I'm only a cleaner." I bowed my head down accepting that this wasn't what I was qualified to do. It wasn't fair to take the position from someone more qualified than myself. "I don't possess what's required of me to lead." I admit.

"Usagi you are more than necessary and capable to take over after me. You were actually being subtly trained by me to replace Damon IF it came to it and now it has." I looked at him startled by the news. "Wait you mean all those meetings?" I began to question, "Necessary for the second contingent we put in place decades ago in case of something like this were to happen." I couldn't stop getting stunned.

"You predicted Damon's destructive behavior?" I asked, "I saw how things were going and made sure his training stayed on point as I made sure you got the proper training you needed to have his back on the battlefield that way IF he was found to be ill fitting as a leader you would be able to take over." I knew we had certain systems in place if we LOST the leader, certain systems in place if they became unfit DURING leadership but nothing of what happened regarding it afterwards.

That was solely up to the elder and we had no word or say in it UNLESS the elder asked us for our opinion and that RARELY happened. Well rare enough anyways so this was unprecedented as far as I knew. I mean that was like if it were an elder found to be unfit to rule his or her coven then the counsel would vote on what to do for that coven and usually the next strongest candidate was picked and that's when it hit me. I was that candidate

He must have seen the realization dawn on my face as he spoke, "I picked you many decades ago Usagi. I had high hopes for you for a reason." He said as he handed me the keys to the office. The cold metal of the key hitting my hand with shock. I looked at it with a minor shudder that went through me. Was this really the life I wanted to live? In Damon's dream. Then again I had to ask myself what was my dream.

It was then that I realized all I knew was that I wanted to be with Mamoru. To be happy with him. That could be here and it could be elsewhere to. I felt somehow freed by Damon's death yet something just didn't feel right about leaving here if I chose to. I honestly didn't know what to do right now. "I will stay for the next few months to help you in getting started." That's when I questioned something else in myself…did I really want to rule this coven?

I would never have dreamed it to be honest. It was to far out, fairy tales were more realistic than something like that. The elder covered my hand with his as I looked up at him, "I do understand this is daunting…take your time to think on it but please do consider everyone and everything before you do." he asked as he walked out. I looked around the office room and suddenly needed to get back to Mamoru. I wanted to feel his arms around me and tell me what his thoughts were on the matter.

I left out of the office and left for my room. I found him in there check out his wounds before pulling the t shirt back into place. I was worried on what he'd say as I wondered on it on the way back. "There's something I have to tell you." I began, "Tell me anything you want." He assured me. "Our elder is shifting responsibilities around. Delegating some stuff in Damon's absence." He nodded at my words.

"He'll do a good job here. It is his coven." Mamoru responded to me, "Yeah…" here goes nothing…I looked at him in the eyes, "He wants me to run it." I told him. He looked at me with a smile on his face, "I knew he wanted you for it." He was happy for me. "So…you wouldn't mind staying here?" I asked him hoping the answer was a positive one. He could have decided to be far from here with me but with the coven involved we would need to be in the estate…living here. That was my hope if he didn't mind.

"Living here…permanently." I bit my lip hoping he would accept it and that he would love to be here with me…forever. If it was to much and he wanted out I would grant him that as I wasn't about to make him stay here but he stunned me a tiny bit by smiling at me, "Even if I didn't have to, I'd still want to." my shoulders dropped a bit in relief, "Cause Usako…" he smiled as did I as he walked up to me.

Putting his hand in my hair he pulled me to him for a soft kiss, "Your everything to me…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Are you sure?" I asked him, doubt still in me on IF I could do this. "Are you sure?" he asked instead. He must have noticed or felt my self-doubts. "Is it wrong that I feel like…oh this is bad of me to say…" I turned away from him, "Like you could do better than him." It was more of a statement than a question as I turned to him. I merely nodded my head.

"You will do better and that's why you feel that way." I sighed, "Your going to be a great leader and do you know why…?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me. "Why?" I asked, I didn't see this leader he and our elder saw. "You already have the respect of everyone here. Damon lost that over the years with his actions. Vampires talk." He motioned at the end when I cocked a brow at him.

"You have their loyalty which he lost to. Your incredibly intelligent, your strong, mentally as well as physically. You still no matter how crazy it is try to do what's right before dealing a final blow. They saw that." I looked at him and couldn't help but tear up a bit, "You try to give mercy before death. That's something I don't think Damon was even capable of unless it granted him something personally." He said.

I hated to say it but that did make sense. Damon did have a way of only letting go for mercy if he were getting something out of the deal. Nothing else could pull him from making that death blow hit. Now I wondered though was, "So you want to stay…?" I asked then added, "I mean all the time I've been alive and around I was here. It became a home for me. I learned how to do so much and gained new family that I never thought I would have. I learned right from wrong here and from my old family…" I shot a determined look up to him.

"I will never forget them…this place though…you here with me…" I couldn't finish as he said, "I'll always be here with you." It was all I needed as I reached up and kissed him again. With more passion this time as he swung me around onto the bed. "Usako I want you from the moon to the earth and back. I can't lose you…I don't care if were here or a sewer…just as long as I'm with you." I kissed him again, unable to formulate words right now.

Our bodies beginning to fall in a tangled web of passion and need as we touched the places that were previously untouchable due to injury. Neither of us thought on it till just now but we hadn't been able to be together since before the fighting started. It felt like we were memorizing each other now. Letting go of the fears from before that we were both alive and well. That we could indulge in each other.

We started to remove the others clothing. Pealing the crusted with dirt, blood and sweated clothing from the others body. Letting it fall in lumps on the floor as we saw the marks it left on our bodies. The blood stains. Where dirt met sweat and mixed with the blood. Each touch was like a tinge of electricity as we were checking out the other bodies. I slowly pulled him towards the bathroom as we both needed a shower anyways.

I got him in and began the hot water as he prepared the nozzle making sure I didn't get blasted on impact. Now here in the shower we were able to indulge and still heal and be cleaned. I rubbed him free of the nasty crap on him as he grabbed another lufa and did the same to my body. It felt as refreshing as it was cathartic and sensual. We cleaned each other off as it washed away down the drain.

Like a new beginning in the form of heat and skin as the lufa's fell from our hands. Falling to the bottom of the tub as we kissed. He bent at the knees to crouch down and get on his knees as he spread my legs and began to lick and suck at my lower lips. I gasped in the shower but didn't dare speak or else ruin the moment. I half worried that if I spoke someone would come in and disturb us and I didn't want that.

When I couldn't handle anymore, when his tongue started to dig in deeper to get more of me I groaned and pulled at him as I felt his cock jutting out against my own leg. I looked down to find him hard, the tip weeping with want for me as his hands reached up and pulled my face closer to his own, "I thought I lost you for a moment." he rasped out. His voice barely heard over the sound of the pounding water.

"Me to…I thought I'd lost you…" my words were lower but he could easily read my lips as he leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me from my feet by my thighs and found his way home within me. I felt him filling me up like never before and clutched onto him as he began to slowly thrust himself home. It was like we had come to this realization and needed to feel the other.

Like we didn't have all the time in the world and we saw that being a vampire doesn't guarantee an immortal life, only gives an idealistic image of it. You can still get shot down by silver nitrate bullets, you can still get beheaded, starve to the point of becoming mummified and even have your heart ripped out…but they don't tell you that when you become one. Not right away. You learn it over the years.

I watched Mamoru through hooded eyes how my own movements however small they were make the emotions change on his face. How he looked ready to pound into me but stalled and held off wanting to savor the moments we had together. I clenched tighter around him even as he kept up the simple pace he had. I wanted him to move faster to but also wanted to just feel him in my arms for as long as possible.

However eventually our bodies decided to have a mind of their own and the needs and wants were taking over everything else. His slow movements were still slow but becoming more punch packed making me bite my lip with want and need for him, "Usako…" he grunted, his fingers digging in even deeper into my skin, "I need you so bad…" his voice so low yet with a guttural edge to it.

Like he was holding onto his erotic sanity with every he had to make it last longer. "I need you to." I whimpered as I dug my nails into his shoulders. Leaving trails of fire down his back as he groaned out loud. I could feel his cock expanding within me form the move made as he tried to keep a leash on his control. "Let us not deny us the rest of what can have." I stated. Letting him know we couldn't last in this state for forever.

He let out a guttural groan as he pumped into me harder, his breathing becoming harder as we moved but we still maintained a slow pace. His hands gripping my thighs in a bruising hold that I savored. It was like we were almost being rough with each other to signify that we were still alive and in the other's arms and safe. His fingers dug in as mine gripped tighter as well, I leaned forward and to gain better control over myself as I bit into his shoulder, not hard enough to pierce but hard enough to make him jerk his hips into me.

He growled louder before sinking his teeth into my neck. Though his pierced making me cry out and sink my fangs into his neck before he released them temporarily and said, "You have no idea what you biting me does to me and what it feels like to bite you back." The darkness in his eyes made me grin widely, "I lost making you feel as amazing as you make me feel." I confessed, my voice rich with love for him.

"Fuck!" he snapped. The thrust grew more intense than ever before and as I released his neck he released mine and we saw the blood on the others mouths. I looked into his dark blue depths and found peace and love there before he kissed me again. Our bloodied mingling in this gross yet deeply affectionate display of love and hardship we'd gone through together. His hips beginning to jerk with need to explode within me.

He reached down and fingered my clit making me soar into orgasm pulling him right into it with me. He groaned and slammed me into the tile wall. Our bodies clung together in the pouring shower stall. Both of us had come harder than before as the water began to turn cold. Yet neither of us cared or wanted to care. Hearing the phone going off reality set back in on what to do and how to go about it.

As we got out and got dressed, a little wobbly in the process we ended up running into Rei. She had been busy herself it seemed. "So what's the word?" I asked as we all exited the rooms and walked towards where the office was. "Well word has it your in charge now so what do we do next?" she asked. "I was actually going to ask what's the word with your boy over there." I recalled seeing her talking with a blonde guy down the hall for a moment before she came to greet us.

"He's Makoto – chan's brother. He decided to help for a few days with the clean-up." Rei explained. I looked back and saw him looking at Rei before seeing me and diverting his eyes and walking away, "And?" I asked, looking back at her. "So he's kinda cutie…what gives?" she became defensive as I smiled, "You get yourself some…its high time you did." She smiled and as if trying to keep the attention away from herself she instead said, "Like you just were." I blushed and said, "Pretty much."

"Listen…" Rei pull us both to the side, "I don't know what you've decided yet but I just wanted to say this, you mean a lot to this coven…" I looked at her a little unsure of where she was headed with this, "We wouldn't have had a huge portion of the accomplishments without you…" I smiled a wistful smile. "It was my j - " she cut me off with a hand to shut me up, "It meant a lot to us and…" I could tell this meant something to Rei, she wasn't one for emotional anything's ever to be honest.

She preferred to hide behind sarcasm and bitchery as I did on occasion. "We need you Usagi. I know the others were seeing it in the last few years but lets face it Damon was loosing it here and you were holding it together." She almost looked defeated yet oddly happy. "I may have loved the bastard but that didn't mean that I didn't see where his professional short comings were." I nodded to her words.

"My point is the coven needs a leader like you…it needs you…" then she looked to Mamoru, "I know your still so new to this but the coven would be happy to see you two along side each other. Working together." I nodded at Rei's words as did Mamoru now, "Rei – chan I did decide that I would stay here. Mamoru and I going to work on this together." I told her. She looked somewhat happy.

"I don't know why I feel so conflicted." She muttered, looking upset at herself. "Because it was Damon. He's been a part of out lives for over two hundred years…that shit doesn't fall to the sidelines after his death. It stays there for a long time." I expressed to her. "Yeah I know but still, he shouldn't have done something so stupid as to attack you guys." She stated in frustration. I wondered how many vampires saw that.

"How many…" I didn't get far, "A lot of us saw it. Its why however that no one came down to help." She replied, "Wait what?" I responded, "His actions made us question who to follow at that point but then Mamoru – san beat him by sticking a sword into his head. We knew who to follow after that." It was unsaid as she left but became clear to me now. Damon unknowingly pulled a power move and lost.

All that time and energy he wasted in trying to tear us down and all it did with bring him further into his own downfall. He let his pride and emotions cloud his judgement allowing him to make a huge mistake in trying to take Mamoru on while I was fighting those Lycan's. I did realize however that Mamoru and I must have made some kind of impression as when we got to the stairs and came down we had all the eyes on us. The first floor looked barely touched now as the debris from the fight earlier was gone.

The dents were still in place against the marble but other than that it looked like it was brand new. "Ah there they are." Our elder came around the corner and said, "Well it seems as if news travels fast." I arched a brow at him as we joined the rest of the vampires below. Some with alcoholic drinks in their hands others with blood drinks in their hands, "Would this be in any way connected to you?" I joked.

He chuckled, "Have you given any thoughts to our earlier conversation?" he asked as others were still conversing around us. "Hai…I have." I resolved for him. "I knew you'd choose us all." He placed a hand on my arm as he lead me to the top few steps, "Plus having Mamoru – san say yes to staying might have helped huh?" I smiled as he understood where I was coming from on that one.

"It did…he means the world to me…" I whispered back to him, "As do you to him…" he remarked. I resisted the urge to tear up as he said, "Everyone gather around…" I didn't feel like a strong leader right now though. I felt like I was leading someone else's life to a degree. That is until Mamoru came up to my side and took my hand in his. All the stress and strain I was feeling a few moments ago was now gone and replaced with love and happiness.

"As you all know my son Damon has perished in the battle earlier today." Many nodded as the whole area went quiet. No one dared to voice out during the elder's speech. It was next to the most disrespectful thing that could be done during an elder talking. "I will always love my son…" silence was like a cloaking blanket on everyone. I felt the guilt on my shoulders even though I hadn't actually killed Damon.

"And yes he did have his short comings as we all do…" he noted so that everyone knew there was no perfection within anyone, that everyone was flawed, including his son. I looked into the crowd and found many vampires giving off their own internal remarks on Damon and his short comings. Many had an opinion but none dared to voice it right now. "He did however have good taste when it came to selecting an amazing candidate to shape the future of this coven." He indicated to me.

I was honestly expecting there to be disbelief, resentment or even rejection of the notion, but only confidence and faith stood before me as the elder continued on, "My son was no perfect man believe me…" he gave a small chuckle that everyone else felt was now okay to give a tiny chuckle on to. Then the elder's eyes changed, like he was reminiscing, "He did some things over the years that gained my disapproval over but when haven't any of us done something we regretted." He indicated to everyone.

Many nodded their heads at that one, "But he also did many things that not only gained my approval but made me proud to be his father. One of those things was that he wanted the future of this coven to be in the hands of someone who understood the battlefield, someone who knew the hardships that followed it and someone who could make the tough decisions along with the ones that can shape us better." He was so proud in his speech that when he handed the floor to me a was a little stunned.

He had resigned himself to letting me take my speech turn, "I've never been one for speeches or anything but what I can say is this…" I began, "Damon was a good leader. A good fighter." Several head nods, "I had fought with him time and time again, along his side as one does for their fellow soldier in the field…" more head nods, "He trained me well, he trained all of us at one point or another to do what we needed to do." more nods from the vampires gave me more courage to say what I needed to say.

I almost gave a mirthless chuckle when thinking back on it, "Don't get me wrong Damon could sometimes be the world biggest prick and we all knew it." That earned a few chuckles from the crowd, "But his worth as a leader was something that couldn't be faulted." Still more head nods as I kept going, "Damon gave me the ability to fight and be better not just for myself but for the whole of who we are and for the world." I wanted to be done with this now. Trying to talk about Damon positively after what he'd done was harder than I thought.

"So going forward with this coven, we're going to keep it forward successfully and implement the things that he had ideas that would have made us great. we're going to do better and be better. We're going to show him that his teachings were not in vain and that what we've gained and learned form him will not go gently into the night but will be realized with the continued survival of our kind." Many glasses were held up before everyone partook in a sip of either blood or alcohol.

"Nice speech." Mamoru commented. "Not easy to compliment a man like Damon." I noted, "I believe you…especially after what he put you through." He commented. The elder came up to us, "I'm so glad you decided to stay here…" he leaned in and I gave into hugging him. I finally felt okay having him as a father figure in my life. "Mamoru made me see that I could do things here. That we could." I iterated.

He looked at him before touching him on the shoulder, "I believe my young man you and I have a chat to be had and my young daughter…" I resisted tearing up at the daughter part, "I believe you have a mountain of paper work to get to. Damon left a lot of things to do in these last few months." I didn't even care that I had his work to do, "Some things never change." I grunted in mock distain.

They both found it funny as I gave Mamoru a quick kiss and went off to the office. The key still in my pocket for the door. I walked down to the office as others parted ways around me. As I got inside it felt like he was still in here. In a shocking twist though Mamoru was only a few behind me, "What did you do blur to get in here?" I asked as he locked the door. He turned passionate feral eyes onto me.

"Nani?" I inquired as he pulled me to him for a lingering smoldering hot kiss that had me swiping the papers from the desk as he pulled me up to sit on it. I knew I needed to go through those papers but if I know Damon his organizational skills were completely different than mine, I knew I'd be in here all night sorting through it so what the hell. Mamoru was almost to the point of ripping my jeans off when I asked, "Not that I'm complaining…" he kissed my lips against stopping me from talking.

When he ended the kiss several moments later we were both breathless, "Nani?" I managed trying to remember why again. I pulled his face to me as he said, "What is your stance on kids?" he asked, "That was always something more of a fantasy than a possibility." I told him, "Why?" I asked as he grinned, "What if I told you that I know of a way for us to have kids?" suddenly new possibilities came to mind. "Meaning?" I asked.

"Meaning it turns out that there's this Lunar cycle that happens only every so often and that if vampires that are mated, join together on or during this cycle the chances of pregnancy are highly possible." I arch a brow at him, "You ready for that?" I asked as I knew the next Lunar cycle would be coming up in a few weeks. "I just helped take on Lycan's, dealt with Damon and even went after Yamamoro…I think I can handle a few kids."

I laughed as he did as I asked, "And how did you find out about the Lunar cycle?" I barely even paid any attention to it, "Our elder had some words with me on IF I was ready to start a family then here's how." I was really shocked now but knew that I shouldn't be. Our elder knew how important family was to me and even now for Mamoru, so when Mamoru asked me again all I could think of to reply was one thing.

"I'd say when do you want to start?" he kissed me again. I knew the vampire and Lycan war might never be over with. frankly the news of this battle has more than likely traveled all over this area by now. Their clans could be fortifying as I think…as we kiss. Or they could be deciding to let things settle and rest till they can increase their numbers or remain as they are, either way we will be ready if they decide to come after us again.

Though something told me it would be a long time before they came after us again if at all. I knew Yamamoro was a huge power player so his influence is what lead them…without his influence they wouldn't think to rise up again…at least not so soon after this defeat. Thinking on things now though…with everything that's happened, I really don't know how my ending would have been back all those years ago had Damon never come into my life and make me end up making such a decision…I really don't.

I could have ended up married to Diamond or rather I would have ended up married to Diamond and I would have no doubt have been in a loveless marriage. I would have dealt with it and possibly have had children but there wouldn't have been enough love to sustain happiness or anything beyond that point for he and I…my family back then would have dived off into different directions.

Their all possibilities…their all coulda, woulda, shoulda's…and will always stay that way. However out of all those possibilities, the good and the bad, the one I love, the one that makes me feel whole inside again after having loved and lost so much, is the one where I get to finally have and hold onto that peace and have a family that we created. This possibility is from my forbidden love with the man that I will cherish till the end of days and as he kisses me deeply I know he feels the same way.

The End


End file.
